Insane Love
by Robin-Sukino
Summary: What if Joker has to move for some time to Germany, meets there a girl by kidnapping her class and falls in love with her? Angeline is strange, rude and almost as insane as Joker himself. But what when Joker has to move back to Gotham? What will Batman/Bruce say? An strange friendship, much madness and an almost impossible Love. (I'm bad at summary's... )
1. Chapter 1 - Kidnapped

_**Insane Love **_

_**Chapter 1 - Kidnapped**_

Heyaaaaa! That's my first Fan Fiction in English so please don't be mad at my spelling or Grammatik mistakes… (I'm German and I'm still learning…^-^ )

Now to the Story: I have a really big crush on the Joker (Heath Ledger) at the moment and I decided to make a story (I don't know why xD).

P.S. Anyone who wants to read it in German, I will upload it on too. But have a little patience…

I don't own the Joker, Batman, Scarecrow or any other character of Batman (sadly… :x)

* * *

- Angeline's POV -

'' Hey Ange! Come on, the teacher's already mad at us! '' Calls my best friend Lily.

Lily has medium long, curly black hair. Her eyes are a mix of blue and green… well how do I put it? She is special in her own way. That's why I like her. She's 13 years old and her birthday is on the fourth of March 1999. She can be really scary if she's annoyed so I pick up my things and hurry over to them. My other best friend stands a little annoyed next to her…

Her name is Bonny and she has natural long red hair which looks as if her hairdryer exploded… She has brown eyes and dark red hair. She wears dark red trousers to a yellow t-shirt. She's 14 years old and her birthday is on the same day as mine. The first of July 1998.

These two girls are the only people, except my mum, that I trust completely.

My name is Angeline and I'm 14 years old. My birthday is on the first of July 1998.

What can I say about myself…? I have brown medium long hair and dark brown eyes. I'm wearing military trousers and black biker boots. My t-shirt is black and I wear a black jacket with pink cat ears and pink cat pads. On the back of it are pink long cords.

I live with my mother in Bochum in Germany. I was born in Herne and lived there 8 years then we moved to Castrop-Rauxel and from there to Bochum. My parents divorced 4 years ago and I have to say I love it! I get Money and presents from both of them.

I'm a mix of Punk and Gothic, Lily a mix of Punk and Emo and Bonny is well… she has her own Style.

I jump into the bus and sit down on a place near the window. Next to me comes Lily while Bonny stands in front of us. My class was on a school trip. We were on a totally boring museum trip. It would have been fun if this blond leader wouldn't have chattered us to death. I believe I fell asleep almost five or six times. This isn't normal, even for me!

As everyone found a seat, the doors close and the bus begins to drive back to our school. We pass a little forest and suddenly the bus makes a sharp stop and everyone falls over.

I look to the driver as the doors open and 5 men come in. Every one of them wears a clown mask and what's even worse… every one of them has a big gun.

'' Everyone don't, uh_, don't worry_! We _take over_ the bus! _Just. Stay. Quite._ '' One of them says. He has something on his voice that makes me shudder…

Another one of them goes around with a little basket in which we have to put our mobile phones. I hesitated a little because nobody is allowed to touch my phone except from Lily, Bonny, my mother and myself but then I put it in the basket too…

_My poor phone…!_

Some of the girls begin to cry quietly as the bus suddenly moves again.

One of the men tied up the bus driver and now we're moving to… I don't know were.

One of them, the boss like it seems, puts the mask down and throws it straight into my teachers face. I must admit that looked really funny but I hold back the small smile.

I study the boss from toes to head:

He wears light brown shoes and to that blue and withe socks. His trouser and his jacket are in a dark purple. Underneath he wears a green west with a blue and white striped shirt. But really interesting is his face. He wears white make-up, red lipstick and around his eyes is black make-up. He has large scars on his mouth and then I recognize him! That's the Joker! The famous Clown Prince of Crime!

_But what does he do in Germany? He lives at Gotham. Damn I'm too curious!_

I stand up and walk over to him. He looks curious at me and grins a cheeky grin as I stand right in front of him.

'' What are you doing!? '' My teacher screams at me in panic.

'' You're The Joker right? '' I ask in English. He begins to laugh like a maniac and I grin barely seeable… My classmates look at me stunned and my teacher still in panic but annoyed too.

'' The Clown Prince of Crime at ya service. '' He shows a light bow.

'' But shouldn't ya be scared of me like the rest of your friends? '' He asks.

'' Why should I? '' I ask back and he laughs one of these crazy laughs that I've seen in videos on TV.

_This guy seems like a lot of fun!_

'' Well I could kill you. '' He says and suddenly he holds a knife to my throat.

'' So? '' He laughs again and takes the knife up to my face. I don't break the eye contact. Because if I would, he would probably kill me or worse, he would see that I'm actually nervous. But if neither my teacher nor my classmates beware a cool head, then I have to do something. Even if I don't like them, I don't want them dead…

_At least I think so…_

The others look at me, panic in their eyes. The Joker seems to see that too because he turns to my teacher and holds the knife at my throat.

_Don't punch him. You will regret it, don't do it._

'' Well, well, well seems that someone is worried about you lil' Rebel. '' He says. I'm shrugging my shoulders and he laughs again!

_Wow this man really has too much air…_

In that moment the bus stops and the Joker grins.

'' Time to get out children. Boys, tie the brats up! '' He orders his men.

They bring my classmates out of the bus but I can't, because of the knife, move. The Joker presses the knife at my cheek and then I feel a little pain. Moments later I feel how a little bit blood flows down my cheek.

_He cut me! This Asshole!_

He pushes me out of the bus and a few minutes later I sit tied up and totally pissed off between Bonny and Lily.

It seems that he'd brought us into an old warehouse. Every one of us, I too, has ropes on wrists and foots. We have to sit on the cold floor and right in front of us is the bus. The Joker pulls a camera out of his pocket and holds it first to himself then to us and back to himself.

'' Hellooooo Germany! Joker's in town! '' He says in German.

'' And see what I got! If you want to, uh, to know were these kids _are_ and more important, if you want them to be _alive_ when you come then you should, uh, be here really fast! I give you one hour to be here or, uh, otherwise, you can say good bye to these lil' kiddies! I'm a man of my word! Hahaha! '' He laughs madly and turns off the camera. He turns to us and goes to one of my classmates. Again he speaks German:

'' Ohh are you scarred? Don't be! The police will, uh, _come_ and help ya! Well if they don't oversee the bombs! Otherwise it would be a little... _unhelpful. Hahaha!_ '' Bonny and Lilly are scared as hell and both of them have tears in their eyes. I feel how the rage begins to burn in me!

_Okay I have to admit that I care a shit about the others but he makes my two best friends almost cry! He will pay for that!_

'' What should we do now Ange? We will die! '' Whispers Bonny. I look at her for a moment and lock my eyes then with the Joker's. He looks at me with a grin and I stare at him with narrowed eyes…!

'' No. He won't kill us. It wouldn't be so much fun for him if here were only a few and not a whole class that fears him. '' I don't care to low my voice. He can hear what I think about him and this situation. Bonny and Lily seem shocked that I'm so careless that I could die.

Some of his man's put their guns in my direction but I don't cut my eye contact with The Joker. He comes in my direction and signals his man to put the guns down.

'' Yeah that's right my sweet lil' rebel but you taking the fun ya know? You're not scarred of me. '' He sound's disappointed.

'' I'm sorry but I can't take a guy serious who wears more make-up than myself. '' I say calm.

He laughs loud and kneels himself to my high, so he can look right into my eyes.

'' Well, we have to change this then don't we? '' He asks in a dangerous voice.

A few moments later, he cuts the ropes on my wrists and feet and signals me to come with him.

I stand up and walk after him. My friends look stunned and scared at the same time. He makes in front of the Bus a little bow and let me go in first. After we're both inside, he closes the doors and so nobody can hear us only see...

_Well, that will be fun!_


	2. Chapter 2 - A Strange Conversation

**_Chapter 2 – A Strange Conversation_**

I look out of the window to Bonny and Lily. They both look terrified and scared at the same time. I move a 'don't worry' with my lips, wink at them and turn then to The Joker. He stands in the middle of the bus and looks at me.

I put my Hood over my head so that he sees the cat ears and look at him challengingly. I place my hands on my hips and watch every one of his moves… He grins a bit wider and begins to walk over to me. I move no bit. I stand stock still.

The Joker pulls a knife out of his pocket and lets it glide over my face. He observes every move that I make and so he sees how I clench my hands to fists. The Clown Prince observes me, grins and presses the knife against my throat… Now I growl quietly on what he laughs lightly

He puts the knife back into his pocket and… he touches the cat ears on my cowl!

'' Why do you have an extra pair ears here? '' He asks, flipping his tongue over his lower lip.

'' Because they're on the Jacket? '' I ask ironic. His hands wander to my real ears under the Hood and then something in me snaps!

'' You have real, uh, real _ears_ after all, why-''

**_SLAP!_**

I slapped him across the face and his head rucks to the left! Shocked of what I'd done just a moment ago, I look at my hand.

_Oh crap…_

- Outside the bus -

Angeline walks into the bus and everyone seems shocked that she forms 'don't worry' with her lips and winks at us. The Joker walks towards her and then he touches her cat ears. It seems that he speaks with her. Angeline looks really pissed off….

Bonny and Lily swallow hard as she slaps him across the face. Even if no one could hear a word, all of them could hear the loud smack…

'' Oh no…'' Lily says.

'' She…slapped him…'' Bonny stutters.

'' And with how much force…'' One of the boys says.

'' Angeline… What have you done…? '' Our teacher breathes out.

'' She's as good as dead. '' One of the Joker's man said with glee. The others just look shocked and amazed at the same time. Even Joker's men forget the class and just watch the little game that plays in front of them…

- Joker's POV -

I begin to laugh hysterically and put my hand on the red stripe from her slap. It feels a little hot and… Wow! That really hurts!

'' Wow nice punch for a, uh, a _girl!_ '' I say and lick my lower Lip. She grins apologizing at me and holds her hands up in self-protection,

'' Sorry. That's a reflex of mine. I hate it when someone touches me. But don't worry you're not the only one. Almost everyone out there, '' She points her finger to the other Children,

'' get punched from me because of that. '' She grins wider but this time without repentance.

'' So you think I let myself get slapped from a little girl?! '' I ask with dangerous voice.

'' See it as revenge for the cut on my cheek! '' She answers and crosses her arms. Again I lick my lower Lip. My eyes narrowed a moment but then I begin to laugh.

'' But I have one question…'' she says suddenly nice and friendly.

'' And _that question_ would _be?_ ''

'' What are you doing in Germany? As far as I know, you live in Gotham. '' I watch her a moment carefully.

_She's not like her little friends! Her eyes have a fire inside them that could make, with a little bit training, every man scream. But the fact that she's so cheeky makes her the most interesting! She was from the beginning not afraid of me, no, she came directly to me, even though she knew who I am. _

Tongue flipping over my lip, I grin at her and take a step closer to her. Again she narrows her eyes and the fire begins to burn!

'' What a stubborn little one you are, my sweet little Rebel! '' I say and grab her chin.

'' But to your question, I'm in Germany because of business. Satisfies this answer you well enough? '' I ask her quietly. She hesitates a moment, but then again she narrows her eyes and…

**_KICK!_**

This time she kicks me in the stomach. I fall backward and crash against a sit.

As I begin to laugh again, she clenches her hands so hard that her knuckles become white. Even if her fists are trembling of anger, her whole body is completely calm… I walk towards her and as she tries to slap me again, I catch her wrists and hold them in place!

- Angeline's POV -

I don't want to slap him again, but he really comes too close… Than he laughs again!

_He laughs over me! How dares he…!_

The Joker stands up and comes towards me, I take a step back, but he stands so close to me that I try to slap him again, but he catches my wrists!

_Shit!_

I try to struggle free but his grip is too strong. I clench my teeth together because it really hurts!

'' It's rude to hurt a girl! '' I say, still teeth clenching.

'' It's _rude to kick _someone for no _reason_. ''

'' What?! I told ya I don't like it when people come near me! '' I cried indignantly. He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head a little. Without me noticing it, he takes a step closer.

'' Then, uh, look at _our_ _position_. '' He says completely calm, almost whispering. I look down and-

_He's right… Damn, he's so close! I can feel his breath!_

Between his body and my own is almost no space, his faces is only inches from mine and…

'' Hey, your eyes are almost green…'' I say with light dreamy voice and look into his eyes. He grins at me and after a few moments I come back to reality. I blink a few times and then-

'' Ah! Stay away from me! '' I scream at him and try to get away!

'' _Make me…_'' he whispers.

_Oh you want to play. Good then let us play!_

'' If you want! How about a joke? '' I ask with a cheeky grin

'' A joke? Well, every time! '' He grins back.

'' What has green colored hair and terrible pain in his lower region? '' I ask serious. Even before he can think about it or react, my leg shoots up and hits the sensitive spot right between his legs… The Pain forces him to his knees and he begins to laugh hysterically.

_Ahhh now I understand! He doesn't scream when he's in pain, he laughs. What a strange man… I believe I begin to like him!_

I kneel down to him and so we're out of sight for the others…

- Outside the bus -

Now he holds Ange's wrists and obviously she can't free herself. We see how she clenches her teeth and says something. After he answers her, she seems to be really annoyed. She narrows her eyes and he moves closer to her… Suddenly her eyes widen and she looks at them both.

'' Does she notice only now that they're so close each other…? '' One of The Joker's men asks.

'' Could be. She's a little hard to believe sometimes…'' Lilly and Bonny say together. Our classmates nodding their heads in agreement and then something strange happens… It seems that both of them freeze… They're not moving, it even seems that they're not breathing… Like they're in another world… They're just staring at one another…

'' What's going on? '' Someone asked. Everyone shrugs their shoulders and observe then both of them again. Then abruptly Angeline screams and tries again to get away from him but she can't, because of his grip, move. She begins to grin at him and then we all can see how her leg shoots up and he kneels laughing down, out of our sight.

'' Ouch! '' Bonny says

'' That must have hurt…'' murmurs Lily.

'' I begin to have pity with him…'' Someone of our class say.

'' That wasn't a fair move! '' One of Joker's man shout.

'' But it was kinda funny…! '' Another of Jokers man says half laughing.

'' Yeah I begin to like that girl! '' Another one says. Then a few seconds later she joins him on the floor and we're not able to see anything…

- Angeline's POV -

'' Did you get the joke? '' I ask grinning as he calmed down a bit. He looks at me and then he signals me to come a little closer. Confused I move closer so long until his mouth is right next to my ear,

'' Tell me your name, my little Rebel…'' He asks in a whisper. I hesitate a moment…

'' My name is Angeline. Angeline Kerning…''

'' Well Angel, let me ask you something else…'' he makes a little pause,

'' When you hate it to be close to people, how does it come that you're so close to me? '' Completely overwhelmed and shocked I wobble back and land on my butt…

'' Now we're even. Well, _uh, kinda…_'' I crawl backwards until I bump into the handbrake of the bus. From there anyone can see how I frantically try to get away from the Joker.

I breathe out loud as I hear the sirens of the police. How it sounds they're almost at the warehouse. I look out of the Bus door and see almost everyone grinning. The only one, who doesn't seem to find that funny, is my teacher, three girls of my class and two boys. They seem disgusted. And I don't even know what's going on!

'' Why are they grinning so stupid? '' I ask The Joker confused. He looks out too and then it seems that he knows why. The Joker looks down at me and grins.

'' What? ''

'' It's our position. '' He says still grinning.

'' Can you please be a little more specific? '' His eyes moving down and I follow them…

_Oh no… not again!_

- Outside the bus -

'' That… That is… I can't believe it…'' our teacher stutters

'' Am I the only one who think that this two would make a cute couple? '' Lily asks.

'' No I think that would fit somehow…'' Bonny answers.

'' This guy is disgusting! I mean look at him! ''

'' Yeah! This is a freak! ''

'' What if she gets sick? I mean no one knows if he has any diseases! ''

'' Hey! Shut up you little brats! '' One of Joker's men says with loud voice.

'' Shush! Something happens! '' Another one of Jokers man says and our attention wanders back to the 2 people in the bus...

- Angeline's POV -

I lay with my back on the floor, support myself with my arms and The Joker is over me. His arms on both sides of my body and his face only inches away from mine… again… I feel my cheeks flush and the Joker begins to laugh again!

'' Go off me…! '' I say with warning voice, but still with a little bit too much red on my cheeks.

'' I find this, uh_, position_ sort of _comfortable,_ don't ya think _Angel?_ ''

'' No I don't! Go away from me! '' I shove him off with my feet and move as far away as possible. He grins again, pulls out a game card and scribbles something on it.

Then finally the police arrive. They put Joker's men away and as nobody looks, Joker hands me the card and whispers in my ear:

'' Call me, my sweet little Rebel…'' then the doors break open and the police take him away…

All I hear in this moment is The Joker's hysterical laugh…

All I feel is the card that I hold in my Hand…

All I see are his almost green eyes…

* * *

~~~~End ~~~~ Of~~~~Chapter~~~~2~~~~

Heyy I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!

I love Reviews…x3

Robin-Sukino :*


	3. Chapter 3 - A Visitor

**_Chapter 3 – A Visitor…_**

As the Joker and his men got put away into a Jail, one of the policemen comes to me.

'' Hey, I'm Officer Lance. Are you okay? '' He asks with worry.

'' Yepp. ''

'' All right! Come on, you need a check-up from a doctor. '' He gives me his hand and I stare blankly a moment at it before I stand up by myself. Officer Lance looks at me strangely and takes me then to a sanitary. The doc checks the cut on my cheek and treats it. I get a blanket and even a cup of coffee. Some of the Policemen come to me and congratulate me that I was so brave and anything…

_Why is everyone so strange? I did nothing big… I just have a big mouth… Why-_

My thoughts get capped by Bonny and Lily who storms to me and hug me…!

'' Are you all right? '' Bonny asks.

'' Are you hurt? '' Lily goes on.

'' Why is everyone make such a big deal of it? Nothing happened. I'm not hurt. Well except from the little cut, but I slapped AND kicked him. '' One of the Policemen comes to us and shoos Bonny and Lily away. He turns towards me and smiles friendly,

'' We have to ask you a few questions if that's all right? ''

'' Sure, why not…'' I stand up and follow him into his car. The whole trip is quiet and some kind of odd… As we get there, he gets out and opens the door for me.

'' Your mother will come and get you after we're finished. '' He puts me into an interrogation room and leaves then. After a few moments a women with blond dyed hair and blue eyes comes in and takes a sit in front of me.

'' Hello. How are you doing? '' She asks friendly.

'' I'm fine. ''

'' So Angeline is it ok when I call you so? ''

'' That's my name. What else should you call me? '' I say ironic with a lifted eyebrow. The woman looks confused at me but begins to talk again,

'' What happens after you stepped into the bus? How did you get the cut? ''

'' He observes me and so did I. The cut on the cheek is nothing big. I got it after the bus arrived at the warehouse. I couldn't get out like the others, because he held a knife to my throat. Then he grinned at me and gave me this cut. '' I point my finger at the little cut.

'' You observed him? Why? ''

'' I wanted to know what he's doing. How he reacts. ''

'' Why? '' I shrug my shoulders,

'' Curiosity. ''

'' Did he something else to you, except the cut? ''

'' Well, he puts his knife a few times at my face but nothing else. ''

'' And what where you two doing in there for almost an hour? ''

'' What? That was almost an hour?! Oh… uhm… we talked. ''

'' Talked? About what? ''

'' What he's doing in Germany, The cat ears on my Jacket, Why I slap everyone who gets near me… Oh! And I told him a joke. ''

'' A joke? Which one? ''

'' What has green colored hair and terrible pain in the lower region? Then I kicked him in the… you know… '' I grin. The woman's mouth falls open and she looks at me shocked.

'' You-you kicked him?! In the… ''

'' Yeah. I slapped him too but both times it was his fault! He came too close to me! ''

'' And he didn't even tried to kill you? ''

'' No. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine. '' I say and raise my arms in the air.

'' O-okay… Um, D-did he gave you something? ''

I stop a moment…

_I can't tell her… _

_Why not? Because he handed me the card secretly. Who knows if the number is right…? _

_But I don't want to call him! I don't want to talk to him ever again!_

'' No, he didn't. '' I lie.

'' Ok. Do you know a reason why he hasn't even tried to kill you? I mean you kicked him after all. ''

'' No I don't have a reason. ''

'' Okay, I think that's all. If we want to know more, I will call you. If you remember something, here is my card. '' She hands me a card with her name and her number.

'' If you go out you just have to turn left and then on the second passageway right. Just walk the corridor along and you get out. So! Goodbye, I have work to do. '' She says and walks out.

_I don't like her…!_

I sit there still a few minutes more as I hear screams and gun shots! I open the door and look out as suddenly someone grabs me and shoves me back into the room.

'' Not you again! ''

'' Ah! Hello my, uh, my sweet little Rebel! _What are ya doing_ _here?_ '' The Joker ask, tongue flipping over his bottom Lip.

_Now the day can't get worse…_

'' Thanks to _you_, the police wanted to talk to me! ''

'' It was my pleasure. I see, someone nursed your cut… Sad, I liked it. '' I just want to open my mouth as we hear voices from outside.

'' Hurry up we have to find him! '' We hear someone say.

'' _Shit_, I only have _two bullets_ left…! That's one of the reasons, why I always, _uh, use a knife_! '' The Joker murmurs to himself.

I sigh loud and go then to the door. He sees my movement out of the corner of his eye and stops me,

'' What are ya, uh, _doing?_ '' He asks. I grab his arm and positioning him behind the door,

'' Trust me. '' I open the door and in that moment a few policemen come and stop before me.

'' Have you seen the Joker? ''

'' Yeah! I wanted to go out then I heard shots and as I looked out The Joker went straight past me in this direction! '' I show a way that leads in the opposite direction from the exit.

'' All right go out but be careful, nobody knows of what this man is capable of! '' With that he signals his men to follow him and after a few seconds they're gone. The Joker gets out of the room and grins at me,

'' You're good! ''

'' I call it talent. Oh and here…'' I take a pocket knife out of my shoe and hand it to him. He looks completely surprised at me and takes it.

'' Why do _you_ have a, uh, _a knife_? ''

'' Self Protection. ''

'' Why haven't you used it in the Bus? '' He asks, clicking with his tongue.

'' Why should I? You didn't hurt me. I Belive I hurt you more than you me…'' I say and smile friendly at him. He grins at my smile and looks a moment into my eyes… I clear my throat and turn around,

'' You have to get out on your own. Bye! '' I want to walk past him but he grabs my wrist,

'' Remember to call me my little Rebel. '' He lets go and runs out.

_You can wait for that a verrrrry long time!_

As I arrived in the Lobby, my mother runs up to me and hugs me closely…

'' Angeline! Are you okay? Did this maniac hurt you?! I'm so happy that you're still alive. You have to tell me what happened! But first we go home, come on. '' She drags me out and we get into the car. I look out of the window and remember the whole talk with Joker again…

_This woman was right… Why didn't he try to kill me? As far as I know he never shows any mercy… so why now? Why with me? And then this name he gave me! 'My sweet little Rebel' that name doesn't fit! I'm neither sweet nor am I his! But I love the color of his eyes- NO! Bad thought! Okay his eyes might be an absolute dream, but the guy himself is a murderer, a psychopath and a Sociopath! I mean 'call me'… Who does he think I am?! Some slut? Absolutely not! I-_

_'' _Come on Angeline, we're home. Don't worry, we have the dogs. He won't be able to hurt you…'' my mother sayssoothing on what I hide my grin.

_Oh if you would now…_

We go up to our small apartment and I walk straight to my room to change clothes. Just as I'm done, my mother shows up and takes a seat on my bed. I sit next to her and begin to tell her everything from the kidnapping, my question if he's The Joker, the cut, the slap, the kick and the Police. The only thing I left out is the Card. Well, that I helped him to get away I didn't told her either. At the part with the joke she begins to laugh and I have to grin too.

_Well it was funny!_

'' Do you want to go to school tomorrow? I would write you an excuse…''

'' No thank you. ''

'' All right, sleep well Angie. ''

'' You too. '' I say and lie down. The next day I went to school I got surrounded from schoolmates. Some of them I didn't even know! They asked me questions like 'Were you afraid?' or 'Was it funny to kick him?' or my favorite one 'Some of your classmates think that you two are a cute couple, do you think that too?'. I let them follow me for maybe 10 minutes and then I got pissed on and screamed at them,

'' GO AWAY FROM ME! NO I WASN'T SCARED! YES IT WAS FUNNY AND NO I DON'T THINK WE WOULD MAKE A GOOD COUPLE! I DON'T EVEN LIKE THIS GUY! NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! '' I scream at them and everyone runs away in a speed that would make an athletic runner jealous… Bonny and Lily were at my side the whole time but no one listened to their tries to make the others go away…

'' Are you all right? '' Bonny asks.

'' I don't know…'' I sigh loud and walk right to the buses.

'' I'll go home. My mother wrote me an excuse. Please give this to our teacher…'' I say to Bonny and hand her the paper. Both of them nod their heads and in the next moment I drive off.

- 2 weeks later -

The rumors in school clung down a bit but it's still theme number 1! Today is the last day. Yapp right, after today I don't have to see anybody from my school for six long, sweet weeks!

'' All right kids! I wish you beautiful holidays, good bye class 9a! ''

'' Good Bye! '' Everyone screams and runs out. Lily, Bonny and I go out last. I hate this shove and push. But what I hate the most is the close body contact!

'' I will write both of you a postcard! '' Bonny tells us excited. She'll drive in the Caribbean!

'' I'm absolutely jealous on you! How does it come that you fly to the place where my favorite movies were made, and I sit at home and wait for your card!? '' I ask dramatic.

'' When you're back, we have to go to the new Movie! '' Lily says.

'' Oh hey! My bus, I have to go.'' I get into the bus and sit down. To my luck nobody sit down next to me. After about 20 minutes I arrived at my bus station and get out. I walk to the kiosk and buy me a magazine. On the cover is a guy who doesn't let me sleep well since 2 weeks. The famous Clown Prince of Crime, The Joker!

The cover reads: The Joker, unknown and unpublished material!

I know, almost every Magazine just writes down some bullshit, but I read this one almost every moth. It's serious in opposite of the others.

My dogs greet me excited and I put a bit food in their bowl and water in another bowl. After that I go into my room and throw my school bag in some corner. My three rats watch me and then I hear a low breath behind me... I act like I haven't noticed and go over to my writing desk, take a scissor and turn then fast around!

_Oh you have to be kidding me!_

'' What are you doing here? '' I ask annoyed in English. I put the scissor back and sit then down on my bed.

'' You _haven't called_ _me_ yet and I was hehe _worried_. '' He said laughing.

'' Are you insane?! What if my mother sees you! Good for you that she has work until 5 pm! And what do you expect? That I call you and ask for a date?! Ahhh! '' I give a frustrated scream and let myself fall on my back.

'' You seem angry. Could it, uh, could it be because of your little classmates? They're really annoying- ''

'' Are you stalking me?! You pervert! Didn't you say you have business to do? Why are you after me?! You- '' He cuts my words off by a light slap at my cheek, the cheek with the cut.

'' Okay listen and listen good! I have strangely very much patience with you, but I have my confines too! So don't overdo it! '' He says very dangerous… With a hand on my cheek I crawl backwards, my eyes wide and full of fear…

'' What a little bit scream and poof the strong girl changes into a fear full one? '' I shake my head and begin to breathe heavily… I stand up quickly and hurry over to my wardrobe. I put a little box and swallow two pills. The Joker watches me carefully and takes the little box from me.

'' What's this? '' He asks and reads the description.

'' No! Give it back! Don't read that! '' I scream and try to snatch it away.

'' Antidepressants? Why do _you_ swallow this? '' He asks tongue clicking.

'' That's none of your business! Just leave me alone… like everyone else… '' I snatch the little box back and put it in my wardrobe, my head down so that he doesn't see my face.

'' Everyone? ''

'' Well everyone. My Father, my grandma, my whole family… '' I say quietly and walk into the kitchen. He follows me and watches me.

'' Please Joker… Go away…'' I beg.

'' Why? ''

'' What why? ''

'' Why do you swallow this tablets? You didn't seem depressive in the bus back there. ''

'' After almost 5 years of depression you can hide that very well plus you made Lily and Bonny almost cry… I got angry! ''

'' Almost 5 years? '' He asks surprised.

'' I'm depressive since I'm 10. Since my father…'' My voice broke.

_Why do I tell him that? _

'' _Since your father…?_ ''

'' Leave. ''

'' _No_. ''

'' **_LEAVE!_** '' I push him to the door and as I was about to open her, he grabs my wrists and presses me against a wall.

'' I won't let myself get _commanded_ from a little girl! ''

'' You don't even have a right to be her! You broke fucking in! ''

'' Well, that's not completely- _yeah I broke in._ '' he admits.

'' Please just leave. '' I say with weak voice.

'' Why? ''

'' Because I ask you for it… ''

'' Not before _you told_ me. '' He says on what my eyes narrow…!

'' You can wait long for that. ''

'' Well we can wait either for your mother or for the police. ''

'' You know how to ruin someone's holidays. '' I sigh

'' Come on! ''

'' Good we make a deal, I tell you why I swallow these pills when you tell me the truth about your scars. '' I say with a cheeky grin.

'' No deal beautiful, but it's good to see that you're yourself again. ''

'' What are you actually doing here? I mean, you and worry? Sorry honey I don't believe you. ''

'' No strangely it's really the reason. I gave you a hard time hahaha hehehehhe ha ha! '' He laughs.

'' You gave me a hard time? When? Oh! You mean at school? They only strained my nerves…''

'' By the way how did you know I don't tell the truth with my scars? '' He asks curious.

'' Well sounds strange but I can see when people lie. And in the news we could see how you told someone a wrong story. You know, this fat guy, you killed him after. ''

'' Oh yeah I remember. So, _you can see_ when someone lies huh? That's, uh, _interesting_. ''

'' Thank you. Ahem… do you want something to drink? Or something eat? '' I ask careful.

'' Yeah. ''

'' Okay. Come on you can take what you want. Just don't make a mess, I hate cleaning…''

'' Then we're already two. '' With that he puts a hand full with flour and throws it into my face.

'' Hey! '' I do the same, but on him, it was almost invisible, because of his makeup. He begins to laugh and throws another hand full.

'' Ahh! Stop it! '' I say laughing too and throw another one by myself. We keep on like that until the flour was empty and the whole kitchen and mostly we self were full of it…

We lie on the floor, his head right next to mine, and his legs to the door. My legs show to the windows. He looks laughing at me while I hold laughing, my hand to my forehead,

'' Oh my mother will kill me! Hahaha! ''

'' Haha hehe hoho haha…! Well we, uh, we wouldn't want that, would we? '' He asks laughing.

'' It would be very… uh how do you say that…? Inappropriately? Yeah, it would be very inappropriately… ''

'' Good. Come on. ''

'' What? Will you help me clean up the mess? ''

'' No but I will, uh_, cheer on you_ while _you_ do it. ''

'' Oh no mister! You will help me, you started it after all! '' I say with warning voice.

'' Oh well, all right. '' He says and stands up from the chair on which he sat himself down. I give him a broom and take one by myself. Together we start to clean. All right we started to clean but we started a few flour fights again. So we had to do all the work again.

We needed almost 2 hours to clean up!

Now I put the brooms back to their place and look around.

'' Hey we did it! '' I cheer.

'' You mean I! You started 3 other flour fights. '' He says grinning.

'' What?! You started these _4_ fights! ''

'' Well I wouldn't say started… I-''

'' Pst! What's this- Oh no! My mother comes home! Come! '' I grab his arm and pull him into my room. While I begin to panic, the Joker is completely calm…

'' Oh god! Where can I hide you?! She will be up here any second! ''

'' I can go into your wardrobe? '' He asks.

'' Yeah that's- no! You only take my pills! ''

'' I will only take them if you don't tell me why you need them. ''

'' I-I can't… Sorry but I don't trust you. I don't trust anybody… Well I trust Bonny and Lily but nobody knows from these pills, except from you.'' Without another word he hides into my wardrobe and in that moment my mother comes in the apartment.

'' Hey Angie, I have something to eat. How does it feel, to be almost in the 10th Class? ''

'' Well like always... But do I have to invite someone to my birthday? ''

'' No of course not if you don't want to see anybody, than you don't have to. Is everything all right? '' She asks suddenly worried.

'' Yeah. What do you have there? ''

'' A few horror movies, sweets and other stuff. Here, you can have this. '' She hands me some Chips, chocolate, Orange juice and my favorite energy drinks.

'' Thank you. '' I smile friendly at her.

'' I will go and make dinner. '' with that she goes out of my room and a few seconds later the Joker comes out of my wardrobe.

'' Ok we have to get you out here…''

'' Hey you promised to give me something to eat. '' He remembers me.

'' Well, what do you expect me to do? 'Hey mum I invited The Joker to eat with us so please put a plate more on the Table.'? Either she would get a heart attack or she would kill us... '' I ask.

'' So both of them aren't an option... '' He says.

'' Wait a moment…'' I hurry out of the room and go to my mother.

'' Hey mum… can I please eat in my room today? '' I ask in German.

'' Huh? Why? ''

'' I don't know… I'm a little tired. Please? ''

'' All right. But only today. ''

'' Thank you. Call me when I can come and get the food. '' With that I turn around and go back to my room. I close the door behind me and the Joker looks at me,

'' You can eat here if you want. My mother told me it's okay when I eat in my room. But I'm a Vegetarian so live with it. '' I say in English again. He nods and takes a sit on my bed.

'' Sure make yourself as home. '' I sit down next to him and take my Laptop on my lap. He sees the Magazine with him on the cover and begins to read the article.

'' Haha Hahahaha hehehehhe hohohohohoh Hahaha haha! '' He begins to laugh loud and I jump up and clap a hand over his mouth.

'' Are you stupid?! What when my mother hears you?! '' I ask hissing! He holds the article in front my face and I begin to read…

_How it seems The Famous Clown Prince of Crime, The Joker, has finally met his Soul mate._

_As he kidnapped a 9. Grade class, one of the girls seemed to wake his attention._

_Her classmates barely give us any information but they're all completely convinced that they both_

_Would make the perfect couple! We got told that they both had a moment in what it looked like they were in another world. What world would that be? A world full of romantic or a world of Chaos? Obviously they both interested one another from the first moment their eyes met. _

_Out of respect and for the safe of the young girl we don't say her name, but obviously he's after her. We will from now on try to get every information that we can get!_

_But one thing is still unknown, does she like him too?_

_Or is she just interested in his fame…? _

_More information next week!_

'' Oh god… Please tell me this is a dream…''

'' Well do you like _me_ or are you just after me because I'm a famous person? '' He asks grinning.

'' Okay… They have an online web-site, let's take a look at it. I mean, how many could have possible seen this? This Magazine got out only today. I'm sure nobody seen it…'' I say, ignoring him completely. I click on the Article from the both of us and go down to the comments….

''…'' I was about to fall from the bed but he catches me and pulls me up again…

'' Hey, careful! We don't want you to get hurt, right? '' He says warningly.

'' Come on there are, uh, are only 20.987 comments. That means not whole Germany has seen it. ''

'' Oh please let this be a dream…'' I beg to no one.

'' Why do you care about what others think of you? ''

'' I don't care what the others think about me! '' I hiss at him.

'' Well, what is your problem then? ''

'' Everyone will follow me. I'll not have one second alone…'' I say while I put my head in my hands.

'' What? '' He asks

'' I'd never cared about what other people think about me. My father… well, let's say he taught me so… never mind! I just mean, I don't care what people say about me. I have only two friends, but I know that I can trust them… Well at least I think so. I just hate it when I'm surrounded from people. That's why I slapped and kicked you… Sorry for that by the way. ''

'' So all you don't like about this article is that many people will permanently be by your side? ''

'' Yeah. You're not a bad person after all. If they would put me together with a bad person or a person I don't like, I would probably try to kick their butts, but so… Why should I care? I know many people hate my point of view but… I just am who I want to be, I do what I want to do and I will not change myself for this… 'I'm so perfect and beautiful so do what I want' sluts or these Assholes that dare to call themselves men! '' I say defiant.

'' Well If it helps you somehow, I like you for yourself…'' he says and looks into my eyes… He watches me a moment and as I wanted to say something I hear my mother's footsteps. The Joker hurries into my wardrobe and as he closes the door my mother comes in.

'' You can come and get yourself dinner. ''

'' All right. Wow! I'm really hungry! '' I say in German.

In the kitchen I put me some food on my plate. I put an extra portion for The Joker on it. My mother looks strangely at me but doesn't say anything. As I was back into my room and the door was closed the Joker came out again and sat down on the bed. Again I took the place right next to him and hand him the plate.

'' Here enjoy your meal. '' I say and smile friendly at him. He hesitates a little and looks at me.

'' Don't you want to eat something too? '' He asks. I shake my head,

'' No. I'm not very hungry. But I heard your tummy rumbles so eat. You can have all of it and if you want more I will go and get you something. I have some water in here too. Wait a moment. ''

I grab the bottle next to my bed and hand it to him.

'' Why are you so kind to me? '' He asks suspicious.

'' I don't know. I am like that. I told you that I don't think that you're a bad person. And you're obviously hungry. So come on eat it. Here… '' I take the fork from him, put some of the vegetarian hamburger on it and eat it. He begins to laugh quietly and I give him the fork back. He begins to eat but stops as my rats wake up and come out of their house.

'' Don't worry, these are only my house rats Yuki, Yuri and Sakura. '' I stand up and walk over to them. I hold my arm into the cage and abruptly all three come and try to get on my arm. They walk in a series up my body. Sakura, the oldest, jumps on my head while Yuki and Yuri climb on each of my shoulders. With them on my body I walk over to The Joker who begun to eat again.

'' You don't find them disgusting like other people do you? '' I ask and he shakes his head.

'' No I don't. Strange names for Rats…''

'' I love Japanese names. It's my dream to travel for a few months or years to Japan. '' I tell him.

- Joker's POV -

'' Well Japan is an interesting Land. '' I say and put the empty plate away.

_This girl is really strange, she don't judge after my look, she judges over my Character. No one does this anymore… But she's different, she doesn't care about others. This girl seems after pretty much fun. But I want to know why she swallows these pills! Something about her father… Well, all fathers are assholes!_

She puts her Rats back into their cage and sits down next to me. Her eyes sparkle with curiosity.

'' You were in Japan?! When? How is it there?! '' She asks excited.

'' _I was_ in Japan as I was…19. _That was_ 2 years ago…''

'' Wait! You're only 21? '' She asks me.

'' Yeah what do, uh, _do you think_ how old I am? ''

'' Well with the make up at least 26. I know that are only 5 years but you just looking too old for 21. N-not that I think 26 is old, but… Well I mean- ''

'' Yeah all right, you think 26 is old. I will remind you when you're 26. '' She murmurs something that I can't understand and looks on the floor.

'' What did ya, uh, did ya say? '' I ask and put a hand behind my ear.

'' Only if you're still alive when I'm 26… Your lifestyle is a dangerous one… You could get killed every day. Don't be too sure that you still alive then.'' She says quietly.

'' What? Worried about the _good ol' Joker?_ ''

'' Maybe… As long as I can remember everyone that I liked disappeared or died…'' she admitted.

'' Who? ''

'' Well first my dad, then all of my childhood 'friends', my so-called sister Emma, my grandma and my great-grandfather. I've never met my other great-grandfather and great-grandmothers… Then my best friend because moved into another country and at least my 'best friend forever'. She didn't even care to tell me why. But she is a stupid slut so I'd never cared. '' Then she stops.

'' … So! You _admit that you like me!_ '' I say in hope that I can cheer her up somehow.

'' What? I'd never say that! ''

'' But you just count me in a list of people you like! ''

'' I did? '' She asks confused and I nod my head.

'' Oh… Well I… ahem… Ah the heck with it! Yes I-'' she gets cut off by her mother's voice.

'' Angie, I will go in the Bathtub! ''

'' All right! '' After we hear the 'click' from the key that locked the door she stands up and walks to her door.

'' Come on, now is your chance! Go home! '' She whispers.

'' What? Wait, wait! You just wanted to tell me something. '' She pushes me to the door, kicks me out and closes her. After a few moment she opens the door again and smiles kindly at me.

'' And yes I believe I begin to like you! '' With that she closes the door and I drive into my hideout…


	4. Chapter 4 - Hideout

**_ Chapter 4 – Hideout_**

- Angeline's POV -

After the Joker went through the front door and I heard the click of it, I let myself sink down on the floor… I put my head in my lap and give a deep sigh from me…

_I don't even know him but I told him more than anyone else… And then this strange feeling when I'm around him! I don't even hate his touch… What should I do…? What's happening to me…?_

I stand up and go slowly in my room where I let myself fall on my bed. I take my Laptop and read some of the comments that have been posted over Joker and me…

_Ohhh that's cute! I wish both of them much luck!_

_Yuck! That's disgusting! I mean, how can a girl find interesting such a monster?!_

_This man is dangerous! Someone should put him away! _

_What when he finds her? He could kill her, or worse…_

_To be serious, I don't know what to think over them… I mean, if he loves her, why not? _

_This guy can't love! Did somebody ever look at him?! That is a fucking freak!_

_Disgusting!_

_I wonder if he finds her…?_

_I hope this was just a false Message another way it's kind of cute don't you think?_

_I find it interesting to read that even somebody like the Joker can get his perfect partner…0.0_

_This girl must be either absolutely ugly or complete insane! Or both…!_

_I want to know who this girl is?! Maybe I know her!_

_I'm sure that this girl doesn't have any friends!_

_LOL! What bullshit!_

I almost throw my Laptop away and take a deep breath…

_Wow… Many people don't like him. Just because he doesn't look like all the others? That's not fair! That's the reason why I hate People! They see you and judge over you! No one cares about what you think or what you have to say! I mean, he isn't so bad! They have no right to judge over him just because he's not like the others!- Wait a moment. Why do I defend him? I have no reason to do so! …Right…? Well, he is kind to me and I really like him but… Wait what?! Did I just think that? No! I-I mean …Yeah I like him… hehe strange right? I only know him maybe 3 weeks and now… huh! I don't know! I just have a good feeling by him…! Problem with that?! I-_

'' Angie, are you all right? '' I hear my mother ask.

'' Huh? Yes! I'm all right I just thought about something…'' she sees the Article and begins to read.

'' Oh no! That's terrible! Thank god your name wasn't called right? Sure thing you don't want to have anything to do with that-that Monster! ''

'' He isn't a monster! '' I say loud and stand up.

'' Angeline! This thing kidnapped you, hurt you and now he's the reason why you're in such a situation! And I mean look at him! He is a freak! Why do you stand up for him?! '' she asks loud.

'' Because… He didn't hurt me. You're right… but he isn't a thing neither is he a monster! And since when so you judge over the look from other people? ''

'' Since they began kidnapping my daughter. Angeline… I'm just worried about you. ''

'' But you don't have to… I'm fine. I will not meet him ever again. '' I say calm…

'' I know. All right, I will go to sleep. Remember that I have to go to an appointment in 2 days. I will be gone for almost 5 days… Is that all right with you? Or should I cancel it? '' She asks kind.

'' No that's no problem. ''

'' All right, sleep well. '' She walks out of my room and 10 minutes later I see the lights turn off.

I get a message from Bonny and Lily. Both are half shocked half amused over the Article and we talk over phone for maybe 3 hours… Then I go to sleep too…

- Joker's POV - (The next day)

'' Tighter boys! Put the strings _tighter! _'' I call out and my henchmen tie a guy tighter until he gets red around the face…

'' Are ya serious?! You want to make him speak or just tickle him?! I said tighter! '' I scream madly at my men as I feel my phone vibrate… I look at it and see an unknown number at the screen and a new text message.

_So, I called and u got my number…_

_Hope u r happy now._

_Angel_

I smirk and write a short message back before I turn again to the tied up men and my… new helpers.

'' Does he just turn purple?! I'd never see that! How the hell did ya do that? Good Job! ''

'' I-I swear… I don't-don't…*chough* I don't know-know anything! Pl-*chough* Please! Let me go! ''

The man begs while coughing and struggling for air. My grin becomes much crazier and I begin to laugh hysterical.

'' No no _no no no!_ You're not getting away, uh_, from here_! Well not, hehe, alive I mean. But cheer up! You will go down with your house! '' I say and signal my men to go out. They nod and leave the room. With a grin at myself I go out and to a safe distance. After that I blow the whole house and everyone in it, in the sky…

- Angeline's POV -

_I don't even know why I wrote him! Oh, well now I just have to wait. I'm totally sure that he will answer very-_

My thoughts got interrupted by my phone which told me from the sound that I got a text message…

_I knew it!_

But what I read is not what I expected…

_Have work._

_Call u later._

_J._

_Work? Either that means that he will kill someone or he will blow up something-_

Suddenly I hear a loud noise and it feels like the earth was vibrating! I run to my window, look out of it and see abruptly a big smoke cloud and a big fire.

_I knew it! Wow… that looks really beautiful…_

I ran to the front door and get my keys…

'' Mum? I go out a little bit! '' I call

'' All right but please be careful, it seems there was an explosion! '' She calls back.

About 10 minutes later I arrive at a completely destroyed house which is surrounded by a barrier.

I can see some police men get maybe 6 or 7 corpses out of the ruins. I'm not the only one who got interested by the fire and the smoke, by now here are many people which obviously want to see what happened. One of the policemen gets over to us and signals to listen to him,

'' I want you all to go home! We don't know if another assassination is planned! Go home and be careful! '' He calls out loud and slowly all the people leave. I look another moment at the corpses and at the ruins but turn then around and leave too. It was never a problem for me to see dead people no matter in what condition their bodies are. Not that were was much to see on them.

I walk around a corner and suddenly a car stops in front of me. The doors open and I look into the eyes of a completely stranger who reminds me somehow on the Joker. He wears a clown mask which seems sad. It's blue around the eyes and has green lipstick. The messy hair of the mask is green and yellow. The man wears jeans, a dark blue sweater and black sneakers.

_This must be one of his henchmen. What does he want from me?_

'' You are one of the Joker's henchman right? What do you want from me? '' I ask calm.

'' The boss wants to see you! Come on get in the car! '' He orders.

'' Couldn't he come by himself? '' I ask and lift an eyebrow while I cross my arms. I can see the eyes narrow behind the mask and the man holds a gun to my head.

'' I believe I told you to go into the car! '' He says warningly. I narrow my eyes too but get into the car.

'' My mother always told me not to get into a strangers car. '' I say and grin slightly at the man.

I look towards the driver's seat and see another man with a clown mask.

'' Hey! '' I greet him. He just snorts at me in response and I shrug my shoulders. I sit down in front of the man and the car drives off.

'' So once again: If Joker wants something from me, why didn't he come by himself? He already knows where I live. '' I ask the man in front of me.

'' That's none of your business! Now shut up! '' He says aggressive.

'' Calm down man! It was just a question! '' I say annoyed.

'' Watch your words little girl! Even if the boss has much patience with you, I can't stand you! ''

'' Why? Are you jealous?! '' I ask grinning.

'' Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you! '' He screams and takes out a knife.

'' Are you crazy dud!? The boss will kill you if you hurt his girl! '' The driver says.

'' I'm sorry whose girl?! '' I ask half shocked half annoyed.

'' The boss told us not to hurt you. Otherwise we would regret it. '' the driver continues. I stick my tongue to the man in front of me and in the next moment the knife is at my throat!

'' Don't press your luck! '' He hisses.

'' What else? You will slit my throat? Not to mention that the Joker, _your boss_, obviously forbidden it to you but I will not let this happen either! '' I say.

'' We'll see what happens! Even if he kills me for it, to make you bleed will charge it out! '' He says and then I feel pain ran through my arm.

'' Ah! '' I scream silently as he plugged his knife into my right shoulder!

'' You want to die man?! He will kill you! We're here! '' He says. I use the opportunity to kick the man into the car wall where he slides unconscious back into the seat while I get out of the car as fast as I can. I pull the knife out of my shoulder with a low whimper and let it fall to the ground. After that I put my hand over the little hole to stop the bleeding a little bit.

I don't know why but I just want to get to the Joker, he's the only one I can trust here…

_Wait did I just think that? Do I really trust him? Wow… I needed almost two years to trust Lilly and Bonny and now I trust a guy I barely even know… Strange how the things turn out right?_

His hideout is an abandoned movie house, it's big and a few cars stand in front of it. A few men look at me and then I hear the car doors open once more and the two men get out quickly. The doors from the cinema are open and so I only have to run through them. I see a long way with a red carpet and many doors. The wallpaper hangs down on the most spaces and it looks like there is mold too. I look through the doors and most of the rooms are empty or full of gunpowder and petrol. In some of the rooms are dirty beds and food.

I hear voices behind me so I go quickly through the last door and close it. I press my ear on the door, while I still hold the hole in my shoulder with my left hand.

'' _Now now,_ see what we got 'ere…'' I hear the Jokers voice say. I stand with my back to him and so he can't see the wound. I turn around without thinking and his kinky glance changes into a hateful glare as he sees the wound on my shoulder.

'' It's rude to stare…'' I say and press my hand a little harder on the wound.

'' Where did ya get this?! '' He asks with really dangerous voice.

His whole body language is scary. He stands in front of me and his usually a little stooped pose differs into a straight position in which he looks even more threatening… His eyes are narrowed and he clicks annoyed with his tongue. His grip is tight around the knife that he holds in his right hand.

_Wow I don't want to be in that guys skin right now… Joker looks really pissed off. _

'' Let's just say, I provoked one of your men and he stabbed me for it. '' I say carefully.

'' _Which. One. Did. This_?! '' He asks obviously trying to calm down a bit.

'' Th-the one with that sad clown mask, the green-yellow one… '' I stutter a bit. We both look towards the door as it blast open and the two men storm in…

'' Oh oh…'' I say because I can already image what will happen.

'' B-Boss…we-'' the man with the purple hair begins but got rudely interrupted by the Joker

'' I _Belive_, uh, I told ya _not_ to touch 'er didn't I?! '' He asks and the two men look at me.

'' B-but boss, we didn't d-do anything…''

'' You fucking stabbed her! '' He screams.

_I never heard him scream. Not even on television… It gives me creeps…!_

'' That little bitch begun with it! '' Says the man who stabbed me.

'' Shut up! '' The other one hissed. The Joker narrows his eyes a little more and walks slowly towards them until he stops because of my voice…

'' Uhm… It-it was my fault. I provoked them-'' I try to say but he cuts my words with a death glare.

'' That doesn't _matter!_ They disregarded my order! '' He let the knife make circles in his hand as he once more walks towards the men, his tongue flipping over his lower lip.

Before I know what I'm doing, I gently grab his arm what him stops in his tracks. He turns around and looks at me. The two men look at us and beg to god that the Joker will not kill them. Everyone knows that the Joker can be very ugly when he's angry.

'' Let them go. Please…'' I ask with soft voice. He looks at the men and back into my pleading eyes.

'' Grrrrr! Go! '' He growls at the two which run as fast as they could out of the room.

I look to the ground and an uncomfortable silence falls over us…

_He really let them go… He heard of me…_

'' _Sit down on the bed_. I will go and _get someone_ to stich your wound. '' He says now calm.

'' No! I don't want anyone to touch me! Plus I don't like stitches… '' I grumble and let go of him.

'' Well _we have to stitch it up_ otherwise _it would_ only get worse. ''

'' But I don't want that a stranger comes near me. I can do that by myself. ''

'' Fine_, I'll do it_. ''

'' What? No. ''

'' You can choose: Either I do it or someone else. '' he says and I sigh.

I went over to the… bed and sit down. Now I look around the room for the first time.

It's not a big room but bigger that the others. There is a small dirty window behind the desk which looks like it's never seen water. The bed is dirty too but not so much like all the others. It's even in a bedframe it doesn't just lay on the floor… All over the wooden desk lay papers and other unidentifiable stuff. The room is made of grey stone and likely in the floor here are almost no wallpapers.

'' Don't you like my room? '' He asks with a grin and sits down next to me.

'' I've seen worse. If you would make a blanket over the bed, clean the windows and put new wallpaper on the wall it would be nice. '' I say while I look around once more.

'' Good ya can do that. '' He says and takes a few things out of a first aid kid.

'' Okay. '' I say and grin.

'' Ya have to let me see the wound. '' He says and takes my hand away from my shoulder.

He takes a scissor and cuts something of my shirt away so that he can nurse the wound. I shiver at the touch but as soon as he begins to clean the wound I twitch because of the pain.

'' I have a good and a, _hehe, bad message_ for ya…'' I look at him not really wanting to hear it…

'' The good message is, I don't have to stitch it up. The bad one is the only antiseptic I have is rubbing alcohol. '' He says and my eyes widen.

'' No! No! Go away with that! '' I cry and try to get away from him but he keeps me still.

'' Hehe… What afraid of the, uh, _the pain_? ''

'' Yes! ''

'' Just count to ten or something like that… '' He says and in the next moment he begins to clean the wound with an in alcohol soaked cloth. I hiss and struggle a bit.

'' One, two, three- shit! Four, five- Fuck! Six, Seven, eight- Ouch ouch ouch! Nine, ten- Ah! '' I count while I hiss and curse. Like he said he stopped at ten and grabs a big sticking plaster which he puts over the wound. As all was done I breathe out loud and move my shoulder up and down.

'' There ya go! And, was it, uh, _that painful_? '' He asks

'' … Thank you …'' I say quietly.

'' _Hehehehe Hahahaha ha ha…_''

'' I'm so screwed…'' I say while letting me fall back on the bed.

'' Why's that? ''

'' Look at me! I look like crap not to mention that someone tried to stab me, my shirt can't hide that because you cut a hole in it. My mother will find out and then she will kill me. You don't have a shirt that you can borrow me right? '' I ask with closed eyes.

'' Don't know. Le' me see…'' He stands up and pulls a suitcase from under the bed.

'' Well, nothing will fit ya but I think that's better than yours…''

I look into the suitcase and pull out a black/grey shirt. I hold it on my body and look down on me,

'' Can I borrow this? ''

'' Sure. ''

'' Thank you, can you… turn around? '' I ask and make circles with my finger. He rolls his eyes but turns around.

'' No peeking! '' I say and begin slowly to lift my shirt over my head. My eyes not leaving his back and then suddenly he turns around right before I put his shirt on.

'' Ah! Turn around, turn around, and turn around now! '' I scream and hide me with the too big shirt. My voice becomes an octave higher, what makes him laugh.

'' _Hahahaha Hehehehe hoho ha-ha!_ '' My face becomes redder than a tomato. I grab my shirt and throw it at his head while still covering me with his. He catches it and throws it back onto the bed.

'' Turn around! '' I squeak again and finally he turns again. Quickly I pull his shirt on and get off the bed. He observes me and begins to smirk

'' My shirt suits you. ''

'' Remember when I told you I Belive begin to like you? '' I ask

'' Yeah? ''

'' I was wrong! '' I hiss and walk to the door.

'' You sure you want to go out there alone? '' He asks with a lifted eyebrow

'' As far as I know you told your men not to touch me, so what do I have to lose? ''

'' _Oh you've no idea_. ''

'' Can I ask you something? '' I ask almost shy. I scrape with my foot on the floor and look slightly on the floor.

'' And what would that, uh, would that _be…?_ ''

'' How long do you need to… well to put on your makeup? '' I ask

'' _Hahaha haha!_ Why'd ya want to _know that_? '' He asks amused.

'' I'm curious. ''

'' Maybe 10 minutes… Something else you wanna know? ''

'' How do you buy it? I can't image you to stand in the makeup department and look for it. Oh, and when you do so let me take a photo so I don't have to make one. ''

'' Make one? Why should you do that? ''

'' Let's say I had a talk with my best friends about that. We decide to make a photo from you while you buying makeup and upload it on Facebook. '' I say with a grin

'' Thank you for trying to ruin my reputation… ''

'' Sorry but I just couldn't resist. ''

'' Yeah I Belive girls at your age have to be that way…''

'' What do you mean by that? '' I ask confused.

'' Nothing. Come on, I will show you the place. '' He says and walks towards the door.

'' Yippee! '' I say and follow him through the door.

First we stop by the kitchen where he shows me where I find everything when I'm hungry or something like that. The room is small but it looks a lot more comfortable as the other ones. It's colored in a beige shade, I can see a wooden table stand in the middle of the room and few chairs surround it. On the working plate is a coffee machine and some bread. There is a fridge too, but I don't want to look in it…

_When I'm here more often I have to clean this place a little... and I have to buy some real food. _

After that we stop by a few rooms which look a lot like Jokers office but smaller. Then we stop in a really big room in which stands a big table with 12 Chairs and a blackboard. On some of the chairs sit his men and look curious at me. Well I hope it's curiosity…

'' What's this room? '' I ask quiet.

'' We hold conversations, uh, _in here_. When I _tell_ my henchmen, hehe, _plans_ or anything like that. ''

'' Uh-huh…'' I say and hide a little behind him as I see one of his men give me a dirty look.

'' What? Scared of the bad guys? ''

'' I don't like how they look at me. I'm not a piece of meat…''

'' Hey boys, we've got _new company!_ Don't even _think _of touching 'er _she's mine!_ '' He suddenly calls out loud and I can hear a few grumbles and murmurs. He takes my hand and gets me out of the room and back into the big hallway.

'' Better? '' He asks

'' No! I'm _not_ yours! '' I hiss halfhearted.

'' We will see that. '' He says smirking.

'' Oh shit! I have to go home! Could you drive me? '' I say suddenly as I look at my handy.

'' Sure come with me. ''

'' Thank you! '' We go together to one of the cars where the Joker opens the door for me. I climb into the car, he shuts the door and gets in himself. As he starts the car I see a few men watch me.

I stuck my tongue out to them and some of them begin to grin. I look out of the window and see for the first time that this warehouse is in Dortmund in a forest.

'' I know where we are… My former best friend lived not far away from here as I was younger… We always played in this forest, our mothers were always mad at us because they didn't see us. '' I say smiling at the memories.

'' So you know how to get here? ''

'' Yeah, it's pretty easy when you know the bus line and all…''

'' Good to know that means you can come more often. ''

'' I have no problem with that…but I will clean up the place a little if that's ok? '' I ask

'' No problem. As long as you don't color the walls pink or orange I don't care. ''

'' Don't worry I hate pink and orange is just not my color. I thought of a dark grey for the sleeping rooms and a lightly green for the kitchen! '' I say thinking back at the rooms.

'' I don't care. Do _whatever you want_. ''

_He will regret sooner or later that he told me this haha! _

'' Oh, and I buy you some real food. ''

'' Hehehehehe you want _to cook_ for my men? ''

'' Well the last time you come to me you were very hungry, means that no one wants to eat that stuff in your kitchen. Besides I like cooking and baking. ''

'' Did you ever killed someone with your food? ''

'' Well, no not by now at least. I bake a cake to my confirmation and I was so afraid that somebody could die of it! But no one did, luckily…'' I laugh and he joins in.

'' Well good to know, I would probably kill someone... ''

'' Maybe who knows? You can help me some time. '' I grin at him

'' Never ever, sweetheart! '' He says and I laugh on the thought of seeing him in a pink apron…

In no time we arrive at my home and we both get out.

'' I will bring ya to the door. ''

'' Gentleman? I'd never thought that! '' I say with a cheeky grin.

'' Ya don't know very much from me. ''

'' Ah, give a little time I bet I will find out everything! ''

'' Wanna bet? ''

'' Sure! So… thank you for bringing me home…''

'' No, hehe, _no problem_. '' He says tongue clicking.

'' Well good night-'' I got interrupted by his lips who were press against my cheek. I feel his scars too… they feel weird against my skin but it's not disgusting like a few think it would be.

'' You too... '' With that he went into his car and drives off…

I lay my hand at the spot where his lips were just a moment ago and go into the house…

'' Angeline! Where have you been?! I was worried about you! '' My mother calls angry

'' S-sorry mum, I was at a friend's house… I will go to sleep… good night. '' I say and without waiting for an answer I change my clothes brush my teeth's and lie down to sleep…

* * *

- - - - The End ! ! ! - - - -

Soo here we go with the next chapter!

I'm so sorry for taking so long to upload a new one but it's kind of hard to write 'cause of school...

But I promise to upload at least one chapter every weekend.

Like always I would love if you would leave a commend and tell me what you think about it so far.

See ya at the next chapter

Robin-Sukino :*


	5. Chapter 5 - Sleepover

**_Chapter 5 – Sleepover_**

I wake up in the next morning and look sleepy at my clock. It's only 2'o clock in the afternoon. Yeah many may think that's already late enough to swing your ass out the bed but I turn towards the wall close my eyes again and sleep for another hour.

After I wake up again I get off my bed and want to ask my mother if I can go out and visit a 'friend' but as I come into the living room, there's nobody… On the table is a letter:

_Hey Angie_

_Sorry I didn't told you that I have to go already today but I didn't wanted to wake you._

_I will be home at the earliest in 5 days. _

_If something happens call me._

_You can visit friends or go out if you want._

_See you later, your Mother._

_Yeah like you wouldn't have wake me… You just didn't want to talk with me…_

I crumple the letter, toss it in the trash and go into my room to get dressed. I put on black hot pants with black over knees which have green stripes on it, to that a black top with green letters on it and normal ballerinas with some rivets. After that I get some money and leave the house to buy some colors and new food…

First I go color shopping. I decided a lightly blue for the walls in the bedrooms, a dark, almost black grey in the long floor on which I want to write some words or signs with blood red, plus for the kitchen the light green and at least for the 'Living room' I took a cream color. For Jokers room I will experiment a bit…But this comes later. I bought some blankets too, I can't afford new beds but some blankets aren't so cheap and these beds need something on them.

So now I stand on the parking place, thinking how I get to another store to buy some food…

_I know!_

I pick out my handy and call Jokers number…

'' What?! '' I hear his voice bark at me.

'' Had a bad day? ''

'' Oh it's you. No, yes, maybe! _Hahahaha_! '' He breaks out his maniac giggling.

'' Good to know! Uhm… you can't maybe come by and pick me up? '' I ask.

'' Huh? Where are ya? '' He asks back

'' At the paint shop in Herne... I have to go into another store but I can't really move…''

'' Wait, you bought colors? ''

'' Yeah, did you thought I was just babbling?

'' Well no but I didn't thought ya would do that so fast. ''

'' Well my mother is gone for at least 5 days and I thought it's better to start now than to sit in my apartment and do nothing… is it okay when I start today? ''

'' Sure that's no problem. I'll be there in a few. '' With that the call ends and I waited maybe for 10 minutes until a car stops in front of me. The driver door opens and a tall man with black hair, dark blue jeans and a black shirt get out,

'' I'm here to pick you up, get in. '' He says and I abruptly I recognized the voice!

'' You're the driver-clown from yesterday! It's nice to see you again. '' I say kindly and get in the car on the passenger seat. He only nods with his head a little.

'' Can you stop in front of another store? I want to buy some food. '' I say and at the word food I can hear his tummy growl on what I giggle slightly and his cheeks become a lightly red shade.

'' You know, I like you much more than the other guy. '' I say kind.

'' Yeah I've to admit that I hate him too. '' He says. Shortly after that we stop on a store where I buy food, while he walks behind me.

'' Do you have some favorite food? '' I ask.

'' hmmm… No. ''

'' Oh come one! Everyone has at least one favorite food. '' I point out.

'' No. '' He simply replies before he walks in front of me.

'' You're ly-ing~ '' I say in a sing sang voice.

'' I'm not-''

'' Don't try it on me. I can see it when somebody lies to me. ''

'' Well… I like… steak with potatoes and some mushrooms. ''

'' All right! See that wasn't so hard, was it? '' He only grumbles something on what I shrug my shoulders.

As we get into the car again I bought enough for the week. And my money is gone now too…

'' Somewhere else you have to go? ''

'' No I'm out of money after all. ''

'' All right let's get back then. '' He says and we begin to drive back to the hideout.

'' Oh before I forget it, what's your name? '' I ask curious.

'' My name is Steve Jacobs. '' He told me.

'' Oh well, thank you for picking me up Steve. ''

'' The boss orders me to. ''

'' Thank you, you too… So, why couldn't Joker come and pick me up? ''

'' He has something to do, I don't know what. ''

'' You have the urge to lie to me could that be? ''

'' What do you mean? I'm not lying to- ''

'' Steve…! '' I say warningly

'' He wants to get you a present! '' He spats out.

'' What? ''

'' I don't know, all he told me is that he wants to get you something. I really don't know what. ''

'' Oh… okay. '' I say surprised.

'' Please don't tell him that I told you. '' He begs me.

'' I won't. ''

'' Thank you, he murmurs something of business too but I couldn't understand it right because he kicked me out to pick you up. ''

I have to admit I'm surprised he gave in so fast but hey, who cares?

For the rest of the ride I look out of the window and as soon as we got to the hideout and I leave the car, every eye is on me…

_Ignore them… Just ignore them…_

I walk straight to the trunk ant begin to pack out the colors and the food. Steve comes around and grabs two buckets.

As the others see, that I bought something they all build a circle around us and eyed the things

'' That are only some new colors for the … house… Oh! And I bought some food! '' I say and grab the bags with the food.

'' You want something of it? Then help us to get all these things inside. The colors get in the floor and the food in the kitchen. '' I say. The men just look strangely at me but then one after another grabs a bag and a bucket. In no time everything was inside, Steve looks amazed at me but he seems to know why everyone heard on my words…

I went straight into the kitchen. Before I could put the food in the cabins and in the fridge, I have to clean them a bit. So I grab a bucket with water and dish soap, a rag and a mob.

I just want to begin as I see the others stand in the door again and observe me.

_Okay! Now I've got enough!_

'' Hey! I'm not an animal in the zoo so don't stare at me or I have to scratch your eyes out! If you want to be near me so badly, some of you can help me clean and cook and the others can begin to paint the walls, deal? '' I ask and a few moments later maybe 4 of them stand next to me and the other 7 stay where they are.

'' So I take that as you, '' I point to the men next to me, '' want to help me while the rest of you will begin to paint the floor? '' Everyone nods and I clap happy in my hands.

'' Good! So I will show you in which color you have to paint the floor. You can begin to clean, I'll be back in a few minutes. '' I go with them to the floor and open the dark grey.

'' That's the color? '' One of them asks

'' Yeah, don't worry I'll draw and write a few things over the dark grey with this red. '' I say and open the bucket with the blood red. They look at me questioningly and I only smile at them.

'' Come on! This will be really cool! Trust me! '' Still not completely convinced they get a big brush and begin to paint… While this I go back into the kitchen and-

'' What the hell have you done?! '' I call out shocked as I see the big mess of broken glass and water… I slap my hand on my head and moan out loud.

'' No problem, no problem… We can still clean that up…'' I say more to myself.

I look around and begin to think…

_Okay… So these two are pretty tall so they can clean the cabins while the other two clean the floor and the table in this and the other room… I will do the glasses, the plates and everything that could break easily…_

'' I've got an idea! You two will do the cabinets, you will do the floor and the table in this and the other room. I will do everything that could break easily, deal? ''

While everyone was busy with cleaning or painting I think about what I could possible cook today… As I was done with the plates and the glasses I decided that I would make Steve's favorite food: Steak with potatoes and mushrooms.

After a half hour we were done with cleaning through the whole hideout. The wall in the floor was painted and now the guys begin to paint the bedrooms.

While the men in the kitchen are busy cutting the mushrooms in little pieces and the potatoes in thin slices, I cover the table and put the now clean plates, glasses, knives and forks on it.

I walk over to the kitchen and stop by at the now painted wall.

_I think I can begin now with the writing and drawing. Good that I bought colors who dried extra fast. Oh but before that I have to make Jokers room!_

I run into the kitchen and look at the work the men had done so far.

'' That's pretty good! You can put the mushrooms in a pan and let them together with the sauce fry for maybe 30 minutes but you have to stir it every 5 minutes. For the taste you take these…'' I take out a few spices and hand them the men. After that I run to the others

'' Steve, can you come and help me? '' I ask and Steve comes with me in Jokers room.

'' All right I thought of another color for his bedroom, but it's too big for me alone to be done before he comes… Could you help me? ''

'' Sure thing. What did you plan out? '' I get another with dark purple-almost black color. To that I take another one with a dark green.

'' We paint that wall in the dark green, '' I begin and point at the wall on which the door is.

'' That one in the purple, '' I say pointing at the wall on the opposite.

'' And the other two we'll make white. '' I say.

You have to think about his room like that: When you come in through the door, there is on the opposite a writing desk out of pinewood, right behind that is an office chair and a window.

Then on the right side from the door is his bed and on the left side is nothing but a corner full of junk. Now we paint the wall where the door is in the dark green and the one opposite we make in the dark purple. The two others we'll simple make white with a few red and purple streams.

'' Okay. With what should I begin? '' He asks.

'' With the purple wall... I will clean up the writing desk a little then I join you. ''

While Steve begins to paint the wall, I clean the mess on his desk. A few papers are full of notices and on one is a picture from me with my name… I put the others neatly on a pile and begin to read the one about me:

Name: Angeline Kerning

Birthday: 02.08.1998 (14)

Place of Residence: Bochum, Germany

There's a Bio from me and some more information. Everything that is in a normal citizens Act is listed on here…

_Like I said, he's a stalker…!_

I crumble it up, throw it in the trash and go over to Steve so that I can help him. Not even 5 minutes later Steve and I break out in a color fight! He paints me and I him. At the end we were both full of red, purple and green….

'' Geez… look what you did! '' I say grinning at Steve.

We are done after maybe 20 minutes, we walk to the others who're waiting in the floor. The boys in the kitchen make an excellent job, the food is almost ready. It needs another 30 minutes then everyone can eat.

'' Jokers room is ready the floor and the bedrooms too, now we only have to write a few things on the wall here, '' I point to the wall in the floor.

'' That's not so bad after all. '' One of the guys says

'' Yeah it's much more comfortable now. '' Another one agrees and everyone nods…

'' Good to know you like it but it's so quiet in here… do you have a radio or a CD player? '' I ask and they look questioning to one another…

'' Uhm… yes I Belive we have something like that. '' One of them says and takes a Ghetto blaster out of one of the bedrooms.

'' Uhhhh! '' I say amazed and turn it on. Immediately the room is full of the ear bursting buss sound. I stand up with a satisfied smile and turn towards the men,

'' I will write one biiiiig sentence and then we will write some tinier ones! '' With that I take a big brush and write the first letter, then the second and so I go one until I'm finished.

_J_

_O_

_K_

_E_

_R_

_R_

_U_

_L_

_E_

_S_

_!_

Behind that I draw a Joker card that looks like the one he gave me in the bus…

'' Ok now we just have to write a few sentences around it! '' I call out loud.

Everyone grabs a brush and begin to think… I make the first step and write:

_ONLY THE INSANE SURVIVE!_

To that I write a few smiling faces and a knife. The others write sentence like:

_HAHA! STEVE! JAKOB! MASON! ANTHONY! LIAM! DANIEL! MATTEHW! JAMES! DAVID! LOGAN! ANDREW! RIDICULOUS! BLOODY! MARSHMALLOW! MUSHROOMS…!_

I wink a few times as I read the words and begin to laugh hardly!

'' Mushrooms? No bad Idea! '' I say and write another few words on the wall:

STRWABERRIES! APPLEJIUICE! ORANGES!

Now the boys look at me grinning.

'' What? '' I ask confused but still laughing hard.

'' By the way, what happened to you and Steve? '' One of them asks and everyone becomes quiet. I look at Steve and begin to grin creepy.

'' He painted me… like this! '' I say and attack the guy next to me with the red color! With the rest of the green and the purple we all break out in another fight. Well, at least we were kind of funny at the end. Everyone was full painted. In the face, on the clothes but we somehow managed not to paint something else except us…

'' Hey, every one of us wrote his name on the wall, you should do that too! '' Steve says laughing and then he comes towards me, lifts me on his shoulders and I write my name in the most beautiful but craziest typeface I could!

ANGELINE!

Then Steve swings a little and we both land hard on the floor.

We all laugh that hard, that nobody sees that Joker stands in the hallway…

- Joker's POV -

I just go out of the car as I hear the loud music comes from inside the house. I walk in and inside I see not anymore my almost completely destroyed cinema but a renovated, comfortable looking hallway with a clean carpet and new wallpapers which has a dark grey shade with blood red sentences.

_JOKER RULES!_

I see these words and begin to smile to myself.

_My Angel did a good job with this!_

I look over to the others who are all laughing hard and then I see my Angel on one of my men's shoulders. First I feel my blood begin to broil in my veins but then I look into her face and the rage is gone abruptly! She writes her name on the wall and short time later they both fall laughing to the floor. The laughter of the others and of themselves too become harder and then Angel looks up and sees me. She begins to grin like a cat what makes me swallow hard.

She turns quickly to the man on which shoulders she sat a moment ago and seems to ask him something. Just a moment later he paints her legs and her arms and then she turns towards me again. She runs in full speed in my direction, jumps on me and in not even a second her legs clung around my waist and her arms are tight folded behind my neck. I put my arms around her waist and then she seems to freeze a moment… I want to let her go but as I try to take my hands back, her grip on me tightened.

'' And… what do of think of it? '' She asks as I let her carefully down. My suit is now on the place where her legs and arms were, full of red color.

'' It's not like, uh, like before. I like it! '' I say giggling.

'' Really!? '' She asks and the fire in her eyes changes into an excited sparkle.

'' Yeah, I- '' I get interrupted by her hand gripping mine and a moment later I get dragged along the floor, cross my henchmen straight towards my room.

'' Then I have to show you something else….'' And then we go into my office….

The walls are different, the room is completely clean, the window got cleaned too and even on the bed is a blanket and a pillow. I walk around the room and observe every little detail. She stays in the doorway, looking at me and as I move in her direction she looks slightly uncertain with the situation.

I pull her into the room, close the door and hug her carefully so that she didn't get scared and punches me again, my cheek was 3 days later still a little swollen!

'' How long did you, uh, did _you need_ for this, or what I _want to know more_, how the hell convinced you my men, _hehe, to help you_? '' I ask amazed.

'' Don't know how this happened… I said to them that if they don't help to get the new bought things in they get nothing of it. They all stared so much at me and I barked at them that I'm not an animal and if they want to be so close to me they can help me clean the place. A few helped me clean and cook and the others begun to paint the walls. Then I and Steve made your room and after that we all wrote useless words and our names on it. The rest you know…''

'' Wait, you and _who_ did my room? '' I ask kind of angry.

'' Steve, the one who picked me up, one of the clowns you wanted to kill but the nice one of them. Sooo… where have you been? '' She asks and whips on her feet forward and backwards.

'' He, uh_, told you?_ '' I ask knowing.

'' What?! No he didn't! Really I- ''

'' _Angel-l_…! ''

'' Better question why do you have a paper on which is everything written down about me?! ''

'' … How do you _think I_, uh, found out where _you_ _live?_ And don't change the, uh, the _subject!_ ''

'' I stay by it, you're a stalker. '' She says and crosses her arms.

'' Yeah, sure thing sweetheart… Come on. '' I say grab her hand and drag her out of the room, past my men, out of the house and over to the car trunk.

'' What are we doing here? '' She asks.

'' You know that I got you something. And they're still in the trunk. ''

'' No I don't- wait, they? '' I open the trunk and abruptly she begins to squeak while she jumps up and down. In the trunk are barking and growling two hyenas, trying to bite.

She stops and looks warningly at them,

'' Sit! '' She calls out loud and abruptly they're sitting down and behave quiet.

'' You're good. ''

'' I've always had a better wire to animals than to people. '' She says and begins to fondle them. The two hyenas shaking their tails and try to get more in her direction but the dog leashes hold them back. Angel takes the collars away and a moment later she lies on the ground with the two animals on the top of her which liking her face. She laughs and tries to move away.

'' Hahahaha let-let go of- Hahahaha come on, go down from me...! '' By now the others are watching too. As she finally gets up the hyenas don't leave her side.

'' They're so cut! But where the hell did you get two so young hyenas? '' She asks still fondle them.

'' I have my, hehe, contacts. '' I say and now the others build a circle around us and the animals.

'' Come on! '' She says to the hyenas and begins to run around while the two animals follow her joyful. She makes a Cartwheel and the hyenas jump around. I shrug my shoulders and go inside while the others stay where they are…

_Well after all she likes them…_

Short time after I got into my room the door opens and Angel comes in with a plate with food.

'' Here, I didn't know whether you wanted to eat with the others or not so I thought I bring you something. '' She says while she closes the door and moves then in my direction. She places the plate with a fork and a knife in front of me and takes a seat on my desk.

'' You really, hehe, cooked…'' I say laughing and eyed it.

'' Yeah, well the boys helped me _a lot._ I like your henchmen, they're all really nice guys and the hyenas are sooo cute! You keep them right? ''

'' Well… actually they're, hehe, _they're yours_. ''

'' What? '' She asks kind of confused.

'' Well I got them for you. How it looks you will be here for at least 5 days so I thought-''

'' Wait, wait, wait! 5 Days? You think I stay here for 5 days? ''

'' Well your, uh_, mother_ is gone right? Why should you _hang around somewhere_ when you can have much more, hehe, _much more_ _fun _here? '' She seems to think over it a moment before she opens her mouth to answer me,

'' But I don't have anything to sleep in or a toothbrush or clothes for the day. '' She says and looks down on herself. She's still full of green, purple and red…

'' How did _this_ even, uh, even happen? '' I ask grinning.

'' Well, Steve begun to paint me instead the wall, I did the same to him, then the others asked what happened and well, I painted them too. '' She says grinning back.

'' Ah, Well, come on. We go and get your clothes then. '' I say, stand up and walk towards the door. She looks a moment stunned at me, shakes her head and follows me to the car. The Hyenas follow us the whole time, so we take them with us.

'' What do I do with my dogs and my rats? ''

'' We take them with us too if you want that. '' I say simple.

'' And what when the hyenas and my doggies don't like each other? ''

'' Angel, the hideout is a, hehe, big place. You can put the _dogs_ in, uh, one room and the _hyenas_ in the other one. Besides you don't, uh, know whether they _like_ each other or _not_. '' I say and she looks worried to the two animal in the trunk.

'' I hope they like each other…'' She says and let herself sink into the passenger seat.

After maybe 15 minutes we get to her home, where we both get out the car and upstairs her home after we looked that nobody sees me.

Sounds pretty funny but I don't want her to be in danger.

She takes a bag and puts a few clothes + a toothbrush in it. After that she put collars at her dogs. While I take the rats + the cage, she takes her bag and the dogs which are by now at a dog leash. We go back to the car put everything, carefully in it and go with the dogs and the hyenas down to her garage that is in a corner and barely to see.

'' See, I told ya they would agree with one another. '' I say as the 4 animals begin to play.

'' Yeah you were right…'' She agrees happy.

_She didn't take her pills with her… Doesn't she need them anymore?_

I don't remind her of them and so we go back home.

At the hideout my boys seem to be half happy half annoyed that there are suddenly so many animals but strangely no one of them says a word to her but what's much stranger, the animals fit perfectly with one another. Whether the hyenas neither the dogs try to eat the rats as they get out of the cage which stands in my room by now…

_I Belive no one of the animals will leave as long as Angel is here… What a man is not all willing to do for a girl he likes… _

Even if this girl is almost a kid, she's not like the other. I really like her! Especially I like her big mouth and her kind heart at the same time. She's pretty too, but like her I never judge over the look from other people but no one can say otherwise, she's beautiful. She has medium long, curly brown hair, dark brown eyes which are almost black. And for her age she has pretty hot curves. She seems intelligent too, the fact that she is already that good in English is not a every time thing.

I'm now in my office and Angel is in the bathroom that is in the subsequent room. The door opens and she comes in a black short-cut jogging pants and a fitting white top.

'' Thanks that I could change in there… By the way where can I sleep? '' She asks yawning.

'' There…'' I say and point at my bed. In not even a second her cheeks become a slightly red shade while she looks indignantly at me.

'' What?! I will not sleep with you together in such a small bed! ''

'' Shy? '' I ask teasing.

'' Of course not! ''

'' Good, then I see no point of not sleeping in there. Well you can go to one of my men too. ''

Without another hesitation she walks over to my bed and lies down with her back towards me.

I grin at her and place the cover over her carefully.

'' Oh I forgot to tell you that I will not even go to bed today. I have work to do. '' I 'remember'. She trembles a second, I think of anger, before she makes a noise and closes her eyes with an almost invisible smile…

- A few hours later -

It's now 3 in the morning. How it sounds no one is awake anymore and except for a few sounds from the sleeping animals you can hear nothing. My eyes are tired now too and I give up against the urge to sleep, get out of my jacket, west and shoes and place myself carefully next to my sleeping Angle. Her eyes flutter slightly and for a moment I think she wakes up but she just comes closer and places her head on my right arm, while I place my left on top of her side. I close my eyes too and shortly after I feel her snuggle in my shirt I fall asleep too…

* * *

- - - - THE END - - - -

Sooo this was Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it and thatyou will read the next one too.

Maybe I will beable to upload for the next 4 weeks more than just one the week.

Ok like always I would love to read some comments.

Let me read what you think about this!

Robin-Sukino :*


	6. Chapter 6 - Injured

_**Chapter 6 – Injured…** _

- Angeline's POV -

As I begin wake up in the next morning I feel a evenly breath on my head. My fingers are tangled into the sheets and I cuddle into them. I can feel myself lift slightly up and down… up and down… up and do-

_Wait! Why do I even move like this?_

I open my eyes and see not a blanket like I thought, but a blue shirt and an arm which is softly wrapped around my waist. I lift my head slowly and see the relaxed face of the Joker…

_He told me he wouldn't go to bed! … His face looks much more relaxed than usual… _

Then I realize that his make-up is slightly wiped away. Now he doesn't look like 26 anymore but still not like 21. I stretch out my hand and move it soft his face along, trying to wipe the rest of it away but then he makes a grumble noise and his eyes begin to flutter! I lay my head back on his chest and I pretend like I'm still sleeping…!

- Joker's POV -

I wake up from a soft touch on my face which seems like someone tries to wipe away my make-up…! I give a lightly grumble from me and open my eyes slowly. Before they're open completely, I can feel someone lies quickly but carefully down on my chest and then I remember at my sweet Angel. A grin takes places over my face as I see her pretending like she was asleep.

I have to wait for maybe 10 minutes and her breathe slows down again.

_She will probably hate me for this… Hahaha ha ha _

I carefully grab my phone, take a picture from the both of us and send it on her phone. Then I stand up, get dressed, replace my make-up and go out of the room quietly. Even the animals are still in a deep slumber. No wonder, it's only 6 in the morning.

I walk out of my, which is now Angels room too, and go straight into the 'living room' to look if some of my men are already up…

Like I awaited it, there is no one in the room. Means all of them are still asleep, well under normal circumstances we're all asleep until at least 5 in the evening… We're all night active.

I go back into my room, grab my keys and drive away with my car. I need to get something…

- Angeline's POV -

Next time I wake up it's because some tongues which are licking through my face…

I open my eyes slowly, take my phone to look how late it is and see a new message from Joker.

_Why does he write me? Isn't he here?- What the-?!_

I see a picture where I'm asleep and curled up on Jokers chest… I just wanted to answer as I see another text massage:

_We'll be back latest at afternoon._

_Make ur self as home._

_(It is kinda haha!)_

_J._

I look at the little commode and see a red rose with a note which is bound on it:

_Sry for the photo,_

_Don't be mad me._

_J._

I smell at the rose and place it back and roll my eyes while I shake my head slightly…

_Idiot…!_

I smile slightly and stand up. After a quick shower I get dressed in black hot pants, a red and black striped shirt with a skull on it, a rivet belt which hangs lose on my hip, gloves in which you can see the fingers with cat pads on the palms and a cap with cat ears. I put my phone in my pocket and leave the room with the 4 animals. I walk the long hallway along and look around…

_I still can't believe that I'll live here for 5 days. But I like it somehow to have some people around me who seem to be nice… And to be near someone I can really trust. Strange, I don't even trust my mother! I always try to convince myself that I do but… I don't… I don't trust her I'm not even 100% sure that I trust Bonny and Lily. All the time I trusted someone, they just leave or died… My mother was always on my side when my father insulted me but since they're divorced my mother just says I do everything wrong. But when I do everything wrong, when I always say bad things, why does Joker wants me to be here then? I'm actually completely confused…_

I open the front door and let the 4 out so that they can play a bit and … well doing their business…

_What can I do now until afternoon? I can walk through the forest… Yeah that's a good idea! After all I know this forest like my own west pocket!_

'' Babies! Come on we make a little walking tour! '' I call out and in the next moment the hyenas and the dogs follow me…

- 20 minutes later -

_Where am I…? Which tree leads back to the hideout? _

'' Uhm… Do you know where the way back home leads? '' I ask the 4 animals which seem to understand me perfectly fine because they turn around and lead me to…

_A rabbit hole… a … rabbit hole… _

'' I meant HOME. Not HOLE. M not L! '' I say kind of frustrated. The animals look to one another and begin to run once more…

_YESS!_

'' Good guys! Pretty good! Come on I give you a reward! '' We head back into the house where I give them their food and some water. To the hyenas I give a big T-bone steak and my veggie doggies get some special pig ears. Sounds crazy but my dogs hate meat.

As everyone's eating happily, I walk in the living room and turn on the little TV which I see now for the first time. I skip through the program until I see someone special in the news…

_The Joker Clown Prince of Crime's blown up a house with 120 people in it!_

_The police are at this moment after him! _

_Eyewitnesses said he got shot at least 5 times! 3 times with bullets and 2 times with some drug_

_Which should make him sleep but he's still moving like nothing happened!_

I clap my hand in front of my mouth my eyes wide from the shock!

_Joker…!_

_How it seem the police lost him while he was moving to the direction Hamburg!_

_Anyone who is moving in this direction:_

_Please be careful, no one knows what this man is capable of!_

Then there is a little interruption and the woman gets little card to read…

_Wait we just got a video!_

There is a little interruption in her next sentence and she obviously waits for the video to start. Then the picture changes and they send the video:

_Hellooooo Germany!_

_Sooo what do you thi-ink~ of my little, uh, surprise?! Wasn't this a beautiful, hehe, firework?_

_Ohhh don't be sad, the fun isn't over yet! Tomorrow I will blow up a church. _

_But that isn't the best of all! **No!** You can _choose_ which one!_

_The police will find 5 trigger, uhm, and until tomorrow night, let's say. . ._

_11 o clock, you have time to choose!_

_Oh! If you don't choose one, I will let my, hehe, my little _sweetheart_ choose one~_

_So think fast! No one knows which one _my girl _picks out~_

_HAHAHAHAHAHA! MHMHMAHAHAHA!_

Much laughter and the picture went back to the news spokesperson…

_. . . –_

The image got interrupted once more by a black screen with white stripes on which stands 'technical problem'.

_He really makes her loss of words… Well I don't like her after all so who cares… But he is hurt… This video must have been made while he was still in Bochum… I could see the town hall in the background… I hope he's ok… Wait… did he just say 'his sweetheart' and 'his girl' will pick out one? Who does he mean? He knows that he's not allowed to call me like that so who else does he mean? I mean it's not like I want to know it's just that-_

My thoughts get interrupted by a fast car which is stopping harsh on entrance! I run to the front door and as I was about to open them the others come in. A few of them are injured and then 4 of them carefully but quickly carry the Joker in the house! He seems unconscious and he loses lots of blood!

_So the bullets and the drugs hit him! _

I rush over to him and take a quick look!

'' What to do now Miss Angel? '' One of them asks.

'' Uhm… Uhm… Lay him on his bed! '' I say and they carry him on his bed where they let him down carefully…

'' Can you nurse his wounds? '' Another one asks.

'' What?! Do I look like a freaking doctor? I don't even know what to do! By the way, where is the doc? '' I ask and look around but see him nowhere…

'' Our boss killed him. He was making problems and the fact that the boss couldn't stand him since he stabbed you made him kill the doc. ''

'' Ha?! Is he completely insa- okay quit this question! But I'm not a doctor I can't do anything… I just can try…'' I say and feel how the panic begins to raise in me.

'' Then try! '' He cries loud.

'' First of all: Don't order me around! '' I say with a warning look on him.

'' Second: I need the first aid kid, a bowl of water and some towels! '' I cry at the men in front of me and everyone begins to move to get me what I need.

Without hesitation and without even thinking I strip of his coat, west and shirt and look at the wounds…

_Two go right through his shoulder and one hits his chest, but when I remember the bio lessons right the bullet hit no dangerous organ… _

The others come back and place everything next to me so that I can reach it easily. I grab a tweezers and get the bullets out of his body.

_Good that they give him something to sleep, otherwise he would probably giggle himself to death… After all I'm not a doctor._

After I got the bullets out of him, I clean the wounds and stitch them up. Then I put over each wound a big sticking plaster. I need at least 20 minutes for only 3 wounds…

_ That's far too long! When he gets hurt more badly I have to be much faster! _

I put everything away, throw the dirty towels in a bucket and look once more at my work.

Now that I really look at his body, I can see the many scars he has… One of them goes across his entire upper body!

_How the hell did he get all these?!_

I trace my fingers over the scars a moment before I pull out a black shirt from his suitcase and cloth him in it. Then I sit down on the bed and wait there…

In good 3 hours his eyes finally begin to flutter…!

'' Joker? Can you hear me? '' I ask and lean closer to him. He groans weak and begins to open his eyes slowly. He seems so weak… I'm not used to this. The sight of him to be like this let my heart ache a little… Mentally I pray that he will be better soon…

_He loses much blood… I hope he isn't too stubborn and stays in bed for at least 2 days…_

'' Angel, what are you doing here…? '' He asks weak and still sleepy.

'' What do you mean? ''

'' You should be at home. This place is too dangerous for you…''

_He thinks he is still in the car… He is worried? About me…? _

'' Relax Joker, you are home... But thanks that you care… How do you feel? ''

'' I'm fine. ''

'' Liar~ '' I sing and stick my tongue out. He grins a moment at me and tries to sit up but I push him back softly so that he lies on the bed again.

'' No no you will be nice and stay in this bed! '' I say with a smile.

'' Hahaha you _can't _give _me_ orders sweetheart. '' He says laughing.

'' Don't call me like that! ''

'' But I already did in TV…'' His glance is innocent.

'' What?! You really meant me with that?! ''

'' Who else do you think I would mean with that..? But it's good that you've seen my video! That means you already know what to do. Tell me, which church do you want me to blow up? Like I said: It's your choice... '' He murmurs.

I just look a moment at him… Then I close my eyes and show no sign that I heard him… He just wants to ask me again as my eyes snap open,

'' I will not help you blow up a church! '' I say clearly.

'' Why not? It's so much, hehe, fun! '' In his eyes is an excitement that you see by little children if they get a new comic book or a new toy…

'' I will think about it okay? But under a condition! ''

'' Uhhhh now you think like me! _I like it!_ What's this, uh, _condition?_ '' He asks excited while his tongue flips over his bottom lip.

'' You will stay in bed for at least two days. '' I say and his glance becomes disappointed.

'' Ah that's _not fair_ ya know? Ya can't put me, uh, put me _on a leash_! '' He says again with a child look but this time it's defiant. I lift an eyebrow at this look…

'' Oh yes I can! You lost much blood not to mention that they shoot you 3 times! I'll give you something against the pain. This will make you a little dizzy and maybe you feel like drunk so _PLEASE_ stay in bed…'' I say and give him _very_ carefully an injection in the upper arm.

'' I didn't know you can do something like that. '' He says amazed.

'' Do I have a different choice? You killed the fucking doctor! '' I say harsh.

'' He made problems-'' he tried to say but I interrupt him

'' Oh come on! You just waited for the next best excuse to kill him. You would never have killed him before you were back home and under some terms nursed, when he wouldn't have stabbed me! Don't think I'm stupid, I know you better than you think! '' With that I make a sharp turn, leave the room and leave behind a more than stunned Joker too…

My way leads me to the living room where the others seem already waiting. Steve comes in my direction and looks amazed at me.

'' What? '' I ask him confused.

'' How can you do it? '' He asks and the others look at me questioning too…

'' How can I do what? ''

'' You just gave our boss something like house arrest. How did you do that Miss Angel? '' Another one asks. I roll my eyes at the name.

'' Stop calling me 'Miss'! Even if Joker told you so, I'm much but absolutely no lady. '' I say loud and dominating so that everyone can hear me.

'' The last time someone of our team refuses an order from our boss which was about you, he slit his throat and kicked him out of a driving car. Sorry but we don't make the same mistake. ''

'' He did what…? Wow he's kind of brutal right? '' I ask.

'' Normally not so fast, but how it seems he has a big protective instinct when it comes to you. ''

'' … '' I'm loss for words.

_So he is protective when it comes to me…? Does he feel the same way I felt when I read the insults about him in the internet? Strange… what do I feel? Anger? Hate? Towards these people whom say so bad things over him without knowing what he really is like? _

Without really wanting it or even realizing it I go back to Jokers room. I open the door softly and go in. I come to an abruptly stop as I don't see Joker on the bed!

I run into the bathroom but he isn't there either!

_Okay he loves to play games, maybe he just hides somewhere… He can't go very fast with his injuries and with the drug… But where could he possible hide in this room? He has no wardrobe or a box where he can go in. So where-_

**'' WHAAAAA! '' **Suddenly someone screams and tackles me from behind!

**'' AHHHH! '' **I scream loud andwe both fall on the bed! While I try to struggle free, the other person pins me down!

'' Hahahaha! Mhmhmahahah! Hehehehehehihihi Hahaa! '' In this moment my body freezes and I look up to the Person…

_Oh no, he didn't…!_

I look right in the amused face of Joker…

'' Wasn't that, haha, fun?! I-haha, I didn't know you can scream so-hehe so loud! '' He laughs.

- Same time by the others -

'' WHAAAAA! '' We can hear a loud scream that sounds like our boss and,

'' AHHHH! '' a loud scream from Miss Angel too. Then we hear a loud thump and the amused voice from The Joker. Then everything becomes quiet…

'' What happened? '' One of us asks. We look at each other and shrug our shoulders.

'' Seems like our Boss scared her….''

'' I don't think that will end up well for him…'' A few of us shudder of the thought what could possible happen to our boss who is not in the best condition...

'' I hope for him he is well enough to run for his life…'' One of us says and becomes a little pale.

After that everything becomes quiet for a moment… but then-

'' I'LL KILL YOU! '' She screams.

'' Oh oh…''

'' Maybe we need another boss… ''

'' I hope not. The cobs will get us in not even a few weeks. ''

'' Yeah but when she gets really angry I doubt that we live for another few weeks…''

In that moment we hear the loud bang of a door which crashes against the wall and then we see the Joker followed by Miss Angel run pass our door and out of the house.

'' Oh good he can run, means he still has a chance…''

'' Not when she is faster. ''

'' Where did they go? '' On that everyone shrugs their shoulders and we look out of the window.

There we can see the two only a moment before they run in the forest…

- Joker's POV -

'' Oh yes I can! You lost much blood not to mention that they shoot you 3 times! I'll give you something against the pain. This will make you a little dizzy and maybe you feel like drunk so _PLEASE_ stay in bed…'' she says and gives me carefully an injection. I realize now that I wear no longer my blue shirt and my green west but one of my black shirts.

_She clothed me new? So she's worried about me!_

'' I didn't know you can do something like that. '' I say amazed and begin already to feel the drug shows his effect. I begin to feel slightly dizzy but like she said it's more the feeling to be drunk…

'' Do I have a different choice? You killed the fucking doctor! '' She says harsh.

'' He made problems-'' I try to say but she interrupts me,

'' Oh come on! You just waited for the next good excuse to kill him. You would never have killed him before you were back home and under some terms nursed, when he wouldn't have stabbed me! Don't think I'm stupid, I know you better than you think! '' With that she turns on her heel, lefts the room and leaves me stunned behind...

_So you say you know me better than I think huh? Hehe let's find out about this!_

I giggle to myself and hide behind the door for at least 10 minutes then the door opens carefully and I see Angel come in. She closes the door behind her and as soon as her glance stops on the empty bed her eyes widen in fear and she runs into the bathroom.

_Is she really that worried about me? Poor girl! Hahaha!_

I hold back the need to fit out in giggles as she comes back and looks with panic in her eyes around the room.

_Ohhh I really shouldn't make her soo much worry! I will better show, hehe, myself to her!_

I sneak up behind her so that she won't hear me and-

**'' WHAAAAA! '' **I scream and push her with me on the bed!

**'' AHHHH! '' **She screams startled and tries to push me off her but I pin her to the bed and let my laughter pass my lips!

'' Hahahaha! Mhmhmahahah! Hehehehehehihihi Hahaa! '' She freezes under me and looks with wide eyes in my face while I keep on laughing!

'' Wasn't that, haha, fun?! I-haha, I didn't know you can scream so-hehe so loud! '' A few moments she just looks up to me, with every second her eyes get an even wilder look!

**'' I'LL KILL YOU! ''** She suddenly screams and begins with all her power to kick me off!

_She's stronger than I thought! It's almost impossible for me to keep her down! She could, when she gets a little stronger, even win against Bats! Let's see where here limit is!_

'' Uhhhh feisty! I love as girl who plays rough! '' I say and abruptly she kicks me with all her force off of her and jumps on top of me! She tries to hit me but I caught her wrist and with a small twist, she lays again pinned to the floor! Then she does something I haven't thought of!

'' Do I have to tell you _that_ Joke again?! '' She asks dangerous and I immediately jump down from her and out of the door!

_Come on follow me! The fun has just begun!_

And like I hoped she runs behind me and tries to catch me! We run past my henchmen in the 'living room' and out of the door where we disappear after a moment in the forest…

_She's really much endurance! I'm already almost at my edge! _

Then she suddenly falls to the ground and without thinking if it's a trap I run over to her to check on her! Immediately she used her chance and _pins me_ to the ground! I break out in maniac laughter as she grins triumphantly down on me.

'' I got you! '' Her breath is heavy and she releases my wrists.

'' It seems so. What do you do now? '' Her eyes locking with mine and she smirks down on me…

She leans down… her lips almost touching mine… Her breath against my lips…

_What is she doing…? I hope that what I think! _

'' I will bring you back and there you will be a nice Joker and lie down... '' She breathes and grins seductive at me…

_Hey that's not what I meant!_

Then she suddenly wants to get up and go! I react without thinking at the consequences, reach behind her head, pull her down a bit and press my lips against hers!

She lets out a little yelp of surprise and her body freezes…

- Angeline's POV -

I stare up at him while he almost laughs himself to death and with every second I see more red! Then I can't take his laughter anymore!

**'' I'LL KILL YOU! '' **I scream and begin to kick under him with all the power I have!

_Oh I will so definitely kill him! _

He keeps on grinning at me while I get even angrier!

'' Uhhhh feisty! I love as girl who plays rough! '' He says and then my last bit of self-control says goodbye! I kick him off of me and he lands hard on the floor where I jump on top of him and want to hit him until he gives up but before I can even land one hit, he grabs my wrists and flips me over so that I lie once more under him! Then something comes on my mind:

'' Do I have to tell you _that_ Joke again?! '' I ask dangerous and he immediately jumps off me and runs out of the room!

_Oh no, you don't get away with this! _

I jump to my feet and run after him pass his henchmen which are all looking at us. We run out of the house and a few moments later we're in the forest!

I can feel my breath goes slowly away but I keep on running until I get a better Idea! I let myself fall to the ground and stay there. How I thought, he stops abruptly and runs over to me. I use my chance and pin _him_ to the ground! I grin triumphantly at him while he breaks out in a maniac laugh attack!

'' I got you! '' My breath is heavy and I release his wrists.

'' It seems so. What do you do now? '' I lock my eyes with his and grin a devilish at him.

_You want to play with my mind? Fine! I can do that with you too! _

I lean forward until my lips are only a few inches away from his…

'' I will bring you back and there you will be a nice Joker and lie down... '' I breathe and grin seductive at him… He smirks at my words until I want to get up.

Then his hand shots behind my head and he pulls me down a bit where his lips meet mine!

I let out a yelp of surprise and my body freezes! Wide eyed I look into his which are closing now.

_He… he… he kisses me! The Joker kisses me! I-I have to push him away!_

I put my hands on his shoulders on the purpose to push him away but instead of fulfill what I wanted to do, my eyes flutter shut and my fingers cling into his coat…

He leans back and touches the ground again. In my body is a whole war, one half of me wants to push him away, to scream at him and to kick him into the next tree! But the other half wants this moment never to stop… And how it seems this half is about to win.

It's not a deep kiss, simply the touch of our lips. He doesn't push me and I begin to like that feeling… My body feels strangely numb and my heart beats so fast that I'm almost afraid he could hear or even feel it…! His hand is still on my head but it wanders down to my cheek where he softly caresses my cheek with his thump… His scars feel weird against my mouth… but it's nothing I would call disgusting I lean slightly into the touch and feel him _smile_ into the kiss! Not his normal grin, a real smile! My cheeks become hot as he wraps his other arm around my waist to pull me a little closer…

As the need for air becomes too strong I pull away… The forest is completely quiet… everything what's to hear is our heavy breath and some birds in the distant…

I look into his eyes and suddenly one thing is aware abruptly to me…

He smiles at me and my cheeks get an even darker shade of red. His smile makes him look so much younger, like when he's asleep… And even when his smile seems oddly wide because of his scars, it's one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen…

I smile back at him what makes his smile grew a little wider, like he waited for a response…

'' Now you can take me back…'' He says softly. I snap back in reality and get off him!

'' Y-yeah, and there you have to, uhm… to- '' It's like my head banned English out! I remember not one good sentence!

'' To, uh, _rest_ a little? '' He offers me.

'' Yes! That's the word I couldn't remember! Thank you- ''

'' Under one condition! '' He says while we moving back. I look at him confused and his normal grin replaces the smile, what makes me get a little disappointed…

'' And what is that? '' I ask and realize only now that we run in the woods while it's already dark!

He lets himself time until we're out of the forest and back into the house where his men look stunned and completely confused at the same time!

_Did they actually think I would kill him? Thank you boys I love you all too!_

He let me go first through the door in his room and closes it after he is in too.

'' What is your condition? '' I ask now curious and scared to hear the answer at the same time.

'' I will rest, if you, uh, if you rest _with me_…'' He says calm.

I stare at him blankly for a few moments, sigh then deep and go in the bathroom to change. As I come out again he already lays in the bed. I hesitate a moment the doorframe.

'' What is it? Shy to sleep again with me in one bed? You remember the photo I send you right? ''

_The photo!_

I walk close to him and lean down a bit,

'' You will never ever again make such a photo from me while I'm asleep! '' I say and before I can react he reaches out again and pulls me in the bed.

'' I don't make promises that I won't hold... '' He murmurs tired and my heart begins to race again as he pulls me closer so that I lie on his chest while he places his head over mine…

First I wanted to protest but then his breath becomes slow and he falls into a deep slumber. I look a moment up into his face and smile before I snuggle myself in his shirt and close my eyes too.

_The drug seems to work, he sleeps. Or was he tired all the time and I just held him awake? Maybe I shouldn't have chased him through the forest… But after all it took and good end right? He smells like gun powder and… well like Joker… I like it somehow… I have to admit it to myself: _

_I like him to be near me. I'm falling for Joker…._

* * *

_- - - - The End - - - -_

_Hahaha! Again it's over. At the beginning I just wanted to write 4 pages but then I couldn't stop and wrote 10._ _Well they kissed! *swings a flag* I first wanted to write something completely different but then I found this kind of cute and... yeah that was the reason..._

_Do you think I made the kiss far too early? Leave a comment and tell me what you think of this chapter :)_

_I hope you enjoyed it until next time,_

_Robin-Sukino :*_


	7. Chapter 7 - Watching Over You

**_Chapter 7 – Watching over you_**

- Joker's POV -

On the next day I wake up from a ringing and vibrating phone… I open my eyes and quickly grab the phone and look at the display…

_Bonny Calls…_

_Bonny? I remember that name, Angel mentions her sometimes… _

I shrug my shoulders and pick the call up:

'' Hey Ange! Want to meet at the cinema in Bochum? We could go shopping a bit… Ange? Don't you dare to play one of your little how-to-make-her-look-stupid mind games on me! I know you're there! Aaaaaangeeeee? '' Says a voice in German. A grin creeps on my scarred face…

_I've got an incredible fantastic idea! _

'' Ange sleeps at this moment peacefully in my bed. '' I say while I try not to sound like myself.

'' In your BED?! Who are you?! '' She asks kind of embarrassed…

In that moment Angel begins to tense slightly on my arm which lies still under her head. Her eyes flutter open and she yawns a bit while she rubs her eyes…

'' Morning… How do you feel…? '' She murmurs…

_I've got another brilliant idea haha Hahaha! _

'' I'm her boyfriend and who are you? '' I say and grin at Angel who seems slightly confused.

'' You're her _what?!_ '' She screams and I hold the phone a bit away from my ear.

'' Is that Bonny?! Give me my phone! '' Angel says alarmed and tries to get her phone back but I take both of her hands in one of mine and sit down on her so that she can't move…

'' Bonny don't listen to him! He's lying! '' She cries loud

'' Ohhh but Angel! You hurt my feelings! What's it with the kiss yesterday in the woods? '' I grin.

'' The**What?!** Ange why haven't you told me that?! '' Abruptly her face becomes red.

'' J- j- Oh damn! Give me my phone! And go off of me! You're heavy! '' She says and regrets it promptly because her little friend heard that too…

'' WHAT?! Ange I know we're almost 15 but that's no reason to do-… THAT! '' The girl screams and Angels face is now redder that a tomato.

_My poor sweet Rebel… Maybe I should help her… But not now!_

'' What?! I never… I-I mean…! Bonny I… I mean WE never… we never sl-slept with one another! '' She stutters and tries to kick me off.

'' I mean it's your thing if you do that or not but that you don't tell me this! And what is your boyfriend's name? Is he in our school? Where do you know him? ''

'' HE. IS. NOT. MY. BOYFRIEND! '' She screams and now her anger slowly takes over her body.

_Ok __NOW__ I have to do something…!_

'' Well yes until now I'm not actually her boyfriend… ''

'' You're not? ''

'' No… sadly… but no! '' I say wink at Angel who seems to try not to kill herself of shame.

_Somehow I'm hurt…. _

'' Oh… You two sleep in one bed? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' You cuddle? ''

'' Huh? '' I ask not sure how to answer.

'' Have you two body contact? '' She asks and I look down a bit,

'' Yes. ''

'' Are you allowed to call her Angel and not Ange or Angeline? '' She asks

'' Well yes I think so…''

'' You two kissed? ''

'' Yes…''

'' Longer than 5- ''

'' Minutes? Yes. ''

'' Minutes?! She loves you. '' She says matter of fact and I grin down at Angel who seems to fight with a heart attack now…

'' Oh really…? '' I ask slowly and still grinning.

_Can this morning even become better now? _

'' Yes! I mean she hates body contact! That she slept with you in one bed is one thing but that with the kiss… Belive me, I know her long enough, she loves you or at least she likes you very much... How did you do that? '' Bonny asks

'' Funny the guys asked me the same about you…'' Angel says suddenly.

'' Really? '' I ask unbelieving.

'' Yapp. Can I have my phone back now? ''

'' Are you calmed down a bit? '' I ask and look down at her.

'' Yeah… Please? ''

'' Here…'' I hand her the phone and go off her.

'' Bonny? ''

'' Ange… Who the hell is that guy? He tamed you're temper! '' Bonny says.

I grin my normal grin while she glares at me and Belive me, if looks could kill, I would be dead by now!

'' … Bonny! Why do you call me so early?! '' She asks with false cheer.

'' Don't change the subject! Who is he? At least tell me his name. ''

'' His name…? '' She says slowly.

_Oh oh…_

'' Yeah. He does have one right? ''

'' Uh….'' Her eyes make contact with mine. Her lips form the words 'help me'…

_Can I tell her? Well she is too young to know about this name I think… _

I grab the phone from her,

'' Jack. My name… is Jack. '' I say more to Angel than to Bonny…

- Angeline's POV -

_Jack…? Did he just tell us his __real__ name…? Jack… _

'' Thank you… At least one of you talks to me. Ok then I won't interrupt any longer. Oh but Ange? Do nothing I wouldn't do either….! '' With that the call is over. Joker places my phone on the little table and wants to get up…

'' Hey! Why did you pick up MY phone call?! '' I ask kind of annoyed bust still a little loss of words,

'' I didn't, uh, want _you_ to _wake up_. But it was_, he,_ kind of funny right? '' He chuckles now again in his normal, insane voice. His tongue flips over his lower lip and in his is eyes is a mischievous sparkle.

'' Funny? You-! You are... you are so… **ah!** '' I give a frustrated yell and let myself fall on the Bed. Again Joker wants to get up and then I remember his injuries!

'' Where do you think you're going? ''

'' Just in the, uh, in the bathroom. I told you _yesterday_, I don't make _promises_ that I won't hold. But you will think about the church too. '' I let him stand up and go to the bathroom. Before he disappears he turns to me again, on his lips a devilish grin,

'' So you love me huh? '' He asks. My whole face gets in not even a second so red that a tomato would probably be jealous…!

'' I hate you! I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU! '' I scream, grab the pillow and throw it at him! He ducks it in the last second and hurries in the bathroom. I can see he's still a little heavy on his feet

_I'm totally screwed… Oh Bonny if I get you I swear I'll kill you…!_

I stand up and use the time he's in there, to change in a black trouser on which is written words like: 'Peace and freedom' or 'don't judge before you know better' or 'punker live'. I made it by myself. At the beginning it was just a black trouser but I cut a few holes on the knees in it and stich a few buttons and patches with words on it on the trouser. To that I put on a blood red corsage with black strings and a cap with cat ears. Yeah I have a thing for cats. In school I don't really fight with my fists, more with my nails/claws. I hiss more than I scream too. I don't know why, I just am like that… maybe because I don't like to smack someone with my fist… I know how much this hurt, my father…-

I get interrupted by the bathroom door open and Joker steps out. He walks pass me and lies back down on bed. He looks at me waiting…

'' What…? ''

'' No tries to _kill me?_ No screaming or hissing? I have to admit I'm kind of _disappointed…''_ He says while I just stare at him. After some time still staring I just turn around and hand to the door,

'' Do you want something to eat? '' I ask, refusing to look at him.

'' Sure why no_t_... '' I nod barely visible and leave the room. On my way to the kitchen Steve joins me and looks asking at me,

'' About what did you two fight this time? ''

'' Really are we that loud? Sorry I hope I didn't wake one of you up…''

'' No we were all already in the conversation room. ''

'' Why don't we say living room? It's much more comfortable. ''

'' Ok we can do that. Soo… about what did you two fight now? ''

'' He picked up my phone call and told my best friend he's my boyfriend and then he sits down on me and as I told him to get off, Bonny thought we had sex! But that's not the best! The two of them complained about how much I like him and about the kiss yesterday and how he could manage to tame my bad temper- '' I say angry and in the meantime the others joined us too and listen now with a shocked face but Steve is the only one who dares to interrupt me…

'' Wait wait wait! Kiss? When did you two kiss? '' He asks me half stunned, half shocked.

'' Yesterday in the woods…? '' I whisper embarrassed…

'' Ha I told you! You own me 50 bucks dude! '' Manson screams happily and looks at Anthony.

'' Hey we don't know the details that means I don't own you anything! '' Anthony says.

'' Yeah but I get at least 20 because I was right with the place and the reaction! ''

'' Fuck! Here I hope you choke on it! '' Anthony gives him 20$ and glares at him.

'' Thanks I will! So you two own me at least 20 too! '' He says to Liam and Daniel.

They murmur something and give him unwillingly 20$ too. I look at them with unbelievingly eyes and open mouth…! Steve begins to laugh at my face but I just ignore him.

'' Excuse me, what? You were betting?! How long and what exactly? '' I ask not believing this shit!

'' Well we were first just betting when he kicks you out or when he kills you, but then we saw that he really likes you and we changed. Then we made bets when you would kiss, what would happen in this forest yesterday and now how long you two need to come around and get together. '' Explains Steve with a cheeky smile. The others are still debating about the money.

'' You…! Oh forget it. Someone else wants something to eat? '' I ask while I prepare some water for the coffee. I take some bread, cheese, marmalade and chocolate cream out of a cabin and the fridge and place them on the working table.

'' Here make yourself something to eat. There's more than enough...'' They look at me questioning and I lift an eyebrow while I place my hands on my hips.

'' Don't tell me you're not able to make yourself a sandwich…? '' I ask not believing them.

A few of them shake their heads and another few just have no interest in making their self some.

'' Oh boy… I'm the non-adult here! Oh God! Good I make one for each of you and the second or third or… you know every next one you make yourself deal? '' I ask and everyone nods their head.

_Who is here the adult one? I'm 14 not 24! God, men_!

I explain to them how to make an eatable sandwich and tell them that I will not make them another one so they should listen and watch very good!

As everyone was happy I make myself one too and Joker I make 3. I don't know how hungry he is as he was at my house he's eaten 3 times as much as me. I place everything on a tablet and go back to Jokers room. I carefully open the door with my foot and close it with a kick as I see he is fully awakened. He grins at me and holds the tablet while I sit down on the bed…

'' You _know_ I could get _comfortable _with the thought to wake up like this _every morning_. '' He says while taking a sip of the coffee. I take the other cub with coffee and take a sib too.

'' You mean say that you're my boyfriend, make others Belive we had sex and then let yourself bring breakfast from me to bed? '' I ask with lifted eyebrow.

'' That too, but I meant to wake up, uh, to wake up… _with you_. '' He says and takes his sandwich with marmalade. I take a sandwich from the tablet,

'' Well tomorrow night I'll have to go back home but I'll visit you. I just need a good excuse… I can't say that I go and visit you and the guys, like I said: my mother would either kill you or get unconscious and call the police as soon as she wakes up again… '' I say and bite into my sandwich with cheese. He looks a moment at me and stands then up again,

'' What are you doing? '' I ask and watch as he fishes something out of his suitcase…

'' Something planned for your birthday? ''

_Oh yeah… I have birthday in a few days… How many…? Oh yes 20 days._

'' Nothing except my mother set up something… Why? ''

'' Good then it's, uh, settled. I come by and get you… let's say _at 7 pm _'' He says.

'' What?! Are you insa- quit that. My mother will want to know with whom and where I'm going. What am I supposed to tell her? 'Hey mum I go out with Joker when I have much luck we blow up another church, don't wait for me'? I can't do that. '' I say frustrated.

'' I've got an idea. You have nothing to do than to tell your mother a friend comes over. '' He says and hands me a map.

'' Alright… I think I have no other chance than to trust you. What's this? '' I ask and look at the paper in my hand. On it are a few words and some pictures.

'' Yes, from every church in Hamburg, Berlin, Dortmund, Köln and Bochum- ''

'' You can't blow up a church in Bochum. My grandpa is always in one of them…'' I say with a pleading look in my eyes. He stares a moment at me and at the map…

'' … fine… _non_ in Bochum. Something else I'm not _allowed_ to blow up…? '' He asks disappointed.

'' Nothing with animals in it like animal shelters, kennels, Farms or riding stables…? ''

'' … All right… So! Which, uh, church should it be?! ''

'' Hmm… '' My eyes dance over the map….

'' This one! '' I say and point at the Great St. Martin in Köln.

'' Alright! One question, why this one…? '' He asks.

'' The best friend of my grandma died in there… They could have helped him, but they said god told them he had to die…My grandma got depressed after that and begun to drink sometime she got dependent and she doesn't wanted us to help her… She died on my 10th birthday… '' I whisper and bite back the tears which are nearly falling…

'' But I learned something on that day…! '' I say now in a cold voice.

'' And what would that be? ''

'' That there is no god. We are all alone and when we let someone close to us well will someday just get hurt or disappointed. The same when you trust someone. That's why I don't do it, at least not completely…'' My voice fades again.

'' Why did you take these pills…? '' He asks suddenly. My head shots up and my eyes widen.

'' My pills! I forgot them! I need to get them! '' I wanted to stand up, but he grabs my arm and holds me back! I try to struggle free but I can't, he's too strong…

'' Answer. Me! '' He says serious.

'' They're not only against my depression. I'm very good in Bio and Chemistry so I mixed them with something else… Something that numbs my body, which kill my emotions. '' I say quietly and bite my lip, hard…! It hurts but when I stop hurting myself, I will begin to cry… And I can't let myself cry in front of anybody! Not even Joker…!

'' But why…? ''

'' Because I will cry when I'm not able to hold back the pain anymore… And my father taught me never to cry in front of anyone else. He said it would hurt me, and he was right… '' My voice is just a whisper but I have the feeling that he hears every single word.

Joker pulls me back on the bed but cuts the body contact as I begin to tremble slightly.

'' What did your father taught you else? '' He asks cold and my heart beat stops.

_I can't tell! I can't tell! He will hurt me! Everyone will just hurt me! He will too! I can't tell him! I can't! __**I just can't!**_

- Joker's POV -

'' What did your father taught you else? '' I ask cold and angry.

Suddenly she begins to tremble, her whole body tenses! Then she lifts her hands up to her head and drugs her nails into her skull! She squint her eyes as hard as she could and it almost looks like the strong girl I know begins to crumble into a broken one…

_What happened to you, my little Rebel? A girl in your age shouldn't be so broken down._

'' I can't…! '' She presses through clenched teethes on er face is pain and agony.

'' Stop this and tell me what happened! '' I say more rough than I wanted to. But it works, she stops in her moves and looks at me.

'' I can't. Please don't make me to do this. '' In her eyes I can see the fear.

_Why fear? _

'' Alright, but why? ''

'' I just can't. '' She says and I nod. Then I do something that I'd never ever have done in my whole life with another person… I pull her closer to me and give her a soft hug with what I want to tell her that this is all right. That I won't push her and that I'll wait until she's ready to tell me…

'' Jack…? '' She suddenly asks.

_Nobody called me Jack in a long time…_

'' Huh? ''

'' You told me your real name is Jack. Was that true? '' My body tenses slightly at that name.

'' Yes… My name was Jack Napier…''

'' Was? Why was? ''

'' Let's just say, Jack Napier died a few years ago. '' I feel her nod against my chest.

Again the tiredness fills my body… I close my eyes and not even a minute later I sleep again with Angel against my chest…

- Angeline's POV -

Joker relaxes and falls asleep again…

_Now I've got his real name… Jack Napier huh? Strange somehow I have the feeling I heard from that sometime… _

The rest of the day Joker and I spent in his bed. I just went out of the room one time to make some dinner for the others and for Joker and me. I let the door a bit open and the front doors were open too so that the dogs and the Hyenas could go in and out like they wanted to. I don't have to be afraid that they could maybe see something and run away, they would never run away and even if they go in the woods, they come back rather quickly.

Then it becomes 8pm and Joker wants to stand up so that he can see the church burn down from near…. I grab his arm and try to hold him back…

_If he gets shot again, he could die…!_

'' You promised to stay in bed. '' I say matter fact. He pushes me aside and puts on his shirt, west and coat. He recovers his make-up and hands for the door. I jump off the bed and position myself between the door and Joker.

'' Everything you have to do is pushing that damn trigger. You can do that from here too! ''

'' I want to see it burn down! '' He says.

'' But what when your wound open again…? '' I ask silently.

'' You can come _with me_ and… _Hahaha _watch over me. And you would see burn the church down too. That is much fun, especially when the clock and the bells begin to _explode! ''_

I look a moment at him…. Thinking if I should let him go and come with him or not…

'' Good… I will join you. '' I say slowly.

'' Perfect! But you need something to cover your face with. We don't want the police to recognize you right my little Rebel? '' He says thoughtful.

I go pass him, grab a black corsage with blood red stripes, a new bought jacket with cat ears and cat pads on the sleeves, an odd black trouser and some high heels, okay they're not real high heels they just have an 4 centimeter heel but they're enough for me... Then I go into the bathroom, cover my eyes smoky black and put on a blood red lip stick. To that I give my cheeks a slightly shade of dark brown. My Hair I cover a bit under the cab.

'' That suits you…'' Joker says behind me. I pop with my lips and smile at him.

'' I like it too thank you…'' He holds out his hand. I take it and he hurries me out of the room over to his men which are already waiting.

'' Wow Miss Angel you look a lot like a cat! That means that you'll come with us? '' Steve asks.

'' Thank you. Yes I will join you… I hope that's ok? '' Everyone nods their head and goes into two cars. In every care go 3 men. I go in one car with Joker and Steve and in the other car gets Liam, Manson and Anthony. The other 5 behave at home.

I look out of the window as we drive the streets along. We drive pass my school and I stuck my tongue out to it!

'' Screw you school! Jokerrr…?~ '' I ask and pure the 'r' slightly.

'' What is it? ''

'' Can you blow up my school when I'm out of it? ''

'' Sure thing. You can do that too you know? ''

'' No I don't kill people and in there will definitive be people…''

'' Oh but it's fun! '' He says grinning.

'' We'll see…'' I say and look out again.

We needed maybe 1 hour to hand for Köln but as we arrive at the church, the police are already there and waiting for Joker to appear. We park in a dark side street and get out the car.

'' So they're waiting huh? Hahaha haha Angel this will be fun! '' He says excited. I giggle slightly at his behavior and Steve grins at me.

Then Joker grabs my hand and takes me with him,

'' Prepare everything! '' He commands at Steve who nods and disappears…

'' Come with me we go somewhere where we can see everything perfectly good! ''

'' Ok…'' He lends me on a rooftop right across the Church…

'' Is it save here? It's so near, don't we get hit from something? '' I ask and he signals me to duck a bit so that the police can't see us.

'' Scared? '' He asks but doesn't look at me.

'' Maybe…'' I admit.

'' Don't worry nothing will hit you. Just stay where you are. ''

'' Ok…'' I say and then suddenly-

'' Hands up! '' Shouts someone behind us and I hear the click of a gun which gets unlocked…!

'' Ohhh hello, _officer_! '' Joker says and steps in front of me. I stay quiet and hide my face but listen closely to every word and every little sound…

'' Stay where you are clown! '' The man calls out and then he seems to speak into a Walkie Talkie

'' I got the Joker and with him is a girl! What to do?! '' He asks.

'' get both of them down here! Reinforcement is on the way! '' Says another voice which seems to come out of the little tool…

_Shit…_

'' You're interrupting a date you know that? '' Joker says innocent and hands me secretly a knife…

'' Let the girl go! '' He orders and I begin to grin at this sentence.

Oh the poor guy has no Idea…

'' Do I look like I would hold her still? She's with me willingly. '' He says teasing. But the police man doesn't listen to him, he stretches his hand out in my direction,

'' Come here it's alright, I won't let him hurt you…'' he says soft.

_I've got an idea! Oh I'm not even 15 but already becoming criminal… _

I walk slowly pass Joker but still look to the ground. Joker looks irritated at me but then he sees my hand behind my back. I count down with my fingers…

Five…

I move slowly towards the officer.

Four…

Only one other step and I'm at his side….

Three…

Two….

Now I'm next to him. He searches me if I have any weapons on me and then my body moves from alone on the body contact!

My foot swings out and hits his face! The man tumbles a bit and lands on the floor but he stands up rather quickly! Now he points his gun at me and unlocks again! I take a step back and then Joker uses the inattention he gets to move closer…! Unexpectedly the man turns towards Joker and wants to pull the trigger! I run towards him and jump on his back! With my nails I scratch over his face and he screams because the pain! He wants to crash me on the floor but Joker caught me and places me gentle on the floor. After that he turns to the young officer and rams his knife into the man's chest! He collapses on the floor and dies there at the blood loss…

I look at the corpse and back at Joker which pushes me behind a ventilation shaft which is on the roof. Not even a second later 3 other police men get on the roof top too. Joker signals me to behave where I am and I nod.

'' Good afternoon_ gentlemen_, what can _I do_ for you? '' Joker asks grinning.

'' Hands up clown! And don't you dare to move! Where is the girl?! '' One of them shouts.

'' Girl…? Uhm… What _girl _do you mean? ''

'' Don't play dump! Our man said something about a girl! Where is she? Did you kill her too? ''

'' Ohh that girl! No no no no no _no!_ Why should I kill _my date_? That wouldn't be good don't ya think _huh?_ '' He asks and the cobs look confused at him.

'' Date? What normal girl would date a freak like you? '' He asks and Jokers look becomes darker. I move slowly towards the dead corpse and take the gun. I sneak behind the cobs and as Joker sees me his grin becomes a little wider, he moves slowly towards the men…

'' I would…! '' With that I crush the gun on one of the men's head and he slides unconscious to the ground. Joker moves quickly to the other cobs and stabs one of their throats! Then suddenly the last of them grabs my arm and holds the gun against my head…!

'' Stay where you are! '' The cob screams.

'' Arrre you even allowed to take me as a hostage? As a cob, you should help hostages' to get frrree…'' again I purr the 'r' slightly to change my voice a bit.

'' Shut up, you're like that thing over there a fucking freak! '' Jokers eyes fills with rage and he hurries closer! The man's finger glides over the trigger and then I scratch his arm! For a second his grip loosens and Joker uses this chance to kill him too! Before the light in the cobs eyes disappears, Joker says another thing…:

'' You should never hurt someone who belongs to me! '' His voice is dark and it gives me real creeps… Then the man dies….

'' Are you all right…? '' He asks but I don't answer…

_I just helped him to kill 4 men… I admitted that I would date him… And the worst thing on that situation is… I don't regret it one little bit…! I'm so totally screwed… _

'' Angel? Hey, wake up my little Rebel! You're bleeding! '' He says and suddenly I feel a little pain flows through my shoulder…

'' The wound opens up again. Go back to the car, I will blow the church up and we can go back. ''

'' No…'' I say before I think about it.

'' No? ''

'' I want to see it burn down too…'' Over his worried and somehow disappointed face changes into a big grin on which I have to smile.

'' Good! Very good! '' We go on the edge of the roof. Joker pulls punctually at 11 o clock the trigger and the church explodes in a million little pieces. A gigantic smoke cloud spreads over us and a few houses…

'' Wow… This looks really beautiful…'' I say amazed. His eyes observe me a moment before he leans down to me and kisses me on the lips…

Again it's just a small contact of lips but… I don't know it's such a… good feeling…

I reply the kiss this time sooner. My hands slowly move up to his coat where my fingers cling themselves in his shirt. One of his hands moves on my back while the other one plays with my hair. Somehow this scenario remembers me on a romance movie what makes me smile into the kiss. After some time, I don't know how long exactly, I break the kiss because I need air…

'' You want to? '' He asks silently…

'' What do you mean..? ''

'' You want to be my Girlfriend Angel? '' My heart begins to race in my chest…

_Do I…? To be someone's Girlfriend means to trust that person completely right…? Do I trust him completely? I think so… But am I sure? … Yes… I am sure…_

I lean my head against his chest and close my eyes with a shy smile…

'' I would love to…'' I say and again he caught my lips with his…

'' Now Anthony gets is money…'' I say giggling as we break free again. He lifts an eyebrow at me,

'' What do ya mean? '' He asks confused.

'' The guys made bets about us. The first one was when you kick me out or when you kill me, then it was when we first kiss, and the actual one is when we… how did Steve put it? 'When we two finally come around and get together'. '' I say with a light shade of red on my cheeks. Joker looks at me a few seconds and breaks then out in fits of insane laughter…

'' Mhmhmahahah Hahaha haha Mhmhmahahah! '' his laughter fill the dead air.

'' Wh-what's so funny? '' I ask not believing that he's actually laughing about that…

'' They're as stupid as they look like I have to admit that! ''

'' … ''

'' Come on we go home, the cobs will be here in a few. '' We go back to the car where Steve is already waiting of us. He looks odd at me but I only smile at him. We go into the car and drive home. The whole car drive was silent and I was just staring out of the window, thinking what just happened of that roof top…

As we arrive back home, I go straight into the bathroom to wipe the make-up away. I change into my sleeping clothes and go to bed. Maybe 15 minutes later Joker comes to bed too. It's already normal for me even if it only were a few days that I live with him. I stand up gain to call my babies back into the room and close then the door. I lie back down and close my eyes.

'' Are you alright? '' Joker asks.

'' Tired….'' With that the darkness fills my head…

* * *

In the next morning I stand up slowly and get dressed in a military trouser and a black Top with a skull on it. I go out without shoes, it's warm so why should I wear them? I like it more to be barefoot anyway. Then I see a note which lies on the little table again:

_Until afternoon_

_J._

_So he's gone again?! I told him to lie down for at least this day too!_

The two dogs and the two hyenas follow me out the room and as soon as I open the front door they begin to run around.

I walk a little through the forest with them, and this time I'll try not to get lost again!

Abruptly I can hear a few voices! I signal my babies to come with me behind a bush and be quiet! Then I see 5 men with guns go in the houses direction!

I take out my phone which I luckily took with me and-

_Fuck! No signal!_

I wait as few minutes and go then after them…

_They can't see my name on the wall! I can't bring my family in danger! I have to stop them!_

I move quick but quietly with the 4 animals back to the house. The door stand wide open and one of them guards the entrance.

I turn back to the hyenas and to the dogs and hold my hand up.

'' Sit and behave here until I give you a signal! '' I command and the 4 sit down. Then I sneak near the man and hide behind the open door as he doesn't look in this direction…

_Please I need a signal…!_

I look at my phone again and there's still no signal!

_Damn Phone!_

I put my phone back in my pocket as I suddenly hear a loud bang and a scream! The other man rushes in and out of reflex I follow him! I see Aiden lie on the floor, a bullet hole right though his skull! His eyes are wide open but hollow. I clap my hand over my mouth and in that moment the others see me and point their guns at me…

_Oh…. _

'' Hey! Who are you! '' The man asks in German…

_Really, Joker got himself already enemies in Germany?! _

'' Me? '' I ask and point at myself

'' Yes you! Who else?! ''

'' I don't know… Maybe my… **BABIES!** '' I scream and in the next moment the men get attacked by the hyenas and the dogs! One of them, who was probably in the next room, points his gun at my dogs! I run in his direction and scream at him!

'' HEY! Don't you dare to hurt my babies! '' I scream and attack him! I spring on his back and try to get the gun out of his grip but before I could do something, he crashes me on the floor!

He wants to grab my throat but I bite him in the arm and run into the kitchen! There I grab a knife and turn around to run back but he already stands in the doorframe! I run in his direction and slide between his legs, over floor, pass him! Then I stand up quickly and ram the knife in his right shoulder!

'' Ah! You little slut I'll kill you! '' In his eyes I see pure hate! He comes towards me but before he can reach me, one of the hyenas attacks him!

How it seems got one of the men unconscious from my hyena. I look over to him and see the many bite and scratch wounds all over his body but he seems still breathing. The others are still trying to get the other 3 off of them.

I try again to get the man's gun and this time I can reach it!

'' Hush baby go away from him, I don't want to hurt you! '' I say while pointing the gun at the man's head. The hyena gets abruptly off him and sits down next to me.

'' What are you doing here?! '' I ask cold.

'' You wouldn't dare. You could never kill me! '' He says grinning.

'' Maybe… but I know where I can shoot you_ without_ killing you! '' He looks strangely at me but then he begins to grin again…

'' Or _I_ could shoot _you_… '' a voice behind me says. I turn around and see another man with a gun!

_Shit…!_

'' But before that, '' he let his arm sink a bit so that the he points at the hyena now, '' I'll shoot your little beasts! '' His finger pulls the trigger with every word a little more. My eyes widen as I hear the loud bang from the shoot! Before I know what I'm doing, I jump in front of the hyena and protect her with my body…!

The bullet hits me right on the spot where the knife hit me two days ago… Immediately much blood flows down my shoulder! I clutch the wound and scream out!

_Fuck that hurts! _

I run towards the man as fast as I can and try to attack him but he just catches my food and throws me against a wall…

'' Who are you? Why are you at the Jokers hideout? ''

'' That's none of your *chough* business! '' I say weak.

'' You're not in the position to make commends like that! '' He says warningly.

The man takes a step closer, his eyes never leaving mine. I can feel how the fear fills my whole body, how I press myself back to the wall. The hyena wants to attack again but the other man kicks her against a wall where she slides down unconscious…

_Nooo! My baby! Joker… Please help me…_

'' Joker…'' I whisper in the hope he would come. The man begins to laugh, not a funny laugh, more the laugh that gives you creeps, the scary one…

'' You pray for him? Why? He's just a monster who needs to be killed! '' He says angry.

_I can't do anything? Am I really so weak that I can't protect myself? Was my father right…?_

I look to the ground, my voice is nothing more than a whisper,

'' No he isn't a monster. He is a human like you and me. If someone is the real monster… than it's you! '' At the end my voice becomes stronger. I look back into his face, my eyes are cold and filled with hate!

'' If I were you, I would be careful with what I'm saying! '' He fires another time with his gun! This time he shoots my leg!

'' **AHHH!** '' I scream! The pain flows through my whole body like the blood flows down my leg…!

'' Where is the Joker?! '' He asks

'' Like I would tell you! '' I say stubborn and spit some blood on his shoes!

'' I will ask you only one more time: Where. Is. The. Joker?! '' He glares at me.

'' I won't tell! '' I cry out loud!

He kicks the wound and then he kicks me again, this time in my stomach! I spit blood on the floor and look over to the hyena which is still not moving…

_No! I'm perfectly fine by myself! I can protect myself without the help from Joker! He hurt my hyena, my new family member! He will pay for that! _

I glare at him what makes him take a step backwards. I jump on him and begin to scratch his face! He screams under the pain as I hit his eye but I won't stop! Then the other man tears me away from him, I turn around and pull my nails over the wound on his shoulder! He screams and lets me go. I run over to check on my hyena and-

_**BANG!**_

Another bullet hits me in my back. I try to stand up again but my body won't move… I feel so tired… like my body just shut down himself…

'' Before I blast your head away, tell me in what relationship are you with the Joker? Maybe I can use you. '' He asks and laughs another from this creepy laughs…

'' Oh come on! This will at least be a reason for me not to kill you! Now tell me!''

Suddenly he spats blood on the floor and slides to the ground. Behind him stands the Joker with a knife which is full of blood. His eyes are filled with rage and hate…!

'' She's mine. '' He says with a glare to the now dead body.

I look around and see everyone dead. Everything is full of blood…

_Oh no… does that mean I have to clean again so much…?_

'' How…? '' I ask weak. He puts the knife back into his pocket and leans down to me. He lifts me up in bride-style and carries me into his room where he lies me carefully down on the bed.

'' I installed a few security cameras and other security stuff. ''

'' You have no money. '' I say matter of fact.

'' I'd never said I bought them right? '' He asks with a smile.

'' True…''

'' Sleep now, I'll take care of your wounds. Don't worry… I'll watch over you, like you did by me. ''

_I know… Thank you for caring for me…_

With that thought, for what I'm too weak to actually tell him, I close my eyes and fall into a deep slumber…

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

Here we go that was chapter 7! Huff finally done with it… I would have uploaded already 3 days ago, but my pc thought he would love to delete 6 pages by an broke down… (That was when I wanted to throw him out of my window…!) Well at least it's done now right…?

I know I told you that I could maybe a few more chapter but my teacher thought: ''Now that you don't have so long school anymore, we can make you do much more homework! That'll be fun! ''

Hehehehe… yeah…. IT'S NO FUN AT ALL! *Take a deep breath…*

Well I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and that you will go on reading :)

Leave a commend and tell me what you think about it :3 (This would make me sooooo happy…!)

Robin-Sukino :*


	8. Chapter 8 - Back Home

**_Chapter 8 – Back Home_**

I wake up because I feel the pain comes back into my body, I lie on Jokers bed and try to sit up, but abruptly strong pain flows through my body!

I give a quiet scream and just in this moment the door opens and Joker comes in.

'' Oh good you're, uh, you're awake_, finally!_ _How _do you feel? '' He asks.

'' I felt better before I got shot but it's not that bad. ''

'' Good. Here drink that, there is _a pain_ killer in it. '' Joker hands me a glass with…

'' What's that? Water? ''

'' Yes. '' I take a sip and make a disgusted face!

'' Yuck! That's just… yuck! '' I say.

'' _Come on_ drink it. '' I look at him and back at the cub. I take a deep breath and drink everything as fast as I could! He puts the glass on the little table and sits down next to me.

'' Do you leave tonight again? '' I ask and look out of the window.

'' _Hehehehe _why want to, uh, come _with me_? It was fun I was right, huh? '' He asks grinning.

'' … Yeah it was fun! Real fun! To see the church burn and everything! As the police caught us this was the best thrill I ever had! '' I burst out and Joker breaks out in hard fits of laughter!

'' _Hahaha Hahahaha Mhmhmahahah hehehehhe hihhihihihi_! Well we've already 2 in the morning. I thought you _want_ to go back home. '' He says suddenly completely serious.

'' Ah that's not completely right. I _HAVE_ to go home, I don't _WANT_ to. You were right, it's much more fun to be here than to be home… even if I got shot. The wounds will heal. '' I say careless.

'' You _sure_ you're alright? _You_ just _told me_ I was _right!_ '' Joker says and grins.

'' Probably 'cause the pain killer. '' I say and shrug my shoulders.

'' Sure thing…'' His voice sounds mocking.

'' When do you want to go? '' I ask him.

'' In 10 minutes I just wanted to _check on you_ before I go. ''

'' What do you want to blow up? ''

'' The _police department_ in _Berlin_. ''

'' Berlin? That's a long way. ''

'' _Want to_ come with us? ''

'' Do I have 5 minutes to change in the outfit from yesterday? ''

'' Sure but, uh, hurry up _a bit_! '' I jump from the bed, ignoring the pain to dress again like yesterday. Joker looks me from up and down and somehow I feel slightly embarrassed…

We go to the car where Steve and the others come to me abruptly.

'' Miss Angel you feel better? '' Anthony asks.

'' Yeah I feel much better thank you. '' I say while Joker just ignores us and goes into a car.

'' You join us again? '' Steve asks.

'' Yep if no one has a problem with it…? ''

'' No problem. '' Everyone says.

I jump into the car and sit next to Joker. 5 minutes later we drive to Berlin. Again I look most of the time, out of the window. I already know the way because my uncle drives a lot through Germany and takes me with him in holydays. He has no children and no wife so it's much fun to be with him. Last time we were in Berlin he stopped his work and we went shopping.

I get interrupted from Joker which taps in high speed on my shoulder.

'' What? ''

'' We're almost there! Hahaha haha hehehehhe Hahaha'' His voice is excited and it's loud!

'' Ouch yes I can see that! No reason to scream in my ear. ''

'' Of course it is! You will see why later! '' He sits down between Steve and Anthony which are both wearing Clown masks. I ignore them and stare blankly out the window.

We need almost 2 hours to Berlin but as we arrive I look around and my own excitement gets higher! I remember at the last firework, the burning church, the sound of all falling down!

I jump a little around even if the pain comes back, it won't stop me! Not tonight!

'' Come with me Angel! We need to prepare everything first. You two put these, '' He hands them a few sticks of dynamite and gun powder,

'' around the building. Angel we two will prepare everything inside. '' The two hurry away and Joker gives me some dynamite too, plus he hands me a gun and a knife.

'' Here if something happens shoot with it, you can shoot right? '' I nod and put the gun in my shoe and the knife in my back pocket. He takes dynamite and gun powder by himself and signals me to come with him… We sneak into the police station and Joker takes the dynamite and places it in every room that we cross. We come to a closed door and Joker hisses, I look cheeky at him, take a hairclip and crack the lock.

'' Where did you learn that? '' he whispers

'' I told you about my best friend right? ''

'' Yeah? ''

'' One of his brothers was in jail 2 years as he came back out he showed my best and me how to do this. '' I whisper back and place some dynamite by myself.

'' So then I wasn't the one who made you to a criminal? Now I'm depressed. ''

'' You're the first and only one who can make me do this! '' I say and signal around.

We go back on the floor and suddenly we hear a few voices. Joker pulls me into a small storeroom and closes quietly the door. The voices come in our direction, how it seems we went into a room on which opposite a coffee machine is.

'' Man I hate this job! Every time you have to deal with everything! '' We hear someone say

_That's your job asshole!_

'' Yeah I know what you mean! And now we have to deal with that freak too! ''

'' Oh yes… The Joker… how can someone even walk around like this? ''

'' You heard that he got himself a little girlfriend? ''

'' What really?! ''

'' That girl must be ugly like hell! '' One of them laughs.

'' Or she's a whore and he pays enough. '' I try to get out but Joker holds me back

'' Don't worry we blow them up. '' He whispers in my ear.

'' I hope they burn in hell! '' I hiss! Joker grins and then the others talk again.

'' No that's not right, I was at the church assassinate in Köln I saw her on the roof top! She's not ugly at all! Okay she looked a bit weird but she wasn't ugly. ''

'' Good to know that…'' I say sarcastic but still whispering.

'' You can't be serious! Why would a good looking one date such a freak? '' On the word 'freak' I feel Joker tense a bit, I lean with my back against his chest and so I feel his heart race at the word. Without thinking I grab his hand and squeeze it a bit. His body relaxes again and he leans his head on my head.

'' How would it be if we make a bet? '' One of them asks and I hear him grin dirty.

'' We catch the freak and his kitty and the one of us who nails her first wins? '' Suddenly Joker's Body straighten again and this time he wants to go out. I grab his arms and pull them around me where I hold them still. He growls quietly but seems to relax a bit, and then we hear the police men again…:

'' About what do we bet here? ''

'' Don't know… 100€? ''

'' Deal that will be easy money! '' They all laugh and then we hear them go away. Joker gets out more than fast and looks after them with a glare that makes me tremble a bit.

'' Come on…'' I say and lay my hand on his back.

We finish placing the dynamite and lead a line of gun powder to the entrance. The others did the same and we connect the lines with one another. Joker hands me a lighter but I hold up my hands and shake my head with a small smile.

'' No, I already assistant you with the murder by placing the dynamite, but I will not kill them. '' He looks a moment in my eyes snorts then and burns the lines. Then he grabs my hand and we hurry a little out of the way. A few seconds later the windows explode and the fire takes over the whole police station. From inside I hear the screaming from the police men and I place my hands over my ears because I can't bear to hear the pain and the dying. Somehow I still have some patience with them… Joker comes up behind me and takes my hands down.

'' You want to come with me more often? Then bear it to hear the screams of them, it will happen more often that you hear them. '' I look up in his eyes and back at the flames, the screams stopped and in the distance we hear the sirens from the paramedic and the fire brigade. Joker's laugh is together with the fire the only sound that's hearable. Suddenly there explodes firework on the sky! I look with excited eyes at Joker who grins down at me,

'' Was that planned? '' I ask with a wide smile.

'' Yapp, told ya there is a reason to be excited right?! Hahahaha haha hehehehhe ha ha ha… ''

'' It's beautiful…'' Joker's maniac laughter breaks out again and fills the night.

Unexpectedly one of the police men comes with a few wound out of the building and in our direction on his face is rage but then I recognize him! Joker builds up in front of me but I go cross him to the man…

'' Angeline….? '' He asks with wide eyes.

_Th-this can't be true… This can't be… no no no NO NO!_

''Laurence…'' I say and try to walk towards him but Joker pulls me back.

'' Angel do you know him? '' Joker asks me and the others look confused at me too.

'' That's the other brother of my former best friend… I haven't seen him in yeas only via Facebook… He… he protected me always when the others tried to hurt me… He was like a brother. '' I say and Joker looks back at him with a hateful glare.

'' Angeline why are you with him?! '' He asks suddenly angry and I take a step back.

'' Laurence I –'' Joker signals his men to go back to the car. But he doesn't leave my side. He stays where he is, behind me.

'' Don't tell me you're the girl everyone is talking about…! The-the girlfriend of this freak! ''

'' Re. let me explain- '' 'Re.' was my nickname for him…

'' What do you want to explain?! You become a freaking criminal! A murderer! ''

'' I never killed anyone! ''

'' What's with the guys back on the church! Someone from my men saw you Angeline! ''

'' So what? I tell you I'd never killed anyone! Why don't you believe me? ''

'' Believe you?! You're with him! How should I believe you! Tell me! ''

'' I'm still here right…? Do you think, that if I really were a killer, that you were still alive? ''

'' How should I know?! You'd never trusted anyone! Not even me why should I trust you now! ''

I let my head fall down and refuse to look at him.

'' Joker I want to go home…''

'' Home?! Angeline if you dare to leave now I will shoot you both! '' My eyes widen on the sight of Laurence who points his gun at me. I feel Joker leave my side! Before I can even grab out, he was on Laurence's side and holds a knife at his throat! In Joker's eyes I see the wish to kill him! I want to run over to them, but my legs refuses to do what I want.

'' Don't ya dare _ever again_ to try to hurt 'er! '' Joker says with narrowed eyes.

'' Joker…'' My voice is just a whisper and so he can't hear me over the flames…

'' Put your knife away! I will not let Angeline be with you any longer! She's not like you! She's one of the good ones! '' On that Joker begins to laugh and for a moment I don't know if I should be hurt or not… I try again to run over to them but my legs just won't move…!

'' Hahaha haha it's not like I _force_ 'er to come _with me_. ''

'' I can't image that she would possible like to be with you! ''

'' Ask 'er by yourself! '' They both come over to me and as Re. wants to come a little closer Joker gets in front of me,

'' _Not._ So. Close! ''

'' Angeline, are you willingly with him…? If he treats you, I can help you out of this situation… '' His eyes are begging me to tell him that I'm not with Joker because I want to, to tell him that I need his help but I just shake my head…

'' He'd never forced me to anything... ''

'' … Then you leave me no choice… I'm sorry Angeline… I and my men got the order to kill you both when we find you…'' He lifts his arm with the gun once more but before he can even try to pull the trigger, Joker stabs him right into his heart. With shocked eyes I see how Laurence falls to the ground and stays there.

I feel the tears come into my eyes but I hold them back. I don't even know why I'm sadder, because Re my former 'brother' wanted to shoot me or because I saw how he died…

'' Re… I'm so sorry…'' I whisper and close his dead eyes which are staring at me.

'' Come on Angel, we go home… The cobs will be here any moment. '' I nod and we go back to the car. Joker tries to speak with me a few times but I just stare blankly out of the window.

We stop at the hideout and while everyone gets inside, I stay where I am.

'' Angel come on, let's go in- '' He says but stops as my tears begin to fall…

- Joker's POV -

We stop at the hideout and while everyone goes inside, Angel remains on her seat. I look a moment at her, she refused to talk or to even look at me the whole drive…

'' Angel come on, let's go in- '' I stop abruptly as I see the tears slide over her cheeks and from there on the ground…

'' Angel…'' I don't really know what I should say now. Obviously I killed a friend of hers,

_But he wanted to kill her, so I did the right thing! _

'' He protected me…'' She whispers with husky voice.

'' From what? ''

'' From my father… As long as I can remember he just screamed at me for being not like he wanted me to be, and then I accidently broke his 200€ glasses… He was very drunk that day and every time he got drunk, he was very aggressive. That was the first time I got slapped from him. I was 4 to this time. I flew against a wall and lost two of my teeth. Later I told my mother I run into a lantern because my father couldn't remember at this accident on the next morning. Laurence was the only one who knew about the times my father slapped or kicked me and every time my mother was out, he took me with him so that my father hadn't the chance to hurt me again…'' She stops a moment and the tears become thicker…

'' As I got 6 my mother went on a business trip for 2 months… My father used this chance to… train me. Every time I cried because an injury I got slapped until I stopped. He even locked me in the basement. The cat we had was my only real friend. I lost the contact to my friends in this time, I lost my sister and I lost the ability to trust other people. ''

'' Didn't your mom said something to that? ''

'' She didn't knew. My father told me that if I tell her, he would kill my cat. I couldn't bear to lose my only friend…! '' Only now I realize that her hand palms are bleeding!

_She rams her nails into her palms…!_

'' But he did… As I got 8 I swore myself that I will not any longer let him hurt me! As he tried to put me in the basement again, I bite in his arm and I scratched over his face. As punishment he killed my cat in front of my eyes. He kicked her so long until she stopped moving… From that day, I lost the hope that he would change. I refused to talk to him or to look at him then finally my parents divorced and he moved far away. Suddenly he wanted me to visit him but I refused. For me, I don't have a father, he's dead. '' Her voice becomes cold at the end and her tears stop. By now my blood broils!

_How dares he to hurt her! He will pay for that!_

'' You know where he lives?! '' I ask with more than just angry voice.

'' Let him be. I told you, for me he's already dead. Let's go back inside! '' She hurries out of the car and inside the house. I follow her but as I come into my room she already changed into black sweatpants and a dark red top and begins to pack her things.

'' Can you do me a favor? ''

'' Which one? ''

'' Could you drive me home and help me to put the cage back into my room? ''

'' No problem. You sure you want to go back? ''

'' We had this theme already right? ''

'' Only asking. '' She closes her suitcase and grabs the dogs which she put on a leash.

We place everything in the car and Angel just wants to get in as she stops and walks back to my henchmen which are standing in the doorframe and look at her. I roll my eyes and watch as she hugs this Steve and the others before she jumps into the car. We begin to drive and Angel suddenly starts laughing.

'' They behave like I never come back…! '' She says and points towards my men.

'' … They like you. '' I say with a grin.

'' Really? Never thought that! '' She says sarcastic but laughing.

'' When are ya coming back? ''

'' Don't know. As soon as it possible. Otherwise I see you at my birthday. ''

'' Alright. ''

We arrive at 6 in the morning at her home and hurry to bring her things back into her room.

She puts her things back on their real place and looks at me.

'' Thank you for driving me home and… you know letting me stay…''

'' Hahaha no problem. '' I stay in her room and she looks at me waiting.

'' You have to go. I don't know when my mom's coming back…''

'' You alright…? '' I hear myself ask.

- Angeline's POV -

'' Sure. See ya later. ''

'' Bye…'' He kisses me and leaves. With a smile I let myself fall on my bed. I give Jokers number the name 'Jack N.' and go to sleep…

At 3 am the door to my room opens and my mother comes in to wake me up.

'' Don't you think you slept long enough?! Get up! '' Her voice sounds angry. I sit up and look at her with curious eyes.

'' Did something happen? ''

'' You tell me, where have you been this whole 5 days?! ''

'' What do you mean? I was here. ''

'' Oh really? So where have you been while your Grandpa visited? The dogs where gone, your Rats + the cage and your suitcase! Where have you been?! ''

'' I was at a friend's house. ''

'' What friend? ''

'' You don't know him yet…''

'' Oh and you think that's an excuse for you being away for 5 days? ''

'' I'm sorry…''

'' It's alright… but don't do it again… And I want to meet him! ''

_Oh shit…_

'' Ok. So, how was your trip? ''

'' Very good. Are you hungry? ''

'' Yeah. ''

We eat breakfast together and later I and my mom watch some movies. At night my mother finally falls asleep and I can go back to my room.

_1 good message + 1 bad…_

_Which one first?_

_Angel._

I send the message and a few minutes later I get the answer….

_The bad one._

_J._

I sigh slightly and begin to tip the answer.

_My mother found out that I wasn't home the 5 days._

_+ She knows that I was with a 'friend'. _

_+ She wants to meet you…._

_Angel._

_Well if it's nothing more._

_I'm there at your birthday._

_Good one?_

_J._

_Did he just write 'if it's nothing more'? I believe I will never understand this man…_

_She obviously not wants to kill you _

_+ I'm officially allowed to visit you._

_Angel._

_Well that's good. _

_Work's calling_

_Later._

_J._

_Work? Does he want to blow up something again? Or kill someone? _

_Be careful…_

_Angel._

I hesitate a moment before I send that one but I really want him to be careful.

I stand up and go to my window where I sit on the windowsill and look at the stars… I grab my phone and look a bit TV with it. Almost 4 hours later the news interrupt my show that The Joker blown up 4 Police stations in Kiel, Hamburg, Düsseldorf and Dorsten. The police tried to catch him but every car got blown up too and so they lost his track. Smiling I go to sleep…

- 17 days later -

Yesterday I got another call from Bonny that she wants to meet me today at the cinema in Bochum so that I can tell her everything about Joker… And what did I stupid nut? I told her yes and now I'm on my way to the UCI in Bochum…

As I arrive I see Bonny already waiting. She runs towards me and hugs me what makes us both fall to the ground… I hiss a bit on the close contact and the pain that flows through my body.

'' Angeee you got a boyfriend! Wait! Is he your boyfriend now? ''

'' …Yes…'' I admit slightly embarrassed. Bonny squeals slightly and writes fast a message.

'' What are you doing?! '' I ask alarmed.

'' I just wrote the lucky news to Lilly! She has a right to know that too! ''

'' Okay Bonny calm down! That's nothing big! Just a… relationship…''

'' Of course that's important! I mean no one of us ever thought you would ever say yes to a guy and then it happens so fast… I believe I begin to cry…! ''

'' Oh boy… Bonny you- oh forget it…'' We go in a small café where she orders herself a hot chocolate while I order a cappuccino.

'' Ok now tell me more details! His name is Jack and how does he look? ''

'' Uhm… He has brown eyes with a little bit green in them and… brown hair. ''

'' Oh don't tell me too much… How old is he? ''

'' 21. ''

'' Really? You took Lily's motto? '' She asks laughing.

'' No I didn't ask him if he wants to be my new babysitter! '' I say and begin to laugh too.

'' Would have been fun! ''

'' Hahahaha! '' We both laugh a moment until we realize that everyone is staring at us…

'' Hey will he be at yours at our birthday? ''

'' Yup- Ups… '' In Bonny's eyes is a dangerous sparkle…

'' Good, we'll celebrate together! Lily should be back tomorrow. ''

'' Already 3 weeks are over huh…? Don't want to go back to school…''

'' Yeah I know what you mean. Should we go and watch a movie? ''

'' Why not. '' We stand up and walk to the cinema but suddenly my phone rings….

'' Wait a moment…''

_Oh it's mum…_

I pick up the call and abruptly Bonny looks excited. I signal her to calm down and show her the name. Her excitement changes into lightly disappointment.

'' Hey mum what's the matter? ''

'' Oh nothing I just thought that if your 'friend' comes on your birthday we could make a nice dinner so I learn to know your 'friend' a little…? '' She emphasizes the word friend extremely.

'' Uhm… I-I can ask him if that's ok…''

'' Good tell me later. Have fun with Bonny. '' with that she ends the call.

_Oh crap…!_

I sigh loud and call Joker…

'' What?! ''

'' You've stress? ''

'' Oh you've _no_ idea…! Something _wrong_? ''

'' Well…''

'' Should I _send_ someone to _pick_ ya up? ''

'' No no it's fine… Jack. I'm with Bonny at the moment. Listen, my mother called and asked if you want to- Bonny go away! – Sorry if you, when you at my house on my birthday- Bonny! Private space!- want to eat with us. My mother wants to make a dinner…? – Bonny…! '' Bonny tries permanently to listen. There's a short break but then he speaks again.

'' Sure _no_ problem. What's _the matter_? ''

'' Nothing Bonny is just annoying!

'' I'm not annoying I'm curious. '' Bonny says.

'' Tell her _curiosity kills_ the cat. '' Joker says and I grin.

'' Bonny I shall tell you that curiosity kills the cat. ''

'' You're the cat from the two of us. ''

'' Ok I let you work again. See you in two days. ''

'' Yeah later…'' I end the call and hiss at Bonny before we go into the cinema to watch a movie.

At 9 pm I come back home and go straight to bed.

_Tired…_

I close my eyes and not even 5 minutes later I'm in a deep slumber…

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

Soooo that was my 8. Chapter. Next chapter Angeline becomes 15!

I hope you enjoyed it and that I didn't made too much mistakes… (Remember I'm German…). I want to ask you all if you could write me maybe a pm and tell me how my English is so far… (I hope it's not too bad)

Well I already work on the next chapter and maybe I can upload two new ones this week.

Tell me what you think over this chapter or over my story by now.

Wow I got almost 2.000 readers! I've never dreamed of that :D

Thank you all :3

Robin-Sukino :*


	9. Chapter 9 - A different Birthday

**_Chapter 9 – __A little different kind of Birthday_**

Still half asleep I hear and incredible annoying voice next to my ear…

'' Angeline! Wake up birthday girl! ''

_Oh it's my mother… still it's annoying…!_

'' Go away… I want to sleep…'' I murmur.

'' Oh come on! It's already 4 am! If you hadn't gone to bed so late, you wouldn't be so tired now… Angeline? Don't fall asleep again…! ''

_Don't make a noise… pretend like sleeping… maybe she leaves again…_

'' I know you're not sleeping…'' She says.

_She's just bluffing… Don't move…_

My mother sighs a moment and grabs then my phone out of my hand…! I jump up and grab it!

'' Give it back! '' I scream and my mother grins at me

_Ups… _

'' You tricked me! That's not fair…! '' I say like a little, stubborn child.

'' Aw come on, stand up. Can you help me to prepare dinner for tonight? ''

'' Oh yes the dinner… Sure I can help. '' I stand up and go with my mother in the kitchen where we begin to make two cakes one with chocolate and one with cherry's. To that we make spinach casserole with cheese. My mother even bought some strawberry-champagne with low alcohol content. I LOVE strawberries!

_Joker wants to come at 7pm… I JUST GOT 1 HOUR!_

'' I go and take a quick shower! Jo-Jack will be here in one hour! '' I hurry into the bathroom and take a quick shower. I dry my hair and go into my room. I pull a black dress with blood red stings on the corsage which is above a fluffy skirt, again no socks or shoes to it.

I go back into the kitchen and help my mother to put everything on the table and just in the moment we get ready, the doorbell rings.

'' Coming! ...Oh yes I forgot he can't hear me down there… '' I say to myself.

_I have to stop to talk to myself… That's not good… Haha but funny!_

I open the door and…

_Oh my….!_

'' Oh my…'' My mouth falls open a bit and my eyes widen without me noticing it.

In front of me stands Joker… well at least I think it's him…

_Of course we both would be dead if he would come up as Joker but… Wow…!_

He wears dark brown almost black sneakers, dark blue jeans with a grey shirt and a thin dark red jacket. The green and the blond are washed out of his hair and it's brown now. The make-up is gone too and… his scars are gone, I think he put something on to cover them. His face is quit handsome he looks much more younger than before.

_His grin is still the same, slightly stupid looking but cute too…._

'' Wow…. You look… different…''

'' I hope in a good way. Here… '' Joker- no Jack hands me a bouquet of blood red, dark blue and black roses plus in the middle of the whole bouquet a salmon one.

He leans a little down to me and whispers in my ear…

'' Happy Birthday Angel…'' He kisses my cheek and straightens then back up.

'' Thank you, come in. '' I take a step aside and let him in. I close the door and we go in the living room, he already knows where to find it… I turn around and grin at him, still a little red,

'' Of course in a good way. '' I just want to go in the kitchen to place the roses in a vase, as my mother comes out. I don't know why but somehow I have the feeling that I shouldn't leave him alone with her… My mum smiles friendly and walks towards Jo-Jack.

_Please don't make something embarrassing mum… please…_

'' Hello I'm Angeline's mother Kathrin. '' She holds out her hand and after some hesitation he takes it and shakes it. He smiles friendly at her and I look stunned at them…

'' Jack Napier, pleased to meet ya. '' A little I can hear his accent in the German language but my mother doesn't seem to notice, or she doesn't want to.

'' So my daughter was at your house for 5 days? '' She asks.

'' Yes Ma'am. '' Joke- argh! Jack answers friendly!

_I will never get used to this whole 'Jack' thing… _

'' You haven't done something to her right?! '' She asks silent but still dangerous.

'' Of course not. ''

'' Good. Sit down, make yourself as home. '' While Jack sits down, I go and bring the flowers in a vase. I walk back into the living room and sit down next to Jack.

'' Well enjoy your meal. '' My mother says and we take something to eat. Joker winks at me and I smile. For some moments neither of us makes a sound and so I can order my thoughts a bit…

_I'd never thought Joker would be so… nice. It's like he is another person. That's nothing bad at all, but it's… different. How it seems by now my mother likes him. No eye roll, sneers, biting commends not even a strange look at me. I hope it stays like that and most of all I hope she doesn't do something I have to regret later. Like telling him what a bad daughter I am or that I'm hard to handle or that she thought about sending me in a school for children which are hard to educate…. Yeah my parents are such lovable persons…! As soon as I'm 18 I'm gone. I will live in Japan or maybe I will even visit Gotham sometime… What will happen to Joker and me in 4-6 years? I'm not even sure I want to know that. I'll let myself get surprised! But for now I'm 100% sure that I lo-… I mean that I want to be with him…._

''Jack, how old are you if I may ask? '' My mother asks.

'' I'm 21 ma'am. ''

'' Please call me Kathrin. And have you work or something like that? ''

'' Mum…! '' I say warningly.

_I know exactly on what she wants to go on…!_

'' I'm leading a company. ''

'' Oh, a big one? ''

'' Not really, it's small but comfortable. The 5 days Angel was with us she helped us to renovate a bit. She's got a big talent with that… And my men like her a lot. '' At the last words he looks at me and I smile at him. My mother observes this and grins a bit.

_Oh oh… I don't like that face… She knows something she shouldn't know!_

'' Yes she always had a big talent with this kind of things… Jack, you don't sound like a German man, from where do you come? ''

'' I was born in America. But under certain conditions my company had to move to Germany. ''

'' So you will go back someday? ''

_Go back…? I'd never really thought of that… I don't want him to leave… But he has to of course! How stupid from me! What was I thinking?! That he would stay for me here in Germany?! I should finally wake up! I mean I'm used to it! Everyone leaves me after some time, why would it be different with him?! _

I clench my glass with the strawberry-champagne a little harder and try to stay silent.

_I have to calm down… I'm fine alone…. I'm used to it…_

- Joker's POV -

'' So you will go back someday? '' On this question I freeze a moment….

_Go back…? Of course I will leave Germany to go back into __my__ city but… that would mean I have to leave my Angel too… _

I look at her and see that she's lost in thoughts too. She clenches her glass a bit too hard and I see how pain flows into her eyes… She closes them for a moment and opens them with a cold look again. Again it seems like she is in much pain, but she tries to hide it.

_She thinks I would leave her alone like the other persons in her live…. Would I? Sure I have to go back to Gotham someday. I can't stay forever in this land. But could I really leave her behind? Forget her like she never existed? I can do that with everyone, and I do mean everyone, maybe even bats… but can I do that with her too? _

_Now I have to ask myself, why can't I leave her? Why does she mean so much to me? Why did I become Jack Napier for her again just that I could visit her at her birthday? She's a 15 year old girl damn it! I shouldn't even be that attracted to her! To any girl in her age! But I am. _

_I didn't lie, my henchmen love her. They were really depressed the last days she didn't visit. SO it's not just me who thinks that she's something special right? _

I look back up at her mother, who looks sadly at me and Angel,

'' Yes I will have to leave someday…'' I say and look back at my little Rebel.

'' You have any idea when? '' Her mother goes on.

'' No, that's not settled by now. ''

'' Alright. You want some cake? Angie made it by herself. ''

'' Oh do I have to expect anything? '' I ask grinning at my little Rebel.

'' Just the typical, poison and this stuff you know. '' Her grin becomes devilish.

'' If it's nothing more... '' We both begin to laugh a bit but stop at her mother's voice.

'' Did I miss something? ''

'' As I was with him I cooked for him and his… crew. He asked me if I ever poisoned someone with my food and I told him how scared I was at my confirmation as I baked the cake and feared that every moment someone would fall over and die because I accidently put some poison in it…'' She explains grinning and her mother begins to laugh lightly too.

'' As far as I know, we don't have any poison in our kitchen. ''

'' Yeah but think of it: I could have grabbed two things that are toxic when they get mixed together! And then we eat something of it and we all die. Or some… some EVIL SPIRIT poisoned it with his maaaaagic! '' She says and waggling with her fingers. I laugh at her and she begins to struggle a bit with a defiant look.

'' Stop laughing! This could happen! No one knows what they're planning! '' She almost falls off the couch but I catch her and pull her back up where she lets her back fall against my chest.

'' Sorry that's happening more often, you can call it craziness, I call it 'I-had-no-coffee-because-I-slept-too-long'. It's really bad, incurable you know? '' Without noticing it she speaks English with me and out of reflex I reply in English too,

''Oh I have something similar to yours you can call it insanity, I call it 'careful-sweetheart-you-could-lose-your-head. Incurable too…''

'' Touché… '' She replies with a grin. Her mother leans on the doorframe and looks at us but behaves quiet and so we just go on:

'' By the way ya didn't name the 2 'pets'. Ya can't keep going naming them 'babies'. ''

'' Of course I can. But you're right… What names… We need two, right? ''

'' No, 1 name for 2 animals is perfectly fine Angel. ''

'' Was that sarcasm? ''

'' Maybe. '' She tugs her tongue out and I mimic her move.

'' You're the adult one from us, behave like one. ''

'' You're 15 and perfectly sane- oh wait…''

'' I'm sane… more or less…''

'' Yeah you're sane, INsane. ''

'' And I'm proud of it. ''

'' Good, ya should be. ''

'' Good to know that you can speak so good English and didn't tell me a word about it. '' Angels mother suddenly says in German.

'' I showed you my English tests. '' She says obviously a bit embarrassed.

'' Yeah but I never knew you can speak it so good. Here's the cake… '' Her mother puts a big chocolate cake on the table and puts two plates plus two forks in front of us.

'' Thanks mum…Hey can we watch a movie or something like that? It's so silent…'' She asks and looks at me and then and her mum. We both nod and Angel stands up to pick one.

'' Is Halloween 1 ok? '' Again a nod from her mum and I on what Angel smiles and switches on the TV. She puts the DVD in a player and pushes the 'Play' button. While the movie begins she sits down next to me again and makes herself a bit comfortable… I do the same and give her a fast kiss while her mother wasn't looking.

After about 20 minutes her mother was sleeping on the couch. Angel stands up and walks over to her, she shakes her a bit and her mother wakes up.

'' Mum, go to bed when you're sleepy. ''

'' You sure that's ok? ''

'' Sure thing. ''

'' Alright. Good night you two don't make anything stupid. Jack, it was nice to meet you. ''

'' You too ma'am. '' Her mother sighs and just wants to go out as Angel wants to say something,

'' Oh mum? Can I sleep at Jack's tonight? '' Angel asks with a short smile at me.

'' Sure… Jack? Take good care of her. Otherwise you have me as your enemy... ''

'' Promised. '' She nods and leaves the room.

'' So ya want to sleep at my place? '' I ask in English again and back in my real voice.

'' Of course, I miss my babies and the others. ''

'' And I thought you _miss me_ at night. '' I say playing hurt.

'' … That too…? More or less…''

'' Thank you, come on. '' We go out and into my car.

'' Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, you look beautiful. '' I say and begin to drive. Angels face gets a bit red and she looks almost shy away.

'' Thank you…''

'' What aren't ya _used_ to compliments? ''

'' Not really. I don't see it as a compliment when cars stop right next to me and the people in it want my number or when some complete stranger whistles behind me. Also I don't see it as a complement when a few of my… schoolmates come to me to… how did they say? 'Tame the beast' so that they can use me as a decoration. '' She says matter of fact.

'' Ya can tell 'em all _my_ greetings, if they come _near ya_ again, they _lose_ their _head_! '' I say.

'' tee-he…'' She giggles slightly and I turn a bit shocked towards her,

_I'd never heard her giggle before… Well after all she's still a teenager …_

'' I'd never heard ya giggle before. What's de matter? '' I ask grinning.

'' I already had a boyfriend but I never had someone who got jealous! '' She goes on giggling.

'' I'm not jealous, I'm… possessive. ''

'' Possessive? Like I'm an object you're possessing?! '' Her voice gets a dangerous sound.

'' No, well not an object, more…''

_Save yourself as long as you can…!_

'' Yes…? '' Now she crosses her arms.

_Bad signal, verrrrrrrrrry bad signal…!_

'' No no no no no NO! Well you _are my_ girlfriend, means you are _mine_. Uh I mean I _protect_ you … '' Her face lightens up again and she smiles at me, at this moment we arrive at the hideout and before we get out and inside the house Angel looks again a bit shy…

'' I'm no object and no one possesses me! But I like it to… have someone who cares for me and who wants to protect me… Thank you…'' She leans over and kisses my cheek before she gets out the car. I stay a moment in my seat and stare at her back…

_That was the first time she kissed me on her own… I have to admit I'm kinda surprised. Positive of course bit still… _

I look at her and see how the Hyenas throw her to the ground and begin to lick her face. She laughs and cuddles them,

_Hard to believe that they wanted to bite her at the beginning… They love her and they missed her, not only the hyenas, my henchman asked me every day when she visits again. Can't quit believe that they like her that much. She's almost a kid, okay not from her looks but from her…age. She doesn't behave like a 15 year old, most the time she acts like an adult. Maybe because of what she told me about her father and all… Oh how I wish to crush his bones…!_

She stands up again and wipes the dirt off her dress…

_It really suits her… She looks more than beautiful. Not in a I-am-so-sweet-come-and-hug-me-Angel way, more in a Dare-yourself-to-get-near-me-and-I-kick-you-stunning way. _

I get out of the car too and put myself next to her,

'' Angel, want to go inside? '' I ask. She looks a moment at me smiles then and nods. We go inside and suddenly she runs into the 'living room'. Moments later I hear loud applause whistling. I go into the room by myself and see how one after another hugs her and wishes her a happy birthday. I lean against the doorframe and watch every move exactly.

_I just told this Steve that I visit her because it's her birthday, he must have told everyone. _

On the table is a small cake and some champagne but to the opposite of her mother's, this one has much more alcohol. One of them hands her a glass but she refuses. She runs towards me and smiles bright, she looks very happy.

'' I had never that much people around me on a birthday ever! ''

'' Nice to hear Angel but your birthday is over in one hour. '' I say and she looks at the clock in her phone. The happiness leaves her face and disappointing replaces it...

'' Come on we celebrate the last hour a bit. ''

'' Yippee! '' She jumps a bit up nd down and I begin to grin at her as she goes back to the others. One of them switches the ghetto blaster on and the house is filled again with loud music.

I walk over to them and together we all, Angel too, drink a glass of champagne…

We celebrated for 2 hours instead of 1 but then the boys slept one by one on the floor. Angel was about to fall over too but I catch her and carry her in bride-style in my room. I place her on the bed and lay down next to her… Abruptly she cuddles on me and with a satisfied smile I close my eyes and fall asleep too…

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

Okay! Here's the next chapter. It's a bit smaller than the other ones but this one was just about her birthday. Joker showed his soft and protective side and Angel made a first step too.

I hope you enjoyed it and we meet again in the next chapter.

Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.

Robin-Sukino :*


	10. Chapter 10 - Bonny

_**Chapter 10 – Bonny** _

'' Joker… wake up… come on at least let go of me…'' A voice whispers in my ear while I feel something struggle slightly. I open my eyes and look down at Angel.

'' What do ya _want…_? '' I ask tired.

'' Bonny called she wants to meet me in 2 hours. I need to go back home to change my clothes plus I have to take a shower. Can you drive me or at least let go of me? '' She ask and I take my arms back which are clung around her waist and look at her phone clock

'' Angel its 2 pm…! _Go back to sleep_…'' I say and close my eyes again.

'' Joker in opposite to you I want to go out over the day. ''

'' I have _something_ to do too today, but only in _3 hours_. Can't you _wait_ until then? ''

'' I take the bus that's no problem. I would go like this to the meet with bonny but I don't really like to wear dresses in public. '' She says and I feel her leave the bed.

_Oh yes she wears that dress-_

'' I'll _drive_ ya. '' I stand up and go in the bathroom to put my make-up back on. I don't like to be without it for so much time. She walks into the bathroom and leans on the door frame, her eyes are confused.

'' No that's no problem, I can take the bus. ''

'' I'll drive ya. '' I say dominating.

'' Why do you suddenly want to drive me so badly? ''

'' No specific reason. ''

'' Joker, why? ''

'' I told ya, no reason! '' Suddenly a grin creeps on her lips.

'' You should really become a bit less possessive, you know? '' I finish my make-up and look at her. Her arms are crossed and her right leg is a bit over the left. She leans relaxed on the frame

'' I've _no idea_ what you're talking, uh, talking _about. _ '' I say and go pass her.

'' When you're not 'possessive' like you say, then I would say you're just… oh how to say it…? '' She thinks a moment and then she seems to get one.

'' Ah I got it! Over protective! You're acting over protective. ''

'' I wouldn't call it _over protective_… more… Ah! _Come on_! '' I walk out of the room and the hyenas follow us. I turn towards them to make them stay but Angel looks begging at me.

'' Can we take them with us? ''

'' You _know_ that they'll only _howl _when they see you _go_? ''

'' So…? ''

'' It's _annoying_. ''

'' Pleaseeeeee? '' She folds her hand in front of her and looks begging at me…

'' … Do whatever ya want … '' I snort a bit and go to the car. Angel and the Hyenas follow me happily and my mood gets a bit more down but what should I have done? If I'd say no, she would be upset. And we all know that this could be really dangerous…!

We get in the car and maybe 20 minutes later we arrive in front of her house…

'' Thank you for driving me home, by babies! '' She calls backwards and cuddles them again.

'' No problem. ''

'' Oh by the way, you said you have something to do in a few hours, what exactly? ''

'' Just don't get _near_ the Miners _Hospital_ in Recklinghausen. ''

'' Isn't one of Gotham's politician's there? As far as I know he visited Germany and got sick…''

'' Sick? Hehe… that's what _the media_ says. ''

'' Huh? What's the truth? '' She sounds confused but curious at the same time.

'' _I burned down_ his Hotel, he survived and now I finish _my job_. ''

'' So someone wants you to kill him? ''

'' _Yes._ ''

'' Ok, you've something planned? ''

'' I never plan anything I do. ''

'' You told the media once that you want to bring chaos under the population from Gotham, so I thought you do have plans. You don't? What are you really trying to do? What are your goals? '' She ask serious. I don't have to think about it, I already know how to answer…

'' Angel, I'm a dog chasing cars_, I wouldn't know what to do when I caught it!_ You know, I just _do_ things! The mob had plans, the cobs had plans_, Batman had plans_. You know they're _schemers_. Schemer's trying to _control their little worlds_. I'm to a schemer_… I try_ to show the schemers how…_pathetic_ their attempts to control things _really are_. ''

- Angeline's POV -

I think a moment about what he just said…

_He wants to show the cobs, no, the schemers how pathetic they are? So, he thinks that plans are bad? I plan as little as possible but sometimes I just have to. Is that bad? No, even Joker has to make plans sometime, I'm sure of it._

'' What about Chaos? Or panic? How does it work from your sight? ''

'' I noticed that no one panics when things go _according the plan_… Even if the plan is _horrifying_! If tomorrow I tell the media that a _mob gangster_ gets shot or that a truck _full of solider_ gets blown up, nobody panics. Because it's all _part of the plan_. But when I say that one, little old politician will die… _everyone loses their minds!_ Upset the stabilized order and everything becomes _chaos! _I'm an agent of chaos… _Oh!_ And you knew one thing about chaos? _It's fair…!_ '' His voice becomes more and more insane. But what he says interests me. I realize that I find his point of view from life and all of this very interesting and somehow it fits a bit with my own. His is only a little bit… I don't even know who to describe this…!

'' So, you already make it public that you will blow up the hospital? ''

'' I told them I'm going to blow up _SOME hospital_, which one it is _only you_ knows. ''

'' And when will you do it? ''

'' Maybe in two or _three hours_... ''

'' Okay Then I call Bonny and tell her that we go shopping in Recklinghausen. I'm sure we can see the smoke from there and we will hear the explosion. I hope she doesn't get too scared… ''

'' Why is _she someone_ who gets_ scared_ so fast? ''

'' Yup. But it's not her fault, she got educated like that. As she came into my class she had absolutely NO self-confidence. It took me a lot of work to bring her so far like she's now. ''

'' So you're something like _a self-confidence-coach_? ''

'' Only for Bonny. I don't care for anyone in my class except Bonny and Lily. '' I say a bit cold.

'' 'kay. ''

'' I really have to go now, otherwise I'll be late… '' Joker just wants lean towards me but this time, I don't know what snaps in me, I kiss him first. I feel him grin against my lips as he kisses back. After some time I lean back and smile at him,

'' Bye. '' With that I get out and into my House. I walk into my apartment and put my keys in a little bowl before I look around a bit.

'' I'm home! '' I call out and moments later my mother comes to me.

'' Hey Angie, your grandpa is here. ''

'' He is? '' I walk into the living room and see my grandpa walk towards me.

'' Hello Angeline! Happy Birthday later! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to come yesterday…'' He hands me a card with 100$ in it. I smile friendly at him.

'' Ah that's no problem. But I don't have much time, Bonny and me meet in one hour in Recklinghausen. We want to go shopping a bit. And I have to take a shower and change my clothes. '' I say to my mother and write Bonny a message:

_Heyy_

_Let's go shopping in Recklinghausen._

_Ange._

Not even 5 minutes later I get Bonny's answer…

_Hey._

_Okay see u there._

_Bonny._

'' Ok Angie, but be back at 9 pm okay? '' my mother says and I nod,

'' Sure. Thanks grandpa for the card and the money. ''

'' It was my pleasure. '' I go into the bathroom, lock the door and take a shower. After that I brush my teeth and go into my room to change into a blood red shirt with a black tie and red and black hot pants. To that I put my rivet belt around my hips, put on my cat gloves and cat cab and black boots with rivets.

'' By mum! '' With that I grab my keys and leave the house. I arrive just in time in Recklinghausen where Bonny is already waiting for me. I run up to her and she looks at me grinning. I look a bit confused and just want to ask her why she looks at me like that, but she already opens her mouth to speak,

'' Hey Ange, sooo how was it yesterday with your new sweetheart? '' She asks grinning.

'' Huh? What do you mean? ''

'' Oh don't play dumb, I called on your phone but your mother told me you were still at Jack's house. How was it? ''

'' When did you called? ''

'' This morning. '' She answers.

'' Oh… It was… funny. I celebrated with him and his… employees. ''

'' His employees? ''

'' Yeah he leads a small company with 11 employees. '' I say remembering at Joker's words.

'' Ok. So what did you two do…? '' She smiles a bit creepy.

'' Nothing like that, geez Bonny get your thoughts out of that! '' I say with a bit too red cheeks.

'' Alright… Come on, let's go shopping! ''

- 3 hours later -

Bonny and I went in so many shops but we bought almost nothing. We're just walking through the streets as we hear a small explosion…

_He told me he wanted to blow up the whole hospital, it's impossible that it's so quiet…!_

Moments later a much louder and longer explosion follows and Bonny and a few other persons scream! We all can see a big smoke cloud which slowly gets bigger and disappears bit by bit.

I feel that I have to fight down the urgent to smile and say how beautiful that looks.

Suddenly my phone rings… I look at the display and see Joker's/Jack's number…

'' Yes? '' I ask out of habit in English and Bonny stares at me.

'' Angel, come to the _parking garage_ in the highest floor._ I come_ and pick ya _up._ ''

'' But Bonny is still with me. I wanted to chat with her a bit longer…'' I say a bit disappointed.

'' Can she _keep that secret_? '' He asks unexpected serious. In his voice is no fun like always.

_Is he really going to allow me to take her with me…? _

'' I think so…'' I say still more than surprised. I look at Bonny which seems utterly confused.

'' Angel ya have to be _100%_ sure that she will _keep_ silent…! '' He says serious.

'' I'm sure she won't tell anybody. '' I say as serious as he is.

'' I'm trusting ya with that. '' With that he cuts the call and I stare a moment at my phone before I turn to Bonny which is now more than confused.

'' What's going on? Why where you talking in English? ''

'' You meet now my boyfriend… Come with me, we have to hurry. '' I say, grab her wrist and drag her with me to the parking garage…

'' Bonny you must promise me to tell NO ONE about what you see now, EVER! Not even Lily. '' I say dangerous and Bonny swallows hard.

'' I swear it but what- '' I open the door to the last and highest floor which is actually closed and see abruptly the big black car with Steve and Manson in front of it. Both of them are wearing their masks. Bonny looks more than terrified but I drag her towards them and with every step we get closer, her eyes widen more…

'' Miss Angel, over here! '' Steve calls out.

'' Hey you two, where's Joker? '' I ask in English and Bonny looks at me shocked and stunned at the same time. I smile friendly at her and turn back to the guys.

'' He just wanted to change his clothes in the car. Who's that? '' Steve looks curious at Bonny.

'' That's Bonny, my best friend. Could you take off the masks I think she's just about to get a heart attack… And why is he changing his clothes? ''

'' Look for yourself, that's too funny…! '' Steve says as they both take off their masks.

'' Bonny, I'll be right back, don't worry they won't bite you. '' I say and go towards the big black car. I knock on it and not even a second later the door shots open, Joker grabs my arm, pulls me inside and closes the door again. I look at him and begin laughing hard!

'' Hahahaha haha! Why are you wearing, Hahaha, a nurse outfit?! HAHAHA! '' I ask while holding my tummy.

_He's wearing a nurse dress! A DRESS! _

'' There were… complications…'' He says grinning.

'' You should have shaved your legs. '' I say with a lifted eyebrow but brake out laughing after a look in his eyes!

'' I'm sure it would look much better on you. Besides, not every one of us can be able to look good in something like that. '' He says.

'' Thank you…? ''

_I got an idea! _

I take out my phone and take very fast a picture before I run out of the car!

'' I got a picture! I got a picture! '' I scream and run around while Bonny looks shocked at me.

'' What picture? '' She asks and I was just about to show it to her as the car door opens once more and Joker steps in his usual outfit out.

'' Angel…! '' He says warning. When the cat ears on my cab where real, they would fall down now. Joker comes towards me and Bonny and while Bonny begins to shiver slightly, I smile guilty at him. He stretches his hand towards me and my head shots back up!

'' No, I want to keep it. '' He lifts an eyebrow and shifts his head a bit to the side.

'' That's 'er? '' He asks and looks at Bonny. I smile satisfied that I can keep the picture but then I look at Bonny… Her face is pale and under Jokers look she seems to shrink with every second at least 5cm…

'' Bonny calm down… He won't bite you… '' I say giggling.

'' _Who knows_? '' He says joking and I nudge him a bit with my elbow.

'' He doesn't mean it. Are you alright Bonny? ''

'' H-h-h-he i-is y-you-your b-boyfriend…? '' She stutters.

'' Yes. Are you alright? ''

'' Uh-Hu… more or less…''

'' Ya two ready to go? '' Joker asks and I nod.

'' Come on Bonny. '' I say and while Steve and Manson are already in the car,

'' Where are we going? '' She asks. And while I speak German with Bonny, I speak English with the others.

'' We're going to Joker's hideout. '' I say and look at Joker who observes Bonny closely.

'' Quit staring like that Joker, she won't tell anybody about you. '' I say calm. He stares for another moment at her and Bonny moves closer to me…

'' Hey, ya know _what happens_ when ya tell anybody about _me or my hideout _right?! '' He asks dangerous but this time I keep quiet. I know that he don't do that to scare her, he does it because he has to be completely sure that she'll keep silent about him.

'' Y-yes sir…'' She says.

'' And what would that be? ''

'' Y-you k-kill me…''

'' Oh no no no no no _NO!_ I won't _kill ya_, she wouldn't _allow_ me this. I would let ya _suffer_! '' Joker says. I stand up and sit down next to him.

'' Don't be so hard to her, she won't tell anyone. Right? '' I ask Bonny which nods as fast as possible. I shake lightly laughing my head and lean a bit against Joker which pulls out of habit his arm around my waist.

'' By the way why was there a break between the two explosions? Didn't your dynamite work well? '' I ask a bit teasing.

'' Yapp I had to _push the button_ a few times more. ''

'' What does smell here so badly? You put something on your hands? ''

_Yuck! That's smells disgusting! _

'' Oh a bit from this _gel_ what's always in _the hospitals_. ''

'' Yuck… you mean that on to disinfect? Why where you inside the hospital? You talked to the man before you blow him up? '' I ask and hear Bonny choke a bit but I ignore that.

'' I told him _goodbye_. ''

'' How nice from you…'' I say ironic…

Then suddenly Bonny seems to find her courage back and she grins widely,

'' I knew you two would be a good couple! So I could have made that bet with Lily and the others! Ange why haven't you told me this earlier?! But how did you two meet again? And how did you tame her temper?! And how could you convince her to be your girlfriend?! '' She asks excited and the car makes a sharp curve. We hear Manson and Anthony laughing hard and while my face gets red, Joker laughs in his typical insane way loud.

'' You look red Angel, you're alright? '' He asks me teasing and I glare at him. I hiss loud and make a move like I want to scratch him but he grabs my wrist and grins at Bonny,

'' Is she always such a kitten … Bonny was it right? '' He asks and she smiles slightly.

'' You should have seen our schoolmate as he tried to come close her… His face was full of scratches and she kicked him in the… you know…'' Joker laughs again and then the car stops.

'' Ah we're there. '' Joker says and I stands up while I practically snatch my wrists back. We all get out the car and as soon as I'm standing, my babies fall over me and lick my face! I laugh and Bonny screams! The Hyenas get off me and want to attack Bonny!

'' Babies! No leave her alone! '' The Hyenas look at me and come to both of my sides where they sit down.

'' Ohhh that's good! Aren't ya the sweetest babies? Yes you are, yes you are! '' My voice sound more like I would talk with a 5 year old child but they're my babies!

'' Are that real Hyenas?! '' Bonny asks terrified!

'' Of course they're real. They were a present from Joker as I stayed here for 5 days because my mother was gone. '' I explain and Bonny looks at curious at them like they at her.

'' You slept here for 5 days? ''

'' Yapp. By the way, you can touch them, they won't bit. '' I assure her. Bonny takes carefully a step closer and begins to pet them. The Hyenas sniff her hand and stay then quiet.

'' They're cute. What's their name? '' She asks.

'' Angel _hasn't _given them _names _yet. '' Joker says. He watches us the whole time, I don't know if it's because he's curious or because he still doesn't trust Bonny. I walk over to him and smile friendly. I look into his eyes for a moment and sigh then,

'' You still don't trust her right? '' I ask with a knowing sound.

'' I trust _you._ ''

'' Then trust me when I say that she won't tell anyone. Bonny knew that I was depressive and told nobody about it. '' I say matter of fact.

'' How do you _know_ she told _no one_? ''

'' Because, I'm not a popular person in my class, or in my school generally, if she would have told someone, I would have heard it… They would have gone after me and try to bully me or something like that. But most of them don't have the courage to stand up against me. '' I say with a creepy grin on my lips.

'' 'Was' depressive? '' He asks with a grin.

'' Yeah was. I made a short test from my 'doc' via internet. I'm almost healed. Well, I'm still classified as 'totally insane ' but not so much that I would hurt me or other people. ''

'' And, uh, what's the reason for that…? '' He asks and I see the self-satisfaction in his eyes.

'' New enjoyment of life, major changes and a certain someone. I'll show Bonny around a bit. '' With that I go back to Bonny which is still playing with my babies and lend her into the house.

I show her around and go at last in the living room to introduce them to the others.

'' Come on Bonny, I introduce you to the others. Oh and by the way, they don't bite either. ''

'' Ha ha…'' She says ironic while I open the doors. Immediately all eyes are on us, the guys look from me to Bonny and back.

'' That's Bonny. '' I say loud and they come over to us.

'' Miss Angel, does the boss know that you took her with you? '' Logan asks careful.

'' Of course, he told me to bring her with me. ''

'' Why? '' Anthony sounds confused on what I smile friendly at him.

'' I wanted to chat with her a bit longer but he came to pick me up after he blown up the hospital. Don't know either why he allows her here. '' I say while shrugging my shoulders.

The others nod and Bonny looks a bit shy.

'' Bonny, that is Anthony, Logan, Aiden, Andrew, Daniel, Matthew, James and Liam. The guys in the car were Manson and Steve. '' Bonny nods and looks back at me.

'' How long are you here already? ''

'' I came the first time her… almost 3 weeks after the kidnapping. ''

'' What? But how did you two meet again, I'm confused. ''

'' I can see that. '' I say smartass like.

'' Smartass... '' She murmurs and I laugh. The guys go back on whatever they were doing and I take her into Joker's room to explain her everything. I knock at the door and go in. I think Bonny wouldn't stand to see him half naked… neither would I…

'' Angel, ya seen _my socks_? '' He asks and I look around, he made almost of the whole room a big mess…

_Not seriously…_

'' No. How should I? '' I say and begin to pick the clothes up he throw on the floor.

'' Oh yeah ya were already _asleep_ as I _carried_ ya to bed _yesterday_. '' He reminds himself.

'' Yeah I think I can't stand 3 glasses of champagne. ''

'' You had _a few_ at your mother's house too. '' He reminds me.

'' Oh yeah I remember but in these was not much alcohol. ''

'' But a bit. You sleep here tonight? '' He asks.

'' I can't my mother told me to be at home latest 9 pm. Bonny when do you have to be home? '' I ask in German. She thinks a moment,

'' 6 pm… My mother is so…'' She tries to find the word but Joker interrupts her.

'' Pesky? Soul-destroying? Toxic for creativity? '' He asks and Bonny looks at me

'' How much did you told him about my parents? ''

'' Not much, he's good at 'looking through people'. '' Joker grins at that. Bonny stares a bit at his scars and while Joker is still busy with finding his socks, I see that very well. I nudge her with my elbow and shake my head. She seems to understand and nods. I look at the clock and,

'' Bonny, did you turn off your phone? '' I ask. She looks at it and turns it back on.

'' 20 missed calls, 40 SMS, shit we've got already 8:30 pm! '' In that moment the next call arrives

'' Hello? '' Bonny asks and turns the phone loud so that we can hear it too

'' Bonny! Where are you?! It's already 8:30 pm! '' Her mother sound VERY angry.

'' Sorry mum I'm with Ange and- ''

'' Yes! I was completely sure that she's with you! '' Her mother snaps!

'' What do you mean with that? '' Bonny asks but I already know what she means with that.

'' Since you walk around with her you became so…''

'' So much courage, self-confidence, own opinions…? '' I ask and her mother snarls.

'' Audaciousness fits more! ''

'' Calm down, we bring her home immediately! '' I say and close the phone call.

'' Sorry Ange, I would have loved to stay for a while…'' I grin creepy at her and Joker knows what I mean abruptly.

'' That's not a bad Idea Angel…'' He says laughing.

'' Bonny, do you want to 'tease' your mother a bit? '' I ask, still grinning.

'' I don't like that look… The last time you had this one we almost got kicked out from school! ''

'' Ohh come on it was much fun! ''

'' You wanted to blow up the chemistry building! '' Her voice sounds depressed.

'' Ya blew up something in your school? '' Joker asks and…

_Is it just me or does he looks a bit proud…?_

'' Almost. My teacher came before I could finish. '' I say shrugging my shoulders.

'' Yeah he wanted to kill us. While I was in full panic, she just stood there and laughed! '' Bonny says to Joker while pointing a finger at me.

'' Get over it, it was funny! So you want to tease your mother? ''

'' How…? ''

'' Well… Joker…? Can Bonny sleep here? You won't even hear us we watch movies in the living room…? '' I look with puppy eyes at Joker.

'' Nah, that's no problem. '' He says.

'' What do you say Bonny? '' I ask excited.

'' Sure why not. I'm 15 my mother should learn not to treat me like a 5 year old. ''

'' Yippee! '' I jump in the air and throw my arms up.

Both Joker and Bonny watch me but while Joker begins to laugh insane Bonny just keep staring at us. Out of happiness I give Joker a kiss on the cheek, grab Bonny's hand and run into the living room.

'' Oh I have to call my mother…'' I remember suddenly.

'' Yeah me too. ''

'' No, you just write a SMS. '' I say while I calling my mother.

'' Hey mum, can I sleep at Jack's tonight? '' I ask.

'' Uhm… sure but remember you have an appointment tomorrow at 4 pm. '' She says.

'' Okay, bye. '' I end the call and put my phone back.

'' Uhm Ange… We have nothing to sleep in…''

'' Oh… Wait a moment. '' I go to Steve's room, knock on the door and a moment later he opens the door…

'' Steve, do you have a shirt and maybe sweatpants for Bonny to sleep in? ''

'' She's sleeping here? '' He asks.

'' Yeah her mother is a control freak so we want to tease her a bit. ''

'' Ok, come in I give you something. '' I walk into his room and he hands me a dark blue shirt and a gray sweatpants.

'' Thank you, sleep good! '' With that I run into Jokers room…

'' **Ah!** Sorry! '' I turn around and burry my face into my hands! Joker stands there only in a pair of boxer shorts! I hear him giggle behind me and then I hear his footsteps.

'' What do ya need Angel? '' He asks behind me.

'' I-I wanted to ask, if you could give me something to sleep in…? '' I stutter lightly.

'' Hahaha sure. '' Again I hear his footsteps and a bit rustle.

_Oh god so embarrassing! _

'' So how do a want to watch the movies? '' He ask.

'' I have a few movies on my phone. At my charger is a plug, I connect my phone to the TV. ''

'' Ok, here ya go. '' He says and hands me a black shirt.

'' Thank you. ''

'' When do you want to leave tomorrow? ''

'' I have an appointment at 4pm. So I have to leave… at 2pm. ''

'' Ugh, again _so early_…'' He says a bit annoyed.

'' Bonny and I can take the bus. ''

'' We already _had that theme_ Angel. '' I nod and want to leave the room as I remember something. I turn back to Joker and look into his eyes.

'' Why did you allow me to bring Bonny here? ''

'' Don't know. Ya told me that Bonny and this other girl are your only friends and that you trust them. You seem to like them and as long as they don't try to tell anybody I have no problem with that. '' He explains.

'' As long as 'they' don't try to tell anybody? Does that mean I'm allowed to explain this whole thing to Lily too? ''

'' Sure but Angel, be sure with that. '' I jump at him and while my legs clung around his waist, my arms are folded behind his back.

'' Thank you, thank you, thank you! '' A bit stunned he hugs me back. We stay like this for a few minutes until I hear footsteps and the door burst open.

'' Uh, s-sorry to interrupt but we've got a problem…'' Bonny says. Joker lets me carefully to the floor and I turn to Bonny.

'' What's the matter? '' Bonny shows me her phone and abruptly I could slap myself for not thinking of that!

'' Oh shit, I forgot about that! Bonny your mother is a freaking control-freak! ''

'' What's going on Angel? '' Joker asks me alarmed.

'' Bonny's mother gave her a phone where she can track her down! '' I say angry at myself that I forgot that! I hurry into the kitchen and take out a knife. I open the back of her phone, remove carefully the tracking chip and turn towards Joker.

'' You've a laptop or a normal Computer here? '' I ask.

'' Uhm… Yes! '' We go back into his room and he places a Laptop on his desk.

'' Thanks. '' I sit down on his chair, switch on the Laptop and put the chip into an Adapter. Then I put it into the Laptop and begin to work….

- Joker's POV -

The room is deadly silent. Everything what's hearable is Angel who's tipping like crazy on the keyboard. Bonny and me stand behind her and watch what she's doing there. I see many numbers and letters. She deletes everything and writes new things. I never was good at hacking but how it looks she puts new data's on the chip. For something like that she needs to be really good…!

'' She's a hacker? '' I ask Bonny but my eyes never leave Angel and the Laptop.

'' Yes, she can hack everything. I'd never seen something like that. Once she hacked into a security program because one of our classmates was locked up into a room on a class trip. No one expect Lily and me knows about that. Everyone thinks that two security men hacked the program, but it was her. And now comes the best: She did that over a phone. '' Bonny says.

'' Interesting… so she could hack… banks? ''

'' She could probably hack the Fort Knox. She never told us where she learned that... ''

'' I'm done. Your mother is not able to find you anymore. No one is. Every time she wants to locate you, you get an SMS from where, plus your mother gets the information that you're at your home. '' Angel says and hands Bonny her phone.

'' That wasn't even 5 minutes…! '' I say amazed.

'' I know, normally I'm much faster with something easy like that…''

'' You want to chop a bank for me? '' I ask.

'' Is it hard to chop? ''

'' Yes. It's a mob bank. ''

'' Uhhhh something interesting! '' Her eyes sparkle with excitement.

'' Thanks Ange and sorry for not thinking earlier on that... '' Bonny says.

'' No problem I know about that and forgot it too plus I made sure to delete this place so who cares? Should we go now? ''

'' Sure. '' Bonny and Angel want to exit the room but I hold Angel back with a grin at Bonny,

'' She's right behind ya. '' Bonny giggles, nods and leaves the room.

'' Is there something else? '' Angel asks confused.

'' Where did ya learn that? ''

'' I told you my father trained me. ''

'' He's a hacker too? ''

'' No, but he forced me to learn everything what was there and I wanted to impress him so I became a hacker and through me, he won a 20.000$ Harley. He didn't believe me that it was me who manipulated the contest and so I was back in the basement. ''

'' You know my offer to hurt your father pretty badly is still there…'' She shakes her head.

'' No, he's still my father. After my parents divorced he quitted drinking and become nicer. What really hurts me is that he doesn't remember what he done to me…'' She says.

'' Yeah I understand what ya mean. My father was a drinker too…'' I say and for a moment she looks sad at me.

'' Sorry to hear that…'' Her voice is soft and caring. A sound that I never heard from anyone…

'' Nah, no problem…! Go and enjoy your movie night! '' I kiss her and she leaves the room. I go on my laptop and when I turn it on, there appears a message on the display:

_Don't work too long… Go to sleep it won't hurt you :)_

_Angel :*_

I begin to laugh and go to work a bit... A few times I can hear giggling and a few comments from the two girls in the living room. I smile a bit to myself.

_It feels better than I thought to love someone… _

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

Two chapters in one week YES! Damn that's good!

Do you notice something? There were a few sentences from The Dark Knight in it this time :3

Sooo I hope you enjoyed it and next time Angel will tell Lily, she's got much more courage than Bonny and has almost the same big mouth like Angel. Oh boy, what will that bring? xD

Do you say 'hacker' in English? Or do you have another word for that? I hope I wrote it right and when you see any mistakes… keep them as a secret… Just kidding you can tell me them by a PM if you want to :)

Until the next chapter,

Robin Sukino :*


	11. Chapter 11 - Caring

_**Chapter 11 –**__** Caring **_

I wake up on the next day at 2:30 pm.

_I thought Angel wanted to leave at 2 pm…?_

I stand up, get dressed in my usual suit and go into the living room… There are lying on the small couch, Angel and Bonny still in a deep slumber. Angel lies with her head and her shoulders on the ground, while her feet are stretched out on the couch. Bonny lies more or less normal her feet lie over the edge of the small sofa. I walk next to Angel and go down on my knees.

'' Angel_, _uh, _wake up_. '' I say next to hear ear. She just murmurs something turns over so that she lies with her belly on the floor and keeps sleeping.

'' _Angel, wake up_! '' I shake her a bit and now her eyes begin to flutter…

'' Mh…? '' She mumbles tired while she rubs her eyes.

'' _We've got_ already 2:40 pm. '' her eyes shot open and her legs fall off the couch.

'' What?! Bonny wake up! ''

'' AH! '' She screams as Angel pulls her off the couch too.

'' We've got already 2:40! Hurry up, we bring you home and I have to go home too! ''

'' Maybe you should _bring a few clothes, uh, _from you _over here_ so you can change here. '' I say.

'' Yeah but now I don't have any here! Go out we've to change. '' I go without any response out of the room and into the kitchen to make myself a coffee and 10 minutes later the two come to me, fully clothed and how it seems ready to go.

'' We're ready. '' I take the last sib from my coffee and place the dirty cub on the table.

'' Good then _we can go_. '' We hand for my car and Angel sits down next to her friend on the back seat. I start the car and drive out the forest...

'' Where _do ya_ _live_ Bonny? '' I ask not looking at her. She tells me her address and not even 15 minutes later we arrive at her home. The two girls get out and walk over to her door. Bonny rings and short time later her mother opens the door… I open the window so that I can hear them…

'' Bonny! Thank god you're alrig- YOU! Who do you think you are?! '' Her mother screams at my little Rebel and takes a step towards her. Out of instinct I grab the handle to open the door but I stay where I am as I hear Angel's voice…

'' What did I do? '' She asks calm.

'' You manipulate my daughter's mind! ''

'' No I don't. ''

'' She would have never done this when she have never met you! ''

'' What wouldn't she have done? Dare to make her own choices? Sleep at a friend's house? Admit it, you don't hate me that much, you just can't bear to see Bonny live her own life. But you can't stop her from getting one. She can watch over herself and you seem to forget the small thing that I'M with her. I promise you, she won't get hurt when she's with me. '' Her voice is calm and while her mother seems to think of that Bonny stares at Angel.

'' You're like Bonny just 15 years old. How can you promise me that nothing will happen with her…? '' Angel looks a bit in my direction and then back at Bonny's mother.

'' To this time, I have someone who protects me too. So Bonny will never get hurt as long as she's with me. You have my word. ''

'' Who protects you? '' Her mother's voice sounds skeptical.

'' My boyfriend. He is… well he can protect me. And Bonny is, as long as she's with me, safe. ''

A grin creeps on my lips. Now she tells already other people about me, more or less.

_I'm the protector of Angel, she accepts me as this, but it's new for me that I'm Bonny's too._

_I think Angel just wants to calm Bonny's mother. But seriously, I don't care that much…_

Angel and Bonny's mother argue a bit more and then she comes back to me. She gets in and I begin to drive.

'' I think Bonny's mum is a bit calmer now…'' She sighs.

'' What _now_? '' I ask at Angel.

'' I have to go home. I hope I'm not all too late… ''

'' Why for? ''

'' I have an appointment at 4 pm. ''

'' An _appointment_? Why? Are ya sick? ''

'' No I'm not sick. I just have to get something. ''

'' And where is it? I can drive ya. Now I'm here anyway. ''

'' Uhm… no thank you…'' She seems to be embarrassed.

'' Ya cheeks get red. Where do ya have an appointment? '' I ask grinning.

'' Doctor... '' She murmurs.

'' Angel, I already _had _one or two _girlfriends as I was_ in school ya know? ''

'' I have an appointment at a doctor…'' She murmurs.

'' _A_ _gynecologist?_ '' I ask without any shyness. Her eyes widen a bit while her cheeks get an even darker shade of red.

- Angeline's POV -

_He asks me this like that's nothing… Good he's an adult after all but… but… ARGH! That's embarrassing for ME! Good that he obviously has no Idea what I want to get there… _

On my nod he keeps silent for what I thank him mentally… We arrive at my house at 3:20 and I jump out of the car, run into my apartment and go without any other word into the bathroom to take a shower…. 15 minutes later I run into my room and change into Joker's shirt that I still have in my wardrobe, which I washed it as my mother was out of the house, a dark green and black striped stockings a dark purple, almost black hot pants and a dark purple shirt with blood red letters which say '' Insane!' under it is a creepy smiley which has blood around its mouth.

I run out of my room and grab my keys.

'' I'm going mum! ''

'' Alright sweetie! '' She calls back and I run out the house. I just want to run to the bus stop as I see Jokers car on the other side of the street…

_What is he still doing here…?_

I go over to him and open the passenger door…

'' What are you still doing here? ''

'' _Told ya_ I drive ya. '' He says with a smirk. Abruptly my cheeks redden again…!

'' N-no! ''

'' Why not? Are you embarrassed? ''

'' Yes! '' I say clearly.

'' Why so? ''

'' B-because…. Because…. ARGH let's go! '' I get in and he drives…

'' Where _is it_? '' I tell him the address and thank god he doesn't say anything about the doctor I go to while the trip… He stops in front of the doctor's office and I get out.

I go into the building and get greeted from the reception woman…

_Oh_ _I remember her… She talked with me as I was here the first time…_

'' Hey Angeline, it's nice to see you again. You look great. '' She says nicely.

'' Thanks. How are you doing Amanda? ''

'' Oh great! My boyfriend proposed to me! '' She says excited and shows me the ring.

'' That's great, congratulations. ''

'' What about you? I heard you want to get the pill, you've got a boyfriend? '' I nod smiling and she squeaks but looks a bit embarrassed as she sees that everybody is looking at her.

'' Tell me everything! '' She says a little quieter.

_Better not… _

'' What should I say? ''

'' Oh come on! What's his name, what does he look like, how old is he? ''

'' His name is Jack and he's 21 years old. He has… brown hair, brown eyes with a bit green in them. He is maybe so 1,80cm tall. '' I say and watch what I say exactly.

'' 21? Wow an adult. You're 15 now right? Let me give you an advice… Don't let yourself get forced into anything you don't want. I know how men are and especially men in this age… Break up with him if he doesn't treat you like he should. You're a nice girl. '' She says big-sister-likely.

'' Don't worry I would never let someone force me to anything. '' I say.

'' Good. Oh, you're the next. Go in room 2 please. '' I nod and go into the second room.

'' Hello Angeline, it's nice to see you again. '' The doctor asks friendly.

'' Hello misses Fischer. '' I say and sit down on the chair in front of her….

- 15 minutes later -

As I was done at the… Doc, I walked right into the pharmacy which is right across the street to get the pill. . .

'' Hello what can I do for you? '' The woman on the counter asks me.

'' This please… '' I answer and hand her the recipe.

'' Oh ok, here you go young lady. '' She hands me the little packet.

I leave with a friendly smile the pharmacy and go back into Joker's car where he's already waiting.

'' Ready? '' He asks.

'' Yeah. '' I say and we drive to my house again…

'' _Go_ get some _clothes_. '' He says suddenly.

'' Huh? '' I ask confused.

'' Clothes! You know the one you wear. You sleep at my hideout more often and I don't want to drive every morning so early, so you can put some there. In a suitcase or something like that... ''

'' I already told you I can take the bus- ''

'' Go. Get. Clothes! '' He orders.

'' Ok! '' I get up into my room, a bit annoyed that he gives me orders like that but I think he's tired and used to give orders so I swallow it down.

'' Mum? I go back to Jack if that's ok? ''

'' Sure just give a call if you stay longer than a day… '' Her voice sounds tired.

_She was asleep again… _

'' Ok, bye…! ''

_Our conversations get with every day shorter… I think she doesn't mean it bad she's just stressed and tired because she has to work so much. Good that she has some holidays from tomorrow for 3 weeks… I hope she can sleep than more often. Maybe I can take my dogs back to Jack for some time so she doesn't has to do anything…_

I put some clothes in my suitcase, feed my rats and leave the house but now my mood is low... I feel bad for my mother, she works so hard but we have almost no money left… Joker waits already in his car but as he sees me he lifts an eyebrow…

'' _What happened_? '' He ask and even if I feel bad I have to smile a bit.

_He can see it when I don't feel well…_

'' My mother is… overworked. ''

'' So…? ''

'' She works so hard and so much but we barely have money left to leave Germany for 2 weeks and make holidays. It's not fair, she works since I got 4 but we have not much money if we didn't have grandpa we would have been worse. He pays our clothes and sometimes even our food… He has much rent and since… since grandma is dead… well he doesn't want us to be so poor…'' I say and Joker looks a moment at me.

_It's my entire fault… Just mine… I'm the reason my mother needs to work so hard…_

'' Angel…- ''

'' I know I should be happy that we at least have some money…''

_To buy me clothes and… food and… and… _

'' Angel- ''

'' But it's so sad that we have almost no time together because she's always so tired and… and… I don't know it makes me cry! I don't want her to feel so bad! I want her to be happy! ''

_It's my fault…! It's my fault! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! I shouldn't be here! I shouldn't be anywhere! _

'' Angel!- '' Joker tries again to stop my words but I interrupt him.

'' Maybe if I wasn't there… maybe she would have more money and she could travel more and let her dream, to make a trip to Hawaii come true… Maybe I should just disappear… Maybe I - ''

'' _Angeline!_ '' Suddenly the car, from which I didn't realize was driving, makes a sharp stop in the forest just a few meters away from Joker's home…

He turns fast towards me, in his eyes is… rage and anger…?

'' _DON'T_ you _EVER_ dare even _think that again_! '' He shouts at me and I sink a bit back into the seat… But then I narrow my eyes and feel how the 'self-protect-mode' which I got over the years activates again…! I begin to talk without actually wanting it:

'' WHY NOT?! I'M RIGHT WITH WHAT I'M SAYING! '' I scream.

'' NO you're NOT! You really _think_ your mother would like _ya to disappear?!_ '' He asks angry.

'' HOW can I know!? You think she would tell me?! ''

'' _Stop it_. '' Suddenly his voice is calm again.

'' Stop what?! ''

'' Being depressed again. _Stop it Angeline_. ''

'' Why should I…?! ''

'' _Because_ it's bad for you. ''

'' So? What do you care?! ''

_I don't want to say that…_

'' _Why I care?_ ''

'' Yes! Why do you care? ''

_Stop it… stop talking… I don't want to say that…! _

'' Because you're important to me Angel! _I CARE FOR YOU!_ ''

'' … You're lying…! I don't believe you… I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU WILL LEAVE ME LIKE THE OTHERS! '' I flee out the car and run back towards the street.

'' ANGEL! '' I hear Joker call behind me but the fear to let anybody near me gets bigger again.

I run into the next bus and call Lily in it…

'' Ange? ''

'' Lily… You got time…? ''

'' Where are you? ''

'' I come and pick you up, I need to tell you something. I'm going to call Bonny too, she already knows it. ''

'' Ok… What's the matter Ange? You sound like you're crying…'' I freeze a moment…

I grab at my cheek and… I DO cry a bit…

_That's why the other passengers look like that at me…_

'' See you in 15 minutes Lily…'' I end the phone call and text Bonny…

_Lily's in 15 minutes._

_Important._

_Ange…_

Short after comes Bonny's reply…

_Ok see you there. _

_Bonny._

- 15 minutes later… -

I stand now in front of Lily's house and just as I want to ring the doorbell, Bonny arrives and Lily comes out too…

'' What's the matter A- '' Bonny asks but stops as she sees the now more or less dried tears… They both come close to me and while Lily seems utterly confused Bonny seems angry,

'' Did he do something to you? He's a criminal, we can call the police you know where he hides, you have his number- ''

'' He didn't do anything…! It was me…''

'' What are you two talking about? '' Lily interrupts.

'' I explain everything but not here… We go to my home… My mother texted me that she goes out for at least 3 hours…'' I say and remember the text message that I got from her while I was still in the bus…

_Perfect timing mum… _

Bonny and Lily nod and not even 10 minutes later we arrive in my apartment.

I go into the kitchen and get us all something to drink, a coke for Lily, sprite for Bonny and for me some brown ale. We sit down on the couch and I look a while on the floor before I begin:

'' Lily, Bonny told you that I got a… a boyfriend right? ''

'' Yeah, you haven't told me anything about him yet ant Bonny doesn't want to either…''

'' Well… how can I say it at the best…? '' I think about it for a moment…

_I can't tell her immediately that my boyfriend is the Joker, not after they see me cry…_

I hear a silent click but I ignore it… I'm much too busy, thinking of how I could tell her…

'' First of all, he's not a bad person, he… cares for me. You both know best, that I have a wall around me and that I don't like to… to be near anybody or let anybody near me. Jo-Jack, told me he cares for me and I panicked. I said things… I didn't want to say… Then I was so scared of what could come that I run off… I was so scared that he could give up on me and I didn't want to hear it so I just run…''

'' Oh Ange… Why are you always doing things like that…? '' Lily asks. They both know it the best, they run after me very often in the past and now I'm happy that I've got them at my side… but…

_I can't stand to hear Joker say that he doesn't want to see me again…_

'' I don't know… I just couldn't stand to hear it... '' Slowly my tears begin to fall again…

_Wow! I'd never cried that much in so short time…! _

'' Hear what? '' Lily asks.

'' Hear that he gives up on me, that he just used me to help him with… you know Bonny. That I mean nothing to him… I believe no one was ever able to make me feel so good, but so scared at the same time…! '' A small smile creeps on my lips while the tears get bigger and both Lilly and Bonny lay an arm around my shoulders…

'' He wouldn't do that… believe me he wouldn't use you … You two looked so perfect together, so happy, so in love… '' Bonny says.

'' Love…? '' I ask slowly like she said something in another language.

'' Yeah, you two looked like you're in love. '' Bonny says carefully not to make any mistake.

'' Oh…'' I feel that I don't really know what to say.

_I love him… Do I? I'm not sure I never was in love before…_

'' Do you love him? '' Bonny asks and I'm a bit amazed that she takes the thing with Joker so easy and that she talks so knowing about love…

_What Romance Manga's can teach you all!_

'' I don't know… I never was in love before…'' Obviously I look a bit lost because Bonny and Lily both smile and I feel like they're my older sisters, teaching me something easy like riding a bike. Good Bonny is older than me, only a few hours but still and Lily is younger almost a whole year.

'' Okay… Let me ask another way: What do you feel around him? '' I think a moment about that…

'' …Happiness, like I belong there… I don't know how to describe that it's just… it feels good. ''

'' And when you look at him? '' Lily asks bluntly. My cheeks redden incredible red,

'' L-like he c-cares for me. I don't think he plays with me but- ''

'' No 'but's' Ange! Just say once what you REALLY think! '' Lily commands me.

'' I feel happy, not depressed anymore. It's nice…! '' I say and smile a bit, still with red cheeks…

- Joker's POV -

After Angel was out of sight I thought about what I just said…

_I told her I care for her, that she's important to me…! It wasn't on purpose it just happened! I wanted to comfort her but now she run away! Geez, why is this girl so stubborn?! Damn! Why is every woman so freaking emotional?! _

I start the car and make a sharp turn!

_Probably she'll call Bonny and her other friend to get comfort… I think I should make a stop at her house! You're not going away like that my little Rebel!_

- 15 minutes later -

I arrive at her home, look around and wait until no one is around. Then I step out the car, pick the look at her house door, get up the stairs and pick the lock of her apartment too. I get inside quietly and hide behind the door which separates the floor from the living room because I hear Angel's, Bonny's and the voice from another girl.

_That must be the other friend of her…_

'' First of all, he's not a bad person, he… cares for me. You both know best, that I have a wall around me and that I don't like to… to be near anybody or let anybody near me. Jo-Jack, told me he cares for me and I panicked. I said things… I didn't want to say… Then I was so scared of what could come that I run off… I was so scared that he could give up on me and I didn't want to hear it so I just run…'' I hear Angel say.

_Ohhhh it's getting interesting, I just came to the right time!_

I begin to grin a bit but it disappears as I look around the corner into the living room and see my little Rebel, probably the strongest girl in her age, cry…

'' Oh Ange… Why are you always doing things like that…? ''

'' I don't know… I just couldn't stand to hear it... ''

'' Hear what? '' The other girl asks.

'' Hear that he gives up on me, that he just used me to help him with… you know Bonny, that I mean nothing to him… I believe no one was ever able to make me feel so good, but so scared at the same time…! '' A small smile creeps on her lips while the tears get bigger and both Bonny and the girl lay an arm around her…

_That's what she's afraid of…? Stupid girl…!_

'' He wouldn't do that… believe me he wouldn't use you… You two looked so perfect together, so happy, so in love… '' Bonny says.

'' Love…? '' Her voice is confused.

'' Yeah, you two looked like you're in love. '' Bonny says obviously carefully.

_We did…? _

'' Oh… Well…''

'' Do you love him? '' Bonny asks and now I get curious…

'' I don't know… I never was in love before…''

'' Okay… Let me ask another way: What do you feel around him? ''

'' …Happiness, like I belong there… I don't know how to describe that it's just… it feels good. ''

'' And when you look at him? '' The other girl asks on what her cheeks redden incredible dark,

'' L-like he c-cares for me. I don't think he plays with me but- ''

'' No 'but's' Ange! Just say once what you REALLY think! '' The other girl commands her.

_Yeah just say what you think! _

'' I feel happy, not depressed anymore. It's nice…! '' She says while she smiles a bit, still with red cheeks.

'' Can we let this count as love? '' Bonny asks the other girl and she nods.

'' Hey! Don't make fun of me! '' Angel whines and looks like a little child.

'' We would never! But shouldn't you, I don't know, call him and excuse? '' Bonny ask and now the other girl makes a sound while she drinks,

'' MH! Hey you still haven't told me about who we're talking about! Who is your mysterious boyfriend? '' The curiosity in her voice isn't to be missed… I begin to grin widely!

_Maybe I should shock my Rebel a bit…! _

'' That would be, uh_, would be me_. '' I say and step grinning into the living room.

Bonny breaks out in laughter, Angel's face gets redder than I've ever seen it before and the girl looks curious at me. Absolutely not like Bonny as she's seen me the first time.

'' T-The Joker is your Boyfriend? Ange I always knew you had a thing for dangerous things but don't you think that's going a bit too far? '' The girl asks at Angel who seems to fall over every moment… I begin to laugh insanely at the girls commend.

'' W-Wh-What are you d-d-doing here?! '' Angel stutters.

'' You run off. I had the idea you would come here so I came too. '' I say and walk towards her. She jumps on her feet and the girls stay close to her, they look like they want to protect her.

'' Geez Angel now you've got 4 Hyenas? '' I sneer and look at the two girls. Angel breaks out in loud laugher as she looks at the confused glances of the two girls.

'' I'm not that good at English but did he just called us Hyenas? '' The girl asks at Bonny.

'' I'm not sure, they both talked German with me…'' Bonny says and shrugs her shoulders.

'' Angel…'' I say quietly while the two others are still arguing and signal towards the door. She takes a step back and stays there. I roll my eyes, go to her, throw her over my shoulder and turn towards the door while Angel tries to get down:

'' Let me down! Joker let me go! Bonny, Lily help me! _**AH!**_ '' She screams as I jump a bit, she's really light. The two girls look at her and go on talking.

'' GIRLS! HELP! Hello? Are you listening? '' They turn around again,

'' Don't be all too hard to her… '' They both say careless and I feel how Angel stops struggling and lets herself fall against my back, her arms hang loos around.

'' _Oki dokey_. '' I walk out of the door and into her room where I let her carefully down on her bed. I straight up in front of her and she looks almost shy on her hands in her lap.

'' How much did you hear? '' She asks, still not looking at me.

'' _Enough._ '' I say and Angel nods.

'' Why did you run after me? ''

'' Do I _really have to repeat_ what I told ya in the car? '' I ask impatient. On Angels nod I sigh loud

_Oh damn… But I guess she needs to hear it…_

'' Will ya run away _again_? '' She shakes her head.

- Angeline's POV -

On my nod there is another sigh from Joker and I just think that he'll leave again as he goes down on his knees and wipes softly the now drying tears from my cheeks. His hand is rough but his touch is soft…

'' I say this only one time again Angel, 'kay? '' I nod again.

'' Strangely, _I care_ for ya Angel. You _are_ important, uh, important _to me_. '' I look as intensive as I can into his eyes, I observe every inch carefully but I can see no lie in them…

_He's really serious… _

A huge smile creeps on my face and I throw my arms around his neck. He's not able to hold his balance and so we both fall on the floor.

'' Ah, I didn't expect this. '' He says and even if I'm too busy with hugging him I can hear him grin while he speaks with me. I feel his arms wrap around my waist on what he pulls me closer…

'' Seems like someone believes me. '' He whispers in my ear and I shudder slightly on his breath which tickles my ear a bit. Then suddenly something comes in my mind!

_Will he leave me alone too…? I want to ask him but… what when he gets mad and leaves or when he thinks I'm just an annoying brat? But I need to know it…_

'' Joker…? '' He makes a sound which means that he listens. I hesitate a moment,

_Come on say it…! Do it, you can do it! I mean, he didn't left after he heard me say these entire things, why should he leave if I ask him this...? _

_Maybe because he hates to make promises… _

'' Could you… uhm… promise me something…? '' I ask.

'' And what, uh, what _would that be?_ '' Joker asks carefully.

'' I know… I know that this is probably just a childish fear but…''

'' Angel, just tell me. '' He cuts my words off.

'' Could you promise me… not to leave me? I-I know you probably have to go back to Gotham but please don't leave me without saying anything…''

_It's embarrassing to beg him for something like that but just can't image to be without that painted clown anymore. Stupid huh…? Oh god I've become one of these stupid I'm-so-in-love-girls over who I always laughed in TV or in movies. He will probably say no. _

'' I promise. I won't let you alone Angel…''

_Okay maybe not. _

'' Thank you… ''

'' Can we, uh, can_ we_ _go back_ then? I've still _ya clothes in my car_ ya know? ''

'' Okay. '' I go down from him and stand up. We leave my room and go back into the living room where Bonny and Lily sit on the couch and obviously wait for us to come back.

'' So? You two discussed everything? '' Lily asks calm and I nod but begin to grin.

_I didn't expect her to react otherwise _

'' Good. I want to see this hideout too. Bonny said you've got Hyenas! '' Suddenly her voice is excited. I look questioning up to Joker who nods and we go into Joker's car. While Bonny and Lily sit down on the back seat I sit down next to Joker on the passenger seat.

- 10 minutes later -

We arrive at Joker's home and get out the car, Déjà vu like the Hyenas jump on top of me and throw me to the ground.

'' Tee-hee! Get off me you're heavy! '' I say to them while giggling like crazy but they just go on licking my face. Lily and Bonny keep standing behind me while Joker walks already inside.

Steve and the others come out but stop when they see Lily. Bonny they already know but not Lily. I shove the heavy animals away from me and go over to them

'' Yes Joker knows it, no she won't tell. Her name is Lily. '' I say as I see the looks on their faces.

'' Ok, pleased to meet you Lily. '' Steve says in English.

'' Thank you, me, uh I mean… Ange? '' Lily looks at me and I grin.

'' She's pleased too. '' I say short and the men begin to laugh. I look into the car but-

'' Uh… where're my clothes…? ''

'' The boss just walked pass us with a suitcase, are they in there? '' Manson says.

'' Oh yeah they are! Good I better go in then! I'll be back any minute! And guys, be nice! '' I say warningly at them and go inside. The Hyenas follow me while I go to Joker's room.

Without knocking I go inside and close the door behind me, the Hyenas get in with me.

'' Where are ya little friends? '' Joker asks.

'' They are talking with the boys. Babies! '' I say and the Hyenas come to me abruptly.

'' Be little sweethearts and go watch over my two friends would you? '' I say and open the door for them. They storm out and are out of the building in not even 5 seconds.

'' It's already late… Probably I should bring the both of them home in an hour. '' I say and look at my phone clock.

'' Ya _come back_ afterwards or do ya _go back home?_ ''

'' I'll come back here if that's ok. ''

'' Sure. _My_ home is _your home._ '' I nod and go with a few jumps out the room, back to Lily and Bonny. They seem to play with my Hyenas a bit…

'' Bonny! Lilly! When do you two have to be home?! '' I call over to them.

'' 8 pm! '' They both call back and I grin knowing at Bonny. They come over to me because my two babies run towards me.

'' Ohhh you did a good job! You know what? I give you something verrry delicious! '' I purr the 'r' a bit without noticing and we go into the kitchen.

The rest of the day wasn't really interesting I brought Bonny and Lily back home and Joker picked me then up from the Herne station. He brought me home and then left again for a job he had to do. Burn down people and buildings, blow up a few things and kill some other guys, nothing new. This time I stayed home because Joker told me there would probably be many reporters. I sat in front of the TV and watched the whole thing until I fell asleep at some point…

* * *

- - - - THE END (FINALLY!) - - - -

Finally I managed this chapter! I'm SO sorry for taking so long but I had trouble in school and... Too much homework, too much to do and absolutely NO TIME for writing this chapter…

Puhhhh good that it's finally done…! But lucky me I have now holydays for 2 weeks, so I can write a bit more!

I think my chapter was a bit too romantic/kitschy or is it just me? Argh I hope it's good and that you enjoyed it. I see you in the next chapter.

Robin-Sukino :*


	12. Chapter 12 - School begin

**_Chapter 12 – School begin_**

I wake up and notice that I'm in Joker's bed, also I notice that my head lies on his right arm while his left one is wrapped around my waist. A shudder flows through my body as I feel him breath out a bit heavier against my neck as I move a bit closer to him. His face is buried in my hair and mentally I wonder if it tickles his nose? I look at the clock on my phone and see that it's only 1am.

_Joker probably wakes up at 5 or 6 am, should I sleep a bit too? The Hyenas are still asleep too… Good that means I can sleep by myself a bit more!_

I cuddle against his chest and Joker makes a deep sound which sounds like a satisfied growl. A small smile places on my lips and I close my eyes to sleep a bit too…

- 7 pm -

My eyes are still closed as I hear my phone ring and vibrate on the little table. I open my eyes and see not much… How it seems I turned around and lie now with my face in Joker's chest but his face is still on my head in my hair. I just want to turn around and grab my phone as I feel Joker's arm stretch out and grab it. He takes the call and holds the phone a bit from his ear so that I can listen too. I hiss a bit but swallow it down as I hear that it's just Lily…

'' _You looked at the time little girl?_ '' He snarls a bit, still tired.

'' Yes it's 7pm, time to get up. Where's Ange? '' Joker grins a bit, Lily and I are much the same.

'' Hey Lily what's the matter? '' I ask and take the phone from Joker.

'' You two where still asleep? '' She asks and I grin now too.

'' Yeah it got kinda late yesterday- uh I mean this morning. 3 am, maybe 4 or 5… Don't know when I fell asleep…''

'' We got back here at 6 am… There you were already in a deeeep slumber. ''

'' I got tired…! Anyway, why do you call? ''

'' You don't remember what in two days is right? '' She ask.

'' Uhm… Did I forgot someone's birthday? '' I ask not knowing what she means…

'' NO! In two days begins school! '' She pouts.

'' WHAT?! OH FUCK NO! I don't want to! '' I say more than pissed off! Joker takes back the phone,

'' Lily was it right? ''

'' Yes? ''

'' Do me, uh, do me one _favor_ and _don't piss off my girlfriend_ after I woke up. '' He says.

'' Okay… Sorry. ''

'' Ugh! Lily, you calling 'cause we need to buy some things right? '' I take the phone back again.

'' Could you two please decide who talks with me? I get confused! Yes that's why. '' She says.

'' Tomorrow in Bochum? ''

'' Yeah, what time? ''

_Not too early, not too early please __please__ not too early…!_

'' So at 2? ''

'' 'kay… See you then…'' I say and lay my hand over my eyes.

'' Bye. '' I close the phone call and let myself fall back in the bed… I begin to struggle a bit!

'' Ya _don't want to_ eh? ''

'' School itself isn't that bad, the stuff is pretty easy but I HATE my fucking schoolmates! ARGH! They're all so stupid and so… so arrogant! God how I hate them! '' I say pissed off.

'' Aw, you _don't have to go_ ya know? ''

'' Have to, my mother would kill me for not going, plus she would kill you for making me stay out of school. I think we both wouldn't want that. '' I say looking at him

'' Ah that's true. Hey, you _sleep here_ when you've got, uh, _school?_ ''

'' I'm not sure… I've got school until 3:30 pm I'm almost every day very exhausted after that…''

'' _That's boring_ Angel. '' He says and tittles his head to the side.

'' Hey you wanted to date a student, now deal with it! '' I say, give him a kiss and go into the bathroom where I close the door behind me.

- Joker's POV -

'' I'm not sure… I've got school until 3:30 pm I'm almost every day very exhausted after that…''

'' _That's boring_ Angel. '' I say with titled head.

'' Hey you wanted to date a student, now deal with it! '' She says, kisses me and goes into the bathroom. I grin widely and lie back on the bed…

_This cheeky brat surprises me every time again…! But she's right, stupid school! Why does she have to go there? She could learn much more interesting things here, plus she's already very clever. Don't know why she wants to go there, she gets up early and comes home late, that's stupid. I always hated school! That's why I skipped a few years! I knew the stuff and got bored!_

Angel comes back out and gets over to her suitcase.

'' Why don't you get yourself a wardrobe? Or at least a dresser? '' She asks.

'' Why should I? ''

'' It's much more comfortable to get the clothes out of a wardrobe or a dresser than out of a suitcase which lies on the floor under your bed. '' She says.

'' Hmm… _Possible_ but it wouldn't be good to feel _too much like home_ here. This place could be _found_ every _time_. ''

'' Yeah, I remember…'' She says bitter.

'' Hey I watched the tape, you're a _little fighter_ Angel, ya did a good job. But ya should 'ave told them _where_ I was. They would have _left you alone_. ''

'' I never betray my friends. Plus he wanted to shoot my doggie, I got angry! ''

'' HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _That's ma girl!_ The part where you _scratched the guy's eyes_ was good! ''

'' That wasn't even purpose! I was just… angry, I lost control! ''

'' Hey in front of _me you_ don't have to defend yourself for _things like that_. ''

'' I better go home now, look what my mom's doing…''

'' All right, at least it's not _so early_. ''

'' I better take the bus, it's two days from school begin, no one knows how much people walk around outside… They could recognize you and then we're both screwed…! ''

'' That's _probably_ right. I always _forget_ that this isn't _Gotham_. ''

'' You have to tell me a few of your stories from your time in Gotham, next weekend maybe. ''

'' 'kay. '' She walks back in the bathroom and comes 10 minutes later in a black hot pants with a blood red shirt and a black cab with cat ears plus her cat-pad gloves.

'' See you at the weekend. '' She says and wants to leave but I grab her and pull her back towards me. I kiss her and let her then go.

'' I'll bring you _out of the forest_. '' First she wants to protest but I give her a look and she keeps silent. She should know by now that discussing with me isn't useful.

'' Okay. '' She says finally and we both go out.

'' _We drive_. ''

'' Why? It's a nice day, we can walk…'' She says and looks up.

'' But- ''

'' No 'but's' come on. That's much friendlier for the nature and the animals who live in the forest…'' Angel grabs my hand and drags me into the forest.

A few moment we just walk quietly through the forest, well I jump a few times 'cause I hate the silence…! Angel seems to see that and looks at me,

'' Tell me one of your stories…'' She says.

'' _Stories_? ''

'' You live in Gotham, you're The Batman's most feared enemy and you were in Japan. Tell me something from that. Is Arkham really that scary? '' She asks.

'' I can't say _for sure_, first 'cause I broke out _every time_ and second 'cause I'm, uh, 'cause I'm _not afraid of anything._ ''

'' I don't Belive you. Every human is afraid of anything. Even if it's just a simple fear. ''

'' What are _you afraid of_? ''

'' That something happens to my mom or to my grandpa or to you. I'm afraid that my family gets hurt because of me, that's why I want to keep the relationship with you as a secret… If it ever comes out, my family would be in danger. ''

'' That's _quite _understandable. ''

'' Hey, don't change the subject! What is Arkham and Gotham and The Batman like?! ''

'' Well Arkham is not very clever, Gotham is big and Bats is… amusing. '' I say.

'' I saw him speak to a reporter on TV some time ago, I almost died from laughing! ''

'' Why? ''

'' His voice! Seriously you're fighting so much with him and you never recognized this?! I think even if he would save me, I would laugh at him! I mean, he comes so… mysterious and then he does something like that to his voice? I'd always wondered why the cobs never thought that he could smoke pot or something like that! '' She laughs.

'' When he smashes your ribs you don't pay attention to his voice. '' I say Joking.

'' Ouch… When did you two first fight against each other? ''

'' Hmm… le' me think that was… _1 year ago_. He was kinda _pissed_ that I crashed a Party and pushed _his little love out of a window_. ''

'' Tee-hee! I would be pissed too…! What happened after? '' She giggles.

'' Ah he'd jumped after her. _I _used the time _to get away_. Since that, I think he's _kinda pissed _at me! _Can't_ image why…! ''

'' Hmm… me either…! '' She says sarcastic. We arrive at the end of the forest and everything what hides us from the street are a few trees…

'' Well thanks for… escort me…'' She says, obviously searching for the right word.

'' Nah, that's no problem. ''

'' Oh, there's something else want I want to know… How many languages do you speak? ''

'' Uhm… le' me count… I think so like 10 or 12. ''

'' What?! How the hell did you learn so much? '' Her voice sounds unbelieving.

'' Hahaha haha that wasn't _so hard_. ''

'' Smart-ass…! ''

'' Jealous? ''

'' Yeah! ''

'' Ohh _my poor little Rebel_… Hahaha haha hehehehhe haha! '' I break out in insane laughing while Angel glares at me, but begins to laugh then too.

'' I've got to go, my bus comes every moment. See you at the weekend Joker. ''

'' We've got Saturday Angel, 'til weekend is a week. ''

'' Aw you miss me? ''

'' weeeell… kinda this but I've got something for you and- ''

'' Ah! My bus comes I've to go! I come back as soon as possible to see the surprise bye! '' She gives me a quick kiss and then she runs out of the forest into a bus…

- Angeline's POV -

After I arrive home, I prepare a few things which I need for… ugh, school… and go then to bed.

Next day I wake up to my phone alarm. I stand up, take a long shower and get dressed in a long blue and black checkered trouser and a wine red top with my typical cat cab and gloves.

I look into my mom's bedroom and see her still asleep.

_Yeah she's got holidays now… Good then she can take a break for… 3 weeks…?_

I write her a note, grab some money which I got from grandpa for school stuff and leave the hose to meet Bonny and Lily in Bochum.

I arrive exactly at 2 pm in Bochum where Bonny and Lily already wait… like always…

_Well, why_ _do they come so early every time…?_

'' Hey, Ready to shop for hell? '' I ask them cheerfully.

'' Like we have another choice…'' Lily says while Bonny just nods pissed off.

'' Okay okay come on let's just go. '' I say and we go in the next shop…

The shopping was rather boring, we bought a few loose-leaf binders, pencils, clear pockets and other stuff. We're now in a small café in a corner which is a bit hidden from the other tables.

'' So, what are you going to do now? '' Lily asks seriously.

'' Mh? What do you mean? '' I say after taking a sib from my Latte Macchiato

'' Ange your boyfriend is the Joker…! You even blew up buildings with him. What if it ever comes out who you really are? '' Bonny says.

'' Well first of all, I just watched him blowing up things. Second, if it ever comes out, I'll do everything to protect you two and my family. And third, how do you know I was out with him? ''

'' It came in the news that a few cobs saw a girl with Joker up a rooftop. You're fame, how does it come you don't know that? ''

'' I haven't watched TV so much last time… Did they give any descriptions from me? ''

'' Wait a second, I'll just Google it…'' Lily takes out her phone and hands it me after she found the article… I read it carefully:

_A girl was seen with the Joker on a rooftop in Köln!_

_While a church burned down in little pieces The Joker was seen on the rooftop right across the church but he wasn't alone!_

_Eyewitnesses report that there was a girl with him. She wore a cab with cat ears. Her eyes where black and almost impossible to see, obviously she put make-up over them. _

I swallow hard, pull off my cab and gloves and go on reading…

_Now the question we all might have is:_

_Who is that mysterious girl from the rooftop? In what relationship is she with The Joker?_

_One police officer asserts that he saw them both kissing. Does that mean The Joker, the famous clown prince of crime fell in love with a German girl? _

_How long is this already going? How long will it keep going?_

_Will he kill her soon or let her live? _

_Next week more!_

I refuse to look at something else than the table… I copy the URL of this article and send it at my phone. I give Lily her phone back and send the Article to Joker…

_We got a problem:_

_Angel_

Not even 5 minutes later I get a call and like I expect I see Joker's name on the display…

'' Jack… '' I say and my voice shows that I don't really know what to do now…

'' Since _when_ is this article _outside_? ''

'' I-I don't know wait a moment I check it…'' I make a few clicks and look at the date,

'' This article got uploaded 3 days ago. '' I say.

'' Ya think ya can _hack in it and delete it_? ''

'' I could start a cyber-attack on the whole website so that it looks like the whole sever broke down. In such a progress could get some data's deleted. They wouldn't be able to find out if it was an attack or an accident. I just have to delete a few other articles. But I'm sure a few other websites have the article too… if I would hack every one of them, it would be suspicious. ''

'' _Well then do it_. Ya need a computer for that? ''

'' Yeah it's much more complicated to do it over my phone. ''

'' Ok _tell me_ how it _ended_. ''

'' Okay…'' I end the call and look at my two friends.

'' We have to go to my home. I need to attack the website. '' Without waiting for an answer I turn around and walk to the bus stop. We drive to my home where I see that my mother is still asleep so I signal them to keep quiet. I take my Laptop on my lap and switch it on, then I begin to work…

- 15 minutes later –

I turn off my Laptop and put it back onto my little night table. Then I pull out my phone and call Joker's number… As he picks up, I hear someone scream in the background.

'' _Are you done?_ '' Joker asks.

'' Yes I hacked the website, broke down the system and deleted a few articles plus the one about us. I got sure to leave no hints on me either but my Laptop is safe. I made a new program by myself and as long as this is installed on my Laptop, no one is able to find out who I am and where I am. '' I say.

'' _Good work Angel_! You've got a real talent ya, uh, ya know that? '' I feel somehow proud on his praise…

_I got never praised for hacking a website and delete data's from it…_

'' Thank you… And yes I know that. '' I reply.

'' AHHH please let me go! I didn't do anything! '' I hear a man in the background scream.

'' Do I even want to know what you're doing right now? '' I ask and hear him laugh,

'' Hahahaha haha hehehehhe ahahahahah haha… I just make someone talk Angel. Ya know the usual! ''

'' Yeah a bloody game isn't it…? '' I say eye rolling.

'' Ya wanna bet. Well I have to… go on playing, see ya. '' He cuts off the call and I smile to myself while shaking my head.

_God if this relationship ever comes out my mum will probably kill me. No she won't kill me… She lets me suffer… Oh god… _

'' Hellooooo Ange, are you listening? ''

'' Huh? Sorry I was thinking.

'' Yeah we saw the smoke. He shoots out of your ears. '' I give her a playfully slap on her shoulder and we leave my room to go back outside.

'' Well I think we have to leave… By Ange, see you tomorrow in hell. '' I wave them and go back inside. I change into something to sleep and lie down on my bed where I take out my phone,

_Who won the game? _

_Angel_

I send the message and wait for an answer while I get myself comfortable in my bed…

_Me of course._

_Switch on the TV…_

_J._

Confused I do what he told me and switch on my TV…

_At 6:14 pm the mayor of Berlin got murdered by the Joker. He first tortured him and then blew him in his own town hall. If anyone sees The Joker then calls abruptly the police! _

_More info's tomorrow!_

_It seems I missed almost the whole report. _

I take out my phone to write Joker a text message, on my face is a small smile…

_U blew up a mayor AND his town hall? _

_Just 4 fun or something personal?_

_Angel_

Before I can wait for the next answer I fall asleep…

- 6 am -

I wake up from my alarm and, turn over to turn it off and…-

'' UFF! ''

Fall out of my bed and land more than uncomfortable on the floor…

_I just woke up but I hate the day already…!_

I go into the bathroom to take a shower, brush my teeth's, dry my hair, style it and put a bit mascara on my eyes. Then I go back into my room and change into black hot pants with a green and black striped stockings and my black shirt with the green letters, to that I put on some sneakers which are black and white checked. I walk into the kitchen and see a note on the table…:

_Good morning sweetie I went jogging with the dogs._

_Your food and something to drink is on the table. _

_See you later._

_My bus comes earliest in 20 minutes… why again did I set up my alarm so early…?_

I go back into my room and sit down on my bed. To the bus stop I need maybe 5 minutes so I've still 15 minutes left. Then I see the text messages on my phone.

Each one from Bonny and Lilly and two from Joker. On must be from yesterday night…

First I open the one from Bonny:

_Hey, you ready for hell?_

_Bonny_

_What do you mean with ready? I've to go…_

_Stupid schoolmates…!_

_Ange_

Then I look at the one from Lilly:

_Am I the only 1 who don't want 2 go?_

_I hate school!_

_And don't u DARE to 'miss' the bus!_

_Lilly_

_Ur not the only 1, I don't want 2 either! _

_No don't worry I won't miss it._

_See ya later_

_Ange_

Now I check the 2 from Joker, like I thought the first one is from yesterday:

_A bit of both…!_

_Had to kill him 'cause someone doesn't had the guts to it._

_I just had to kill him. The torturing thing was… just 4 fun!_

_Have to go back to work! _

_Later Angel!_

_J._

_I knew he did this for fun… This guy is creepy as hell but so cute! _

I shake my head to get the silly thought out of my head and read the next message:

_Good morning my little Rebel! _

_Know u got school today but come over as soon as possible. _

_Or just call me and I pick ya up._

_I've got something important for ya._

_J._

_Ps. If ur schoolmates annoy you I could finish them of…?_

_Good morning 2 you too. _

_What is it? Why is it important? Is that the surprise u where talking about?_

_Ok, I'll see that I can come over as soon as possible._

_Angel_

_Ps. I don't think that would be good but I'll think about it!_

I stand up, grab my school bag and walk out of the door to my bus station. 5minutes later I sit in the bus which drives me to the school…

As I arrive I see Bonny waiting at the entrance for me and Lily. I walk up to her and as she sees me she walks a bit toward me too…

'' Hey Ange, you know when Lily comes? ''

'' Too late like every time... But that's good, so we miss some of the lessons! '' I say cheerfully on what Bonny slaps my head.

'' Ouch! What was that for?! '' I ask kinda angry, she always slaps the back of my head!

'' We'll not miss something! Especially not on the first day! I write Lily that we go in already. '' Bonny pulls out her phone texts Lily, grabs then my arm and pulls me inside.

'' I don't want to! '' I say but let her drag me into our classroom.

'' Good morning Angeline and Bonny! Good to be back in school right?! '' My teacher asks cheerfully and I just look grimly and tired at her,

'' Not really. '' I say and walk to my seat which is between Lily's and Bonny's. Bonny sits down 5 minutes later and the lesson begin… Just as we were about to talk about something in math and I was almost asleep again, Lily comes in and sits quietly down next to me.

'' Lily, how nice from you to come to the lesson too today! '' My teacher says sarcastic. I can't resist grinning and saying something.

'' She's such a sweetheart our Lily isn't she? Always on time, nice to everyone and oh! She's such a good person with a kind heart, right? '' I say loud and my teacher glares at me.

'' Angeline, I think we talked about the I-say-everything-I-think thing already! '' A few other begin to laugh and the lessons go on…

In the break a few come to me and greet me. Then suddenly my… ex BF comes towards me, the usual smug grin on her face…

'' What does she want…? '' Bonny asks and comes a bit closer to me.

'' Don't know, we'll find out every moment. ''

'' I don't like the look on her face, if she makes trouble I attack her I swear! '' Lily says aggressive. She hates Mona more than Bonny or myself do.

'' Calm down Lily, don't provoke anything. By the way, she looks like that, it's not the look she has on her face… '' I say and Lily grins.

'' Yeah I always forget that…! '' Then Mona stands in front of us.

'' Angeline, you heard that your sweetheart got a girlfriend. Poor thing, you must be sad like hell…'' She says grinning. Bonny and Lily begin to laugh loud while I grin a bit to myself.

_Poor thing she can't know…! Hahahaha! Good that she's so stupid…_

'' Yeah… I'm sad like hell…'' I say sarcastic and roll my eyes.

'' Something else Mona? '' I ask while Bonny and Lily continue laughing.

'' Go out of my way, you stand in my Sun bitch! '' She bites and shoves me aside.

'' You don't know how to spell 'bitch' honey. '' I say after her with a lifted eyebrow. She stays still for a moment glare back at me and goes away.

'' Oh if she knew… Hahaha! '' Lily laughs. I grin and take out my phone.

_My ex BF just stopped by and asked me if I was sad like hell _

_that you got a girlfriend now!_

_LOL! _

_Angel_

I hurry and put my phone back so that no teacher sees it and turn my attention back to my two friends. They both have a small grin on their faces and I nudge them playfully.

'' Come on, the break is over. We've to go back! '' I say and we go back into the classroom…

The rest of the school day was rather boring, one or two 'friends' from Mona stopped by and asked me the same question. It was annoying but somehow funny! When school is finally over, I get into a small side street which is a few meters away from my school and take out my phone to call Joker…

'' What?! '' He sounds more than annoyed.

'' Why do you scream at me almost every time I call you? ''

'' Oh it's you. Hehe sorry Angel, didn't see ya name on the display. ''

'' Let me guess you didn't even looked at it? '' I ask knowing.

'' Weeeell hehehehehe I was busy. Kinda looking for the next… little expulsion! '' He says and I hear his grin.

'' Okay… I just wanted to say that school is over so- ''

'' Ah alright, I come and pick ya up. '' Before I can say anything he ends the call…

Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me and then someone grabs my arm! Without any hesitation I grab the persons hand and turn it over to release my arm and force the other person into his knees!

'' AH! Ange let go, that hurts! '' I hear Lily say in pain. Abruptly I let go of her and go down to her. In that progress my shirt slips a bit down and my scar from the attack from the doc and from these men is to see… I don't realize that and place soft a hand on Lily's shoulder…

'' I'm so sorry Lily! '' I say apologizing.

'' ugh, no problem… I was asking- Ange! Where did you get that?! '' Lily asks shocked and now I realize that my scar is visible… I lift my shirt back in the right position and stand up.

'' Uhm… I got kinda attacked… twice…''

'' From who?! ''

'' First from Jokers ex Doc then from a few guys who broke into Jokers hideout while he was gone and wanted to know where he is. After the Doc stabbed me he made one tiny little mistake on what Joker slit his throat and threw him out of a driving car. The guys who broke in… well I kinda fought them by myself some time but I was reeeaaallly down after a few… more wounds and then Joker came back and stabbed the other guys. ''

'' A few wounds is kinda _understatement, uh, Angel_. I was the one who took care of ya _after all_ and believe me, these _weren't just a few wounds_. I still _wonder_ how you cold, uh, could come _with me that night. _'' Joker says suddenly and comes in the small side street too.

'' Was it so bad? '' I ask and then abruptly I realize what he just told me…

'' WAIT! You took care of my wounds?! '' I scream embarrassed.

_He… he saw me… a-almost n-n-na-naked?! _

'' Well of course I did. _Who else?_ '' He asks not caring. Lily begins to giggle a bit on what I glare at her!

'' T-that is… you're so… ah forget it… Let's just go…'' I say and walk past him.

'' 'kay… Bye. '' He says to Lily and we go to his car.

We drive to his hideout and go right into the living room. As we step through the doors every eye is on me and I see 3 monitors on the table and 3 keyboards'…

'' What do _ya think of that_? '' He asks I and look closely at the monitors. My mouth opens slightly… I glide with my hand softly over them and begin to explain…:

'' These are not just monitors… They come Japan, they got just made there. They have so many features and other stuff… These things are heaven for hacker like me! Even the keyboards are top quality! It's very hard to get at least one of them, they cost singly at least 12.000$! To that keyboards for… maybe 9.000$! How the hell did you get 3 of these things?! '' I ask excited.

The guys begin to smirk slightly while Joker grins widely.

'' I've got a Job for ya Angel…'' He says slowly and I look up to him.

'' Which Job? '' I ask carefully.

'' Ya have to hack _every bank in Germany and the pentagon_ at the same time and set it lame for at least 2 hours. _Can ya do that?_ '' He asks.

_Wow that's the biggest thing I've ever done… That will be much fun!_

'' I think I can do that! '' I say excited and Joker begins to laugh insanely.

'' That's good. We need you in 5 hours here, can ya do that? ''

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

And here we go with the next chapter… ^^

Soo the next one I'll probably just make about the hacking and the next morning so it will be a bit short… Hope you guys don't mind that…?

I would love to hear you option of this chapter (Or generally the story so far) and I see you back in the next chapter. :)

Robin-Sukino :*


	13. Chapter 13 - Hacking

_**Chapter 13 – Hacking **_

- Joker's POV -

We get out the car and walk right into the living room where I let my henchmen put the 3 monitors and the 3 keyboards on the table. As Angel sees them she stands still for a moment.

'' What do _ya think of that_? '' I ask on what she takes a close look on them.

'' These are not just monitors… They come Japan, they got just made there. They have so many features and other stuff… One of the best things is, that the desktop itself is inside the monitor! These things are heaven for hacker like me! Even the keyboards are top quality! It's very hard to get at least one of them, they cost singly at least 12.000$! To that keyboards for… maybe 9.000$! How the hell did you get 3 of these things?! '' She asks excited.

'' I've got a Job for ya Angel…'' I say slowly, looking that I get her attention.

'' Which Job? '' She asks carefully and looks slowly from the monitors up to me.

'' Ya have to hack _every bank in Germany and the pentagon_ at the, uh at the same time and set it lame for at least 2 hours. _Can ya do that?_ ''

'' I think I can do that! '' She says and I see the excited sparkle in her eyes. I begin to laugh insanely at this.

'' That's good. We need you in 5 hours here, can ya do that? '' I ask and her face gets blank.

'' In 5 hours? Joker that's 9 pm... If I have to keep the systems lame for 2 hours I'm earliest done at 11 pm… I have to go home and I have school tomorrow how…-''

'' You stay here, no problem. _This. Is. Important._ '' I say in my typical ordering voice. Angel sighs and takes out her phone. She leaves the room, I think to call her mother and comes 10 minutes later back in. I look at her waiting and she nods,

'' I stay here but I'm going tomorrow in school. Lily and Bonny would kill me if I leave them alone with our 'favorite teacher'. But I have a question, why should I hack the banks and even the pentagon at the same time? You guys are just to 12, how can this be any benefit for you? ''

'' Ya remember, uh, what I _told ya about chaos_? '' She nods and I go on,

'' Image what happens when _every… little bank in Germany_ is defenseless and when the pentagon is not able to do _anything too_, we can just _walk inside_ the banks, get the money and leave without _any need to rush_. It's more, uh, _easy that way. _''

'' Okay… I just need to prepare a few things on the computers. Install my security software a few features, my hacker software… ''

'' Do _whatever ya want_, they are _yours_ after all. '' I say with a wave and leave the room…

- Angeline's POV -

'' Did he just say they are mine…? '' I ask confused at the guys.

'' Well, yes you're the only one from us who can really use them. '' Steve answers and before anyone else can say a thing, I run out of the room to Joker…!

I burst through the door, bang it close behind me and jump on Joker's desk after I see him there. I close his Laptop and sit down in front of him,

'' What did you mean with 'they're yours after all'? ''

'' I meant what I said. _They. Are. Yours_. You're the only one who can really do _something _with them so you own them now. But under _one condition_: You only use _them here._ '' He says.

I squeal and jump from the desk on his lap where I hug him.

'' Weee! Thank you! '' His arms wrap around my waist and pull me a bit closer… I lean a bit back so that I look into his eyes and just as I want to say something he attack my mouth with his. I squeak a bit of the sudden… attack but then I kiss back.

'' Ugh! '' I cry out a bit but it gets muted by Joker's mouth.

_He bit my lower lip! I know HE enjoys having pain but I don't!_ He really is dangerous_… I hope he doesn't forget that I don't love to have pain more often…!_

I think I know Joker long enough to know that he is someone who enjoys having pain but mostly to let someone else be in pain. I don't know why he is like that or what made him to that pain enjoying clown but…

_I don't care… If he doesn't want to tell me that, then I don't ask._

Suddenly I taste a bit blood in my mouth… It must be from my lip… Out of instinct I want to back off a bit but his hand on the back of my head stops me from moving away. Then unexpected I feel his tongue at the wound…

_H…He licks the blood away…? _

I squeeze my eyes shut and open my lips a bit, his tongue burns a bit on the wound and I just want to get it away a bit…. But instead of backing off, he slides his tongue into my mouth!

My eyes hurry open and I see him stare at me… Not really able to do something I just stare at him and let him explore my mouth…

_That's the first time I let someone do this…_

After some time I feel how my lungs cry for air. I place my hands on his chest and push away…

He releases my head and I can breathe again… I hold my stare down, refusing to look into his eyes… He places his index finger under my chin and lifts softly my face up again… And just as he wants to say something, his phone rings. I begin to giggle a bit and want to get off his lap but he wraps one arm around my waist and grabs with the other his phone. He takes the call and the fact that we're so close makes me able to hear the man on the other line too:

'' Joker! ''

'' That's me! What do ya want? '' He snarls and his body tense slightly…

'' You remember our deal right?! When do you think of setting lame damn pentagon?! '' The other man barks and I see Joker grin the creepiest grin I've ever seen.

'' Calm down Toni, I let it hack at…'' He looks asking at me and my face gets blank.

_Did he forget when I should hack the banks and the Pentagon?! _

'' 9 pm…'' I whisper.

'' Oh yeah at 9, so piss off! ''

'' Hey you get your damn money from me so watch your words man! '' The man sounds annoyed. I feel Jokers grip on my waist tightens a bit…

'' _Money _all you guys are _interested is money_…! '' He says in a strange voice.

'' Something else: How do you want to set the damn thing lame? ''

'' Oh… I got some really clever girl here…'' He says with a grin at me

'' What? That little bitch from TV? '' He asks rude.

'' Hey I'm not a bitch you fucker! '' I say angry and Joker begins to laugh insanely.

'' You looked like one little girl! '' He says

'' You sound like a little man with almost no hair on his head who needs enough money, a few big cars and enough whores to be able to ignore his little... thing…'' I trail off at the end a bit.

'' …. Watch your little words or- ''

'' Or what? You don't pay _me, _right?! ''

'' You little… Joker! Keep your girlfriend on a leash! '' He orders at Joker who just keeps laughing.

'' Hahahaha hehe _haha…_ We'll see Toni, _this girl_ is a fighter. I don't think I'm, uh, _able to that_. ''

'' Just do your job! '' With that the call is over…

'' I was right with his description wasn't I? '' I ask grinning.

'' Like you hahaha know him _personal Angel_! _Hahahaha!_ ''

'' Well I think I go back and prepare the… the computers. Again thank you for… whatever you did to get them. '' I say, slide from his lap and walk back into the living room to prepare the computers for the attack of the banks and the pentagon…

- 8:00 pm –

'' We go Angel, you prepared everything? '' I jump a bit next to him…

_I didn't realize that he came in. These babies are sooo cool!_

'' Yes everything is ready. I will attack the banks and the pentagon in one hour. I installed my program on these 3 computers. I had to hack in my own system for that but that wasn't all too hard. I know my passwords after all. '' I say and turn back to the monitors.

'' You have to teach me this sometime Angel. '' He says and leans himself a bit over me, his chin rests on my head. I nod a bit and log in my profile…

'' So, we go if anything is… here that came with the monitors…'' He hands me an…-

'' Oh. My. God! Is there anything you can't get?! That is an multifunctional headset with… with cellphone, navigation and so much more! It got out just 2 months ago! From these exist only 5 on the whole world! Joker you're fantastic! With that I can keep the contact to you 11- ''

'' 10! I let Manson here just in case something happens. ''

'' You can take him with you, you're going to need every one of them. I can watch over myself perfectly fine plus I have the Hyenas with me. Wait a second…'' I search in the box where the headset was in for the 20 little ear plugs which are installed so that the contact doesn't break in a distance from 10km.

'' Oh they just have a reach from 10km? Wait I give them a little update…'' I connect 11 ear plugs with my computer and put a 100km reach instead of a 10 km. I make sure that these babies can't get localized and then I give them to Joker.

'' You're able to communicate with the others now too. ''

'' Good job Angel, I'll hear from you at 9. '' He kisses my cheek and leaves then.

At 9pm I send the signal I prepared to all banks in Germany and to the pentagon…

'' Joker I sent the signal. The banks are hacked in 5 minutes I give you a signal when I have the control…'' I say while checking that everything is all right.

'' 'key Angel. ''

5 minutes later the banks and the pentagon is in my hand. I localize the Bank where Joker is and turn the light short time off and back on. I let it flicker a bit and then I see the red point on my monitors who are Joker, Logan and Manson. They are in a Bank in Berlin while Anthony, Logan and Aiden are in a bank in Köln. Andrew, Daniel and Matthew are in a bank in Bochum and Steve, James, Daniel and Liam are in Hamburg.

After 1 hour one of my monitors suddenly goes red! I take a look over it and begin to grin.

'' Joker, the pentagon got 12 hacker who are trying to find out where and who I am. '' I say

'' _Ya can stop them_? '' He asks and sounds a bit out of breath

''Of course I can! You sound a bit out of breath, is everything all right? '' I ask while blocking them out of the internet. I bring the computers back into my hand and lean back.

'' Sure, just…_killed, uh,_ a few museum guards. '' He says.

'' Oh yeah I saw them come towards you two. ''

'' Thanks for warning me Angel! '' He says sarcastic.

'' No problem sweetie… Oh crap! ''

_I completely forgot about the others…!_

'' What? ''

'' Wait a second….''

'' Steve a few cobs surrounded the bank, are you done in there? ''

'' Yeah we can go back now. '' Steve answers.

'' First go to the front entrance, I'll open the back one so that the cobs go inside. Then I lock them up inside. After that I send an interfering signal to the radios of the cobs in the front entrance and let them hear a high-pitched noise. You have then 5 minutes to shoot them, got that? 5 not more! ''

'' All right... Hey, get prepared to kill these cobs outside there! '' Steve calls to James Liam and Daniel. I hear them agree and begin:

'' Ok I open now the doors, stay where you are until I tell you. '' I open the backdoors and watch how the cobs run into the bank… As everyone is inside, I close the doors and lock them in.

'' Okay I send now the signal… When these cobs begin to hold their ears you have to go! '' I hack into the radios and send the signal… Then I hear Steve and the others begin to run… I hear shots and see how the points on my desktop, which are the cobs, disappear one by one…

'' Okay Miss Angel we're all back into the car. We come back now. '' I hear them say after 10 min.

'' Good, I'll tell you if you get followed…'' I say and turn my attention back to Joker who heard this whole thing…

'' Okay Joker, the other's seem to get the money I see no cobs on their or your monitors. ''

'' All right, we come back now too. ''

'' Oka- Wait! There are suddenly cobs at the bank in Bochum! ''

'' Guys there are cobs around your bank! ''

'' Yeah… we see them… We just wanted to leave as they came…'' I hear Matthew whisper.

'' Give me a second, I look what I can do here…''

_Okay think: This is a small bank that means I can't let the cobs on the back entrance inside. A interfering signal? No… that wouldn't work either… I surely can do something with their radios…_

_Of course that's it!_

'' Guys I got something… I will get their attention for… let's say 1 minute. If I tell you, you have to run and shot them got that? '' I ask and after hear them agree, I hack into their radios…

'' Ok I'm in… I cut the connection to you all for this minute… Ready? Run! '' I say, cut the connection to them and concentrate on the radios from the cobs…

'' **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **'' I scream as long and as loud as I can into their radios. After I have no breath anymore I connect myself back to the guys…

'' Are… you back… in the car…? '' I ask breathing heavy…

'' Yes Miss Angel but… Daniel got shot in the shoulder. '' Matthew say a bit out of breath too.

'' Okay bring him back I take care of him here. Now just see that you press a…cloth on his wound or something like that. '' I say calm.

'' All right. '' After that the call is over.

'' So… how are you doing guys? '' I ask the rest of them.

'' We hand back now. '' I hear Joker say.

'' We're coming back now too. '' Aiden says. I nod a bit to myself and lean back… Then I hear the front door opens… The Hyenas, which lie next to me, stand up and growl a bit… I grab a pencil and hush quietly to the door… Around the corner I see Steve, James, Daniel and Liam. I breathe out and go back to my seat… Then I see a police car follow Joker and Manson…

'' Joker, you two get followed by one… no two police cars. Bend on the next street right and then immediately right again and then left.

'' 'kay Angel. '' I see the car do what I told and the police cars follow shakily.

'' They're still there. ''

'' I know but they're confused… turn around! ''

'' What? '' I hear Manson ask.

'' Joker turn around and drive right through the middle of them! '' I say looking at the map in front of me. I see Joker do what I say and like I expected it, the cobs want to follow immediately and crash right into one another… I grin to myself a bit.

The door opens one more and I hear two hurry footsteps.

'' Lie him down on his bed. Steve, look at the monitors if you see any red points or anything changes, call me immediately. '' With that I walk past him into Daniels room…

_Good that I just read a book about medicine … It was about wounds, illnesses and infections. _

I take off his shirt, get the bullet out of his body and put bandages around his upper body.

_Ha I just needed 15 minutes! I'm getting better!_

I walk out the room and close the door behind me… by now everyone arrived except Joker and Manson…

'' He needs to rest a little but he's fine. '' I say and go back to my monitors. I see Jokers car in the woods and breathe out a bit. I have to admit I was a bit worried…

I shoo Steve away and sit back down on my chair. Now I begin to delete everything that gives the slightest hint on me, Joker or the others. After I deleted everything, I let their monitors become black for a moment and then I let a devils heart on them appear. I let it stay there for 5 seconds then I shut down their complete systems… I grin a bit and lean back once more.

Then suddenly I hear applause begin behind me. I turn around and see the guys, even Joker clap in their hands… A few whistles towards me and now… I'm totally confused…!

'' That was fantastic Miss Angel! '' Steve says.

'' Yeah that was great! '' Matthew agrees. The others nod in agreement and I fell that I actually blush a bit.

'' Thank you…? '' I say not believing that I get praised for that. Manson hands me a glass and pours some… wine in it. I look at Joker and he grins while he rises his glass,

'' To Angel, who brought us out of this shit and hacked like a world master who she obviously is! '' He says and the other scream something like 'To Miss Angel' or 'Yeah!'. Still more than confused I walk over to Joker who observes me. The others already begin to drink or get themselves drunk…

'' Uhhhh… Joker? Why are you doing this? ''

'' Angel, you gave orders like you've never done anything else, you hacked every bank in Germany plus the pentagon. I think you deserve this little praise. Here…'' Joker hands me a single red rose which smells fantastic.

'' Thank you…'' I yawn a bit and rub my eyes.

'' Ya wanna sleep? '' He asks and I nod slightly while looking to the others.

'' I just need to look again after Daniel…'' I say and walk past him in Daniels room.

Daniel sleeps quiet, his breath is calm and he seem not to register the pain in his sleep. I smile satisfied with my work and go into Joker's room.

'' Everything ok? '' Joker asks as I step into the room.

'' Yeah, he sleeps silent and his breath is steady. He will have a bit pain when he wakes up tomo- uh I mean in a few hours but he's ok. '' I say and he nods, obviously not caring that much if he's fine or not. I place the rose on the little night table and grab my baggy pants and my top which I brought here to sleep in. Then I walk into the bathroom to change.

I lie down in bed and look over to Joker who sits in front of his Laptop…

'' Don't you want to sleep too? '' I ask tired.

'' I join ya later Angel! '' He says and keeps tipping. I shrug my shoulders and close my eyes…

I wake up to my alarm and want to get up but…

_What is that around my shoulde- oh yeah I slept at Joker's. He has to let me go..!_

'' Joker… let me go I have to get up. ''

'' No you don't. '' He reply's obviously still half asleep.

'' Yes I have! I have to go to school, let me go! '' I say and struggle a bit but he just pulls me closer. It's impossible for me to squirm out of his arms, he's far too strong for me…

'' Come on Angel, school is unimportant. '' He growls.

'' That is a fact but I can't leave Bonny and Lily alone there! '' I say and try again to get free…

'' Yes you can. ''

'' No! ''

'' Angel, don't say no if I say yes. '' He says.

'' Come on it's just one day… You've done a really good job yesterday, you deserve it. ''

'' … All right… but only today! '' I say with ya sigh.

'' Sure…'' I feel his breath steady's on my neck again and I close my eyes too…

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

Sooo that was the next chapter. It's at least 3 pages shorter than the others but I hope that's ok.

Soo this was mostly about the hacking in the banks and the pentagon.

I hope you enjoyed it :)

Tell me what you think about it in a review or a PM 8)

Robin-Sukino :*


	14. Chapter 14 - Death

**_Chapter 14 – Death_**

The next time I wake up, it's because a very angry Bonny and an also angry Lily who call me after school and ask me where I am. It took me a few minutes to explain everything but as I was done, they became silent for a moment…

'' Then it was you? '' Lily asks.

'' You sound like you already knew from the attack…'' I say slowly.

'' Ange, you should really get a messenger for important news…Look at the news. '' Bonny says.

I look over my shoulder at Joker who already picks me up bridal style and carries me to his desk where he lets me down on his lap. He switches on his Laptop and starts a side with the news. There is a big headline which says:

**_Largest hacker attack in history!_**

_Yesterday night from 9pm-11:30pm was the Pentagon and every bank in Germany_

_In the hands of a hacker who left nothing except a devil heart. _

_The heart was blood red and it looked like the 'blood' was flowing down, _

_While the horns and the jagged tail where black. _

_If anybody knows this signal, then please call abruptly the police._

_Something like that never happened before. _

_At 10 pm, 12 professional hacker from the pentagon tried to find out who this person is _

_and where he is but the mysterious hacker kicked them out_

_of the system without any hesitation. For something like that, he needs many skills._

_Whoever this person is, he's very dangerous._

_How it seems the person has some contact to The Joker. _

_He and his henchmen were seen at a few banks but later there was no video material_

_left about him. The police have the suspicion that The Joker's new girlfriend could be the one,_

_who hacked the banks and the Pentagon. _

_If that's true, the Joker found a very dangerous playmate….!_

_She could be the best hacker that ever existed and that would be very bad! _

_We try to find as much information as possible._

_If there were any eyewitnesses, then please call anonym the police._

'' … Hey, I'm the best hacker that ever existed! '' I say and throw my fist in the air! I hear a loud thump at the other end of the line and look confused at the phone,

'' Are you two okay? '' I ask.

'' We just… fall to the ground… Ange, that's a serious thing! You're playing with fire! What when they get you?! '' Bonny says.

'' Bonny you forget that I'm a professional hacker. You read it by yourself! I left not the tiniest hint on me. Good a few cobs saw Joker and his crew but that doesn't mean I left a hint. No one is able to find out where or who I am. '' I say suddenly very serious. I hear them both sigh on the other line

'' We both know how good you are… just… just be careful. Promise? '' Lily asks.

'' I promise. '' I say.

'' Oh god, that's so cool! You re so cool! You hacked every bank in Germany and the Pentagon?! That's so fucking brilliant! '' Lily says suddenly excited.

'' She's right… You're brilliant…'' Joker whispers in my ear and buries his face in my neck…

'' Thank you but it wasn't very hard. I just had to type in a few codes, block the hacker from the pentagon out and…''

'' And give me and my men orders how to get away from the cobs. '' Joker says.

'' You gave orders?! And no one got killed?! ''

'' Except from a few police men and museum guards, no one. ''

'' Ok I know I already said it but: You. Are. Fucking. Brilliant! '' Lily says again.

'' You come to school tomorrow again right? '' Bonny asks now.

'' Yap, I would've come today too but… I got prevented…'' I say slowly while my eyes wander to Joker which face is still in my neck…

'' … Okay… Oh our bus! See ya tomorrow Ange! '' With that the call is over and then suddenly-

'' Ah! '' Joker bites hard my neck and… I feel something warm flow down my throat until Joker licks it…

_He bit me… Am I… bleeding…?_

Then he begins to suck on the wound, like he wants to get more blood.

'' J-Joker…'' I hear him growl a bit which seems to mean that he listens,

'' You would tell me if you're a vampire right? '' I ask and abruptly he let's go from my neck and begins to laugh loud on what I blush a bit…

'' _Hahahaha _that's what I love about ya Angel, you can be like _an adult_ but, uh, but you _act like a little child!_ '' I begin to blush furiously on that…!

'' I-I'm not like a child! I just hate vampires! And if you… would be one I think I have the right to know it! ... Wow that sounds pretty crazy if I say it like this…'' I realize…

'' Yes you are like a child, but that's ok you're still half one. '' He says still grinning.

'' I'm 15 and NOT a child! '' I say.

'' But still no adult. ''

'' Legally…'' I murmur.

'' See…! ''

'' Oh please since when do you care about something legally?! ''

'' Since I can tease you with it. ''

'' Tz… You are… you are so… Argh! '' I say and hit him with my fist, not _that_ hard but a bit!

'' _M_ahahahahah hahahaha hehehehhe _ahahaha haha_ ''

_Oh yeah he enjoys pain… Stupid me!_

I sigh and stand up. I go over to my suitcase and grab a few clothes, then I go into the bathroom and change into a red and black checkered trouser and a grey, a bit lose shirt with a black wolf on it. To that I put on some black sneaker with rivets on the backside and a rivet belt.

Then I go back to Joker and look at him,

'' I've to go home or my mother finds out that I wasn't in school. '' I say. He nods puts his vest, jacket and shoes back on and we go out to his car. The Hyenas follow us and while Joker ignores them, I run a bit forward and play for… maybe 10 minutes with them. Then he whistles and the Hyenas and I go back to the car. We get in and he drives me back home…

'' I think I see you then at the weekend. '' I say and get out look out the window as we arrive in front of my house…

'' Yeah. Don't let ya classmates get on ya nerves. ''

'' I won't… Otherwise I get back to your offer. '' I say with a wink. He kisses me and I walk back into my apartment.

'' Hey mum, I'm home! '' I call.

'' Hey Angie, how was school? '' She asks and I see that the holidays are good for her…

'' Like always…''

'' Okay. Come on, dinner's ready. '' She says and we eat dinner.

- 7 days later -

It's now Tuesday and I haven't heard from Joker for 4 days now… I'm actually totally worried…

I'm in school and the second break is almost over. Bonny, Lily and me left the school ground like almost every break and I try again to call his phone…

'' The subscriber you have called is currently not available, please try again later…'' I hang up again and stare at my phone…

'' Is he still not answering? '' Lily asks carefully and I shake my head.

_Why isn't he answering…? Is he angry at me for some reason…?_

'' I was at the weekend at his hideout 'cause he didn't answered one phone call but the place was locked and as I picked the lock… no one was there…'' I say sad.

'' Hasn't he told you anything…? '' Bonny asks. I shake again my head and try to call him again…

_Please Joker… answer the call… I'm worried… Please…_

'' The subscriber you have called is currently not available, please try again later…'' I hang up again.

'' It's useless… His phone is switches off…'' I say and put my phone back in my pocket.

'' Break is almost over, let's go back. '' I say faked cheerful and walk past them.

'' I'm sure he's all right. He's just… busy…? '' Bonny tries.

'' Yeah I think so too. Come on the lessons begin. '' Lily says and lies an arm around my shoulders.

We go back into the classroom and I let myself fall on my seat.

'' We have a free period now. The teacher said we have to stay in the classroom… How boring! '' One of the boys in my class says. Another one closes the door and then everyone takes out his phone. I just stare out of the window which is next to Lily as suddenly some of the guys begin to say something loud enough for anyone to hear it:

'' Hey! Listen! You won't believe what the news says…:

Saturday night, The Joker committed another assassination on the Major house in Köln,

But this time something was different:

The Joker blew himself up!

Obviously the dynamite exploded too early, the Joker AND his whole

Henchmen died in the explosion!

We found 12 dead bodies which are, the Joker, his 10 henchmen and the Major's secretary!

Germany is finally able to breathe out again:

The Joker is dead!

Suddenly I feel like someone pushed me out of a plane… Like the floor under me swept away…

_J-Joker… is dead…? N-no… no…. no! NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE WOULD NEVER MAKE SUCH A BIG MISTAKE! NEVER! HE WOULD NEVER…_

Lily, Bonny and the others stand up and look at the article by themselves while I stay where I am and just stare blankly into the air… My thoughts are blank suddenly… Like in trance I grab my phone again and call Joker a last time…

_Joker... He… he can't be dead…_

'' The subscriber you have called is currently not available, please try again later…'' I let my phone fall out of my hand and stand up slowly… It's like I suddenly got sick with high fever… Everything in front of my eye gets fuzzy…

I stagger out of the class and hear the voices of my classmates behind me who are arguing:

'' Good that he's dead! ''

'' Yeah that asshole deserved it! ''

'' Hey he had a girlfriend right? '' One of the girls asks.

'' Yeah what about her? She must be sad… '' Another girl says.

'' Sad? That guy was a freak! I'm sure she just played with him! The news say, she was the hacker right? Probably she stole the money and blew him up! ''

'' But what when she wasn't after money! She must be very sad…'' A girl says pitying.

'' Hah! Maybe she shot herself after she found out about it! '' Another guy says.

I walk, still stagger like crazy, down the stairs…

I hear Bonny and Lily call behind me but my body moves from himself, like the self-protection mode activated again and bring me away from everyone before someone sees how I feel…

Unexpectedly I crash in another person… I look up and see the face of one of my teachers…

'' Angeline? What are you doing here? You have no lessons? Wait… are you crying…? '' Before she can say another word, I stumble away out of the school and in the small, dark side street I met Joker the last time...

_Joker… he's dead… he left me too…_

Then I break down… I'm not even able to cry… My body and my mind are just numb…

I hear hurry footsteps behind me and moments later Bonny and Lily kneel down in front of me…

'' Hey, don't listen to them! You know they're talking bullshit! '' Lily says and Bonny nods.

Suddenly I remember a conversation we had at the beginning as he was in my room…

- Flashback –

'' Only if you're still alive when I'm 26… Your lifestyle is a dangerous one… You could get killed every day. Don't be too sure that you still live then.'' I say quietly.

'' What? Worried about the good ol' Joker? '' He asks teasing.

'' Maybe… As long as I can remember everyone that I liked disappeared or died…''

Then the image changes…

We're at my room again… It was the day I cried and told Lily about Joker. I asked him if he could promise me not to leave me alone…

'' Joker…? '' He makes a sound which means that he listens. I hesitate a moment,

'' Could you… uhm… promise me something…? '' I ask.

'' And what, uh, what _would that be?_ '' Joker asks carefully.

'' I know… I know that this is probably just a childish fear but…''

'' Angel, just tell me. '' He cuts my words off.

'' Could you promise me… not to leave me? I-I know you probably have to go back to Gotham but please don't leave me without saying anything…''

'' I promise. I won't let you alone Angel…''

'' Thank you… ''

- Flashback end –

'' Come on, stand up. We bring you home…Come on, it's raining…'' Lily says but I refuse to stand back up. I don't even feel the raindrops on my skin… I feel nothing right now…

_I'm just 15! I'm too young to feel this way! But… I do…_

'' Come on…'' Bony and Lily grab me and put my arms over their shoulders. They carry me into the bus and thank god there are almost no persons…

'' We bring you home… okay? '' Lily asks but I stare out of the window without saying a thing.

After 15 minutes we arrive at my apartment. Bonny knocks on the door and my mother opens.

'' What are you 3 doing he- Angeline? What's wrong?! '' My mother asks.

'' She and… Jack had a… a really big fight… and… they kinda broke up…'' Bonny explains carefully.

'' Oh Angeline… Bring her in. '' They carry me in my bed and let me sit there.

'' I take care of her, you two can go back to school okay…? ''

'' Ange, we go… If you need something… call us okay? '' They hug me but I don't feel it…

Then they leave… My mother watches me for a few moments before she sighs…

'' I will leave you alone… Call me if you need anything. '' With that she leaves me too…

I sit there on my bed… not moving until my mother comes back in and tells me that she goes to sleep. I stand slowly up and stumble over to the window… I open it and sit down on the windowsill.

I stare blankly into the stars which are on the now dark sky. My room is quiet, my rats are asleep and on the streets is no one. The only sound I hear is the rain which pours down and the echo which flows through my ears…

_He left me…_

'' You broke your promise Joker….''

Then finally I'm able to cry… The tears fall down my cheeks and hit the ground… I burry my face in my hands and begin to sob. I just can't stop the tears, my sight is blurry and my eyes hurt but…

I can't stop anymore…

I don't know how long I sat at my window and cried but as my tears begin to stop, I fell empty…

I drag myself back in my bed and close my eyes…

_Joker…_

Then I feel how the darkness comes around me….

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

This was chapter 14, I hope you enjoyed it and I see you back at the next time.

Tell me what you think about this chapter in a Review or a PM, I would be happy to hear your option.

Robin-Sukino :*


	15. Chapter 15 - Mourn

_**Chapter 15 – Mourn**_

As I wake up at the next morning I look at the clock and see that I only slept 1 hour or so… It's just 4 am… I want to stand up but my legs refuse to do what I want and I fall to the floor…

_I never felt so weak in my life…_

I look at the window, the full moon is still shining bright. Normally I love it to see the moon but…

_I can't enjoy it just now…_

I try again to stand up and this time I can pull myself up. Still my body feels numb. I don't even know what to do now…

'' …What can I do now…? '' I ask myself. I hear my rats run around and as I turn to them, they look curious at me. I give them a weak smile and walk over to their cage where I open the little doors and let them out. They don't run away, they never even tried.

I glide back down on the floor and burry my face in my hands. Again my sobs fill my room… My hands get wet from the tears which fall and fall… Sakura jumps on my leg and cuddles into me but I ignore her.

I stop crying as I hear my alarm. After I turned him off, put the rats back into their cage and close the door, I lie back down on my bed and stare with almost dead eyes at my ceiling…

My mother didn't show up in my room all day of what I'm glad. I cried the whole time, my eyes are probably redder than my cheeks have ever been since I met Joker…

'' Joker…'' I curl up into a ball and burry my face into my sheets.

Suddenly there's a knock on my door. I ignore it and turn back on my side. I look at the two pictures which I have from Joker… The one he made to make me mad and the other from him in the nurse outfit… I somehow hoped that it would cheer me up a bit but it's mostly the opposite of it… I press my phone to my chest as I hear my door opens…

'' Ange? '' I hear Lilly ask.

'' Are you in here? '' Bonny asks now. My room is dark and they probably don't see me. I closed the hangings and turned off every light that was there.

I try to make no sound in the hope they would leave me alone but they turn on the light and open the hangings. On the suddenly brightness I close my eyes shut, it burns in them!

'' Hey… You're awake? Come on say anything. '' My mother is obviously standing in the doorframe because I hear her sigh and close the door. With that I'm alone with Bonny and Lily and they both sit down on my bed, I feel the mattress lower a bit.

'' Please, say something… anything…'' Lily try's again and for some time my room is quiet…

'' He broke it…'' I murmur, my throat hurts and I have the feeling like I have to throw up any minute… Bonny and Lily look confused to each other…

'' He broke what? '' Bonny asks.

'' His promise. He broke it! He left me! ''

'' He hasn't left you…'' Lily says softly.

'' Yes he has…! He promised me… he promised me that he… won't leave me… He's gone! He lied…! He lied to me! '' I say while trying to wipe away the tears which fall from my eyes like raindrops in a stormy night…

'' Believe me you would understand how I feel if you… lived my life… My fear got on a new level! And I tell you I hate it! I wish I wouldn't be able to feel anything! My only fear was that something happens to you, my family or to him and now… he's gone. Was it my fault…? Maybe… Maybe I called him while he wanted to go outside the building in which where the bombs and because of my call he…'' I can't say it again… I can't say again that he could be- no… IS dead….

'' Hey… I'm sure he's alright…'' Bonny says and I shake my head.

'' What do you want to make me believe!? That he's alive?! That he's ok?! He didn't answer one phone call… he didn't call back… they found his fucking body! ''

'' I know you miss him but it will get better…'' Lily says and my eyes get cold!

Again the floor underneath my feet begins to crumble, the wall builds back up around me and my heart gets colder again…! Suddenly I don't feel numb anymore… no… I feel angry! More than angry! I feel furious! I look into their eyes and they lean a bit away from me, their eyes are wide!

_It's worse than before! Just because of him! How could I be so stupid?! How could I trust a person who never even cared for someone else than himself!?_

'' No it won't! I don't even know how I could be so… stupid! I trusted a person who-''

'' Who helped you out of the depression and did everything he could. Now you really want to get back to this pain?! Wake up! Life is- '' Lily tries but I interrupt her harsh!

'' Life is nothing else as a meaningless heap of pain! '' Both stare at me and then Lily suddenly gasps!

'' What is that?! '' She asks and grabs my arm. I look at it too and-

_Oh really? Now that starts again too?_

'' You hurt yourself again in your sleep right? Angeline this just got better…'' Bonny says, stands up and leaves the room. As she comes back in, she has the first aid box in her hand. She puts some crème on the scratch wounds and rolls a bandage around my arms… Then she puts the first aid kit back into the bathroom and sits again down on my bed. She's already used to do that…

'' How does it come you never feel this? They must have bled like hell…'' Lily says.

'' It's normal that I don't feel anything right? '' I say with a cold grin.

'' Please don't start this again… I mean you are intelligent, beautiful- ''

'' No no no no! We can't be what we wish to be! You talk such bullshit! You play the empathetic… sitting there watching what to say…and pretend like you've got everything under control… why are you doing this?! '' I ask and sit straight up, my blood begins to broil in my veins!

'' Calm down… you are just angry right now…''

'' Yes I'm angry! I'm very… very angry! '' I stand up and walk on the other side of my room. I know that I could easily hurt them now… But I don't want to hurt them.

'' Leave. My. Room! '' I press through gritted teeth. I feel how the tears want to fall again but I don't want to show them in front of Lily and Bonny…

'' We can't leave you alone now…''

'' PLEASE! '' I scream at them, my voice is shaky….

- Lily's POV -

We've see her like this just one time… and this time, we'll never forget. This was her first and only try to kill herself. It was right after her mother had a car accident and was in the operating room.

No one of us knew if she would survive this and Angeline was afraid that she would die… Then they told her that she would have to live with her father for maybe 2 weeks… This news destroyed her so much that she, as soon as we got to her home, tried to kill herself by swallowing too much antidepressant…

Luckily she wasn't able to open the little box with her shaky hands and we found her before something happened. We both know that she hates her father but we don't know why…

Later she slept for one week at my house and for the other week at Bonny's, so that hasn't to go to her father… It was the best option.

Now Angeline supports herself with her hands on the wall and refuses to look at us.

We both look at each other and stand up to leave the room. While Bonny walks with a last, sad look at her, out the room I stand for a moment in front of the door and stare sadly at her.

'' The memories will always be there… I know that's not much but… at least it's something.'' With that I walk out of the room too. We go into the living room and sit down on the couch where her mother waits for us.

'' How is she? '' She asks.

'' Not good…'' Bonny says with low head.

'' She misses him… Maybe she wants help but not ours… She just needs him right now…''

- Angeline's POV -

I let myself glide down on the wall and curl myself together again… Out of the living room I hear my mother and Bonny and Lily talk…

'' How is she? '' My mother asks.

'' Not good…'' Bonny answers

'' She misses him… Maybe she wants help but not ours… She just needs him right now…'' Lily says and I clench my hand to fists!

'' I don't need help! I'm perfectly fine! '' I say and stand up.

'' Should I mourn your dead Joker…? Or should I hate you for it. I don't know… '' I walk over to my window and stare at the street. I can see happy people… They're laughing and talking and… some of the couples holding hands…

**SMACK!**

I hit with my hand as hard as possible against the wall…

_One time…_

_Two times…_

_Three times…_

I don't know how long, I don't feel the pain. I just stop because I see my blood at the wall… My breathe is heavy and my body trembles… from fear? Sadness? Rage? I can't tell for sure, a mix of all I think.

After some time I lie back on my bed and open my Laptop…

'' Maybe he really is fine… Maybe he just left and is back to Gotham… Yeah that's it…'' I say to myself. As I open the news site I see the big headlines, every one of them says the same:

_**THE JOKER IS FINALLY DEAD!**_

_Both The Joker's and his henchmen's bodies were found in the ruins _

_of the burned down major house!_

_Germany can sleep well again, it's for sure:_

_The Joker is dead!_

_The true identity of the Joker's girlfriend is still unknown. _

_There are no hints if she's still alive or not. _

On every website is the same article! I read it over and over and over that he's dead but I don't want to believe it!

_He would never make such a mistake right? He's not stupid! Or maybe…_

'' Did he wanted to die…? …No that's just not like him…''

_I have to stop this talking to myself…_

I throw my laptop on my pillow and curl together under my blanket to find some sleep but every time I was almost asleep, I see images of Joker exploding and dying on the floor!

Maybe 2 hours later my door opens again:

'' Hey, we go home all right? '' Lily asks. They wait for almost 5 minutes for an answer as they close the door and seconds later I hear the front door open and close again…

After some time which seems like an eternity to me, I'm finally able to go to sleep…

- Dream –

I wake up on a cold stone floor… As I get up I see Joker torture a woman which looks like…

_That's the secretary from the Major's from Berlin!_

I look around and see everywhere dynamite and gunpowder! On one of the Dynamite sticks I see a timer… I walk over to it, watching to make no sound so that Joker doesn't see me… then I look at it closer and gasp as I see the countdown!

_Just 2 minutes! He has to get out of here! _

'' Joker get out here! '' I say and turn over to him but he ignores me. The screams of the secretary fill the complete building.

_I never thought he would torture a woman so bad…_

He slaps her, makes cuts on her face, kicks her… He even breaks her bones! I run over to him and try to grab his arm so that I can stop him and pull him outside but I just grab through him!

_W…what was that? I-I can't grab him…? No… he has to get out of here or he'll die!_

'' Joker you just have 1 minute left! Get out of here please! '' I turn back around and see the others lie on the floor…! I run to them in the hope that I can shake them awake but my hands can't touch them! At least I see them breathing…

'' Please wake up… Get out of here! You have no time! ''

I look back at the timer and see the timer count down from 50 seconds now…! Again I run to Joker, this time I don't try to grab his arm, I just scream as loud as I can:

'' JOKER PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE! LOOK AT THE TIMER PLEASE! '' Finally he takes a look at the timer and grins towards the woman…

'' Looks like we've to say good bye! '' He turns around and wants to get out but then his phone rings… I look over his shoulder at the display and see my own name with a picture from me!

_I… I'm calling him? No… no! Ignore it Joker… PLEASE!_

'' I stand right behind you! Please Joker get out ignore the damn call and run out! ''

'' _Angel…_ '' He says to himself and wants to answer the call…

Then everything happens in slow motion… I see the timer count down from 3 to one…

**3…**

Joker stares at his phone… not moving…

**2…**

I try to push him out but my hands can't grab him!

**1…**

'' JOKER! '' Tears fall down my cheeks…

_I don't want him to die…! _

**0… BANG! **

Joker looks with wide eyes at the exploding dynamite and then the fire hits him and I can't see him anymore… Nothing from the things that flow around hit me… I just stay where I am, not able to move, not able to close my eyes or put my hands over my ears… Everything I'm able to do is watch how Jokers body burns… how he stops moving… I can almost feel his heartbeat stop…

I'm not able to think straight… just one single thought runs through my mind:

_It was my fault… He died because of me… I called him… It's my fault! _

- Dream end –

My whole body is tense… My breath is heavy and my face is wet from my tears…

'' Joker…! '' I toss and turn… the pain that flows through my body is indescribably…

My room is dark and quiet again… There's no sound except from my sobbing and twisting in my bed… Again I see him burn down in my dream… and-

'' **NOOOO!** '' I sit up straight in a rush and stare with wide eyes at my ceiling!

A few seconds is just stay where I am, breathing heavy, crying like hell… but then I feel incredible sick! I hurry into the bathroom and throw up into the toilet bowl!

I feel completely sick as I stand up again… in front of my eyes everything is fuzzy and the sudden sickness just won't disappear! I don't feel the bad taste of the vomited, I taste nothing…

I walk into the kitchen and get myself some milk out of the fridge with which I go back into the room… I let myself fall to the floor in front of my bed… Then I drink some of the milk and wipe my mouth… The sickness just won't disappear! I want it to go away!

I let the milk fall to the ground where the rest of the luckily almost empty milk carton flows over my floor. I watch as the milk spread out into every way that's possible… as it's done with flowing around, the puddle look like a heart. Not the heart you draw as child. I mean the one that bumps inside your chest, the one which holds you alive, the one that hurts so incredible much!

_I have to stop this behavior… I have to put myself together! I'm used to be alone right?! Why do I behave so strange then! Why do I miss that man so incredible much?! _

_Because I love him…_

_Love huh…? Well if love feels like that then… I've already enough of it!_

I stand up, wipe away the milk and take a long hot shower. Then I clothe inside the bathroom in a black top and sweatpants in a camouflage color. Slowly I walk back into my room and go back to sleep…

I wasn't at school now for 5 days and every day I tried to sleep, I had the same horrible nightmare. I saw Joker dying again and again and again. I slept maybe 4 hours in these 5 days, the rest of the time I just sat on my bed and stared on the wall… I barely eat anything and left my room only if I had to. My mother tried to talk to while we were 'eating' in the kitchen together but I kept looking at my plate while poke around in my food with my fork. I spoke rarely with her…

I felt weak and alone…. But I came to the decision that I can't go on like that or I would die! I decided to go back to school at Monday and pretend like nothing happened.

And to that I promised me something…:

_**I will never in my life let anyone come as close to me as Joker was!**_

Now it's Sunday and I try again to sleep a bit but after 12 hours toss and turn my alarm rings. I stand up, take a shower and get dressed in a black top with bloody red letters, a black long trouser with red strips on it which looks like some big animal scratched me and black biker boots with rivets. To that a rivet belt, a rivet bracelet and a rivet collar. Every rivet is 2,5cm long, so I stop people from coming close to me…

I walk to my school bus and get in after he arrives at the bus stop. As I arrive in school I walk slowly into my classroom and sit down on my place. As my teacher sees me, she looks surprised and comes towards me…

'' Why are you here? Your mother wrote you an excuse. '' She says. I ignore her and keep staring out of the window.

'' Why were you crying last Tuesday? …Angeline? Are you listening? '' Her voice is a bit annoyed. I look with almost dead eyes up to her and she gasps with shock!

'' I was crying 'cause an personal reason but I'm fine now. '' I reply with husky voice. It's strange to speak with others again… Like I haven't done it for years…

She nods and leaves me alone. My classmates look strangely at me but after one of my death glares they look away.

'' Ange! '' Lily and Bonny hurry over to me and sit down on the table in front of me.

'' Why are you here? '' Bonny asks.

'' I thought you've got an excuse? '' Lily goes on. I look at them and shrug my shoulders.

'' Why shouldn't I be here? I'm not sick and feel perfectly fine! '' I say with a false smile at them. Both of them lift an eyebrow and look unbelieving at me…

'' Maybe you're not sick but you're definitive not fine. '' Lily says.

'' Of course I am. '' With that I ignore them. They roll their eyes and sit down.

At the first break one of the guys' one grade higher than myself comes to me. A red rose in his hand… I freeze and my eyes widen as I see the flower.

_Joker gave me the same as he took the picture from us both…_

'' Hello Angeline, here I know your birthday is already long time ago but I hope you're not mad. '' He says with a smeary grin. This guy is after me already a long time... I don't really understand why, he's one of these guys who want to be popular and I hate it to be popular!

I still stare like a flash hit me at the rose before my eyes narrow.

'' What do you want from me? '' I ask in a dangerous tone.

'' Well you know that already right. '' He says still this disgusting grin on his face!

'' Sorry to tell you that but I'm taken! '' I say toxic, turn on my heel and leave him with the rose in his hand. My blood begins to broil in my veins!

I leave the school grounds and go to the place where Lily, Bonny and I are usually while the break.

'' Ange are you alright? '' Lily ask while Bonny follows her.

'' I can't believe he wanted to give me this romantic shit! I don't need something like that! '' I spat angry and sit down on a rock which lies around. I burry my face into my hands and feel a tear glide down my face…

'' _He_ gave me the same… At the beginning…'' I whisper. Bonny and Lily keep quiet and just lay their heads on my shoulders. We stay like this for the rest of the break before we hand back to the classroom…

The rest of the day was like the beginning… but then as school was over, something happens…:

We just want to leave the school grounds again as I see a few friends from the guy I rejected come towards us, they seem angry.

'' Hey you little bitch! How can you dare to do this to our mate huh?! '' One of them asks.

'' What are you, his mother's?! '' I ask pissed off.

'' Watch your words you little slut! ''

'' If I was you, I would watch my own words! Today you really shouldn't try to annoy me! '' I hiss! Lily and Bonny look shocked at my sudden emotion change at me and then back at the guys,

'' What do you want to do? Admit it you just look dangerous! I bet you're a little house-cat! ''

'' Wanna find out?! '' I say dangerously!

'' With pleasure! '' He comes towards me and wants to grab my arm but before he even can touch me, I scratch through his face and hiss!

'' Ah! You little- '' I kick him against his chest and he fly's a bit back before he lands hard on the ground! He sits up and looks stunned/scared at me while I walk over to him. I put my foot on his chest and bend a bit forward to be more near him.

'' Listen and listen good! I'm not in the mood to deal with assholes like you at this moment! If your friend isn't able to deal with a rejection then that's not my problem got it?! '' He nods stormy and I turn around and leave….!

Bonny and Lily look after me as I run into the bus and sit on the first free sit I see!

After I got home I do what I've done the whole last week, I get into my sleeping clothes and lie down in my bed to sleep as long as it's possible for me before I get that nightmare again…

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

So here is the next chapter!

I hope you don't think I would end it with Joker's death I mean, where would be the fun in that?

No no no! You just have to let yourself get surprised! xD

But seriously: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Leave a Review and tell me what you think about it :)

Robin-Sukino :*


	16. Chapter 16 - I Hate You?

_**Chapter 16 – I Hate You!? **_

- 25th November –

It's now almost 3 months after I heard from Jokers dead and still there's no day I can sleep a whole night without dreaming about his death. It's really pathetic how I cling to a memory from which I know will always be just a memory but I can't help it! In the past months I only left my room if I had to. I never came out when it hasn't to be. I know there are many people who feel much worse than me but right now I don't care about how pathetic I am, I just want him back…!

Now I sit in my bed, the clock on my phone tells me that it's just 2am…

_Another night without sleep huh…?_

I stand up with weak legs and sit down on my windowsill to get a bit fresh air.

I don't know if I can call the night my friend or my foe… It's so quiet that I focus automatic on that dream but at the same time there's no one on the street who could annoy me.

I look up into the sky, and I know that what I'm about to do is something totally pathetic and embarrassing but… I feel like I have to do it… I move from my position a bit so that I sit on the windowsill outside now, my legs hang over and I let them dangle a bit before I look up into the sky again and close my eyes for a moment…

'' Such a short time… and I have to thank you for so much…'' I make a short break and take a deep breath before I continue:

'' I know… I know I asked you for many things… but do me one last favor… just one Joker…'' The tears fall down my cheek and land on the ground outside. My voice changes now more and more into a painful whimper…

'' I swear it's the last thing I will ever ask you to do for me… Please be safe in Gotham… I don't even ask you to come back here… But I need to know that you're safe… That you're not dead… Could you do this for me? Please be safe…! '' I burry my face into my hands and the whimper changes into sobbing… After some time my tears finally dry and I get back in. I sit down on the floor right in front of my bed and stay there until my phone rings at 1pm I ignore it but then it rings again… and again… and again… and again… after the 17th time I answer it…:

'' Yeah…? '' My voice is still a bit husky.

'' Angeline! Finally you answer! Hey come on let's meet at… 3pm ok? ''

'' No. ''

'' Come on-''

'' No. ''

'' You can't sit in your room forever! ''

'' Yes I can. '' I end the call, switch my phone off and curl back into a ball.

- 3pm –

Suddenly my comfortable quietness gets harshly interrupted by my door which bangs open and against my wall! The light gets switched on and my hangings get pushed open! My room is filled with light in not even a second.

'' You think you get rid of us by switching off your phone? You should know us better. We are your best friends after all! Come on, put some clothes on we have to get you out of here! ''

'' Don't want to. '' I mumble under my blanket which I throw over myself after the door banged open! Lily and Bonny come over to me, snatch my blanket away and grab each my arms and legs. Then they pull me into the bathroom, let me down in the bathtub and turn on the water which they switch ice cold!

'' AH! '' I scream from the sudden cold and jump with wet clothes out of the tub!

'' What the hell was that for?! I mean ok I'm a wrack right now but let me the hell be one if I want to! God damn, you two are the most annoying, terrible, nasty people I've ever met! '' I scream!

'' You're back in life! '' They scream, hug me and get wet now too.

'' Huh? ''

'' You screamed at us! You're back! ''

'' Yeah… uh yippee? ''

'' Yes! Success for us! Now go change into something good and we go out! '' I shrug my shoulders take a green top and a purple and black skirt with some green and black striped pop socks and to that black ballerinas. I walk back into the bathroom, shoo Bonny and Lily out and take a shower. Then I get dressed, dry my hair and go back to the both girls which are waiting for me in the living room.

'' Ready? ''

'' I've got no other changes right? So yes, let's go! '' I say and throw my arm into the air.

We hand for the slagheap in Recklinghausen. There aren't much people 'cause it's closed for a few weeks. We hand for the top and suddenly Bonny and Lily get slower…

'' What? '' I ask as they stare at me.

'' Go up there, we've got a surprise for you. '' Lily says. I look for another moment at them, hand then completely up and-

_No… no that… that can't be true…_

On the top of the big hill stands Joker… His make-up is wiped away and so he stands there as Jack and smiles sadly at me.

'' Angel…'' I shake my head slowly as he begins to walk towards me…

_No… He… he just played dead? He tricked me? _

'' No, stay where you are…'' I say, still shaking my head, not believing what happens here…!

'' Angel, please let me explain…! '' He tries to move towards me again but I grab a stone and throw it to him, he dodges it and stands then still.

'' You… tricked me… you just pretended like you were dead… This was all just a Joke…'' I try to understand what happens here but my mind shuts down… I don't even know what I feel right now!

'' No! It wasn't just a joke! It was something-''

'' What was it?! You let me believe you are dead for almost 3 months Joker! 3 fucking months I thought you died in an explosion from which I didn't know if it was an accident or not! 3 long months I just sat around and had to hear that _I_ _killed you_! '' I say remembering the rude words my schoolmates say about Jokers girlfriend… so about me…

'' I did it to protect you! ''

'' Oh really? Well I have to disappoint you! You hasn't protect me you just broke your promise! ''

'' Angel! Please let me explain this to you! I had no other choice! ''

'' You had the choice to tell me! '' I cry as loud as I can to him! Now I finally know what I feel! Hate! I hate him so much right now!

'' No I hadn't this choice! If I would have told you he would have killed you! ''

'' You don't need anybody else for that! You could do that perfectly fine by yourself! '' I say while I laugh ironic!

'' I didn't want to hurt you Angel, I had to do it! ''

'' You don't know how this was for me…! You don't know what I was like due this time…''

'' Actually I know it! I was worried about you so I installed 2 cameras in your room after you left for school! '' As he says that, something in me shatters into little pieces… if it is my heart or if it is the rest of my self-control I don't know. I just feel rage right now!

'' YOU INSTALLED CAMERAS IN MY ROOM!? ''

'' I had to know how you react to this! '' He tries to defend himself but that doesn't work!

'' YOU WATCHED ME DURING ALL OF TIS SHIT?! BUT STILL YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME?! ''

'' It was too dangerous for you to know! I couldn't risk it to show him where you live or who you really are! Angeline I did all of this to protect you! I installed the cameras so that I can intervene in the case - ''

'' WHAT? IN THE CASE I TRY TO KILL MYSELF?! Oh… oh sure… well it's not important anymore. ''

'' Really Angel, I'm sor- ''

'' You don't have to defend yourself in front of me. After all I'm not your girlfriend… But now I'm not even your friend! '' I say cold but quiet.

I turn around and want to walk away as suddenly his hand grabs my arm and holds me back! Without really reacting I turn fast around and give him a hard slap on the face!

- Joker's POV -

The sound of the smack is still hearable in the air… That's the first time for a very long time that I don't laugh at pain… She tries to snatch her arm back but I hold her still and pull her to my chest were I hold her still! She struggles, smacks her fists into me and kicks me but I refuse to let her go! I just pull her as close as possible!

_I won't let the only person go I who's really important to me!_

Then she says something which lets my heartbeat stop for a moment…:

'' Let me go… or I'll tell anyone who you are, where you hide and how to find you…! '' I never heard such a cold voice before…

_I hurt her… I really hurt her… I wanted to reach the opposite! What to do know…?_

'' Angel, please give me a changes to explain this. ''

'' No. ''

'' Angel- ''

'' I hate you…'' My eyes widen.

'' What…? ''

'' I hate you. I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU JOKER! PEOPLE WERE RIGHT YOUR NOTHING ELSE THAN A MONSTER! A COLD HEARTED MOSTER WHICH ENJOYS SEEING OTHERS IN PAIN! I HATE YOU! NOW LET ME GO ALREADY! '' My arms slowly fall off her and I take a step back…

'' Don't you EVER come near me again! '' She says cold. In her eyes are no tears, no sadness. Only the hurt I can see… And I never felt that bad in my life…

_A last try… I have to tell her why I did this…_

'' Angel…give me one chance to explain this to you… If you still hate me after that then I'll disappear out of your life. Just let me explain '' I beg.

_I can't believe I'm begging a girl to listen to me…_

'' No. I don't want to hear it, you lied to me! You told me you installed cameras in my room right? Then you heard me last night right? '' I nod and she goes on:

'' Well I take everything back! I wish you were still dead! '' She wants to turn around again but this time her two friends stop her.

'' Ange come on at least listen to him… He really has a good reason. '' Bonny tries but Angel doesn't listen to her, she just turns around to me again.

'' Really Joker you told them but not me?! Yeah you really seem to like me! '' She says and now I see tears shimmer in her eyes…

'' Angel I called them today at 1am and told them everything. I needed someone who gets you here! And now let me explain finally! ''

'' Fine… tell me what you want to tell me so badly! '' She says.

'' You remember that guy which you've taken down? My ex-boss? '' She nods.

'' This guy is unfortunately one of the most important mob bosses in Gotham and he has a good number from henchmen at his side… not only in Gotham but in other lands too! He wanted me to tell him who you are and I refused. Then he told me that all of his men come here to Germany if I don't kill you and myself in the next 5 days! I knew that I had not a big chance to survive this but I didn't care about myself that time… It was just about you… I couldn't let him kill you, so I made up this plan to protect you from that man. I installed the cameras to watch over you in case the guy finds out who you are so that I could rescue you in an emergency. I never thought you would kill yourself because I know how strong you are! I know that you would never kill yourself because of someone like me! But Belive me… I just wanted to protect you… because I love you too much to lose you Angel…''

'' Well I don't know much about love… but I know that you can't hurt people you love so much, even if it's just a friend. You saw me… you saw what I was like… how I felt…! I was completely broken Joker! ''

_Why isn't she calling me Jack anymore…? _

'' I'm so sorry I knew no other way to protect you…'' A while there is just silence…

- Angeline's POV -

_I don't believe him! But I don't see that he lies… So he really did all of this to protect me? But he let me believe he was dead for almost 3 freaking months! _

Then the realization hits me!

_He…He just told me he loved me… He was serious while doing that… _

_I screamed at him for protecting me. I slapped, kicked and scratched him! God I even throw a stone at him! I'm so selfish! He would risk his life to protect me! I can't let him do this ever again… neither can I stop him from moving back to Gotham… _

'' You should better go back to Gotham… here is nothing that holds you back… Good bye Joker…''

_I love you too but I can't risk making you try to protect me again…_

I turn around, quickly hiding the tears which prickle in my eyes again and begin to walk away… And while I go down I realize that Joker let the guys watch so that no one can come up. I see Steve standing behind a few trees ,

'' Miss Angel! Is everything all right again between the two of you again? '' He asks but I ignore him and walk back to the next bus station.

As I get back into my room again I throw my shoes in some corner and look around…

_No I have to find these cameras…!_

I take out my phone, and turn on a signal which shows me every camera in my room. He put a mini camera right over my door so that he could see the right side and a bit from the middle of my room. The other one is on the opposite side from my bed, it shows my bed and the window on which I sit the whole time…

I take the cameras and stamp them with my foot. Then I lie down on my bed and close my eyes…

_I'm so sorry Joker… Please don't hate me…_

- Joker's POV -

I look after Angel and then I turn towards Lily and Bonny… They look with sad faces at me and come towards me…

'' She doesn't mean that…''

'' Yeah she just needs to think about this whole situation a bit…'' Bonny agrees.

'' Should I give ya two a ride home? '' I ask while walking past them, down the hill.

'' No thank you we take the bus. We go and visit her and tell you after that what she said. '' Lily says and I nod. Without another word I get into the car and drive off to my hideout…

I sit now at my desk, looking out of the small window.

_Angel… what have you done to me…? _

Suddenly my phone rings and I look at the display…

_Lily?_

'' What? '' I ask.

'' We talked to Ange, she isn't mad at you, she just don't want you to put yourself in danger again for her. That's the real reason she told you to go back to Gotham. '' Lily explains with fast voice.

'' Give me the phone…! Joker? We needed a bit time to get this information out of her but she meant it. What do you want to do now? '' I hear Bonny ask.

_What should I do now…? _

_Wait since when do I give up that easily?! I'm The Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime from Gotham! I'm The Batman's most feared enemy and I always get what I want! Angel belongs to me and to no one else! I think she just forgot that…! I think I have to remember her of that!_

_That girl is my personal property and if she thinks that I let anything go that belongs to me then she thinks wrong! I get her back!_

'' That's no question! I get my girl back! '' I end the call and begin to work on the first plan I've ever made!

_This will be something she'll never forget!_

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

Soo finally done with the next chapter…! I know it's not _that_ good but I updated chapter 1-6 and I have so much to do with school right now and… huff it's complicated… (I hate school…!)

Well I hope you enjoyed it and that you will read the next one too.

Leave a Review and tell me what you think about it :)

Robin-Sukino:*


	17. Chapter 17 - Property

_**Chapter 17 – Property**_

It's now 5 days ago that Bonny and Lily visited me at my home and asked me about the real reason I told Joker to go back to Gotham. First I lied to them but as they looked at me strangely and told me that they don't believe me that I hate him I told them that I can't let him risk his life for me ever again. I have the bad feeling that they told Joker the truth to…

Right now I sit on my bed and do my homework as I suddenly hear my phone ring… On the display I see Lily's number and name so I answer,

'' Yeah? '' I put the phone in my left hand and my pencil in the right so that I can continue. I'm almost done and I don't want to make a break now…

'' Hey Ange, are you already done with homework…? ''

'' Waaaiiittt…. Done! And yes I send you a copy from it. ''

'' You're the best! ''

'' I know… Something else? '' I ask

'' No that's it… Oh! You want to meet at Saturday in Herne? We can go ice-skating with Bonny…''

'' Sure. Well see you tomorrow in school. ''

'' Yeah bye…'' We both end the call and I put my school stuff away. Then I go to my TV and turn it on. As I switch through the programs I stop as I see a special message...

_Ladies and Gentleman we interrupt this broadcast for a special message:_

_THE JOKER IS ALIVE!_

_Today we got a video tape from the Joker, in which he told us,_

_that he'll blow up a few buildings! He hasn't told us where neither when. _

_If anyone sees him somewhere then or if you have the feeling,_

_that your house could get blown up then call the police abruptly! _

_But the most important question we all might have is:_

_How did he survive?! _

_The police found his body and the bodies from his henchmen!_

_So how can it be that he's still there?!_

_More information tomorrow night…_

Then the normal show comes on the monitor again…

_Why is he still in Germany? What does he want to blow up? Will he blow up me because I broke up with him…? _

I shake my head and sit down on my windowsill…

_No he wouldn't hurt me like this… At least I hope that… No! He wouldn't do that! I'm sure of that._

I look into the dark sky and breathe in the cool air that comes from my open window.

Tomorrow my mother has to go on a business trip again… This time she'll be gone for 1 week… I still feel bad for her… After I close my eyes a moment I turn the TV off again and go into the living room to my mother…

'' Hey mum, when do you have to leave tomorrow? ''

'' I'll bring you to school and then from there I drive to Köln. ''

'' Ok…''

'' Angie I'm sorry you have to do so many things alone because I have to work so much…''

'' That's no problem don't worry…''

_Maybe I should manipulate a lottery game…_

'' You've to go to bed now, it's already late…'' She says and I nod.

After I brushed my teeth and gave my rats some food and water I go to bed and fall asleep quickly…

It's now Friday and I just arrived home as I hear my doorbell ring. I walk to the door and open. Lily and Bonny storm up and grab my arms. They pull in the living room without any words and switch on the TV. While Lily begins to switch through the programs, obviously searching for something, Bonny turns towards me.

'' What are you doing?! '' I ask kinda annoyed.

'' You have to see that! Jokerdid something…! '' Bonny says.

'' What? '' I ask.

'' You have to see it otherwise you don't believe us… Here, look at this…'' Lily says and I look at the TV on which I see a picture what makes my heart flutter…

_This stupid, completely insane mass-murder clown…!_

_Ladies and Gentleman we are now right over the big picture!_

A female reporter says. Obviously she's in a helicopter I hear the noises in the background…

_The Joker did what he told us! He blew up a whole district! _

_How it seems he wrote a message with it but it's almost impossible to decipher…_

_The police got a few specialists who do this right now!_

_Ah- wait we just got the answer what it means!_

_It's means Anata wa watashi no mono!_

_That's Japanese and means:_

'' You are mine…'' I murmur to myself… Bonny and Lily look at me smiling a bit while I stare at the picture.

'' It's online too. I'll download it and send it to you…'' Lily says and looks on her phone.

_What does he mean by that? _

_Why would the Joker write something like that with fire and burning houses?_

'' Because he's insane… That's his way…'' I say grinning. Suddenly the picture changes... We see now the helicopter in which the reporter and her camera team is. Then we see one of the Joker's man points with a… bazooka at them and fires! The woman and the others scream shortly before the helicopter gets hit by it! The helicopter explodes and falls down into the gigantic sea of fire! I hear Joker's insane laugh in the background. Then he lets the camera fall down and the last thing I see before the camera fly's into the fire, is the Joker standing at another helicopter and looking down with an insane look on his face! Then the screen gets black…

I look at Bonny and Lily which are looking half happy for me but half terrified too…

_Oh yeah that's the first time they saw someone die… _

'' He seems really possessive…'' Bonny murmurs.

'' Yeah that's almost scary…'' Lily agrees on what I just nod smiling…

'' Why did he 'wrote' that in Japanese? '' Bonny asks.

'' I told him how much I love Japan…''

'' What are you doing now? ''

'' I don't really know that…'' I say sighing.

'' Will you send him away again? '' Lily asks.

'' No…'' I admit after some time…

'' I _take that_ as, uh, as you _know your place_ now _huh?_ '' I hear Joker say behind me.

'' I have to change the damn lock…! '' I say to myself before I see Bonny and Lily walk past me.

'' Wait! Where are you- '' I begin but they interrupt me,

'' We'll let you two alone. See you in school, bye. '' They say before they leave through the door.

_Yes sure leave me alone with him… _

'' That was great…'' I say not looking at him.

'' _What?_ ''

'' The fire thing… How did you do this with the Japanese letters? ''

'' Ah that is, _uh_, is pretty _easy_ if you're _an expert _for, hehe_, blowing up _and_ burning down _things! You liked it right? '' He asks with a devilish grin.

'' Yeah very much… Thank you…''

'' Ya know _Angel…_'' He comes close to me and makes me look into his eyes by placing a finger under my chin. His look is serious…

'' _You. Are. Mine_! I don't care _where ya run_ or how _much_ you run! I'll always find ya and _get ya_ _back!_ Because you are my property! '' I have to say yes… I feel that…. I look around the room a moment before I stare blankly in his eyes …

'' What would happen if I say 'no'? '' I ask quiet and then everything happens really fast! Suddenly I get slammed against the next wall and before I can react to the sudden pain that flows through my head, Joker's lips crash against mine! This time it's not loving or careful like it was the last time in his office… It's aggressive… or possessing! He forces his tongue into my mouth and my cheeks get hot while I shut my eyes close!

His tongue explores brutally every inch of my mouth while his teeth thrust against mine…! I feel my knees become weak but before I can slide down the wall he grabs my legs and puts them around his waist… I wrap my arms, which clawed into the wall, around his neck to pull him closer…! My body becomes strangely hot and even the need for air isn't interesting anymore…!

I whimper a bit as he pulls his tongue back and moves his mouth down to my neck to the spot where he bit me the last time. Again he bites down but this time more violently!

'' AH! '' I scream from the pain but he won't let go…! I feel my skin break and the blood flows down. It's like the last time, he begins to lick it away but he bit deep enough it won't stop so fast and so he just lets it flow down my neck while he comes back to my mouth to thrust his tongue back into my throat…!

The taste of my blood that is still in his mouth is disgusting but I don't think that he'll let go of my mouth any time soon and so I just try to ignore it… Now I taste his face paint too… It doesn't taste like I expected it to but it's not _that_ disgusting either…

- Joker's POV -

'' What would happen if I say 'no'? '' She asks quiet and then something in me snaps!

_That's no option!_

I slam her roughly against the next wall and pin her against it! Then I attack her mouth with mine and push my tongue into her mouth!

My tongue explores brutally every inch of her mouth while my teeth thrust against her…! I feel how she begins to slide down a bit but before she can slide completely down the wall I grab her legs and put them around my waist. After some time she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer!

_Mine…_

She whimpers a bit as I pull my tongue back and move my mouth down to her neck to the spot where I bit me the last time. Again I bite down but this time with much more force! She has to know, where her place is and who she belongs to!

_Mine…!_

'' AH! '' She screams from the pain but I won't let her go! I feel her skin break under my teeth and the blood flows down.

_Mine!_

It's like the last time, I begin to suck at the wound and lick the blood away but I bit so deep that it won't stop so fast and so I just let it flow down her neck while I go back to her mouth to thrust my tongue back into her throat…!

_It's amazing how much pain she can take. For me these wounds are nothing but for her it must be hell! I don't mean just the biting and the slam against the wall, but I mean the scars she got too._

I open my eyes and stare at her… Angel's eyes are darker than usual and if I wouldn't know her better, I would say that she enjoys the pain almost as much as I do… Her arms are tight around my neck, refusing to loosen a bit and I grin devilish into the kiss…

_Well well Angel… Let's find out where ya limit is…!_

I lift her from the wall away and carry her onto the couch where I lay her with her back on the pillows. While doing this we never break the kiss for one second. She jumps a bit as she feels the couch under her and her eyes look confused and scarred at me. I let my right hand travel from her back to her waist and my left to her cheek where I let them rest for a moment before I move the right hand again and then-

_What's that noise?!_

Angel's eyes become abruptly normal and she rucks her head away to break the kiss and stares then a moment at my right hand which is a bit under her shirt and then her eyes wander to my own one. Her cheeks are red and her breath is heavy as she puts her hand softly on mine and pulls my hand back away from her belly where it rested a moment ago, up to her right cheek. My left one is still on her left cheeks and while my rather big, rough hands almost cover her whole face sides, her small, tender and soft ones barely cover my cheeks… I never got touched so soft before… It's almost like a slap in the face for me but not in a bad way.

I close my eyes and lean a bit into the touch but then this annoying noise comes again!

'' That's the phone… Probably my mother I've to answer it. That means you have to let me go…'' She says softly and a bit raspy, her lips are swollen a bit what makes me grin. I get off her and let her stand up. The blood stopped flowing by now and her breath steadied almost complete as I see her weakly walking over to the phone. My grin becomes even wider as I realize how far she just allowed me to go.

_So she missed me AND she knows that she's my property! Good!_

'' Yes? '' She ask. I stand up, walk up beside her and put my ear on the phones back so that I can hear her mother too.

'' Angie how are you? I'm sorry I just called so late but I have so much to do…''

'' It's fine, I'm fine, the others are fine too. How are you? ''

'' Stressed. I took my boss down today… ''

'' Huh? What have you done? '' Angel asks.

'' Let's just say I said almost the same things you said to your teacher. ''

_Ah so she has the biting commends from her mother… Interesting… Hahahaha hehehe ha ha…_

'' Is someone with you? '' Angel becomes white and looks shocked at me after she gives me a short nudge on the shoulder.

'' Uhm yeah…''

'' Who? '' Suddenly her mother's voice becomes much more dangerous.

'' Uhm… well… nobody- ''

'' Angeline…! '' She looks at me… I take the phone from her and now she looks almost terrified.

_What did she told her mother? _

'' I'm with her- ''

'' YOU! '' I hold the phone a bit away from my ear as she suddenly sounds pretty angry…

'' Angel what have ya told her…? '' I whisper in her ear while her mother begins to say something on the phone which we both ignore…

'' I- well Bonny and Lily told her we had a biiiiig fight and that you kicked me out or something like that. I don't know I wasn't listening. '' She whispers back and I roll my eyes.

'' Mum… mum listen he-''

'' He what?! Angeline you-''

'' Would you finally listen- ''

'' I can't believe you let him in! How- ''

'' He's not- ''

_They're just interrupting each other… I don't think we get a real end to that if it goes on like that. I know how Angel is and if she has that from her mother than we sit here all night…_

'' What does he want form you?! ''

'' He just- ''

'' You were depressed for almost 3- ''

'' I know but- '' this time _I_ interrupt her by taking the phone away from her,

'' I'm not here to hurt her! '' I say a bit rougher than I wanted to…

'' You already did…! '' She says after a moment.

'' That wasn't my purpose. '' I say calm. Angeline watches me worried and I place an arm around her. I bend down a bit and nibble the half-dried blood away from her neck on what he puts her hands over her mouth to make no noise which would make her mother only angrier…

'' I'm sorry but why should I believe you?! ''

'' Because I never lie, why should I? '' I say.

'' You tell me! ''

'' Miss Kerning I promise you, to hurt her was and still is the last thing I want to do…'' While saying this, I concentrate more on Angel than on her mother… She nods and smiles at me.

_So she forgave me finally… Good._

'' … Is that an empty promise or do you mean it? ''

'' I never make promises I can't hold. And now I promise you that I won't hurt her or let her get hurt. '' I say matter of fact.

'' All right… Could you give me my daughter back? '' I hand Angel back the phone.

'' Yeah? ''

'' If he hurts you again I'm going to kill him by myself…! ''

'' I can imagine that. So when do you come back? ''

'' Maybe in 3 days... ''

'' All right… See you then. ''

'' Yeah have fun. '' Angel ends the call and puts the phone away before she looks unsurely at me while making circles with her food and holding her right arm with her left one.

Without any hesitations I walk over to her, throw her over my shoulder from what she squeaks a bit and go with her into her room where I place her on the bed.

Now her eyes widen with… fear and insecurity. I put off my Jacket, vest, shoes and socks and jump on her bed where I lie down comfortable before I pull her into my arms.

'' What are you doing? '' She ask.

'' Sleeping. Normally I'm not awake at this time. We'll leave tonight at 11 pm to my place and from there ya can decide if ya wanna come with me to Hamburg or if ya wanna stay at home. ''

'' But I have to learn for a test…''

'' What test? ''

'' Math. I'm totally terrible at math that's why I have to learn. '' She says and I think a moment.

'' Show me in a few hours what exactly ya have to learn. If I still know the stuff I'll help ya. '' I say.

'' You can do math? '' She asks doubtfully. I ignore her and close my eyes. Shortly before I fall asleep by myself, I feel her breath steady while she cuddles into me…

I wake up from my phone which is ringing and vibrating in my pocket. I grab it and realize that our position changed. She lies with her head on my chest and my right arm is wrapped around her waist… I look a moment at her and answer then the call.

'' Joker! What are you planning to do about the bastard who got my money!? '' Samuels screams.

'' Would ya please _don't scream in my ear?_ I hear ya, uh, hear ya perfectly fine! I was _doing something_ tonight! '' I snarl roughly at him and end it abruptly.

'' …Who was that…? '' Angel murmurs against my chest while rubbing her eyes slightly…

'' Just another… boss… '' I say.

'' You didn't sound like you see him as a boss you know…? ''

'' He gave me the job so he's my boss. If I really see him as that is something else. ''

'' We have to go now? '' I look at the clock…

_12 pm… Oh we overslept. _

'' Yeah it's already 12 we should have gone already an hour ago…'' Without another word Angel stands up and stretches her body a bit. I get up by myself and put my clothes back on. Then she puts her dogs a bit food and water in a bowl and the same by her rats and then we leave the house. We get into my car and drive to the hideout and I see how Angel becomes with every inch we drive further into the forest more uncomfortable.

'' What's the matter Angel? ''

'' I was very rude to Steve and you…'' She says quietly and plays with her hands in her lap.

'' They're not mad at ya and I was blame after all for that all. '' I say matter if fact.

'' How do you know…? ''

'' Because they all pushed me every day to tell you that we're alive… They were all very pissed at me for refusing to tell you. '' I say grinning.

'' And you ignored them. So they _really_ aren't angry at me…? ''

'' No. '' I get out the car and wait for Angel to do the same. The Hyenas come running out of the house and want to get to Angel but the car door is still in the way. To see the 2 animals seems to give her some courage because she jumps out and hugs the 2 animals.

'' Awww! You two became bigger haven't you? Joker how old are they now do you know that? ''

'' Le' me think… They must be 2 years now. '' I say while Angel keeps on caressing them.

'' You two are so young but you already listen perfectly fine to my commands. '' She says like she was talking to a little child. I look over to the house and se on the window my guys which are with big grins looking at Angel. Angel looks up too and sees the guys. She stands up, puts her hands behind her back and looks unsure on the ground while shuffling her foot a bit on the floor.

The guys come out running and fall around her.

_Sometimes I ask myself if it is good that they like each other so much… it's annoying…!_

- Angeline's POV -

'' Miss Angel you came back! '' Steve says happily and I look confused and still not sure what to do.

_I still was very to Steve but he doesn't seem to be mad at me… why not?_

'' Uhm yeah… You… aren't mad at me? '' I ask and he laughs while Joker walks past us and goes into the building.

'' Why should I? '' He asks back.

'' I was rude to you! ''

'' Well our boss was rude to _you._ I think no one of us thinks bad of you, right? '' The others nod and I smile released…

'' That's good to hear. Oh Joker said something from you want to go to Hamburg? '' I ask.

'' Oh yeah shit we're late! Well you were late. '' He corrects himself.

'' Oh I have to go and change right? ''

'' If you want to come with us then this would be better. '' He says and I run past them into Jokers room. As I get in I wait that the Hyenas get in and then I close the door. Joker looks up to me from a… gun…?

'' Since when do you use a gun? '' I ask and grab my clothes.

'' I'm not going to use it. This thing is for you. '' He says and puts new ammunition in it.

'' For me? Why should I use a gun? ''

'' You don't have to use it. It's just for your safety. '' He places it on the table and I take it. That's the first time I hold a real gun in my hand…

'' It's heavier than I thought…'' I say and he grins.

'' A machine pistol is heavier but this one is enough to kill people if they want to hurt you. ''

'' I won't kill anybody. See it as a rule I got myself. '' I say firmly.

'' Ah I don't care but ya have to be able to survive on ya own. '' He says.

'' I think I'm fine. '' I say stubborn and he laughs. Without reacting to his laugh, I walk into the small bathroom and change into my black corsage with blood red stripes, the black jacket with cat ears and cat pads on the sleeves, the odd black trouser and some 4cm high heels. Then I cover my eyes smoky black and put on a blood red lip stick. To that I give my cheeks a slightly shade of dark brown. I cover my hair a bit under the cab so that only my a bit too long fringe looks out. I look a last time into the mirror and go then back to Joker who already waits for me.

'' You ready? '' He asks and I nod.

'' Yeah. What are we going to do exactly? '' I ask.

'' We get some things back, kill some people- ''

'' I get it… just the usual. '' I say grinning and totally excited. I missed the nights I spent with Joker with blowing up buildings or steal something.

'' What do you have on weapons here? '' I ask suddenly.

'' Uhm… Here look for ya self. '' He shoves a big box towards me and I just want to open it as I see that there's a lock with a number combination. I look up at Joker and see on his grin that he wants me to crack the code by myself.

I put my ear on the big box and begin to try the different numbers. After 3 minutes trying, I finally figure out that the code is 01079815612.

_A really long code… Wait…1.7.98 and 15.6.12…? That's my birthday and the day we met…_

I ignore this fact and look through the many weapons. In the box are a few knifes, hand bombs, guns like shotguns, machine pistols, revolvers and colts. Then I find something interesting… a little tool to cut through glass and a small black box not bigger than a matchbox.

'' We never really found out what it is or better how to activate it. I stole it in Gotham from Bats. '' Joker says behind me as I take the little thing into my hand.

'' It's like a tiny EMP bomb and…'' I look at it closely.

'' It has a on and off switch but it seems broken or better stuck…'' I say as I try to turn it on.

'' You can fix that? '' He ask.

'' Of course I can fix it. '' I say while putting the little glasscutter on my pants. I grab on the back of my heads and pull out a tiny hairpin.

'' Ya can do that in the car? '' On my nod he pushes me out of the room and into the car. Steve and Anthony look at the little EMP box in my hand and then back at me.

'' What's that? '' He asks.

'' A small EMP bomb with an on and off switch but it's stuck so I repair it. '' I say while fiddling with the switch. Without another word they start the car and begin to drive…

- 1 and a half hour later -

'' Done. '' I say to myself and Joker looks at the small thing in my hand.

'' It doesn't look very impressive. '' I lift an eyebrow at him,

'' Steve is there anywhere a car around us? '' I call out.

'' No nothing in sight why? '' I turn the little thing on and abruptly the motor stops and the car slows down. Joker looks at his phone and Anthony and Steve do the same but everything is shut down, even the street lamps die. The other 3 Jeeps from Joker stop behind us too I hear them slow down.

'' Wh-what was that? ''

'' EMP means electromagnetic-pulse, you ever heard from that? '' I ask and hold the tiny box up.

'' Yeah but I never really paid attention to it. '' Steve says and Anthony nods.

'' An EMP bomb sets for a certain period of time every electronic dead. It's like an Atom bomb for electronic. '' I say and they nod. Then I turn the small EMP 'bomb' off and abruptly every phone and car works again. Anthony begins to drive again and the others behind us do the same. I put the small thing in my pocket and stare out of the window as I get an idea...

Maybe 1 hour later we're in Hamburg in front of a biiiiig bank.

'' Wow that's the biggest bank I was ever inside of…'' I say as we get inside and I look around. Joker signals me to stay quiet and I nod just while grinning apologizing.

We go around and while the others go into a few other rooms and stay there, I don't leave Joker's side who goes straight to the main office…

Suddenly my phone vibrates…! Joker looks at me after I come to an abruptly halt and Steve and Anthony, who stayed with us, look at me confused. On my display stands…

_WARNING! _

_SOMEONE TRIESE TO HACK INTO YOUR SYSTEM!_

My eyes widen a bit…

_How can someone be able to trigger the alarm on my phone…?_

I begin to tip on my phone and block the hacker in not even 1 minute. Then I find out where and who he is…

_Name: Sam Jenson _

_Current position: Hamburg City bank, main office._

'' He's a hacker? '' I ask quietly at Joker who nods.

'' Yeah that's how he got the money from Samuels. '' Suddenly I get an incredible good idea and I smile creepy at Joker.

'' I'll go back out…'' Without waiting for an answer I turn around and hush quietly out of the room and back into the Jeep where I take out my Laptop which I took with me gratefully. Right next from the bank is a jeweler where I sit down in front of. Then I turn on the Laptop and begin to hack into the banks whole system!

_I did that before so I think that'll be no problem. I just have to hack the guys system after that…_

- Joker's POV -

After I don't see Angel anymore I shrug my shoulders and keep walking to the main office…

I look through the small split from the half broken down door and see Jenson with 8 men stand around a big bunch from money. I signal the two men behind me to prepare and then they burst through the door! Steve and Anthony point their guns at Jenson's head and his men do the same at us. I begin to laugh insanely while the guy looks shocked to see me.

'' What's the matter _Sammy_? Surprised to, uh, to _see me?_ '' I ask and he takes a few steps back.

'' You… you are dead! '' He says and I begin to laugh harder while taking a few steps up to him but I stop as his man shots my right arm. I laugh at the good feeling that others call pain and look at my own blood.

'' You, _hahahaha_, haven't seen the news_, hahaha, have ya?_ '' I ask still laughing.

'' You bastard are here to get the money right?! We-well you won't get it! '' He say but swallows hard. I rush close to him and before his men can react I grab him and hold a knife to his face, using him while doing this as a shield so that his men can't shoot me.

'' Hey ya wanna know how I got these scars? '' I ask and think a moment about a good story...

'' _My father_ was… a drinker _and a fiend. _And one night, he goes off _crazier_ than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife _to defend herself_, he doesn't like that! _Not. One. Bit! _So, me watching, he takes the knife to her, _laughing_ while he does it…! He turns to me,_ heh_, and he says:

_Why. So. Serious. Son?!_

He comes _at me_ with the knife,

_Why so. Serious, son?! _

He sticks the blade in my mouth,

_Let's put a smile on that face!_

Aaaaaaaand- '' I put the blade of my own knife in his mouth while telling this story and while he and his henchmen look scared at me, I look more bored.

'' Why so serious? '' I ask and was just about to cut his lips in a similar like mine are as suddenly one men appears behind me and holds a gun at my head!

'' Let go of my boss! '' I hear him pull the trigger but nothing happens! Suddenly every light turns out and not even the guns of these guys work!

Then I remember that they use only fully automatic weapons which have some kind of motor inside of them! My guys had the same with them but Angel begun to screw around with them in the car! Abruptly the lights go back on but they turn red, green and purple. In the main office are 3 big monitors which show normally the state of the shares, the cameras which are installed in the bank and the last I think is just for normal TV program. These monitors become black now and not even a second later there appears a red devils heart right over each of the 3 monitors!

I and my two henchmen grin widely as we see that and I hurry the blade into Jenson's face and then my knife hits the head of the guy behind me which slides down to the floor.

'' So… grab the money and come back out. '' I say and now the others storm in too.

'' Boss Miss Angel- '' they stop as they see the difference in this room too… The suitcases of them are already filled with the money and so we just wait a moment for the others then we go back out. Angel sits in front of her Laptop next to a bank right in front of a jeweler. While I walk up to her, the guys already go back into the car. She just shuts close her Laptop and stands up as I grin at her while she grins back…

- Angeline's POV -

'' Baby, you're the greatest! '' Joker suddenly says and kisses me half possessive, half proud.

'' Good that I made it in time… you would probably be dead otherwise. '' I say smiling as we break the kiss on what he begins to laugh and then I remember the wound on his shoulder.

'' You know that I will nurse that wound? '' I say with a lifted eyebrow and he nods. We both go back into the car and I fall asleep while we were on the highway but I wake up as I feel a soft mattress under me. Out of reflex I force my eyes open and want to punch the person that's over me but he grabs my hands and on the now ungloved hands I recognize Joker's hands,

'' Go back to sleep, it's just me. '' He murmurs but I remember his injury,

'' But I've to take care of ya wound…'' I say sleepy and want to go back up but he pushes me softly back into the mattress.

'' It's still there in a few hours, go back to sleep. '' I close my eyes and feel how Joker gets into the bed next to me and puts a blanket over us before he pulls me closer.

'' Joker…? '' I ask sleepy.

'' Hum? ''

'' I love you too…'' Then I feel how the darkness surrounds me…

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

Sorry for taking so long again but I have school until 5 pm now and then I have to do some homework and… ugh it's annoying! x(

I hope that I have more time in the next week…. But I don't think so…

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I see you back in the next chapter :)

Leave a Review and tell me what you think about it 8D

Robin-Sukino :*


	18. Chapter 18 - Christmas Market

_**Chapter 18 – **__**Christmas Market**_

- Joker's POV -

The next time I wake up I realize after a few moments that Angel's gone… I stand up, put my clothes back on and go into the living room… Abruptly I see her sitting on the couch with a book in her hand and headphones in her ears. Obviously she changed into another clothes. She scribbles in her book and sighs a few times. I hear her sing away quietly to the song she hears… I stay in the doorframe and listen to her…

'' Now I will tell you what I've done for you…!  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you,  
And you still won't hear me!  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself,  
Maybe I'll wake up for once…  
Not tormented...Daily defeated by you…  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom.

I'm dying again...

I'm going under!  
Drowning in you!  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under!

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,  
So I don't know what's real and what's not…  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head,  
So I can't trust myself anymore!

I'm dying again…!

I'm going under!  
Drowning in you!  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under!

So go on and scream,  
Scream at me!  
I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again!  
I've got to breathe…  
I can't keep going under!

I'm dying again…!

I'm going under!  
Drowning in you!  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under!

Going under!

I'm going under! ''

Her voice isn't bad I have to admit that, actually it's pretty good. She doesn't notices me while I'm standing in the doorframe. I walk over to her and as I sit down next to her she jumps a bit and looks at me.

'' Oh it's you…'' She puts her headphones out of her ears and stops the music,

'' _Who else _has ya, uh, has ya _expected_? ''

'' Don't know, maybe one of the guys…''

'' That was _pretty good_. '' I say.

'' What? ''

'' The singing. Ya _have_ a good _voice_. '' Her eyes become wide and her cheeks red.

'' You heard that?! '' She screeches.

'' What's so bad about it? ''

'' I don't know, I just don't like it when someone hears me singing…''

'' Well I would understand that if _ya couldn't sing_… but _you can_ _sing_, so why being _embarrassed_? '' She simply shrugs her shoulders and concentrates back on her book.

'' That's what ya, uh, _have to_ learn? '' I ask while looking over it.

'' No I'm reading it just for fun because I love math so much… Of course I have to lean it! '' She hisses but as she looks at me her eyes widen suddenly.

'' I forgot about your wound! ''

'' Oh yeah me too…'' I say looking at the bullet which I see in my arm under the dried blood.

'' Come on I'll take care of that. '' She stands up and goes straight back into our room. She motions me to sit on the bed while she disappears in the bathroom. She comes out with a first aid kid and a half wet towel.

'' You have to take your shirt off. '' She says while searching for a bandage and some liniment.

'' _Why?_ '' I ask grinning.

'' Because I won't slice shirts like someone else in this room…'' She says with closed eyes.

'' Ohh but it was _fun._ ''

'' Yeah sure whatever you say…'' She says but I see her smile that she tries to hide. I take of my shirt and throw it on the bed. Angel begins to clean the wound with the wet side of the towel and dries it with the other half. Then she takes a tweezers out of the kid and hesitates a moment. She puts the tweezers carefully around the bullet and pulls it in one fast pull out. I begin to laugh loud on what she looks with wide eyes at me.

'' Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! '' She says fast and I shake my head, still laughing.

'' It's nothing, _hahahaha ha ha_…''

'' Yeah I can see that. I told you earlier that I have to take care of it but noooo we can do that later…! Now you're in much more pain. ''

'' I'm _not_ in _pain_! '' Suddenly she begins to grin widely on what I swallow hard…

_I don't like that grin…_

'' Well then good for _you_! '' On the 'you' she slaps on my shoulder right onto the wound and as I begin to laugh hysterically she lifts an eyebrow while moving her hip a bit to the right.

'' I see you're perfectly fine…'' She sighs and kneels down in front of me to have a better sight on the bullet wound.

'' You should always remember that lying to me isn't a healthy option. '' She says while putting carefully some liniment on the wound.

'' Well _trying_ is still an option. '' I say grinning. She puts a big sticking plaster over the wound and then a bandage.

'' Here you go…'' She stands up and lies down next to me.

'' I don't want to write this test…! '' She whines.

'' Come _on_ it can't be _that bad_ right? ''

'' You're talking here to a person who isn't able to follow in math since the 5th class! '' She says frustrated.

'' Since the 5th?! I'd never thought you would be so…''

'' Stupid? Worse? Hopeless? ''

'' Na… ya can take it _that way too_ but I meant _poorly_…''

'' Just as bad…'' She huffs.

'' Come on get ya book _I'll_ help ya. '' I say and shoo her off the bed. She gets out the room and comes a few seconds later with her math book back.

'' You really think you can help me with that? '' She asks doubtfully.

'' I'm _insane_ not _stupid_ Angel that's a difference. '' I say.

'' Just saying…'' She lifts her arms up in self-protection.

- POV of the other's (2 hours later) -

'' Ah I don't get that bullshit! '' We hear Miss Angel scream.

'' No wonder you're not even looking at it…'' Our boss says and he sounds… defeated…? We look at each other and sneak quietly to the Boss's and Miss Angel's Room… We look carefully into the room and see the boss with Miss Angel sit on the bed, in the middle of them a big book.

'' Of course I'm looking at it! ''

'' Yeah for 2 hours…''

'' Told you I'm not good at it…! '' She huffs while crossing her arms.

'' Not good… 'kay you can take it that way too…''

'' I think I forgot to tell you that I already had 15 teachers for that…'' She smiles nervous.

'' What?! You little!- '' Our boss ruffles though his hair while taking a deep breath.

'' Hehe remember you love me…'' Her voice sounds nervous and our boss looks pretty angry.

'' Sometimes I forget that…'' He says dangerous and a few of us swallow hard.

'' You hurt my feelings… ''

'' You hurt my patience…''

'' It was you who had the 'oh so great' idea of helping me. ''

'' Didn't know it would be so hard. ''

'' I told you so! ''

'' You told me you're not _good_ at it! You failed to say that 'not good' means 'a total wreck' in your case…! ''

'' Strange my teachers and friends told me the same…''

'' I wonder why... ''

'' Was that sarcasm? ''

'' You think so? ''

'' Hey at least I got 5 lessons! ''

'' Yeah from 20! ''

'' Oh come on that's a biiiiig progress for me! ''

'' Angel you're hurting my intelligence...! ''

'' Thank you…''

'' That wasn't sarcasm! ''

'' I know that! ''

'' Really? I wasn't sure! ''

'' You're acting pretty rude you know that?! ''

'' I don't understand why you don't just skip this damn school! ''

'' Because my mother would kill me?! ''

'' So? ''

'' Thank you… asshole… '' she murmurs under her breath.

'' Why do you even have to learn that!? ''

'' How should I know ask my teacher! ''

'' I never needed that! ''

'' Of course you don't need that you're an assassin, a murderer and a torturer! Where should you need math?! ''

'' Wait they're fighting because of math? '' One of us asks quietly and suddenly this fight is more than funny to us… we thought they would fight because of something important.

'' Where are you going?! '' Miss Angel stands up and begins to move away from the bed. Abruptly our boss is after her.

'' Into the kitchen or is that forbidden?! '' As we realize that they come towards us we hurry into the next room and stay quiet until they pass us. To interrupt them could end very painful for us.

'' Why ya little- ''

'' Little what?! ''

'' You're acting like a little child! ''

'' Needs one to know one! '' They arrive at the kitchen and we follow quietly. As we look around the corner we see that they stopped at the kitchenette.

'' Same to ya! " A while there's just silence, both of them seem to think a moment…

After almost 10 minutes they look at each other and burst out in loud laughing! We look at each other but no one of us can tell what just happens… Completely puzzled we watch how our bosses laugh until they have no breath anymore…

'' You know that this fight was completely irrelevant? '' Joker asks and Angel only nods laughing.

'' You started it…'' She says smiling with slightly red cheeks.

'' Keep thinking that if, uh, if it makes you _happy_…'' Then we all gasp… Our boss is smiling! We never saw him smile, only grin murderous or insane… or both.

'' I will, thank you! ''

'' I'll _never_ help ya again. ''

'' Thought so. But you hold out longer than the other 15. '' Miss Angel says and begins to make some coffee. Our boss wraps his arms around her from behind, kisses her cheek and rests then his chin on her head.

We look at each other and walk then slowly into the living room. No one of us is used that our boss has a soft side… let alone show it. I think we all don't know if we should find it creepy or good because Miss Angel is able to hold him back.

_Both…_

_- Angeline's POV -_

'' I think you shocked the others a bit…'' I say while leaning smiling my head against his chest.

'' _The others?_ '' Obviously he doesn't notices them.

'' They heard the whole fight. They left as you kissed my cheek. I heard them. '' I say.

'' Oh…And why did I shocked them? ''

'' Because you showed them your soft side…'' I fill the coffee in two cups and the rest of it in 10 others. Then I place the 10 cups on a tablet and walk without another word to Joker into the living room. The others try to look like they haven't heard the whole fight. I grin at them and place the tablet on the table.

'' Stop looking so stupid, I noticed you following us. '' I say and they look shocked.

'' How did you noticed us?! '' Manson asks.

'' Well you all aren't a kitty and to that I have a very good hearing. ''

'' Oh…''

'' The coffee is for you, not just to look at. '' I say on what they all take a cup. I begin to walk out of the room but stop in the doorframe…

'' Hey…'' They look up to me, some of them have a bit fear in their eyes…

'' He isn't mad at you all, neither is he going to hurt you…'' I say and leave then back into our room. Joker took the two cups with him, I see them standing on the little table.

'' Joker? '' Joker isn't in the room. Well at least I don't see him.

_Where is he? If he's going to scare me again, I'll kick his ass into the next dimension…!_

I lie down on the bed and close my eyes as I hear footsteps in next to me. Then I hear the door shut close before the mattress sinks down a bit.

'' Are you tired? ''

'' No but my math teacher will kill me. ''

'' Ah I wouldn't let that happen. ''

'' She would kill you too. This woman can be very creepy…'' I shudder a bit at the thought.

'' You too. ''

'' You have to talk…'' Suddenly my phone vibrates and of course Joker has to answer it. I mean it's not like it's my phone or something like that…!

'' Ange? '' Lilly asks.

'' No. '' Joker says.

'' Yes! '' I say!

'' Okay I'm confused…''

'' Easy, I'm on the phone but she hears ya. '' Joker says.

'' You just took my phone. '' I say.

'' You didn't protest. ''

'' Like I had the chance to do so…''

'' Oh please Ange just listen! '' She says annoyed.

'' Sorry. What was it you want to tell me? ''

'' First of all did you learned for the test? '' Joker and me groan annoyed…

'' What? '' Lilly asks.

'' Don't ask…'' Joker and I say in union.

'' Okay… You hear that the Christmas Market is in town? ''

- Joker's POV -

'' Really? Awesome! '' Angel says excited while snapping her phone out of my grip.

'' I go with my family you want to come with us? '' Then her face falls a bit,

'' No money. '' She says.

'' We could- ''

'' No. ''

'' Hey, that's no problem- ''

'' I said no. ''

'' Okay… Well then I see you tomorrow in school. ''

'' Yeah bye. '' Angel ends the call and puts her phone in her pocket.

'' _What was that?_ '' I ask utterly confused.

'' Lily wanted to give me some money so that I can buy something at the Christmas market too. ''

'' And, uhm, what's the _problem_ in that? ''

'' I don't want to get threatened like a beggar… Plus I spared some money to buy Christmas presents. '' She says on what I just nod.

'' Oh god you're. _Just. Too…_''

'' To what? ''

'' _Too. Kind. To others._ ''

'' My family. ''

'' The girls? ''

'' For me they're my family too. ''

'' _Big_ family huh? '' I say with a lifted eyebrow.

'' However you may take it… Officially my family has 19 people but I have no contact to them. They ignore me because I ignore my father. So my family has 5 people and 7 Animals. '' She shrugs her shoulders and takes her book to put it in a bag she took with her.

'' What about you? '' She asks suddenly.

'' _What_ do you _mean?_ ''

'' Your family. What about them? Do they accept the way you live? ''

'' I have no family. They're dead. '' I say briefly.

'' …I'm sorry…I didn't wanted to…- '' She looks sad.

'' Nah, _dead people are dead_. There's no way to change it so _sadness_ isn't helping too. ''

'' No sadness shows that you're human. ''

'' But I'm _not_ human. ''

'' Of course you're human. ''

'' I'm not. _No. I'm. No-t_ '' She sighs and moves closer to me. She places her right hand gently on my chest and takes my hand with her left which she places on her own chest. She closes her eyes and under my right hand I can feel her heart beating in her chest.

_How would it look if I rip it out? What color would her blood have? How long would it keeps beating? What would it feel like if I crush it with my bare hands?_

I begin to tremble slightly at these thoughts…

'' You're human too…'' She says softly.

'' I already told you- ''

'' You have a heartbeat like me, like every human. ''

'' No I- ''

'' Just because you enjoy it to see others in pain doesn't make you any less human. '' She says matter of fact and titles her head to the side.

'' You are _definitively_ too good faith. ''

'' Hannibal Lector was a human too and he ate his victims. I think he acted much less human than you with that... ''

'' You compare me… with a cannibal…'' I say slowly.

'' A cannibal with a doctor title of psychology and 3 movies yes. He ate his victims, don't you think this behavior is much less human than yours? ''

'' Hannibal Lector is a movie character Angel! '' I say laughing.

'' But still, out there are many cannibals. In France, for example, was a really big scandal about one. ''

'' I torture and murder Angel. I don't eat them! '' My laughing fills the room.

'' See this makes you human. ''

'' I think you have to tell me a bit more specific what you exactly mean with that. ''

'' It's simple: In this world are many humans who kill out of no real reason. They just want to show that they have more power than their victims as long as they have a weapon. You kill and torture not only because of fun but because you want to send some messages. You want to show the others that the world can break out in chaos through a little explosion or the death of just one person. I think to kill for a reason is much more human than to kill without one. '' She explains.

'' That makes sense. ''

'' See… Oh before I forget it I need to go home. ''

'' What? Why? ''

'' I have 5 animals at home which need food and to that I have school tomorrow. ''

'' Good… I'll drive ya home. ''

'' Thanks. '' She grabs her things and I get her home where I come with her in her apartment.

'' I'm home! ''

'' Angeline? '' We hear a voice call from the kitchen and our eyes widen. Angel pushes me into the bathroom and just as she closes the door I hear a person walking into the small floor.

- Angeline's POV -

'' H-hey grandpa… What are you doing here? ''

'' I heard your mother is on a business trip so I came here to give you some money but you weren't here. '' He eyes my lips a bit on which is obviously a bit from Joker's lipstick.

_Damn why did I kiss him in the car?!_

'' Oh uhm thank you. ''

'' Where have you been? ''

'' At Jacks…''

'' Who's that? ''

'' A friend…''

'' Yes I can see that…'' I smear the lipstick away and position myself in front of the bathroom door.

'' Can you show me where you placed the money? ''

'' On the kitchen table. ''

'' Uhm where exactly…? I'm completely tired…''

'' I'll show you. '' My grandpa says and look confused at me but we go into the kitchen.

'' Here…'' I ignore him and hurry my fingers over my phone…!

_Wardrobe! _

_Angel._

I hear the silent click from the bathroom door and cover it quickly with my voice.

'' Thank you! Uhm where you waiting long? ''

'' No… Just a few minutes…Are you all right? ''

'' Sure… just tired…''

'' Did you drink something?! '' His voice hardens a bit.

'' No! Of course not. I'm really just tired. I think I should go to sleep…''

'' Okay I'm leaving then… If you need something- ''

'' I'll call you. '' With a nod he leaves through the front door and I let myself glide to the floor with a sigh…

'' Phew, that was some shock right Angel? ''

'' Oh god…''

'' You okay sweetie? '' He asks, kneeling down next to me and I nod.

'' I'm really tired… I go to bed. ''

'' Okay. '' I stand up and walk into the bathroom to change into something more comfortable and to brush my teeth… As I walk into my room again I see Joker lying on the bed.

'' What…? You stay here? '' I ask.

'' Uh-Hu. '' I shrug my shoulders and lie down to sleep….

The test was like I expected it to be… worse, hopeless, stupid, poorly or just bad. I visited Joker every day and if I had too much homework he came by. My mother's back now too and so I mostly visited him.

Over the week Joker tortured 34 people from which he killed 31. 3 of them fight for their lives in a hospital. All 3 of them are pretty badly beaten up. One of them is a child… not much younger than me… just 8 years old. First he tortured his parents while the little boy watched and then he tortured the boy. Not as much as the parents and thanks to me not very hard but… it must be painful… I watched everything… I heard everything…

- Flashback –

As Joker left, the parents try as hard as they can to get to their child but they're too weak… After I watch this a while, I pull my cape over my head and hide my face under a cat-mask which Joker stole for me. Then I walk to them, take their son on my arm and carry him to them. They try to scream but they can't… there just husky voices.

I place him on the floor in the middle of them and the parents hug him.

'' Don't worry… He'll be all rrright. I prrromise…'' I say while changing my voice a bit again. They look scarred at the small slots which show a bit from my dark brown eyes.

'' Why…? '' The mother asks.

'' You shouldn't talk right now. I'll call an ambulance… They're going to help you and the boy. '' I take out my phone and call the ambulance. Of course I prepared my phone, so that no one is able to find out who I am and where to find me.

'' Hello Ambulance, how can I help you? '' I hear a woman's voice say.

'' I found 3 badly hurt people, how it seems they got tortured. The boy is unconscious but the parents are awake. They seem verrry weak you should hurry…'' I tell her the address and hang up without any other word. Then I turn towards them,

'' They'll be here in a few minutes. Try to stay awake and hold the boy warm. '' I turn around to leave as I hear the weak voice of the father,

'' Thank you…'' I stop in my tracks and turn my head slightly towards them.

'' You shouldn't thank me. After all I watched how my boyfriend tortured you. '' With that I hurry out into Joker's car. He looks at me half knowing and half angry before he begins to drive.

'' Ya shouldn't have called the ambulance. ''

'' I know. '' To play dumb wouldn't work very well after all he can read a person by her face.

'' You can't do this always you know? ''

'' Of course… Why did you torture the boy? ''

'' _More fun for me_. Through torturing the brat I tortured the parents even more_, hahahaha!_ '' I nod on this and stay quiet for some time until we arrive at the hideout.

'' Why did you watch? '' He ask me.

'' I think I have to get used to this if I think of coming with you more often. ''

_Yeah I want to come with him and stay by his side, even if that means I have to get used to this…_

After I changed into new clothes, Joker drives me home but stays in the car because my mother could see him if he comes with me.

Just as I arrive at my door he stops in front of me with the car again,

'' I come and pick ya up tomorrow at 8 pm. We go on that Christmas Market. '' Before I even could think of a response, he drives off…

- Flashback End –

I stand in front of my mirror and hold two different outfits up in front of my body…

One of them is a black dress with neon-green loops and blood red ruffles. To that I would put on my black boot which go until my knees and which have red and green shoelaces.

The second outfit is a close-fitting black trouser with a wine red shirt and a black Jacket out of imitation leather. The that my 6cm high heels which are black with a blood red sole and rivets on the heel. My dark brown hair falls down my back loose, on my eyelids is black but that's the only make-up I wear.

After a last look at both outfits I pick the second one. I dress myself and just as I get into my shoes the doorbell rings… I grab my purse, open the door and see Jack how he stands grinning in the doorframe. He wears a grey long arm shirt with a black jacket which seems soft. To that a dark blue jeans with some lightly white stripes which seem to mix with the blue and black shoes which reach shortly over the ankle. His hair is washed back to his usual brown just a few green and blond parts are seen. His make-up is wiped away and just over his scars is some so that they're not visible. He looks pretty handsome like that…

'' Ya ready to go? '' I nod smiling and take a step back to look into the living room,

'' Mum I'm going. ''

'' Yeah, have fun! '' Jack leads me to his car where we both get in. Just as I'm about to ask something, he crashes his lips against mine and forces his tongue into my mouth! I yelp a bit of surprise but it gets muffled through Joker who just swallows the sound… His hand wanders behind my head to pull me closer while his tongue ravishes my mouth aggressive!

What I realized by now is, that he obviously tries to be gentle around me… but sometimes he's aggressive without noticing it. Especially when he kisses me… he tries to be soft but he's forceful without noticing it. The first time he kissed me he smashed my lips against his and got softer by any second but it was aggressive too. If he loses his control or his patience than he reacts the way he did in the living room after he told me I'm his property.

He lets go of me and I lean back. My cheeks feel hot and my sight is a bit… glassy… As Jack looks at me he begins to laugh.

We arrive at the Christmas Market in Berlin so at 9:15 pm and abruptly I feel my mood get up as I see the many lights! For some time there was a discussion about breaking the Market up because of Joker. Too bad that they don't know that Joker has no interest in blowing up himself…!

We get out the car begin to walk through the Market. To this time mostly couples are out here because it's too late for children. Jack grabs my hand and pulls me a bit closer to him. I look up to him but he keeps staring forward and so I just keep walking too.

We stop at one little 'kiosk' which sells sweets and Joker looks asking at me…

'' What do you want? '' He asks and for a moment I look to the floor. The salesgirl gives us a short look but keeps then talking with a young man at the right side from the little hut.

'' You first…'' I say.

'' I ask you 'cause a reason Angel. I don't know any of these things. I'm at such a Market for the first time in my life. '' He says and I look unbelieving at him.

'' You can't be serious... ''

'' I never had time to visit one…'' I see at his face that he doesn't want to speak about it.

'' I'm sorry I hope you didn't wait long… Can I give you something? '' the saleslady asks friendly and gives the young girl a glare who ignores it.

'' No we didn't, don't worry. Once the strawberries covered with chocolate and…'' I look a moment at the other things then at Joker and then back to the friendly older woman.

'' And the apple covered with icing. '' I say smiling.

'' Okay here you go. '' She hands me the things and Jack pays. I think I don't want to know where he got the money…

We keep walking through the not too many people and now that I know that Jack never was on such a place, I feel that I'm getting the want to show him everything!

'' You have to try it…! '' I say smiling while Jack just observes the apple with icing on a stick. He looks at me and I roll my eyes.

'' Of what are you afraid? It's not poisoned neither does it taste bad. '' I take the hand which holds the apple and pull it to my mouth to take a bite. He laughs but watches to keep quiet so that no one can recognize his laugh and then he takes a bite himself.

'' It's good. '' He says after a while smiling.

'' Here wanna try this? '' I ask and hold out my strawberries with chocolate. He takes a bite and keeps smiling. For others it seems normal but to me it seems a bit strange to see him smiling or laughing without his scars. I feel sorry for him and I know that I really really really want to know how he got them but… I don't know how he reacts if I ask him. I think I just wait until he tells me.

_And what if he never tells me? _

I take a bite from my strawberries as I see the big Christmas tree standing in the middle of the Market… I stop walking on what Jack stops automatically too because he still holds my hand.

'' Thank you…'' I say quietly while smiling warmly at him.

'' What for? ''

'' Taking me here…'' In that moment a band begins to play and sing at the place where a dancing floor is too and because it's so quiet here, the music is perfectly hearable for us too.

Jack looks a moment at the dancing floor then back at me and smiles a warm smile which makes my heart flutter…

'' Wanna dance with me Angel? '' He asks and I lower my head a bit of embarrassment…

'' I can't dance…'' I admit after some time but he pulls me to the dancing floor.

'' Look around… Here are so many people, no one will see if you're a good dancer or not. Plus I can't dance too but I think we'll make this somehow…'' He places his right hand on my hip and takes my right one in his left and then I put my left hand on his shoulder. The singer of the band begins and I let myself get leaded over the dancing floor…

'' Honey when you doubt my love for you,  
Looking in my eyes what I'm going through.  
Even if we change and fall out of,  
You hold my hand and it's better than love. ''

We move to the music, slowly swinging around. Not like the other pairs closely hugging each other but just as calm…

'' Save me from myself…!  
You got my back when I need help.  
It's no one else in the world,  
You will always be my girl.  
You will always be…

You will always be…

You will always be…  
My girl. ''

Jack looks into my eyes and somehow this song fits a bit to us… I smile and lean my head against his chest…

'' Sometimes dreams they don't come true,  
I was scared that night when I met you.  
Well I stayed patient and I stayed kind.  
Telling you to take your time…''

Jack lifts my head by placing a finger under my chin and looks into my eyes. I never felt this way in my life… and I know that I never will with someone else…

'' Turn my life around,  
You made it okay to let you down,  
There's no one else in the world.  
You will always be my girl.  
You will always be…

You will always be…

You will always be…  
My girl. ''

He leans down and captures my mouth in a kiss. I let my hands wander to his neck where I let them rest. His other hand wanders to my waist now too…

'' So when I'm walking down the road and feeling fine,  
Can't understand the things you do.  
Nothing turns out the way we planned,  
You're still my baby and I'm still you're man. ''

'' I love you Angel…'' His voice is soft, totally not like it is when he's Joker… I like the sound of it.

'' I love you too…'' I say with red cheeks. I would never have dreamed of letting someone this close to me… Let alone love someone with my whole heart…

'' Save me from myself…!  
You got my back when I need help.  
It's no one else in the world,  
You will always be my girl.  
You will always be…

You will always be…

You will always be…  
My girl. ''

_- Joker's POV -_

The song ends and we stop moving… Then the singer begins to speak:

'' If someone's here tonight who wants to sing, we would all love to hear a few newcomers. '' He says and I look to Angel again who looks like she wants to but doesn't dare to lift her hand, let alone walk on the little stage.

_Oh you're so going to hate me for this…_

I grab her right hand, lift her up and before she can protest the man sees her and smiles.

'' You want? Okay come over here so that we can search for a song…'' The other couples and a few people around the dancing place stare at her, waiting that she moves but Angel stays where she is. A few whistle and clap, obviously trying to cheer her on and finally she moves. I think she takes it for much bigger loos to stay where she is instead of make a fool of herself on the stage… Her hand is tightly wrapped around mine as I go with her to the stage.

'' Come on don't be shy. '' The singer says smiling friendly and now Angel's steps become stronger. She walks up a few stairs and then she picks out a song with the band. They nod and Angel moves to the microphone…

_Always her stubborn pretty little head. She can't take it to look shy in front of others…!_

_- Angeline's POV -_

I know why I picked this song, it reflects my feelings very well…

I stand in front of the people which look waiting at me but I only look at Joker… at Jack…

'' Let me in…  
To see you in the morning light,  
To get me on and all along the tears they come. ''

_Tell me what happened to you… let me in your heart so that you don't need to cry when you're alone.  
_

'' See all come,  
I want you to believe in life…!  
But I get the strangest feeling that you've gone away…''

_I can see it in your eyes… I want you to feel happy… but I have the feeling you don't want to trust me…  
_

'' Will you find out who you are too late to change? ''

_What when it's too late when you're ready to tell me by your own…?  
_

'' I wish I could be,  
Every little thing you wanted,  
All the time…  
Oh, I wish I could be,  
Every little thing you wanted,  
All the time…  
Some times…''

_I want to be the person you can tell everything that makes you sad… please let me be this person… Every time…_

'' Lift me up!

Just lift me up don't make a sound.  
And let me hold you up before you hit the Ground… ''

_You lifted me up when I needed you. You were there, silently and kind. I told you everything. Do the same before you go down in this madness…  
_

'' See all come….  
You say your all right.  
But I get the strangest feeling  
That you've gone away - you've gone away…! ''

_I can see through you mask, through the make-up! I can see what you really feel, because I felt the same way before I learned to know you! You're going under more and more in this loneliness…  
_

'' And will you find out who you are too late to change? ''

_What if it's too late when I wait?_

'' I wish I could be,  
Every little thing you wanted!  
All the time…  
Oh, I wish I could be,  
Every little thing you wanted,  
thing you wanted…

Every time!

_I want to be the person you can trust! The person you can feel better with! Don't you see that?!_

'' Don't give me up…!  
Don't give me up tonight.  
Or soon nothing will be right at all,  
Salvation. ''

_I won't give up on you… please do the same with me… I can't help you if you won't let me!  
_

'' Will you find out who you are too late to change? ''

_What if it's already too late? _

'' Too late to change…

I wish I could be  
Every little thing you wanted...

All the time…''

_Give me just one chance to help you… I beg you to open up to me just one time…!_

'' Oh, I wish I could be,

Every little thing you wanted.

Every little thing you wanted…

Every time…

This time…''

_I want to be everything for you! Please let me be everything!?_

'' Every little thing you wanted,

All the time….

Every little thing you wanted all the time…!

But I get the strangest feeling  
That you've gone away…? ''

_Do I have still a chance to help you? Or are you already gone? I hope not…_

The music stops and I keep staring at Jack. My eyes never left him while I sung.

_I hope he realized what I meant…_

I take a step back from the microphone and look at the people which stare like in trance at me… Then one of them begins to clap, then another one follows and soon everyone is clapping or whistling… I walk down the stairs, back to Jack who places a firm arm around my waist and pulls me closer. Again I feel him trying to be softly which fails a bit but I don't care about that. The try is the thing that's counting… Plus he's the Joker after all. He enjoys pain. I just have to get used to pain myself.

_Kinda I'm already used to pain…_

I smile at him before I take his hand and drag him away from the other people.

'' You know I'm so going to kill you! How could you- '' I begin but he snorts and interrupts me,

'' At ta ta ta ta…! You liked it to sing in front of a few people. I saw that. ''

'' So Mister Know-it-all, what do you say…? '' I ask.

'' You have a big talent. Like the hacking thing. ''

'' The hacking was training. That had nothing to do with talent. '' I say shortly.

'' Yes it had. No one who just learned much became so damn good! ''

'' Thank you… For both compliments. '' I say smiling.

We stayed for another 2 hours at the Market and I showed Jack everything I could. I hope he enjoyed it as much as I did. We arrive at the hideout maybe so at 3 pm. We stopped at MC Donald's before too… He never was there too! I mean you have to go there at least one time in your life! He first wanted to rob them but I told him that he would crush his reputation with a robbery at MC Donald's…

The Hyenas jump on top at me and because of my high heels I fall over abruptly. I pet them a while before I shoo them off me and Joker helps me back up. I see lights in the living room and begin to grin.

'' I'm going in to change. I'll help ya to get the things in any minute. '' With that he leaves. I use the time to play a bit with my babies. The others doesn't seem to think that I came with him because no one looks out of the window or comes outside too as Joker comes out.

He grabs four big paper bags and I grab four by myself. We just bought everything for everyone. I wanted to complain but Joker said that he has to get the money away so or so. Plus they got out of money for 2 weeks without telling me and how it seems they're all pretty hungry…

We carry the paper bags into the living room where the others look confused and stunned at us.

'' Food! '' I say happily as we place the junk food on the table.

'' Thank you…'' I think Manson says from some corner. I hear a few tummy's growl and begin to giggle…

'' It's more than enough for everyone. We bought everyone something from everything. '' Joker and me empty the bags on the table and they look stunned at it. Then they look with thankful glances at me and some kind of confused but utterly thankful to Joker who just growls.

'' Don't look so stupid, eat it. '' I say interrupting the lightly threatening aura from Joker. Everyone begins with and hamburger and eats happily. I go over to the ghetto blaster which stands still in some corner, take out my phone and connect them with one another. Then I play some party music and take myself a chair which I put next to Joker's chair on the top of the table. It wonders me a bit but Joker eats together with us and with every minute he seems to loosen up a bit. It even goes so far that we all begin to laugh together.

'' Hey Miss Angel, how was your math test? '' Steve asks with a grin on his face.

'' Ugh don't ask…. I got 5 lessons right. ''

'' From 20? '' Manson asks and the others begin to laugh.

'' You all are really… really…'' I think for a moment of a word but don't find one.

'' We are what? ''

'' _That_! Yeeees you are exactly _that!_ '' I say pointing at them all and Joker ruffles my hair on what I grin cheeky…

'' What is your school like? '' Steve asks.

'' What it is like? Well… it's a school. You know… big, with a loud bell which rings when we have break, stupid students…''

'' _Incompetent teachers._ '' Joker adds.

'' Exactly. '' I say and the others laugh.

'' You find that funny I have to visit that prison every day…'' I say grinning.

'' We all were in school too but…'' Anthony begins.

'' Our teachers were really strictly. ''

'' My teachers want to be that too but they can't keep strictly if they have a student who does nothing else than crap. Or someone who tries to attack a teacher… Wow I really do no good things in there…'' I realize.

'' Like trying to, uh, to _blow up_ the chemical district? '' Joker asks and I stick my tongue out while grinning.

Again loud laughing breaks out as I begin to tell them some stories of my time in school and even Joker behaves like they're not his henchmen, he laughs with them, adds details where he can and holds a little small talk with them. As we all go to bed it's actually already 8 pm! We had to eat a lot! I gave up after 2 veggie burger and 2 portions fries.

I just lie down in Joker's bed next to him and look at him until I look away because he careless begins to take off everything except his green boxers…

'' Ya look nervous…'' He says and I hear his grin.

'' I'm not…! '' It's like my body begins to tense as I feel Joker get in next to me… As he puts his hand around my waist to pull me closer, I can feel his chest against my back through my thin shirt… I feel that I begin to blush furiously on this and to feel his breath against my neck doesn't make this thing better!

_Curse you body for reacting this strange…! Stop it body!_

His mouth begins to kiss my neck, leaving a mark. Then he lowers his mouth, kissing his way down to my shoulder blades… My heart beats in an extremely high speed. Every spot he touches of my body, feel like it's on fire…!

_What's that… for a feeling?! _

'' Stop that… Please…'' I whisper as I feel his hand slowly wander under my shirt… I tremble a bit…

The strange feeling mixes with fear and this fear is for me even worse!

His hand stays where it is. On my belly and I feel how he kisses the back of my head before he begins to fall asleep.

I stay awake for some time… thinking what this feeling was and why I suddenly was so afraid…

_Oh god I'm so stupid! Of course this was coming sooner or later! I mean he's a freaking adult! To have sex is totally normal for adults! I stopped him because I was afraid of what would happen! But I was… heated… too… That's why my body reacted that way! Oh fuck! What now?_

_He stopped as I asked him for… does that mean he gives me time? Why? I mean… Oh I don't know…! I just need to prepare myself mental for this. Yeah that's it… I need to prepare…_

_But how?_

With that I let myself fall into the welcome darkness…

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

Finally done! Sorry for taking a day longer than usual but I got ill and wasn't able to write…

First song: Going Under by Evanescence (On the top of my favorite song list x3)

Second song: Better than Love by Griffin House (A bit slow but really good!)

Last song: Every little Thing by Dishwalla (One of my most favorite songs *Love*)

I hope you enjoyed it :)

Let me hear what you think… in a Review or a PM…? * Puppy eyes…*

Robin-Sukino:*


	19. Chapter 19 - Christmas

_**Chapter 19 – Christmas **_

I wake up and grab my phone to look at the clock. With a shock I realize that's it's already 8 pm!

_Oh damn! I still have a week school!_

Carefully I remove Joker's arm from me and crawl out of the bed to change in a simple black tank top and a green hot pants. I look back at the still sleeping Joker and a smile creeps on my tired features… My Hyenas are still asleep too, they look so cute!

I just think that he looks so peaceful as his expression changes…! He begins to breath heavy while shutting his eyes close as hard as it's possible! Alarmed I hurry to his side and kneel down in front of the bed so that my face is just inches away from his…

'' Joker… Joker wake up- '' My breath stuck's as I feel him tremble slightly… He looks like he's in strong pain… He twitches with his mouth and I hear him whimper quietly…

I place my forehead against his softly and place a kiss on his lips…

'' Joker wake up…Everything is all right… You're safe. It's just me…'' His breathing slows down slowly and his eyelids flutter open…

'' Hey…'' I say smiling against his mouth.

'' Hey….''

'' You alright? ''

'' Yeah. ''

'' What was your nightmare about? '' I ask and Joker sits up abruptly ignoring my question completely. He clothes himself and looks at me,

'' I think ya need to go home right? Come on I'll get ya there. ''

'' Don't avoid my question. '' I say not moving one bit.

'' I'm not avoiding anything. ''

'' You dreamt about your scars? '' I ask bluntly and for a moment his body tenses again.

'' That's none of ya business _Angeline!_ '' His voice tells me strictly that he doesn't want to speak about it. I stare to the floor while clenching my fists…

'' Why not…? '' I ask through glittered teeth's. I feel angry and… disappointed…

_Why doesn't he trust me?! _

'' What why? '' He snarls.

'' Forget it. I need to go home. '' I walk past him out of the house. He follows me and grabs my wrist…!

'' Where are you going?! '' With every word his grip hardens around my wrist.

'' Home. I have school tomorrow. '' I say not showing the pain.

'' Why are ya suddenly so pissed?! ''

'' Because Joker, '' I snatch my wrist back and glare at him!

'' I told you everything! I gave you my whole trust but you're not even able to tell me what your fucking dream was about! ''

'' Don't give me this shit! What I dream or not dream is none of ya business! ''

'' Good then let's forget about the dream. What about your scars? Will you ever tell me how you really got them? ''

'' No. '' A moment there is silence between us until I nod and turn around to leave. As I hear him trying to grab my arm again I rip it away and glare at him,

'' Don't touch me! ''I scream and run on the street in the next bus home!

_It hurts to know that I trust him completely while knowing that he doesn't even trust me enough to tell me SOMETHING about himself… _

I open angry the door and stamp into my room where I abruptly change into my sleeping clothes and go to bed!

Joker and I didn't talk to one another for 4 days now… Christmas in in 5 days and actually I wanted to ask him if he wants to spend Christmas with my family. But I think this won't happen now. I'm not eager to call him and apologize. I haven't done anything wrong! I just want to know something about him! Is that too much to ask?!

I walk through the streets of Dortmund. I bought a dress for Christmas and now I'm on my way home. I hear music through my headphones and the thought of Joker makes me furious!

_This asshole! Argh he's so damn stubborn! He-_

Then my phone rings… I take it out of my pocket and look annoyed on the display,

'' What? '' I ask Joker as I take the call.

'' Come to the house. ''

'' No. ''

'' Very well…'' He ends the call and I put my phone back into my pocket. I keep walking but stop as suddenly a car stops in front of me and someone pulls me inside…! I kick around and as I feel a cloth against my nose and mouth I refuse to breath but then I see…

_Steve and Manson…?!_

'' MH! '' I scratch the hands of the man behind me and he lets go of me! By that progress I breathe in a bit from the chloroform and I begin to feel dizzy…

'' Ah! Miss Angel why are you so stubborn just fall asleep already! '' I hear Andrew say.

'' What… are you doing…? '' I ask slowly, not able to move much or talk fast…

_I feel soo tired… damn I breathed in more of this stuff than I thought…!..._

'' We just execute the commands from our boss…'' He says and lays me carefully on the seat.

'' Why... does he want me… to sleep-'' then my eyes close and I fall asleep…

As I wake up again I lie in Joker's bed, the blanket keeps me warm. I sit up and look around but I don't see Joker anywhere… Then the door opens and he gets inside the room. As he sees me awake he walks towards me and sits down in front of me on the bed.

'' Before you say anything, '' He begins just as I open my mouth to speak,

'' I want to know why you reacted the way you did 4 days ago? ''

'' Are you serious? '' I ask disbelieving and he nods. I look a moment into his eyes and sigh then…

'' You're my boyfriend Jack… but all I know about you for sure is your real name. I don't know where you grow up, if you have or had siblings, when your birthday is… I don't even know where you got your scars or of what you're afraid...'' His eyes show a flick of understanding but then they harden again…

'' Why do you want to know that?! ''

'' I want to know these things because I want to know more about_ you_. Because you're important to me…! '' I turn my head away slightly, clenching my teeth's together.

'' Yeah of course, why haven't I thought of that by myself?! You're always acting 'oh so understanding' but know what Angel? You're just as rotten as I am! ''

'' Yu brought me here just for telling me that? '' I ask looking into his eyes,

'' You're trying to act like you're wanting only the best for other's but you're nothing more than a little-'' I close my eyes in the try to calm own…

_Why is he suddenly behaving like that…? I don't understand why he isn't just telling me the truth._ _He doesn't even mean what he says, I can see that he's lying… but why is he lying? _

My eyes snap open at the realization…!

_Is he…?!_

'' You're not angry at me. You're just angry at yourself… because you're afraid… right? ''

'' Angel, fear is not an emotion I feel. ''

'' Sure you never felt it because you never let anyone come near you. '' Now he gets angry. I don't only see it because he clenches his fist and his teeth's, but in his eyes I see it too.

'' What makes you think I do now? ''

'' Because I stand right in front of you… Because you were dancing with me on the Christmas Market… Because I see you smile when you're around me…''

'' And just because of that you think that- ''

'' What are you so afraid of? '' I ask crossing my arms in front of my chest.

'' Of nothing, why should I?! ''

'' I don't know, you tell me. '' Joker looks away and I see on the look he has that I was right. He wants to tell me something but he just doesn't…

'' Forget it…'' I say after a while and take a deep breath before I continue:

'' I think you don't need me then here anymore… I'll leave then…'' Slowly I walk past him and over to the closed door…

_See it positive… You don't have to worry that he'll have to go back to Gotham someday… You don't need to be scared that he might die every day or that he'll leave you…_

_Even these thoughts make it kinda sad… What I said on the Christmas Market was true… and what I sung was true too but I think it was already meant not to end good… He just isn't someone to open up…_

I arrive at the door and just as I pull it open a little gasp, the sound of his voice makes me freeze:

'' It's the fourth of April 1991… '' I hear him say quietly.

'' What? '' I ask and turn around to face him.

'' My birthday… It's the fourth of April 1991. I was born in Perth, that's the main town from Western Austria. As I got 4 we moved 'cause some problems here to Gotham. I never had any siblings. I became a thief with 7, a criminal with 12 and with 16 I officially became The Joker. ''

- Joker's POV -

For a moment there's silence, I observe closely how she reacts on the information I just gave her. I realize that she would be gone now if I hadn't told her something about me… And I know that I would never have forgiven myself for letting her go without fighting for her.

I think if she actually left, I would probably go after her on what she would scream at me, maybe punch me and then she would run away again. All in all it would be very annoying and lengthy.

Her eyes never left mine while I told her these things and so she should see that I don't lie.

Then suddenly she storms towards me like a lightning bolt and jumps on top of me! Her legs wrap around my torso and her arms wrap around my neck!

'' Thank you…'' She whispers next to my ear… I hug her back and we stay like this for couple of minutes until she unexpectedly leans back and snaps my forehead.

'' What was that for? ''

'' For acting so stupid! '' She huffs and I roll my eyes.

'' I wasn't acting stupid! '' She jumps down from me and crosses her arms with a stubborn pout!

'' Yes you were! ''

'' No I wasn't! ''

'' Yes you were! ''

'' No I wasn't! ''

'' Yes you were! ''

'' No I wasn't! ''

'' Yes you were! ''

'' No I wasn't! ''

'' Yes you were! ''

'' No I wasn't! ''

'' Yes you were! ''

'' OH PLEASE STOP IT! '' We hear the others scream at the door. On their faces is an annoyed look.

'' Sorry…'' Angel says smiling apologizing while covering my mouth with her hand just as I was about to send them to hell! They hurry up and leave with an unsure look at me on what Angel turns back towards me.

'' Oh and something else…'' She places a hand gently on my cheek and comes my mouth near with her own one. For a moment I think she wants to kiss me but-

SLAP!

My head rucks to the right after what I place laughing a hand at my cheek.

'' Hahaha! And… hahaha, and what was _that_ for? ''

'' For kidnapping me… _again_! '' She says with narrowed eyes.

'' Again? ''

'' First me and my whole class, then me before my first 'visit' as the ex doc stabbed me and then now! ''

'' Oh come on! You would never have come on ya own! Plus, if I wouldn't have kidnapped ya class, this whole thing between us never would have happened. ''

'' Yeah you're probably right…''

'' I'm always right. ''

'' Always? ''

'' Of course. ''

'' Yes. Sure. Whatever. What do you do on Christmas? ''

'' I don't have any plans, why? ''

'' I wanted to ask if you want to spend it with me and my 'family'? '' She looks asking at me and after some silence I nod in agreement.

'' Sure. Who will be there…? '' I ask.

'' Only my mother, me… and my grandpa…'' She adds silently.

'' Let me guess he hates me? ''

'' Yes he kinda doesn't like The Joker since my mother told him that you kidnapped my class…'' She says while smiling nervously.

'' Well then he's going to like Jack. ''

'' Yes I think that too. '' Now she smiles again.

'' Is there something I better shouldn't speak about? ''

'' Well there are a few things…''

And with that she begins to tell me the biiiiig list of what I better not speak about. Top of the list was: Everything including me or in other words The Joker!

- Angeline's POV (Christmas) -

I tap impatient with my right food on the floor while looking to the door.

_Where is he? He has to be here before my grandpa arrives… _

A relieved sigh leaves my mouth as I hear the doorbell and rush over to it to open. Jack looks with a cheeky grin into my eyes. He wears a black suit with a very dark purple shirt under it. I begin to smile as he holds a black tie into my face with an apologizing look.

'' Can ya help me with that? I never learned how to do that. '' I grab the tie and take a step to the side to let him in.

'' You don't have to put this thing on. You look handsome without it too. '' I say while placing the black tie on a little dresser which stands on the opposite of the door.

'' And ya look stunning like always…'' He whispers next to my ear before kissing me until we hear a small noise next to us…! We break the kiss and as Jack sees the lightly threatening look on her face he steps behind me. My mother is just as good as I'm with the 'Death Glare'.

'' Hello, it's nice to see you again. '' My mother says with a creepy smile. I swallow hard and hear that Jack does the same behind me.

'' It's nice to see ya too ma'am… ''

'' W-why don't we take a seat in the living room until grandpa arrives…? '' I ask to break the creepy silence. My mother nods and together we go in the living room where Jack and I sit down on the smaller couch so that my mother and my grandpa have the bigger one.

After a few seconds my mother leaves with a look at me and walks into the kitchen. I sigh released and lean against Jack. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me a little closer…

'' Well this went better than I thought. '' I say with closed eyes while listening to Jack's heartbeat. It's relaxed and deep inside I hope that it stays like that for the rest of the evening.

'' I forgot to tell you something as I told you a few things about my grandpa…'' I whisper.

'' And what is that? ''

'' He informed himself abut you as you kidnapped my class. I hope he forgot your face…''

'' Well my scars are covered and I don't wear the make-up or my normal suit so I think he won't notice. But it's good to know that. '' He says and then I notice the black and red paper bag in his hand… I look at it curious but as I want to look inside he stands up and puts the paper bag next to the other presents under the Christmas tree.

'' What's that? '' I ask at Jack but my eyes never leave the paper bag. After Jack sits back down next to me, he pulls me closer and kisses me. As he deepens the kiss, I concentrate fully on his tongue in my mouth and forget the present completely….

We're so preoccupied in the kiss that we don't hear that my grandpa arrives. We only get that we're watched as we hear my grandpa talk to my mother. Like a lightning bold we separate from each other and hurry to our feet and look at my mother and my grandpa.

'' Hey grandpa. '' I say smiling while taking Jack's hand and walk with him over to them.

'' Hello Angeline, merry Christmas. '' He hugs me and looks then at Jack.

'' You must be Jack, it's… nice to meet you boy. '' I grin a bit at Jack's look after the word 'boy' but wipe it away as Jack answers:

'' Pleasure. '' After some hesitations he shakes my grandpa's hand. My grandpa looks skeptical but smiles as Jack stands next to me again.

'' I go and get the food. '' My mother says and I walk after her,

'' I'll help you. '' I take a last look at Jack and signal him to sit back down before I disappear in the kitchen.

'' Your grandpa seems skeptical about him. '' My mother begins and I roll my eyes.

_And here it comes…_

'' Yeah because you told him the whole story about our… fight…''

'' Well shouldn't I've done that? ''

'' No you shouldn't. You know how he is. '' My mother hands me a plate with some vegetarian Raclett and takes then a plate with cheese and vegetables by herself.

'' Maybe you're right… I'm sorry… it's just that I never seen you so depressed before and… it broke my heart that I couldn't do anything to make you feel better and then as I thought about it I came to the decision that it was Jack's fault and- ''

'' I know. Please just be nice to him…''

_He makes himself great effort while he's here as Jack. _

'' I promise you that I'll stay nice as long as you tell me if he hurts you. ''

'' Okay but he won't hurt me. Jack doesn't make promises he won't hold…'' I say with a shy smile.

'' Good. Well come on we won't want them to wait too long. You go first I have to do something else. I'll be right behind you. '' With a nod I go back into the living room where I hear a question from my grandpa to Jack…

'' So Jack… I heard you lead a small company? '' He asks and I see that he's skeptical with him.

'' Yes Sir. It's a small company with 11… uh I mean 10 employees. '' He says while holding back the grin that obviously wants to creep on his lips.

'' And… what are you doing in your company? ''

'' Excuse me? '' he ask back.

'' What are you doing in there? Nothing illegal I hope? ''

'' He's planning and making assassinates while torturing everything that comes near him. Geez stop looking at him like he's some sort of criminal grandpa! '' I suddenly say while placing a plate with food a bit too loud on the table.

'' Yes of course… I'm sorry Jack. '' Jack nods while I take a seat next to him.

Maybe an hour later we're all done with eating and again my grandpa gives him a strange look…

_Does he realize who he is…?_

'' Jack, how have you met my granddaughter? '' He asks and Jack becomes a bit white…

'' We met at the cinema in Bochum. I was there to watch a movie with Bonny while Lily was in the Caribbean and somehow we started a conversation because I gave some commends to the movie and Jack gave commends to my own commends. After some time, he asked me out. '' I say without looking any bit of nervous or something like that.

_Good that I can lie so good!_

Jack stares a moment amazed at me before nodding in agreement towards my two family members.

'' And when was that? '' my mother asks.

'' Two months before you went to that business trip for 5 days. '' I repeat just as steady and my mother nods.

'' Well how about we open the presents now? '' My mother asks and I nod and walk over to the tree to give everyone their presents.

My grandpa gets a new watch from my mother and some aftershave from me. My mother gets a new plant from me and 2000$ from my grandpa!

_Wow that's a lot of money…_

I look at the presents and open first the present from Grandpa. In a small envelope are 500$! I smile at my grandpa and thank him with a hug. In the small box from my mother are a new video Game and a new Manga. I smile brightly and hug her too… Then I stare a moment at the paper bag from Jack… I look inside and gasp…!

I pull out a beautiful, black necklace with a long chain and a blood red heart which has a black and dark purple crucifix right over it.

'' Thank you…'' I hesitate a moment because of my mother and grandpa but then I hug Jack and give him a soft peek on the lips… I hand him the necklace with a smile, turn my back to him and lift my hair on what he puts the necklace around my throat…

I give him his present, which is a paper bag and he looks a moment confused at me but opens it then… He takes out a shoebox and looks confused at me.

'' Stop staring like that, open it. '' He opens the box and takes out a brown pair of shoes. They're similar to the ones he already has but in the opposite of his old ones, they don't have any holes or burning marks. Plus I put a blade under each sole. If he slams the heel on the floor out of the top comes the blade. It really took me some time to do that… my mother always came in and I just had no time for that…! In the shoebox is a little note which he reads and nods at me.

_For __**Jack**__!_

_Because your one were so destroyed..._

He follows my example and kisses me…

'' Thank ya…'' He whispers against my lips and leans back again.

'' Well, I think I make my way back then… It was a nice afternoon. Jack it was… nice to meet you. '' Jack nods and mum and I hug my grandpa before he leaves.

'' I will go to bed too… You sleep here tonight or…? '' She looks asking at me and Jack and he wraps an arm around my waist.

'' I think I sleep at Jack's. ''

'' All right. Jack… I'm sorry that I was so rude to you. ''

'' Ah that's no problem ma'am. '' My mother leaves into the bathroom and I hurry into my room to get _Joker's_ present and another two bags with presents for the others. In most of them are some clothes because no one has any clothes which aren't destroyed or disgusting dirty… He looks curious at the bags as we leave the house and go into his car.

- 20 minutes later –

We arrive at his hideout where I go abruptly in the living room… only to find him completely empty.

'' They're all asleep. '' Joker says behind me.

'' Oh…. Wait a moment…'' I hurry in each room and place every present next to the guy's beds. Then I walk into Joker's room where he and the Hyenas are already waiting. I give the Hyenas two big T-bone steaks and two big bones. Last I walk over to Joker, sit down next to him on the bed and give him the box…

'' Look inside. '' He opens the box and gasps….! In the box are 4 purple knifes with a silver blade, 4 green knifes with a silver blade and in the middle of them is another one… He takes out a black knife with a silver blade and blood red on the cutting edge…

'' That's…'' He observes every inch of the knife exactly and the look on his face shows me that he likes it.

'' I needed almost 3 weeks for this thing…'' I say smiling at him.

'' You made this knife? '' He asks and looks amazed at me.

'' Yeah, I looked over your knifes and they all have so many scratches and so I thought you need a few new but I wanted one of them to be special so I made it by myself. Here look…'' I show him a small, barely seeable sign on the right side...

My usual devils heart with Jokers wide smile inside it.

Joker looks for another moment at the sign but lifts then his head slowly to look into my eyes…

'' Thank ya Angel. ''

'' I thought it wouldn't be good to give the knife to you while my family is around… Glad to see you like it. '' I say smiling.

'' Actually, I've got _something else_ for ya too. '' He leans over to the little commode and pulls out a soft, small, black box with a blood red loop around it. I place it on my lap and begin to remove the loop carefully and open then the small box… I gasp at the sight what's inside it…!

Inside there is a black necklace with an also black medallion. On the top medallion is a blood red cat eye and inside is on the right side the picture from Joker and me which we made maybe 4 weeks ago… On the picture we kiss each other on a rooftop while a building explodes next to us and so it gives the perfect romantic background. I wear my 'special clothes' on the picture and Joker wears his usual suit. On the left side of the medallion is a little sentence:

_Let's commit the perfect crime!  
I'll steal your heart, and you'll steal mine…_

I smile softly and hug him, this time without any hesitation…

'' Thank you, it's beautiful! They both are…'' I say next to his ear and put the medallion around my neck too. It fits perfectly with the other one because this one is tight around my throat and the other one is rather long.

'' It's the first Christmas I spend with someone else since I'm 11…'' He says and I look at him with a sad look in my eyes…

'' I hope it was a good Christmas for you…? ''

'' Yes it was… Thanks to ya Angel. '' He kisses me fully and for the first time, completely soft…

After another 2 hours, which we spend with talking, kissing and drinking wine, we go to sleep…

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

I'm sorry for taking so long but I really had no idea how to write this chapter….

And to be serious I'm not _that_ pleased with this chapter but really couldn't do it better right now. Maybe I will update it sometime…

I don't know how many mistakes are in this chapter but to be serious it's 2:36 am here right now and I'm tired so I'll take a look over it in a few hours (after I had some sleep). Please forgive me this but I really NEED sleep right now…!

Well the good thing about this whole situation is: I have SO MANY ideas for the next chapter! And the next after that….

Little Preview: The next chapter will be about Joker's birthday!

Robin-Sukino:*


	20. Chapter 20 – Fight Reconciliation BDay

_**Chapter 20 – Fight. Reconciliation. Birthday**. _

- 31st of December, 9:45pm –

My mother had to go on a business trip again and so she can't celebrate the New Year with me. Grandpa decided to spend the New Year's Eve this year in the church he always spends his time. Bonny, Lily and I decided to celebrate together at my house but Joker asked me if I want to come over with Bonny and Lily and I said yes.

We stand now in front of the mirror and take a last look at us… Bonny wears a black dress which goes shortly over her knees with a heart Neckline and a big salmon colored shape loop. To that she wears a black pantyhose and black shoes with a 4 cm heel. Her make-up consists of eyeliner, and some black mascara lipstick with a little bit red lipstick.

Lily's dressed in a black and grey striped long-shirt with lightly puffed sleeves and just like Bonny with black pantyhose. She wears some very dark grey sandals and also with a 4cm heel. Lily's make-up is the same like the one from Bonny but she has some black eye shadow too. They both look really beautiful.

I myself wear a green dress which reaches a bit over my knees with fluffy skirt and it hugs my body just on the right places. Around my belly just below my breasts is a dark purple corsage which has a skirt itself that stops a little bit over the green skirt so that you see just a bit of it. The carriers of the dress are purple too. I thought it would be good to wear Joker's colors…

To the dress I wear black hold up stockings with loops on the edge and black high heels with a 6cm heel. My make-up consists of black eyeliner, black mascara and my usual Smokey Eye's look. To that I put on my usual blood red lipstick.

'' Wow Ange you have some talent with finding the right make-up and paint it on other people faces. '' Bonny says while looking into the mirror.

'' Yeah and you did a fantastic job with the dresses too…We look hot. '' Lily laughs and I grin while making a slight bow…

'' Yes I'm a genius. '' In this moment the doorbell rings and we grab our purses and walk to the door. I open and Joker looks waiting at us,

'' Ya ready? '' He asks and I nod. Lily and Bonny go into the car but just as I was about to leave the apartment too, Joker grabs me, pulls me out of sight for the others and pushes me against a wall where he attacks my lips with his…! His arms wrap around my waist to pull me closer while I pull him a bit closer myself with my arms around his neck. He sucks roughly at my bottom lip what makes me open my mouth and abruptly he uses this chance to push his tongue into my mouth.

After some time, as my body feels a bit weird again, I pull back and smile at him.

'' We should probably go, Bonny and Lily wait in the car…'' I say a bit out of breathe.

'' I couldn't _resist!_ Ya look stunning in _my colors_! '' He says laughing and I blush a bit.

'' Yeah I thought wearing your colors would please you. '' With a nod from him we go into the car where I sit down on the backseat while Joker takes the driver's seat. Bonny and Lily grin at me but I give a huff and look with slightly red cheeks out of the window.

We arrive at 10:14pm at the hideout and get out the car. The Hyenas greet us happily and while Bonny, Lily and I begin to pet them a bit Joker walks past us, right into the hideout. After some time we follow him inside and walk right into the living room where the guys seem already waiting. As we step into the room a few of them grin at us and whistle slightly.

I'm already used to that but Lily and Bonny aren't so they smile rather shy at the grownup men.

'' You three look really pretty. '' Anthony says grinning while lifting a glass with… I think it's beer.

'' Thank you. ''

'' You want a sib too? '' He asks while holding up his glass.

'' No, thank you. I don't think that I like that…'' I say.

'' You two? '' He asks now Bonny and Lily which refuse with a shake of their heads. Then Steve appears in front of me,

'' Hey Miss Angel, you look pretty. You two of course too. '' He says later to the girls next to me.

'' Well when does the party starts? Here's everything like always… '' I say while looking around…

'' You're the one who _organizes this all. De. Time_. Do what ya _wanna_ do. '' Joker says suddenly behind me. I turn around fast, with wide eyes.

'' You mean I should decorate it in… not even 2 hours…? '' I ask and he nods grinning. My left eye begins to twitch while I look disbelieving at him…

'' I don't think that'll be _a problem_ for ya. '' He says while petting my head, grinning as he sees my eye still twitching.

'' ARE YOU COMPLETELY NUTS?! '' I suddenly scream and grab him at his collar to pull him down.

'' _Yes._ '' He answers shortly and I feel something in me snap…

_This guy makes me go __completely__ insane…!_

- Joker's POV -

'' ARE YOU COMPLETELY NUTS?! '' She suddenly screams and grabs my collar to pull me down, so that her face is just a few inches away from hers. Her eye twitches now really strong and I feel the urge to laugh but I hold it back as good as it's possible for me. If I would begin to laugh now she would probably try to kill me…

'' _Yes._ '' I answer shortly, while looking into her eyes. Out of the corners of my eyes I see the others slowly and quietly taking a few steps back. As the two girls don't seem to realize why, Steve and Anthony grab them and pull them back as fast and quiet as they can.

'' ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WHY HAVEN'T YOU PICKED ME UP EARLIER THEN?! '' While screaming in my face she shakes me a few times until she suddenly stops and releases me…

'' I mean sure! No problem I can decorate a big room in _ONE HOUR_ and WITHOUT… ANY KIND of decoration! No problem! '' She says while throwing her arms up in the air before she crosses them firmly over her chest with a pout of annoyance.

'' Good then _you can begin_. '' I say grinning and see that Bonny and Lily slap their foreheads. I hear a few murmured words like 'Oh no…' or 'idiot…'. She clenches her hands to fists a moment but takes then a few deep breaths and seems to calm down.

'' Steve? Please drive us to a construction market. '' She says without another look at me.

'' Of course. '' She grabs Bonny and Lily and hurry's them into a car and moments later I just see them leave into the dark forest. I break out in insane laughter and leave into Angel's and my room…

- 20 minutes later –

I hear a car stopping harshly in front of the building and go into the floor to see my Angel, Bonny, Lily and Steve hurry into the living room with a few bags in which I see firework and decoration.

'' OUT! '' I hear my Angel scream and then the doors burst open and the boys flew out the room into the floor. Steve slowly comes over to me, an asking look in his eyes.

'' We still got the cameras in here right? Can we watch them? '' He asks carefully and the others look at me waiting… A short nod from me and we walk into an extra room in which the monitors are.

I switch them on and we just see that the 3 girls empty the bags on the floor. The firework in one corner and the decoration in another one.

'' Okay ladies we've got… maximal 30 minutes to decorate this room. '' Ange says while clapping in her hands in a commanding manner. I grin a bit to myself while licking my lower lip.

_I love it when she takes control! _

The 10 guys behind me sit down on the floor and watch how the girls begin to decorate the room…

Maybe 17 minutes later the girls look satisfied around and smile proudly. Angel gave the orders how everything should stand and it worked out perfectly fine.

I was shortly about to kill the 10 men around me as Angel bend over so that we could see her bra on what the guys looked more than lustful at her. I cleared my throat, took out one of my knifes and made circles with it what made them abruptly sink down again. Good, I have to admit that I was glad about my own body control to this moment too… It was really a delicious sight… Her skin looked so soft. Mentally I wondered how it would feel like to cut through it…!

_I really can't wait to taste that forbidden fruit…!_

'' I think that's good. '' Angel says while taking a last look around and the other girls nod in agreement.

'' Come on we get the others. '' Bonny and Lily want to walk outside the living room but they stop as they notice that Angel stay's where she is, a grin is placed on her lips.

'' What are you doing? '' Bonny asks on what Angel looks straight into the cameras.

'' You can come back in. '' She calls towards us and I begin to laugh loud while the others just swallow hard…

I switch the monitors off and go back to Angel who grins devilish at me.

'' _Ya clever little minx!_ How did ya know we watched ya?! '' I say laughing.

'' I felt it. Every time I've been watched I feel a tickle on my skin. ''

'' _Every_ time? ''

'' Well somehow I don't feel it when _you_ watch me… Strange…'' She says while staring in trance into the space. I look a moment at her, her lips are slightly apart and she seems to murmur something. Like she's talking with someone…

I shrug my shoulders and attack her mouth with mine. She jumps slightly and snaps out of her trance before she kisses back.

Suddenly a flash appears next to us and we break apart where we see Lily and Bonny with their phones. Angel narrows her eyes but grins then, takes out here own phone and begins to tip around on it. I look at her display and see that she copies the pictures and saves them before she deletes the pictures on the phones from her two friends.

'' Hey that's not fair! '' They both protest but Angel just sticks her tongue out and winks with a cheeky grin.

'' Miss Angel! It's 11:55pm! Just 5 minutes left! '' Manson says and Angle looks around confused.

'' Where are the fireworks? '' She asks and I take her hand and lead her out of the room while I signal Lily and Bonny to follow us. I lead her up the rooftop from where you see, even if there are many trees, still the big houses. The firework got already prepared and just needs to get ignite. Anthony hands her and the both girls a lighter and they walk over to the fireworks.

At 11:59pm Angel and Bonny grin at each other…

'' 5… 4… 3… 2…'' They all say together and light up the firework.

'' 1! '' They scream as it flashes up and explodes in the sky. From the rooftop we see how the other fireworks explode in Dortmund.

'' Ready? '' Angel asks at Bonny and Lily which nod grinning. Suddenly they jump on the small border and hold their hands next to their mouths… We look confused at each other and then-

'' HAPPY NEW YEAR DORTMUND! WHEEEEW! '' they scream as loud as they can and we grin as they get back down laughing. They walk over to us and look waiting,

'' _What?_ '' I ask.

'' You have to light up a few too! '' Angel says grinning at us while handing me the lighter. I shrug my shoulders and go over to take another rocket. I place it in one of the bottles and light it up. The others take rackets now too and one racket after another explodes in the sky until there's non left. Then Angel takes out something else I've never seen before…

'' What's _that_? '' I ask behind her while she pulls big paper away from a large box with many holes on the top of it. After she stabilized it, she hands me the lighter again.

'' It's a fireworks-battery with 250 shots. You have to light it up here... '' She shows me a small ribbon and after I light it up, Angel grabs my arm and pulls me away from the battery. Abruptly there shoot out many small fireworks with different colors. The 10 men behind me begin to make some impressed noises while they watch the firework.

After it's done, Angel pulls out a last small rocket but it looks different…

'' I made it myself. I hope I mixed everything right…'' She says and grabs my hand to put it over hers… Together we light up the small rocket and look how it flies up into the night. Angel turns grinning to Lily and Bonny who show her a wink and a grin too.

As the racket explodes red, purple and green colors shoot in different directions… A few of us take a sharp breath as slowly a sign appears on the sky…

Slowly the red color makes a heart while the green makes a wide smile into the heart and the purple makes the devil horns and tail.

'' Yes I did it right! '' Angel says with a satisfied voice and a happy look on her pretty face.

'' Wow that's stunning! '' One of the guys says and the others just nod with open mouths.

'' How _did ya do that_ ma little Rebel? '' I ask grinning insanely.

'' I used your contacts to get a few things over here and then I just had to mix them together. ''

'' Ya used ma _what…?_ '' I ask not believing my ears.

'' Uhm well while you were asleep someone called you and I picked it up… After the guy screamed in my ear for maybe 2 minutes I cut him off and told him that I'm not you and he should stop screaming at _me_ for things _you_ have done. After some time talking I asked him if he could send me a few things I needed for this rocket and 3 weeks later they arrived. I just had to mix them up right. '' I just want to scold her for being so damn reckless as I see the kitten look on her face. Obviously she wants to get praised for that….

_How could her father resist that look…? It must have been so much cuter as she was little…_

I pat her head and give her in front of the others a kiss but I don't think they register it much, they're much too shocked about the fact that Angel talked with one of my contacts. As she breaks the kiss she smiles at me.

'' Ya did a _good job_ with that…''

'' Ange…'' Bonny says with a grin and hands my sweet little Rebel her phone. I hear a few cracking noises and on Angels face grows a grin.

'' Haha! They're early with it! '' She says and hands the phone to me. I start the video and watch:

First there is a woman on the screen but then someone screams something like 'WOW WATCH THAT!' and then the camera goes up and shows how the grinning devils heart slowly begins to appear on the sky…

'' Oh my god that's the devils heart from this hacker girl! '' A girl screams

'' Yes and the grin belongs to The Joker! '' A man says and I grin. After the heart appears fully and begins to fade there are screams of joy and clapping in the background. Then the video ends.

It got uploaded on YouTube just 5 minutes ago but it already got over 2.000.000 clicks… I hand Bonny her phone back and grin,

'' We. Go. Down? '' I ask towards Angel,

'' Sure. ''

'' Wait… Don't you want to do anything against that video? '' Lily asks while we go down the stairs and back into the living room. Angel turns towards her with an amused smile,

'' Why should we? It's nothing dangerous. Plus I showed my signal already around more often. I just added Joker's smile to it. They already had the suspicion that The Joker's girlfriend is behind these hacking-attacks. I think giving them a… small hint isn't that bad. Just relax…''

Steve appears behind Lily and Bony and hands each of them a glass while I hand Angel one who takes it smiling… In each glass is some champagne.

'' Happy New Year! '' We clink glasses with each other and drink. The 3 teenager look a bit disgusted after they drunk but I think it's good. At least that means they don't have an alcohol problem.

We celebrated maybe so until 6 pm but then every one of us was either so drunk that he begun to fall over or we were just tired. Angel and her little friends drunk some alcohol too, not enough to throw up over the floor but enough to regret it in a few hours.

I helped Angel to place Bonny and Lily on the couch before we walk in our room and went to bed. The 10 men just sleep somewhere on the floor… Angel putted a blanket over each of them before we left. Even drunk she's able to think straight, I'm impressed.

Right now she buries her face in my chest and snuggled onto me.

'' I don't feel well…'' She murmurs with closed eyes.

'' Well you're 15 and _not used_ to so much alcohol. ''

'' But it wasn't that much…'' she babbles.

'' Obviously it was _enough for ya_. ''

'' Maybe… I think my head will hate me later…''

'' _Ya can bet for that._ ''

'' Please don't wake me. ''

'' Never. ''

'' 'course not… Night…'' Without waiting for any response she falls asleep on what I join her just a few seconds later…

- Next morning –

I wake up because I feel Angel snugging into me as close as possible while she's groaning. First I think she has a nightmare but then I remember that she drunk a few hours ago and a grin creeps on my lips.

'' Ya _awake_ Angel? ''

'' No I just was about to kill every light in my dream... '' she muffles.

'' _How long_ are ya up? ''

'' Maybe 5 or 6 minutes but it feels like years. ''

'' Well I _would say_ ya got a _hangover_. ''

'' Really? WOW! I would never have found out that without you! ''

'' It's annoying isn't it? ''

'' I hate it…! How does it come you don't have one? You drunk much more than me! ''

'' _Well Angel_, in the opposite of ya _I'm already used_ to alcohol. ''

'' I think I better look after Bonny and Lily…'' She moves slowly away from me, her eyes shut close.

After a few steps, which she took really good for the beginning, she lets herself fall to the floor while holding her head.

'' If ya react _like that_ to such a small hangover… _What _do you do by a real one? '' I ask while walking over to her and picking her up bridal-style.

'' Shooting myself! '' She says while burying her face in my shirt again.

'' _Ah of course how could I ask_… I'll take ya to the both girls. '' I say while walking out the room and into the living room with her. The others are still in a deep, noisy slumber but her two friends seem to be awake too. As they seem to hear us, they turn around and face us.

'' _Geez…_ _Ya two look horrible_. '' I say bluntly and Angel nudges me in the ribs on what I laugh.

'' Thank you… Ange are you alright?'' Lily says while rubbing her temples.

'' Do I look so? '' She asks while I let her down carefully on the couch.

'' Well you drunk more than us but strangely you could still think straight…'' Bonny says now.

'' Yeah but my head seems to hate me for that now… Joker…? Can you get them home…? ''

'' Sure but before that, I'll give ya _something_. Are ya able to stand _up_? '' I ask her and she nods. We go into the kitchen where I begin to mix a few things together before I fill it in 3 glasses and hand it to the girls who look disgusted. Well Bonny and Lily do, Angel looks just curious at it.

'' I don't drink that. '' Bonny says.

'' Does it help? '' Angel asks and after my nod she shrugs her shoulders and begins to drink it on what the other two look like they have to throw up any minute.

'' Come on it's not that bad. '' Angel says after she's done but they just shake their heads.

'' You know what happens to us if our mothers find out about the party right? And believe me they'll find out if you look like that when we arrive. '' Another moment silence but then they drink it as fast as the can.

After that we go into the car and while I drive, the 3 girls begin to wipe the smeared make-up away. After that they talk with each other, and sometimes with me too, until they're home. Angel climbs on the passenger seat as Lily's gone too and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

'' For the drink. '' She says smiling before she slides back into her seat.

As we arrive back at the hideout, the guys are still asleep and how it looks like they wouldn't even wake up if a bomb explodes next to them…

'' You _feel better_ now? '' I ask as we're back in our room and she nods.

'' Yes. Thanks to your drink. '' I wrap my arms around her waist and lift her up on what I begin to kiss her. She wraps her legs around my torso and her arms around my neck while I carry her to the office chair behind my desk. I let her down on the desk while I sit down on the chair, not breaking the kiss for one second…

- Angeline's POV -

I remain just a few moments on the desk before Joker pulls me on his lap and turns the chair around so that it shows to the window a few meters away.

Slowly my hands wander upwards to the sides of his head were I let them rest a moment.

Until now I always watched that I don't touch his scars because I never knew how he would react if I do so. But he told me so much about himself… I think it's okay now…

Carefully my hands glide to his cheeks where I let my thumps softly glide along his scars.

They're rough and uneven and even if they feel a bit weird under my fingertips, for me they're nothing ugly or terrifying.

Then everything happens really fast… While I continue to glide my thumps over the two big scars, Joker gives a warning growl deep in his throat and pushes me suddenly off him! I land hard on the floor and rub the back of my head after I sit up.

Before I can say anything, he already stands in front of me… As I look into his eyes, a cold shiver flows down my skin… His eyes are narrowed and I see pure hate in them.

'' I'm sorry I didn't meant to- ''

'' To what?! Touching _my scars_?! '' Just as I want to answer, he goes on talking with hatred.

'' Sure, they're _so small_ that you just _didn't saw them_! ''

'' Why is that such a problem for you?! '' I ask annoyed.

'' NEVER TOUCH THEM AGAIN! ''

'' Why don't you trust me!? '' I ask and stand up to face him!

'' That has nothing. To do. With trust, _Angeline!_ ''

'' Really? Now we're back to Angeline? And of course it's about trust! ''

'' What has that to do with trust?! ''

'' If you would trust me you wouldn't be afraid of me touching your damn scars! ''

'' I'm not scared! My scars are just _none of ya business_! ''

'' I'm your girlfriend! Of course they are! ''

'' If you think that this gives you the right to do this then you're not anymore _my girlfriend_! ''

'' What…? Y…you're breaking up with me…? ''

_He can't be serious… Not for such a stupid reason! _

'' _Obviously_. ''

'' Let's put this together… I touch your scars and now you're breaking up with me… because of that stupid reason?! '' He just stares at me in silence but I know what he means with that already. After a short nod I walk past him and go over to the door, this time I'm not getting stopped by his voice but I remain still,

'' I have a theory why you're so aggressive when it comes to your scars: You're afraid that someone tries to hurt you if you tell somebody about them or about what you're really afraid of. I think that… You're just as broken as I was… before I met you. But you should know that I'm there if you ever want to… talk. I mean you were there for me too right…? '' I turn around to face him once more, my cheeks are red and my eyes filled with tears which I can barely hold back. He keeps staring at me. His eyes are hollow and filled with hurt… It pains me to see him like that!

'' I would never try to hurt you with that information. I love you far too much than I could ever hurt you with that. I wish you would trust me enough to tell me the story about your scars, about your father and everything you want to talk about but don't dare to. I know that I can't force you to do that… I just can ask you for your trust. You just should know that these scars don't turn you into a monster. Neither do they make you ugly or disgusting. You see that probably completely different and I know that I'm not able to say that I can image how much it must have hurt to get these, because I don't know that. Everything I can do is listening to you, help you feeling better. And I know how stupid this all sounds but I just can't bear to see you so sad and hurt anymore. I always tried to avoid your scars because I saw how your eyes filled with sadness and hurt when someone stared at them. And I always respected it that you never wanted to talk about your past but I just can't stand all of this anymore… It's torture for me…! '' I turn again to the door, open it and step outside. There I turn my head a bit to the left,

'' And to your information… The song I sung on the Christmas market… was for you. '' With that I walk outside the building and into the next bus home… While I sit inside the bus I keep staring like in trance out of the window… Thinking about Joker and the break up.

As I arrive at home I walk straight into my room and then I let the tears fall down… I take out my phone and call Lily's number…

'' Yes? '' I hear Lily answer.

'' Hey Lily… Could you please call bonny and come here with her…? ''

'' Of course. What happened…? ''

'' I'll tell you when you're here…'' I end the call and lie down on my bed, clinging into my sheets and waiting for my two best friends to arrive… Just one thought wanders through my head:

_Love sucks…!_

- 1st of April –

So much time has passed since I saw Joker the last time in person. Sure I saw him in TV but that's just not the same… As stupid as it may sounds but I miss his voice, his touch, his smell, his kisses or just his way of holding me while we're asleep. Hell I even miss our little fights! I want him back… but I just can't go back to him. If I'm really important to him then he has to make the first step now. I told him what I think and how I feel now he has to make the decision whether he wants to tell me everything or not…

I have to admit that I always wore his two Christmas presents even if I hid the one with the picture from Joker and me under my clothes but I couldn't put it off… My mother doesn't know that we broke up and I'll not tell her anytime soon!

Right now I'm in town with Lily and Bonny. After I told them that he has birthday in 3 days they told me that I need a present. I couldn't understand why because I told them that he broke up with me but they just said that they don't believe that he would keep being angry. We bought some textiles for a new dress and some things I need to make his present. The textiles have Jokers colors but red too. I hope I can make it just as I want it to be. The shoes to it I bought.

'' I think I got everything I need. '' I say towards Lily and Bonny.

'' Okay. So you go home now? '' I nod.

'' Yes I think I'm going home... Thank you for coming with me…'' I say and get into a bus without waiting for an answer.

At home I begin to make his present while listen as loud as I can to some music… My mother is still on work for 5 hours and so I have the small apartment for myself.

I was almost done with Joker's present as I feel someone standing behind me. I feel his slow breathe... I was hust about to grab a scissor as I recognize the smell of the person behind me. A moment I freeze in my movements but then I just keep working while stopping the music

'' Why are you here? '' I ask slowly.

'' I needed to see ya… And I need to talk with ya. '' He answers quietly.

'' Why? You broke up with me remember? '' I ask, still not looking at him.

'' Well _that's_ what I want to talk about…'' I put my utensils on the floor on which I sit and stand up to face him for a moment. He seems to be a bit… uncertain. I walk past him into the kitchen to make us some coffee. After it's done I hand him the cup with hot coffee and we sit down on the couch. He on the bigger one and I on the smaller one.

'' Then begin. '' I show no emotions, my face is completely blank.

'' I thought about what you told me and I came to the decision that… _you were right_. ''

'' You needed long enough for that but go on…'' I say still emotionless. His eyes flicker with…

_Is that regret? That's good… _

'' Angel I…'' He stops a moment, looking for the right words…

_Come on, say it…!_

'' I'm sorry…''

'' For what? ''

_It's not that easy my friend…._

'' Pushing ya on the floor and breaking up with ya. ''

'' Aaaaaaaand…? '' I ask with titled head and a waiting look in my eyes.

'' And for not trusting ya. I know that you never would tell anybody about me. You didn't even as you were angry with me, so I should now that you wouldn't use any information I gave or give you against me. ''

'' Aaaaand…? ''

'' And… _I trust you_…''

- Joker's POV -

Silence… Right now this room is filled with annoying silence! I slide impatient on my seat back and forth while waiting for an answer, a reaction or just a simple emotion from… my… Angel.

'' Was that so hard now? '' Angel asks smiling and I release my breath from which I didn't realize I was holding…

'' _So I'm forgiven?_ ''

'' Well… Half. '' She grins dangerous and I swallow hard as she stands up. With her forefinger she signals me to stand up what I do and follow her into the floor. Just as I thought she wants to lead me in her room, I get pushed out of the door… I turn around just to get the door slammed in my face!

'' You want me back as girlfriend? Then use your head and think about what I want! '' I hear her call behind the door.

'' Oh… and this time I don't accept a push against a wall or some burned down buildings. I want something special. Something no one else has! '' With that I hear how she walks away from the door. I lift my arms in an asking manner but let them fall and drive then back into the hideout.

'' I have to do something… but what? '' I ask myself while twirling absently around in my chair, looking on a picture with Angel. I placed it on my desk 3 days after we broke up. On the picture she smiles friendly into the camera while petting the two Hyenas. One of the guys made it maybe 5 months ago…

_What do you want me to do Angel…? It's nothing material… that's not her style. So it must be something physical… But what?_

I twirl towards the window and look on the spot on the floor she sat on the last time she was here. Guilty crosses my mind, not knowing if I hurt her and how much. As I remember the tears in her eyes my grip on the armrest tightens!

_She touched my scars and I panicked. I lost control and hurt her… again…! _

'' Something special… Something no one else has…'' I repeat her words. Then the realization hits me!

'' She wants to know about my past…'' I whisper into the silence. I was about to sink into something similar from panic as I feel my phone vibrate…

_Mother's gone at the 4__th__. Give ya time 'til then._

_Angel._

_Ya Cheeky little brat…! I don't think I have another chance right? Good then until the 4__th__. _

- 4th of April, 9:20pm, Angeline's POV –

I sit on my bed, waiting for Joker to appear. I know he'll come. I'm completely sure of that.

And like I expected it, I hear the click of my door just 10 minutes later. Joker appears in my room and stares at me. I pat on the bed besides me while tipping in the last message on my laptop. I was chatting with Lily and Bonny since maybe 4 or 5 hours. My last message is:

'' Let the game begin…! '' With that I shut it down. Joker sits down next to me and leans against my wall…

'' You found out what I want? '' I ask while looking at him, again more or less emotionless.

'' I think I do. '' His voice is strained.

'' What do you think I want? '' I close my eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking half waiting half seductive at him.

'' My past. '' Again I close my eyes but this time with a satisfied smile and a nod.

'' You told me you trust me now. Prove it. '' He remains silent for a few seconds so I continue:

'' Jack I can't keep doing that without knowing a thing about you… without knowing you trust me…'' I say now again looking at him with a pleading look.

'' Ask me and I answer. '' Is his short reply.

'' Promise? '' He hesitates a moment but nods then,

'' …Promise…''

'' What was your nightmare about? ''

'' Really Angel why are you keep- ''

'' Jack you promised me…'' I say.

'' You... It was about you. '' I look into his eyes.

'' What happened? ''

'' You died. In so many different ways. Mostly you got killed by me… I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. ''

'' Why didn't you tell me? ''

'' I think I was kinda scared that ya would laugh at me or leave me if I tell you. ''

'' You stupid, completely insane mass murder clown… I wouldn't leave you for such a reason…''I murmur while moving closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder…

'' The scars on your body, where are they from? ''

'' Many of them are from my father. Then a few from Bats, a few from mob gangsters and a few I've done myself. ''

'' Why…? ''

'' Pain is the only pleasure I've left Angel. ''

'' Pain isn't the only way to feel pleasure. ''

'' I got these scars while I was 11 Angel. Do ya really think someone wanted to get near a kid with these things in his face? '' He asks while pointing at his scars.

'' I don't see anything ugly in them. '' I say calm and what's more important serious.

'' You're special but mostly strange. Even for me. ''

'' Thank you, I'm working hard on that. Why the make-up? ''

'' To cover my face. ''

'' There's more isn't there? ''

'' …The only memory I've left about my father where he was smiling was while we watched the clowns…'' He turns his head away from me but I see the sad look in his eyes. I sink my head a bit and take a deep breath before looking back up at him.

_The next question will be the one he will hate the most I presume…_

'' What did he do to you…? ''

'' I think you have to put this clearer Angel…''

'' You know what I mean. He did that to you right? '' I ask while pointing at his scars.

'' Yes. I told ya he was a drinker. He beaten up me and my mother pretty often but I was never strong enough to defense me or my mother. One night he got so drunk and lost so damn much his patience that he grabbed didn't stop beating my mother up so that she was later covered in blood…'' He clenches his hands to fist while shutting his eyes close.

'' She was barely breathing… I watched everything but was too scared to stop him or even try anything! But after I saw her lying there… dying there… something inside me snapped and I jumped on his back in the attempt to stop him from killing her completely…! '' My head shots up alarmed as I see blood flowing down the side of his hands while his whole body tenses! His eyes are still closed forcefully and his teeth are clenched. I pull his arms around my body while sitting down on his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head against his forehead. His fists grab now my back like it's his last hold and he scratches a bit from my flesh so that I feel blood flowing down my back but I ignore my own pain. He buries his face in my neck while I just sit there… hugging him, whispering softly in his hair that it's all right. That he's safe now…

'' What happened then…? '' I ask softly.

'' He pushed me off his back and I flew against a wall. I was crying and he came over to me… He told me that he hates it to see me sad and he knows a way how he can make me always smiling… He took a kitchen knife and came towards me… My mother tried with her last breathes to stop him but he ignored him and kept on coming closer. I remember that I felt a bit dizzy because my head hit the wall pretty badly and so I couldn't stand up and run. My mother begged my father to stop but didn't. ' Let's put a _smile on that face!_ ' he kept saying that while he came closer and as he stand above me he putted the blade in my mouth and begun to smile widely. 'See like that it goes! Come on son smile! ' I tried to smile but failed. After a few tries he got furious and screamed at me for being a mistake and a worthless piece of shit! '' My tears fall into his hair… It's just too much… I already expected his past being bad and brutal but I didn't expect it to be like that… I feel something warm soaking the small part of my shirt around my left shoulder and my neck. I don't know if it's his blood or tears but I think it's a mix of both of them… He begins to sob quietly through the words and his body shakes a bit while we hug each other closer. I burry my face more in his hair while trembling a bit myself. Mostly because of the tears but because of the hate I feel against his father too!

'' Then he moved the blade upwards and I just felt incredible strong pain rip through my cheeks and later through my whole body. I felt that I got slowly unconscious but I knew that I had to do something. I grabbed the knife which lay next to me and stabbed my father. As I looked after my mother she was already dead. She chocked on her own blood. Then I just remember that I got unconscious.

The next time I woke up, I was in a hospital. I heard a bit of the conversation the docs had…

They said that the scars will remain on my face forever and that they can't bring me into an orphan like that so they just wanted to drop me somewhere. They said it's better that I die on the street than to consume too much needed space in an orphan.

As soon as I could walk again, I flew out of the hospital and got somehow into a mob organization. I got raised there until I became 16. Then I started an own one and became The Joker but to this time no one knew me. I killed everyone from the mob organization I was in so that no one knows my true identity. But I got caught and thrown into Arkham. Back then there was a man at my age who worked there as a doctor. He tried a toxin on his patience which shows you your greatest fears. Every one of his test objects died because they killed themselves because they lost their minds. But I kept mine and I survived. He couldn't scare me with that toxin because I already faced my greatest fear.

Somehow I could break free and since then… I'm the Joker. Slowly everyone feared me, not only because they find me disgusting because of my scars but because of my personality too. ''

'' Do… Do you still stay in contact with that man who made the toxin? '' I say with a dry throat.

'' Yes. His name is Doctor Jonathan Crane, also known as Scarecrow…'' I feel suddenly very tired…

'' You aren't disgusting…'' I say softly while looking into his eyes. I see the small line of his tears, they shimmer in the moonlight which flows through my window like soft silk.

'' And people call _me_ strange. '' He says and tries to fake a laugh but I shake my head.

'' People are wrong. You aren't disgusting, neither are you a monster. You're just a person with a very very very bad past but that's not your fault. A monster wouldn't fall in love or… be protective or caring…'' I smile at him with tears in my eyes.

'' Thank you Angel…'' A while we stay like this… in each other's embrace… But after a few minutes which felt like hours… We both fall asleep in the position we're in…

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

Wow it took me some time to write that one… I had so many ideas but not one of them was good enough to write them down…

Plus school eating my time like an ice on a hot summer day…! BAD SCHOOL! YOU MUST BE PUNISHED! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Well I think that's it again. Next time will happen some rrrrreallllly interesting things… ;) I say nothing…

*Cough* Gotham and rated M stuff! *Cough*

(Hey now you told them!)

*No I didn't!*

(Yes you did! Shame on you!)

*But I'm you, so you put shame over yourself!*

(Damn you got a point!)

*See…*

Okay so we see each other back in the next chapter.

Ta Ta my dear Clarice- I mean readers! (Sorry I watched Silence of the Lambs and Hannibal at least one time every day for one week now and I'm kinda obsessed with Hannibal *Favorite Killer* Yes I'm a horror movie freak xD)

Well tell me what you think about this chapter :)

Robin-Sukino :*


	21. Chapter 21 - A hard decision

**_Chapter 21 – A hard decision_**

The next day we wake up into the same position we fell asleep yesterday… I wake up first and look at Joker who has still his face in my neck. He looks a bit like a broken and scared child… Slowly and carefully I get off his lap and push him softly to the side so that he lies on my bed. I put the blanket over him and give him a small kiss on the lips before I stand up fully and walk quietly out of the room, watching that I don't wake him…

My way leads me into the kitchen where I prepare some breakfast with two hot cubs of coffee, fresh bread and some cheese, vegetarian salami, marmalade and some chocolate cream. I put everything on a tablet and walk back into my room where I place the tablet on my night table which stands next to my bed. Normally my Laptop is on top of it but now I placed it inside the table. I sit down on my window sill, take out my laptop and wait for Joker to wake up…

Not even 5 minutes later he begins to tense slightly and his eyes open slowly. I won't register that at first and so I go on looking around in the files of the government. I hacked inside their program so that I always know about the things that are going on in there. I read a few articles while drinking my coffee with milk and sugar… I found a diary some time ago and now I'm reading the daily reports of a lieutenant John Smith.

_4__th__ of April: _

_Test of the new machine failed miserable. 6 soldiers died on the explosion and another 4 on their injuries. The machine gets build up again and tested again. _

_Waiting for coming events._

_They failed again with this thing huh? I was already expecting that… The construction plan has two mistakes and they just don't see them. I think it will take a few weeks or months and many many lives more before they finally register it. Maybe I should change the plan online… but I'm sure they have a drawn plan and if they see the change on the one online they could probably find out that someone's hacking into their system… That's too risky…!_

As I hear something moving next to me, I take another small sib of my coffee and close the diary.

'' Good morning. '' I say without looking up. A moment he stops in his movements but then he sits up straight and looks over my shoulder at the Laptop. I feel him smile against my cheek,

'' Ya hacked into the governments system? '' His voice sounds husky…

'' Yes. A lieutenant John Smith writes a daily report in a special diary and I've found out about that some time ago. Since then I'm reading his reports almost daily. Right now the government is working on a new weapon but they fail miserably since 3 weeks now. I already found two mistakes but they don't. I would change it but there's still a drawn plan and if they see the difference they could find out that someone's hacking into their program. That would be too risky. '' I make a short pause to switch my Laptop off and place it in front of me on the window sill.

'' And after all I'm not responsible to delete their mistakes. The later this new weapons gets on the market the better. '' I say and turn towards him with a smile.

'' Ya really are intelligent. Can't believe that you're so hopeless in math…''

'' Oh come on don't start that again. '' He begins to laugh lightly and lifts his hands up in self-protection while shaking his head a bit.

'' Sorry sorry... ''

'' Here I made breakfast and coffee. '' I say while sitting down back on the bed and pulling up the tablet with the food and his cup of coffee.

'' When? '' I look at the clock on my phone and then back up at him,

'' 10 or 15 minutes ago…'' I say and take a piece of bread on which I put some cheese. He takes one himself and we begin to eat more or less in silence. Neither of us seems to know what we should talk about and so we both fall in our own thoughts…

_Should I ask him about yesterday? No he wouldn't want that. But if we take it seriously he never wanted to talk about his past either… _

_His past… It must have been hell to see the own mother die… I don't even want to imagine in how much pain he was as he got the scars… And then this man… Doctor Jonathan Crane, alias Scarecrow… If my mind doesn't fool me, then I heard about him. He got fired from Arkham after it got public that he tested something on his patients. That must have been this fear toxin. As far as I know Batman forced a really big dose on him and he went insane. But he got back his mind and became Scarecrow. I don't know more about him but I think I want to talk to him someday… He must be very intelligent if he was 16 or 17 too as he got Joker. And he began with that already with 14 or 15… So he was in my age that time. I think it would be very interesting to meet him… Even if I would probably try to attack him for doing something horrible like that to Joker…! I don't know that much about 'The Villains of Gotham'. I know just a few: Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, The Riddler, who I would love to meet too by the way… And Joker of course…_

I take another bite of my bread and take the last sib of my coffee before I look up at him. He chews absently on his bread with strawberry marmalade while staring at me but he seems to stare right through me... He sits in front of me so I crawl around the tablet, carefully not to hit Joker's cup of coffee and sit down again next to him. He wakes up from his trance and looks at me while I lean my head on his left shoulder.

That's the first time we sit in complete silence. He doesn't even begin to wiggle or jump around. He sits there completely quiet with his head on mine and his eyes closed…

_I think it did him good to talk about that…Or generally to trust a person. I know how that is… I learned really to trust just a few months ago too… And I don't regret it one bit._

- 1st of August, 11am –

'' Happy 16th birthday Angie! '' I hear my mother call next to me. I open my eyes slowly but close them abruptly again as the bright light hits them…

'' Too… bright...! '' I say while sitting up, still with closed eyes.

'' Come on get ready, I bought cake. Plus Lily and Bonny will be here in one hour. ''

'' Yeah, yeah I'm up…'' I say and stand up to stretch myself. At home I use shirts and no tops to sleep in. I can't take the risk that my mother sees the scar on my shoulder.

'' You said Jack would come here and get you, when does he show up? '' My mother asks on what I shrug my shoulders and take a look at my phone…

_Happy Birthday ma little Rebel!_

_I'll come by and pick ya up at 9pm._

_'til then, have fun with ya lil' friends._

_Love ya, J._

_Thanks :)_

_'kay see ya at 9._

_Love ya too, Angel._

We began with these 'Love ya' at the end of a message after he told me about his past. Our relationship goes perfectly well, we still have these little fights and I have to admit that I threw plates at him while one but that doesn't seem to be a big problem.

_I wonder what he wants to ask me...? _

Joker told me that he wanted to ask me something very important but he said that he'll tell me at my birthday… I still wonder what it might be…

'' He'll come by and pick me up at 9pm. '' I say.

'' Okay. ''

After that I get dressed in the dress I made. Officially I made it for Joker's birthday but I didn't wore it then so I do it now. The dress has a really fluffy dark purple skirt on which ends are blood red lines. The corsage of the dress is at the sides' dark purple too and in the middle is green. On the necklace of the dress is a net-like ruffles which are blood red too. Under the dress I wear a blood red bra with black net over it and blood red loops on the edges and a fitting pantie. To that outfit I wear black boots which reach almost until my knees and the same make-up I wore on the New Year's Party.

Not even 10 minutes after I'm done, the doorbell rings and Bonny appears.

'' Hey Happy 16th Birthday! '' She says smiling,

'' Thank you. Happy Birthday to your 16th too! ''

'' Hey you did a really good job with that dress! I think he'll like that… '' Bonny says with a wink and a knowing grin on her face from what my cheeks get a bit red but I smile thanking after all.

'' Thank you… Lily comes too late like always I presume. '' I say and Bonny nods. That was no question, Lily always comes late. That's her trademark but we got used to that long time ago…

'' Hello Bonny. '' My mother says smiling and Bonny smiles back,

'' Hey Kathrin. ''

We have to wait 18 minutes for Lily to arrive too and then we begin to talk, laugh, eat cake and play a few games. The time assed really fast and so they both leave at 8:30pm and wish me a good time with Joker... I don't like the look on their faces as they say that…

I help my mother clean up a bit and go then into the bathroom to check on my make-up before the door rings.

'' I'll get it! '' I call and hurry to the door to open.

'' I'm a bit early…'' He says and my breath stuck as I see Joker in front of me… And I mean what I said! He stands in front of me in his usual suit, as Joker and not as Jack!

'' Mom, I'm gone! '' I call.

'' Remember I'll be gone until tomorrow at least this time! ''

'' Yeah see you then! '' I push him out of the house and into his car where he begin so grin widely while he laughs.

'' Angel come down, we've got the whole night for that. '' I don't react to his words but glare at him,

'' What were you thinking?! What if my mother would have seen you?! '' I hiss!

'' Told ya I wanna ask ya something. We go out tonight and I wasn't in the mood to change. Ya can decide: Do ya wanna stay like that, which I wouldn't say no to by the way ya look breath taking sexy, or do ya wanna change in ya usual clothes when ya come with me? ''

'' First of all: Thank you. Second: Will there be many cameras or cops? '' He shakes his head,

'' Nop. ''

'' Then I'll stay like this. Where are we going anyway? '' I ask.

'' Berlin. '' with that he starts the car and begins to drive…

- 11pm –

We arrive in Berlin where Joker parks a few meters away from a skyscraper. We get out and he leads me inside of it. Shortly before we reach the top of it, he suddenly stands behind me and covers my eyes with his hands…

'' Joker what- ''

'' Shhhhh…'' He whispers in my ear and keeps walking up the stairs with me, watching that I don't trip and fall. He lifts one hand from my eyes but covers the free eye quickly with his other hand. I hear how he opens a door. I guess we reached the rooftop now. I feel the warm night air blew against me as we step outside. After a few steps more, Joker lifts his hand from my eyes and I open them… Again my breath stuck's but this time it's because I'm pleasantly surprised…

On the end of the rooftop right in front of the small edge stands a small table and two chairs. On it is a cake, two glasses, a bottle which looks like wine and plates with each one fork.

'' Wow…''

'' If you're impressed now, then wait what happens after we ate…'' He says but now he sounds a bit… nervous…?

_Why is he nervous?_

'' Uhm… Okay. But Joker, what- ''

'' I'll tell ya later…'' I nod and we both begin to eat in silence… As we're done, Joker signals me to look at the buildings around us and just as my eyes land on one of the building, everything around us explodes! The whole rooftop gets surrounded by fire and while I stare hypnotized into the flames, Joker comes around the small table next to me without me noticing it. A wide smile spreads over my lips while I watch the flames and the ash dance in the night…

'' Angel I have to go back to Gotham…''

My smile freezes on my face as I slowly begin to realize what he just told me…

_What…?_

I turn my face a bit more away from him and bite down on my bottom lip. I hear him coming closer but I refuse to look at him… I just can't!

_Why am I even reacting like that? I knew that he has to leave someday right…? I mean… was I really thinking that he would stay in Germany for me? Of course not! _

'' Angel- '' He begins but I turn my head towards him and give him a false smile,

'' It's okay, I'm fine… I think I'll see you in the news then… Promise me that you won't get killed… I mean, I already knew that you… have to leave someday so I think- ''

'' Come with me…'' My eyes widen as he suddenly goes down on one knee in front of me and takes my left hand in his…

'' W…what…? '' My voice is just a small whisper and it's barely understandable over the flames but he seems to hear me perfectly fine.

'' Angel I want ya to come with me… As my Clown Princess of Crime…? '' He asks and puts a black and dark blue ring on my finger. The ring itself is blood red and almost black while the stone on it is dark blue and mixed with black. It has the form of a heart. Not the hear you draw on a piece of paper. I mean the one that is inside your chest. The black and the blue look like ink which you're mixing with each other.

'' Wow… Jack it's beautiful…'' I say amazed, using his real name.

'' It's yours if ya wanna come with me or not. It's your choice of course if ya wanna keep him. '' He says while looking into my eyes.

'' I know an engagement in ya age is probably nothing ya want but I need to know that you're still there if ya don't wanna come with me and- ''

'' Jack, I would love to keep him…'' I say smiling with tears in my eyes of happiness and in not even a second a wide smile is over his face!

'' Ya would?! '' I nod and wipe the tear away. He kisses me with surprising much happiness and a wide smile against my lips.

'' When do you leave…? '' I ask as we break free again.

'' At the 4th of August. ''

'' What?! That's in 3 days! Why haven't you told me this earlier? ''

'' 'cause there was no time! I wanted to tell ya earlier but I had to settle everything so that we can leave without any problems. ''

'' Do I still have a day to think about it? '' I ask while sinking my head.

'' 'Course. '' I nod and look back into the fire which lowered a bit down.

_What can I do? If I don't join him, who knows when or IF I see him ever again! I couldn't stand the fact to find out through the news of his death… But can I really do that to my mother and my grandpa? Would they hate me if I leave with Joker? And what about Lily and Bonny?_

_I have to think about that a bit longer…_

'' You wanna do something else tonight? '' He asks and I think a moment.

'' We could watch a movie…? My mother's gone now…'' I ask slowly, not knowing if he's the type of guy to watch movies but to my joy he nods.

'' But first we've to get these things away…'' He this grin on his face…

'' I know that grin… Let me guess, we won't get rid of that by throwing these things in the trash right? '' I ask with a lifted eyebrow and like I expected it he nods still grinning.

'' Weeeell the fire's already there and the plates shatter on the ground…''

'' We throw them off the roof?! '' I ask now excited.

'' Yapp, like that! '' He takes on plate and throws it in Frisbee style over the edge. The plate flies a few meters but falls then down. I grin and take one myself…

'' Ha! That's nothing, watch that! '' I throw my own plate and it flies a few meters wider than Jokers. We look at each other a moment but burst then out in laughter and throw everything over the edge.

After that we hurry back into his car because by now the police and the paramedics arrived. We drive back to my home where we go right into my room.

'' I'll change into something more comfortable…'' I say while grabbing a black top and some blood red shorts. Officially they're boxers for men but I use them to sleep in them.

I go into the bathroom close the door and change. Then I walk back into my room where I see Joker sitting on my bed. He stripped down on his boxers and his blue and white striped shirt too. As I feel that my cheeks redden a bit, I walk straight to the DVD player and turn my back towards him,

'' What movie do we watch? '' I hear him ask while he stands up and walks up behind me. I feel his breathe tickle my neck while he looks over my shoulder…

'' I'm a Horror-Movie-Fan. Can we watch one? '' I ask and feel him nod behind me,

'' Sure, which one? '' I look a while through my collection and show him then 3 movies. Sinister and Insidious I've never seen but Halloween 4 I already know. He reads the description of each movie and hands me then Insidious.

'' I've never seen that one before, wonder what he's like…'' I say more to myself than to Joker while putting the DVD in the player. I just want to stand up and go back to my bed as Joker lifts me up bridal-style and carries me…

We begin to watch the movie and after maybe 10 minutes I place my head on his lap while he begins to play with my hair absently.

The movie is pretty good, there are many really good scenes and we're both pretty banned into this thing… until there's almost at the end suddenly a scene with MANY puppets which are moving and I begin to scream loud while jumping up and hiding behind Joker without really noticing that.

'' What's wrong? '' He asks.

'' I-I'm not afraid of much… To be serious of a-almost nothing b-but… I h-hate P-pu-puppets! They're s-scaring the s-shit out of m-me…! '' I say with trembling voice… A moment there's silence but then Joker breaks out in loud laughter and my face gets red from embarrassment!

'' What's so funny?! '' I ask a bit screeching.

'' Puppets Angel…! Haha hahaha! ''

'' Ass…! '' I murmur and avoid his glance with a pout.

'' Aw, come 'ere…'' He says while pulling me closer and kissing me softly… Well his way of softly.

_I want to go with him… I really do but what if my mother, my grandpa and Bonny and Lily will hate me for that…? I can't stand the fact that they could hate me for leaving them… Let's just push that aside, what if I really go with him? What would happen to my rats and my doggies? My mother's working so much… She can't keep them then right…? But there must be some way…!_

The kiss deepens and slowly Joker pushes me against the mattress… My heartbeat fastens as he begins to kiss my throat and my neck… He moves down and begins to suck at my collarbone… His hot breath tickles my skin seductive and my body temperature goes higher and higher. He moves his mouth back up to my own and I see even through the darkness that his eyes become darker…

'' Angel…'' His voice is darker and somehow more… erotic…

'' Allow me to make ya mine…'' He asks while looking in my eyes. His face is only inches away from mine and so I feel his hot breathing against my lips. I feel everything in my body screaming, begging for his touch… and as I want to answer him, I feel that I can't because my throat is too dry so I simply nod with closed eyes and slightly parted lips.

**_(STOOOOOOOOPPPPPP! HERE BEGINS THE LEMON PART SO YOU JUST CAN SKIP IT IF YA WANT! WHO DOESN'T WANT TO READ THAT MUST CLOSE THE WINDOW HERE AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! FOR THE ONES WHO WANT TO READ THAT: IT'S MY FIRST TRY DON'T BE MAD AT ME IF IT'S BAD! THANK YOU! )_**

Without another word he wanders down to my neck again and bites down hard…! A small gasp escapes my lips but I bite my bottom lip so that no other sound can leave my lips as I feel his right hand gliding down from my face, over my breast to the hem of my top… He slides his hand under it and as he reaches my bra, he takes a hold of my right breast… Again a small noise escapes my mouth while I arch a bit into his touch. I turn my head to the side, my eyes shut close, my bottom lip captured between my teeth. His hand glides softly along my upper body and I feel a big heat coming up my body…!

_Fire…! Every spot he touches is on fire…! _

A moment he looks into my eyes but then he suddenly pulls a knife out of nowhere and glides it along my face and over my top. I gasp, half in shock half in embarrassment as he slices my top, rips it off rather roughly and throws it without any hesitation in some corner… He stares with dark, lust filled eyes at my body and seems to drink every inch of it with his eyes… I have the sudden urge to hide in some corner but he lies on top of me and I don't think he would stop now…

Just in that moment he slices and removes my boxer. I lie now there just in my underwear… He seems to like it because he licks his lips while staring at my bra.

He has the look of a wild animal in his eyes, ready to kill and eat his victim in not even a few seconds. Again the blade of the knife begins to trace along my body but this time he gives me a few cuts on my belly and my collarbone. Then he moves the blade back to my bra and rips it apart with one strong pull! Like my top, my bra gets thrown in some corner and a moment I feel kinda angry because that one was my favorite but then I realize that he just sliced my BRA!

My cheeks redden in a crimson color while I hurry my arms over my chest to cover my now exposed breast. With a small smile he grabs my wrists and pulls them softly but forcefully at the same time over my head where he holds them still. Then he puts both of my hands in his left hand while his right one grabs the knife again…

He makes circles around my left nipple and from the cold steel against my skink, my nipple harden slightly… As I want to break free from his grab he looks around in my room until he finds the tie, which I still have here, takes it and bounds my hands with it to my bed. I stare at him shocked but he just ignores me and uses his free hand now to cub my other breast in his hand.

'' Ngh! Hah! '' Another yelp escapes my lips as he puts the knife away and takes my nipple into his mouth and makes circles around it with his tongue…!

- Joker's POV -

I look back up and her and see her panting. Her cheeks are red and her eyes half closed and dark… As I take her nipple into my mouth I smile as I hear her yelp. These sweet sounds she makes. She looks like a bride in her wedding night… Unsure, shy, embarrassed, cute…

I smile a bit to myself as I think of her in a wedding dress. Like I know her it would be black or blood red.

I lift my head back up and look at my work… She's panting harder now, her eyes are even darker her mouth is open. Her chest is raising and falling in a fast beat. I observe every little inch of her body so that I don't miss the tiniest spot.

Her body is like a forbidden fruit or a drug. You want to taste every little inch and if you did so, you want that taste every time again and again and again. You just can't stop wanting more and more. I felt this need for her the first time as she kicked my ass in the bus. I love it when she plays rough or hard to get! As I kissed her neck the first time I knew that I will taste her completely sometime. I just had to!

Again I bend my head down and take on of her nipples into my mouth while I rub the other one between my fingers. But this time I don't just lick at her nipple, this time I suck at it and nibble a bit at her soft flesh!

'' Ah! '' Her eyes widen a bit while she arches into my touch. I grin and kiss her again, my tongue ravishes her mouth. I lower my body a bit, letting her feel exactly well what she's doing to me with her yelps and her taste. Her eyes pop open again as she feels my hard cock against her lower direction. Still out both genders are covered by our underwear while I begin to rub them against each other but I think I will change that with the clothes in not all too much time!

I bite my way down her body until I reach the hem of her panties and I feel her holding her breath as I glide one finger under it. I wander back up to her, tasting every inch I find. I lick over her stomach, over the many small cuts I gave her with the knife she made for me. Then I reach the scar on her shoulder. I nibble at the flesh and see that she tries to free her hands 'cause she begins to pull at the tie but everything that happens is that the knot gets stronger around her wrists.

'' Give it up Angel… No one escapes my knots. '' I say grinning down to her as I kiss her again. After a few seconds I feel by the way she kisses me that she distracted and again my hand wanders to her lap. This time I slip my hand under the thin material of her pantie. As I glide my index finger along her slit she breaks the kiss by throwing her head up. Her fingers cramp around the tie and I think without really realizing it, she pushes her lap up to meet my touch more intensive. I feel my own erection growing almost painfully hard as I feel her already wet slit around my fingers. I grin to myself and use the situations that she exposes her throat to me like that and bite down hard.

'' AH! '' Again a noise which she tries to swallow down.

'' Don't swallow these down Angel… I wanna hear what I do to ya…! '' I say husky but commanding and with half closed eyes as my nose smells her wetness.

'' Jack…'' She sighs and then I get an idea how I can lose her tense up a bit.

'' I think you're going to like what's coming next Angel…'' I move my head down to her lap and pull her pantie off a bit with my teeth before I can't stand the smell anymore and pull it the rest down with my hand, throwing it away and attack her pussy with my mouth!

'' AH! '' She screams while arching her back and pulling hard on the tie. I lick around er clit shortly before I stick my tongue into her!

'' S-stop that…! N-not th-there…! Not with your tongue! '' She tries to move away but I grab her ass and pull her back down!

'' Oh no ya don't! '' I rasp.

'' N-not there…! ''

'' Why not? '' I ask while licking her inner thighs now.

'' It's… disgusting…! '' She tries to push her legs together but I just chuckle softly.

'' No it's delicious! '' I say while I begin to lick her there again,

'' Ngh! Tha-that can't be delicious…! '' She tries again.

'' Try it yourself…'' Before she can argue I kiss her and force my tongue into her mouth. She tries to break the kiss but I hold her head still with my left hand while I push one finger slowly inside her.

I begin to feel with every second more how much I would love just to skip the preparing part and push inside her, ravishing her body until we both reach our limit more than one time! But I know that this probably would be like raping her due this is her first time and it would hurt her like hell so I put myself together as good as I can but my patience lowers…! I break the kiss and move back to her breasts while I push my finger completely inside her and back out, in and out, in and out. My cock twitches under my boxer as I hear her moan slightly into my mouth. While slipping another finger inside her I feel how her body tenses a bit. Again she tries to get away from the tie.

_Not now Angel… Not now…!_

'' Jack…'' This time she moans my name and my cock reacts painfully to it. I need to feel her now! I can't stand that another second. I clench my teeth as hard as I can while trying to think of something other than how it would feel like to push inside her… Without noticing it, I bite down on her nipple a bit, not hard enough that it's hurt badly but hard enough to draw blood. I only realize it as I hear her scream and moan at the same time loudly.

'' Sorry…'' I mumble slightly as I begin to suck at it, gliding my tongue over the biting mark.

'' N-no problem…'' She says panting but smiling,

I think I have to distract her a bit, so I lean up and pull off my shirt and my boxers. Like every other piece of cloth it lands in some corner of her room…

- Angeline's POV -

As I feel Jack lifting up from me and pulling his fingers out of me I give, without wanting it, a disappointed sound and watch how he removes his shirt. Again I see the many scars on his body, they shimmer on his pale skin in the moonlight. The TV is black because the DVD is already over and so the moonlight is the only light that exists in this room. As he pulls off his Boxers too I gasp of shock…

_H…how should that fit inside of me…? It-it'll hurt…! _

- Joker's POV -

As I hear her gasp, I move my eyes to her face and see her trembling slightly.

I move back on top of her and caress her cheek with my thump while looking into her eyes.

'' What's the matter Angel…? ''

'' Too big… can't fit… Pain will be too big…'' She mumbles something like that I it seems she's lost in panic a bit.

_Well I think I take that as a compliment…_

'' Shhh… I'll be gentle Angel, don't panic…'' I murmur softly. I get her mind off that by pushing both of my fingers back inside her and biting her flesh a bit too hard. Abruptly the panic disappears and she begins to moan again. I smile satisfied to myself as I go on biting her hard while scissoring her a bit.

'' Release me…'' She murmurs but I ignore her.

'' Jack release my hands! '' She commands and I grab the knife again which I placed near enough so that I can reach it every time and cut the tie on her wrists while kissing her again. She rubs her wrists for a moment before she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer. I pull back a bit because my cock hits her hot wetness and twitches painfully. She seems to have a clue why I'm reacting like that from time to time and pushes her hips up with curious eyes. As I begin to moan myself darkly she realizes what I need and want!

'' Y… you can do it now…'' She says painting herself from want but avoiding my glace out of embarrassment. I don't need more words than these. I push myself up and position my hard member against her entrance.

I look a moment up at her… Her head is slightly turned to the right side. Her eyes are half closed but fixated on me, waiting for my next move. Her breathe is heavy and I feel her shift a bit…

_She's nervous… Maybe even scared…_

I lean up to her face and kiss her forehead, then her nose and last her lips. While I distract her a bit I slowly push forward, entering her carefully. Again I have to force myself to keep calm so that I don't hurt her all too much but my control fades…!

''NGH! '' I stop abruptly in my movements as she throws her head back, biting her lip hard. Her face shows that she's in pain. I'm now half inside her and if this doesn't go a bit faster I know that I'll do something I'll regret later.

'' Just relax… It'll be easier this way. '' She nods and I begin to move forwards again.

As I'm fully inside her I breath out heavy trying to get control back but the feeling to be inside her is too good!

'' So tight…! '' I bite hard into her collar bone on what she moans loud. My mind gets blank and I feel how something in me snaps! I know I'll regret that later… maybe… but I pull out and thrust back inside her as hard as possible!

''**AH! **'' She throws her head into her neck, her eyes wide open and tears of pain prickle in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. I see that but I know that I can't stop now, I lost every bit of my control. It's like an animalistic instinct that makes me pulling almost completely out and then thrusting with much force back inside her!

For the first few thrusts she screams but after some time the screams slowly turn into moans and the tears stop. My own breath becomes heavier and heavier and I feel that I come closer to my own climax.

'' Jack…'' Since the screams and the tears of pain turned into moans of lust and enjoyment she moans my name from time to time. She moans my name with these delicious lips of hers!

A look down on her face shows me exactly well what I've to do to keep her moaning! Her cheeks are red, her lips swollen from the biting and nibbling and her eyes almost black… Her arms are folded behind my neck and so she gives me more space to bite her soft skin.

'' NGH! Jack I- '' She makes a small break, obviously embarrassed to speak out the word so I nod,

'' Me too. '' I grunt while putting up more speed. Her legs wrap around my torso while she shuts her eyes close. Just a few more thrusts and we both come together, crying/moaning out each other's name. I let myself fall on top her but watch that I don't lay on her with my whole weight so that I don't crush her or something like that. After some time I pull out of her and roll next to her. Abruptly she snuggles into my body, her eyes closed and her breath still unsteady. I wrap my arms around her while looking into her face a moment. As she falls asleep I grab carefully the blankets and cover us both under them before I let myself glide to sleep too…

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

Uhm… Yeah… That's it I think… O/O

I've to admit that I never blushed before while writing a chapter… */*

It was really hard for me to write this one and I know that this is probably the worst sex scene that ever existed on but… I'M SORRY I CAN'T DO IT BETTER! :'((

Maybe I re-upload it from time to time if I get a better idea but right now I just can say how sorry I am for being so poorly at this. Well but to my defense it was the first rated M scene I EVER wrote…!

Well I hope ya could read it and if not I hope ya enjoyed everything that came before the rated M scene and I see ya all back in the next chapter.

Can I dare to ask ya to leave a review…? O/o

Robin-Sukino:*


	22. Chapter 22 - Leaving

**_Chapter 22 – Leaving _**

- Angeline's POV -

I wake on the next morning at 2:16pm in my bed. I lie on my stomach and the blanket reaches until the beginning of my shoulder blades. I cuddle into my pillow and take a deep breath before I slowly begin to open my eyes. I sit up and look around…

_Where's he? _

Joker is nowhere in sight but he's to be still here because I see some of his clothes lying on the floor. I look down on my body and see the many bruises, bite marks and cuts. With a sigh I slip my legs over the edge of the bed and glide from the mattress. Just as I stand and want to make the first step to get to some clothes who aren't completely shredded, big pain flows through my lower body and with a hiss I fall to the floor.

_I'm going to kill him…! _

Slowly I stand up again and walk carefully over to my wardrobe to slip into a bra and some panties. I walk out of my room right towards the kitchen because I hear some noises coming out of it. As I arrive in the doorframe I see Joker standing, only in his boxers, in front of the toaster, obviously waiting for two toasts to come out. His make-up is almost completely wiped away from his face.

_I think I'll tell him where I have my wipes to remove the rest of his make-up…_

I smile as I see a tablet standing on the oven on which are two cups of coffee, sugar, milk and some already toasted toasts. To that some cheese, marmalade, vegetarian salami and chocolate cream. Slowly and quietly I sneak up behind him cover his eyes with my hands,

'' Who am I? '' I ask with a smile on my lips.

'' Don't know, _give me a hint_… ''

'' I've something special on my left ring finger and I look like I got beaten up or run over by a car…! '' I say matter of fact and he turns around to look at me. I cross my arms and look how he begins to laugh lightly.

'' 'm sorry, I think _I lost_ control a bit. ''

'' I think so too. Well it could be worse…'' I jump on the oven in front of him and look smiling into his eyes,

'' Does the offer still stand? '' I ask,

'' Angel it's early, _I had no coffee,_ please be a bit more specific…''

'' I would like to come with you to Gotham Jack. '' A moment there's silence… It seems that his mind needs to process that first. Slowly his eyes lighten up and on his lips creeps a wide smile,

'' _Ya really wanna come with me?!_ ''

'' Yes. '' He lifts me from the oven and twirls me in the air a bit before he kisses me smiling.

'' _That's fantastic_! I'll pick ya up on the 4th at 2am! '' He sounds excited.

'' I want to tell Lily and Bonny that I come with you… I'll write them a message that I have to talk to them …''

'' Ya can do that. _What_ do ya _wanna tell_ ya mother? ''

'' Don't know yet, I think I have to prepare a few things before I can leave. ''

'' Well there's still _plenty much time_. We have to discuss a few things too before we can leave but first, '' He lifts me up bridal style and begins to walk out of the kitchen,

'' I'll have some breakfast with my lovely fiancée. '' He carries me into my room where he places me on the bed before he goes out of the room again to get the tablet out of the kitchen.

We begin to eat in silence but after some time Jack looks at me with a serious glance,

'' We have to do _one very important thing_ before ya can come with me…''

'' And what is that? '' I ask carefully, not liking the look on his face.

'' We've to _kill_ ya. ''

'' Eh… what? You want to… kill… me? ''

'' Well not_ you_ you more Angeline Kerning. Ya need _a new identity_ but at the same time no one will know that identity. ''

'' Okay that is confusing… You want to delete everything that's known about me, inclusive fingerprints, teeth marks and DNA? I need a new name but at the same time there'll be no information about that name? ''

'' That's right but before ya can _disappear_ as Angeline Kerning and live up with a new name, Angeline Kerning needs_ to die _in _this country_. ''

'' Okay. So should I hack into every data bank and delete my existence or do you have another way? ''

'' Ya can do it_ like that _or we use a specific program. ''

'' What program? ''

'' It's _a reboot _program. I used it for myself too. In Gotham it's just something like _a legend_ and no one except from me and you knows that it exists. ''

'' That sounds interesting. Then you take care of deleting my identity while I tell Bonny and Lily and prepare a few things by myself. '' He nods and I grab my phone to write Lily and Bonny:

_Come to my house at 6:45pm._

_Extremely important!_

_Ange._

I get from both an 'ok' and with that I put my phone away again.

'' Bonny and Lily come here at 6:45pm so I've got some time to take a shower. '' Joker grins at me and I held a hand up,

'' Hey hey hey don't you dare even think about that, I already had trouble to stand properly just now and I still look I got beaten up or run over by something big! You don't really think I would let you go into the shower with me now right? ''

'' _Yes I do._ ''

'' Well then you're wrong. '' I say and stand up.

'' I'll go into the shower and I'll go ALONE. '' With that I disappear into the bathroom, slip out of my underwear and step into the shower.

Not even 10 minutes later I hear a noise behind me and as I turn around-

'' AH! GET OUT! '' Joker stands behind me with a grin and now the last bit of his make-up is washed away.

'' Ya told me to, uh, to _come in_. ''

'' NO I DON'T! GET- '' before I can end my sentence his lips are on mine while he presses me against the wall of the shower. I try to push him away for a few seconds but everything that happens is that he presses me more against the more or less cold wall. After some time I give up and wrap my arms around his neck… As he wants to move his mouth down to my neck I push him off.

'' No. Off. Game's over. '' He gives me a pout like a little child and I sigh.

'' Look, give me one or two days so that I can walk straight again and that the bruises heal a bit then you can shower with me again okay? ''

'' 'kay. '' He wants to turn around and leave but stops at the sound of my voice.

'' It wouldn't be bad for you to shower too Jack. '' I say while grabbing some soap.

'' Ugh, why should I? ''

'' When was the last time you had a shower? ''

'' Well… Le' me think that was ma' be a few weeks or months ago why? ''

'' Here…'' I pour some soap over him and hand him the bottle with it.

Maybe 1 hour later we're both covered in towels and now we sit in front of my laptop. I look over his shoulder while he shows me what he wants to delete.

'' But we can delete my data's earliest at the 4th.. '' I say and he nods,

'' Yeah but we _don't have the time_ to do that then. ''

'' And what if I install some kind of timer to the program? ''

'' _That_ would work I think. ''

'' Good, let me see that…'' I take my Laptop on my lap and begin to fiddle with the program until I finally found a way to install a timer to it.

Good I needed almost 2 hours for that but it's good that this is done then… I lie back on my bed and look up at the celling of my room. Joker lies down next to me and pulls me closer.

'' Ya _sure_ ya wanna _come with me_? Ya look sad. ''

'' I'll miss them… I'll miss Bonny and Lily and my mother, my grandpa and my animals… I hope my mother can keep them…'' I say while I burry my face in his chest.

'' Ya got an _idea_ what ya wanna tell ya mother? As far as I _figured by now_ ya two are _much_ alike each other. I don't think it'll be good if she would _follow_ ya. '' I giggle a bit.

'' Yeah we're much alike each other… I'm still, thinking…'' Some time we just stay like this until we hear the doorbell…

'' I'll get it…'' I say and stand up. Joker follows behind me and as I open the door I get white…

'' Bonny… Lily… why are you here so early…? '' I ask while they look at me up and down.

'' We thought if it's important we should come a bit earlier… I guess we had a bad timing huh? ''

'' _Ya can say that._ '' Joker says behind me while wrapping his arms around my waist.

'' Could you two wait in the living room so that we can change into real clothes…? '' I ask and they nod. While Bonny and Lily walk grinning into the living room, Joker and I go into my room.

'' Oh god…'' I say as the door's closed and slide down it.

'' Nah they could've a worse moment. '' He says while slipping in some clothes. I begin to dress into a black top which goes only shortly over my belly button and a black short sweatpants. I throw the wet towels into a basket for dirty laundry and turn back towards him.

'' Should _I stay_ or do ya wanna talk to them alone? '' He asks.

'' I think it's better if I do this alone. ''

'' I'll see ya then at the 4th… Oh and_ Angel?_ ''

'' Yes? ''

'' Ya don't need to pack many things. We'll get ya new ones. Just pack the most important. ''

'' Okay…'' We hand for the front door and I let him out. He turns towards me again and kisses me before he leaves. I take a deep breath and walk into the living room where Lily and Bonny sit on the big couch with something to drink. On their faces is a big grin…

_It will disappear in no time…_

'' Tell us what happened! '' Lily says grinning but as they see my sad face they stop grinning. They want to stand up but I hold a hand up to stop them,

'' Please stay like that… I need to talk with you. ''

'' What's the matter? '' Bonny asks.

'' I… Oh boy how do I say that now…? ''

'' Just tell us. '' Lily says.

'' I'm leaving. ''

Silence…

'' What do you mean with you're leaving? ''

'' Joker has to go back to Gotham and he asked me to come with him. I wanted to tell you two this and I need to ask you for a favor…''

- 4th of August, 1:40pm -

I stand in my dark room, looking around a last time before I leave. I decided to write my mother a letter. I know it's a pretty cowardly but I don't think I could actually tell her everything right into her face. I don't know how she'll react but I know that even if she hates me... It doesn't matter that much. I came to the decision that I would leave with Jack so or so. If she hates me or not… My room is cleaned up and full of food for the dogs and the rats. On the bed lies the letter which has actually a few more pages than I thought. Next to the letter lies a big envelope with 5.000.000€. I hacked a lottery game but I haven't taken the full Jack-pot. The 5 million will be enough I think. With that she doesn't need to work anymore and she has more time for the dogs and for my rats.

I spent the last day with Bonny, Lily and my animals. After I told them anything we decided to spend a last day together….

- Flashback –

'' You're serious aren't you? You really want to leave Germany…'' Bonny says slowly and I nod, tears prickle in my eyes but I hold them back.

'' Yes. I know that I would probably hate me later if I don't leave with him now. I mean what would happen if he dies there and I don't know that…? Image the media or someone else would post a picture of his dead body online and I would find out like that? ''

'' Yeah that would be horrible…'' Bonny says sadly.

'' When do you leave? '' Lily asks, in her eyes are tears too.

'' 4th of August '' I say. They both signal me to sit down between them and I do that.

'' That's so early…'' Lily says. Bonny keeps quiet while fiddling with her hands in her lap.

'' I know… I found out by myself just yesterday. ''

'' What's that on your finger? '' Bonny asks suddenly and I hold my hand up with a smile.

'' Did he…? '' Bonny goes on.

'' Yes. ''

'' That's a reason more to go with him right? '' Lily asks now with a sad smile.

'' Wow you're engaged… We're just 16. '' Bonny says with a small smile herself.

'' Then the fire yesterday in Berlin was your finance's work? ''

'' Yeah he proposed while the fire burned. ''

'' Somehow scary…''

'' But damn romantic too! '' Lily says and Bonny nods in approval.

'' The ring is damn scary but so damn cool! '' Lily says.

'' I love him…'' I say with a dreamy voice…

'' Who? The ring or your soon to be husband? '' Lily asks grinning.

'' Both… but Joker more of course…''

'' At least you think so! '' Bonny says now and we begin to laugh.

'' I need you to do me a favor…'' I say serious again.

'' Which one? ''

'' I'll write my mother a letter but I won't tell her everything in that. I ask you to answer her questions if she has some. ''

'' Of course we can do that. Something else we can do to help? ''

'' Yeah, you must help me with my death. ''

'' What? '' They both ask at the same time and I grin.

'' Joker has to kill me first before I can leave with him. He owns a special program which deletes every little information about Angeline Kerning and I need you to pretend like I really died. I can't bring you or my family in danger with that. ''

'' I think we can do that. '' Lily says.

'' Good. Can you do me one last favor? ''

'' Which one? '' Bonny asks.

'' Let's spend the next day together… Maybe with my dogs and my rats. I need to get a few things too before I can leave. I bought some food for the rats and the dogs. To that a few snacks for them, straw for the rats and some money for my mother. '' They both nod and hug me in silence.

'' By the way, sweet love bites. '' Lily says suddenly teasing and my cheeks grow hot…!

'' Did it hurt? '' Bonny asks-

'' Oh you've got no idea…'' I say while chuckling ironic.

'' Why so? '' They both ask.

'' Let's say he lost control. ''

'' Ouch. And the bruises… and bite marks… and cuts…''

'' Oh don't start on that. This guy's a freaking Vampire! '' I say.

'' Tell us everything! '' Lily says and I see the sparkle in her eyes.

'' Not EVERY detail maybe…'' Bonny says and we begin to laugh.

'' Well it started like that…'' I begin to tell them how this was and most the time they laughed or gasped. From time to time they got red too…

All of us loose a few tears on the next day as they leave me for I don't know how much time…

- Flashback end –

I go over to my rats and open their cage for a last time. They look at me like they know that something's going to happen.

'' You'll be fine… I promise. I took care of everything. '' They cuddle against me and I give them a kiss…

'' I'll miss you…'' I say and put them back into the cage. I close it and grab my small bag with the dress I made by myself in Joker's colors, my Laptop, the Jacket I wore as I met Joker in the bus, my favorite biker boots with buckles and rivets on it and the outfit I wore at our date on the Christmas market. I place my old phone on the night table and walk to the door. I hug my dogs and give them a small kiss before I leave the apartment…

I wait just 5 minutes outside as Joker stops in front of me… I take a deep breath and get in the car on the passenger seat. I throw my bag on the back seat and Joker begins to drive away slowly. I take a last look on my house and a tear slides down my face. Joker pulls me closer and I snuggle into him a bit while he drives.

We arrive in front of a small jet on an old warehouse and get out the car. The others are already waiting inside the small plane. As we're inside too the jet rises from the ground and just as we are out of reach, the cars explodes and fire wells up.

_Of course they're wiping away every hint that we're leaving Germany…_

I look out of the window until Joker makes me look at him,

'' We need a new name for ya Angel. '' I nod and the others look at me,

'' What name do you want? ''

'' I like Samantha. ''

'' No Judith is nice! ''

'' I think Sarah would fit you well. '' They argue with each other but I don't like one name they're giving me until I find one by myself.

'' Joker do I need a last name too? ''

'' I think so. That's your decision. Why? Do ya have one? '' He asks and I nod.

'' Selena Kyle. '' I say…

- Kathrin Kerning's POV, 2pm -

'' Angie wake u- '' I stop in my tracks as I see Angels room completely clean and her bed empty. On her bed I see a few papers and next to it a big envelope but I ignore that one first and hurry over to the letter. I begin to read:

_Hey mum :)_

_While you read this letter I'm probably already in Gotham or still in the plane Joker got…. _

_JOKER?!_

_I hope you don't hate me for this but I know that if I would have stayed in Germany while Joker/Jack is in Gotham… I would never forgive myself that. _

_I think it's the best if I come right to the point:_

_Jack is The Joker…._

_What…? This can't be…_

_We met after the kidnapping again in the police station as he escaped. Good I have to admit I helped him with that by lying to the police men xD_

_He gave me his number in the bus and told me to call him but I refused, to that time I didn't knew that he was watching me. Normally I always notice it if someone's watching me but somehow he can do that without me noticing it… I don't know why._

_Well back to the important part: _

_Two weeks after the kidnapping thing he visited me at home and since then we met more often. _

_HE was here? But I would have known that…_

_As you were gone for 5 days I begun to renovate his hideout together with his henchmen and that took a bit time. While his men and I were busy renovating, he got me a present:_

_Two young Hyenas!_

_He told me that I need something to play with if I stay at his place for 5 days (Nice right? He decided that without asking me… Sometimes he's such an asshole! ) and as I told him that I have dogs and rats at home (What he already knew by the way, remember he visited me) he drove with me here and we took the animals with us. The Hyenas and the dogs like each other for what I was very grateful… _

_While that time I went with him for the first time. He blew up a church. I think you remember this church: It was the Great St. Martin in Köln. He left me the choice which one I wanted to get blown up and I choose that one. _

_You know why…_

_At the beginning he was thinking about one in Bochum but I forbid that to him because of grandpa. I don't allow him to blow up something with animal inside too xD_

_Oh I forgot something: While I was at his place the first time, one of his henchmen wanted to stab me but he just hit my shoulder and so I have now a big scar over it. I wasn't so big as I just got stabbed but I got shot at and beaten up a bit from a few guys who wanted to know where Joker is but I refused to tell them so they attacked me. (I scratched one of them an eye out haha!)_

_Joker killed them and he killed the man who stabbed me first (on a very brutal way, I may add)._

_He's very protective when it comes to me, he was from the beginning. Remember he never hurt me while we were in the bus even if I hurt him. _

_While the time I was with him these 5 days I fell for him mum but to this time I couldn't trust him._

_I never could trust anyone, not even you. Not Bonny, not Lily, no one._

_I can't tell you the reason for that I'm sorry…_

_Every day I spent time with him and every one of this days I fell more for him and somehow we got together but then he 'died'._

_I think that was the worst day in my life. That was when I was so depressive all the time. I didn't know that he just pretended death. And that you celebrated his death wasn't very helpful by the way...! _

_How should I have known that?!_

_Every day this time I had to hear that I, the Joker's girlfriend, killed him because of the money! It was living hell for me…! But he didn't do that to hurt me… He did that to protect me. I took one of his contacts pretty much down and unfortunately that guy was a really important mob boss in Gotham. _

_Of course you have to make yourself unpopular already with these kind of men…_

_He told Joker that if he doesn't kills me and himself he will send many of his people here to Germany to kill me. Joker wanted to protect me so he faked his own death…_

_I was known then already. I'm the hacker who got every bank in Germany and the pentagon under control so that Joker could steal the money. _

_I'm the hacker with the devils heart._

_This can't be…! She never can be that person! _

_I learned to hack a long time ago but except from Bonny and Lily no one knew that. Joker found out and from then I hacked a few things for him because it's fun for me to do that. If it's complicated it's even funnier! I loved the time I spent with him and I still love it._

_Well it came how it has to come… You wanted to meet him. He became Jack again just for me mum. So that I don't get in trouble… Because he fell for me too…_

_I was with him as much as I could and I learned to trust him. It took me some time but I know him now better than anyone else. _

_Because I spent so much time with him Bonny and Lily wanted to meet him too. Especially after 'Jack' answered every one of my phone calls and let Bonny believe we did THAT._

_He even allowed me to take Bonny and Lily with me to him but they already met him before he pretended dead. _

_Wow even now it's still hard for me to think about that time…_

_Wow this must be pretty hard for you to understand all of this… I'm sorry for making you so much trouble…_

_Anyway, to my 16__th__ birthday he proposed to me and asked me if I want to come with him to Gotham because he has to leave at the 4__th__… _

_She's… engaged… with a mass murder… I can't believe this…!_

_I had a hard time with that because I didn't knew if you would hate me if I leave with him or not but now I have to say… I don't care. Even if you hate me now… I know it was the right decision to go with him and I beg you to forgive me for that, _

_Oh Angie… I could never hate you…_

_I'm sorry that I can't say all these things in your face but I was too scared to do that. _

_I'm not sure when or if we ever come back to Germany but I promise if we come back, this is the first place I show up at! _

_Bonny and Lily know everything and if you have any questions, call them .They already expect you to do so. They'll answer every question you may have now and I'm sure you'll have some._

_Bonny is at Lily's place today so that you can talk to both of them directly. Please call on Lily's or Bonny's mobile phone so that her mother doesn't find out. That would put them both only in much problems because they were with me at Jokers place pretty often._

_Oh you can bet for that! Lily and Bonny you will have to tell me very much!_

_If you look around you see that I bought enough things for the animals so that you don't have to worry about that. How I know you, you haven't looked in the envelope until now. Please do that now and then go on reading…_

I place the letter out of my hand with tears in my eyes and grab with shaky hands the envelope. I open it slowly and gasp as I see the much cash inside it! I take it out and look at it with wide eyes.

_I never saw so much money!_

I place it back in the envelope and take the letter back into my hand:

_Don't worry this money isn't stolen. It would be much too risky. You could get caught while buying something with it and then every preparation Joker and I did to your safety would have been totally unnecessary. No I hacked a lottery game and 'won' the money then. _

_In that envelope are 5.000.000€. I took that much because you don't have to work then anymore and so you can spend more time with the animals or with hobby's. You're now rich mum…_

_You can give grandpa this letter too if you want but you can burn it or hand it the police too. It's your choice but please trust me if I say that I love Joker and he loves me. I never killed anyone and I promise you I never will. I'm going to steal a few things, hack a few programs but I'll never kill. Joker knows that and he's fine with that. He protects me with his life. I promise you I'll be fine! Now I ask you for your trust: Please accept my decision. _

_But image I would have stayed in Germany while he goes back to Gotham and there he dies and some idiot make a photo of his corpse and uploads it. If I would find it out like that it would be even million times worse! I couldn't stand that, please understand me…_

_My phone lies on the night table. Sadly, I'm not able to take it with me. I don't want you to be in danger because of me so I won't contact you. _

_Oh and there's one more thing: You have to take care of my funeral. _

_WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE MEAN BY THAT!?_

_Wait, wait, wait before you think anything wrong let me explain:_

_Officially, Angeline Kerning dies today at 6pm through a car accident. I'll live under a different name and there'll be no more information about me. You have to call my teacher and tell her that I died. I know I can't force you to do that but I beg you to do it. I take a new identity because I don't want to bring you in any danger. _

_Please take good care of my rats, I love you mum. I always have and I always will. _

_With my best wishes,_

_Angeline. _

_Ps. Joker wanted me to give you that, I don't know what's written there if it's something nasty or bad I promise you I'll kick his ass for it!:_

There's a small card on the last page. I pull it open and there's just one sentence:

_I'll hold ma promise ma'am__!_

I sit down on the bed slowly and read the letter again and again and again. Tears fall down my cheeks and for the first time after the death of my mother I cry for almost 2 hours until I'm finally able to stop. I stand up and walk over to grab my phone.

_The first person I'll call is my father…_

'' Hello? ''

'' Dad it's me you have to come over here but do me a favor and pick Lily and Bonny up at Lily's place before that. '' I say.

'' Why? What happened? '' He sounds worried.

'' I'll tell you when you're here. Just hurry. ''

'' Okay I'll be there as fast as I can. '' I hang up and take then my own mobile phone to call Lily…

'' Yeah…? ''

'' Lily get ready you two will be picked up any moment. You two owe me an explanation. ''

'' Yeah we already were prepared for that…'' She says and I hang up without any other word. Now I can't do anything else than wait for them to arrive…

_Please Angie, be safe…!_

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

Aaaaand cut! Here we go that was the next chapter.

I'm sorry but I don't make Bonny and Lily leave with her… not now at least…

Well I hope you enjoyed it and I see you back in the next chapter!

NEXT TIME THEY'RE FINALLY IN GOTHAM! YEAH! BATSY AND SCARECROW AND THE RIDDLER AND POISEN IVY AND KILLER CROC AND EVERY ONE ELSE I'M FINALLY WITH YOU GUYS!

By the way now that you know what Angeline's new name will be (I think Joker will still call her Angel anyway), you'd probably know who she'll become. I hope you don't have a grudge against the Joker x Catwoman paring…? Sorry but I just LOVE Catwoman and I just had to make Angeline become her!

Don't you worry, Batsy will get his own woman too and Harley Quinn will be in this story too. Just like Rachel and Two Face.

Leave a review and tell me what you think about it :)

Robin-Sukino:*


	23. Character Information

**_Insane Love - Character Information_**

First of all: Hello and welcome to my Character Information!

From the next Chapter on everything will be about Gotham and their Villains too so I thought I make a little description about what they look like and how old they are in my story (I changed almost everyone's age…). First I wanted to make a mix out of gaming characters, BTAS characters, comic characters and movie characters but then I decided I do this all with real persons only that I use from time to time the outfit of a gaming character. And I tell you now that many many many of the characters will be out of the trilogy from the Nolan movies just because I love the actors in them and from my option they fit in their roles…

Okay let's begin:

**_Catwoman/Selena Kyle (Angel): _******Okay this was hard because I like EVERY outfit Catwoman has during the whole Batman episodes or comics or games. But I decided for the one she wears in the Game Batman Arkham City because I just love the combination of the black outfit and the shining silver accessories like the whip and the balls.

**_The Riddler/Edward Nygma (Nigma) :_** The Riddler will look like Jude Law in my story because I've seen some videos on YouTube in which he played the Riddler and I just loved him as this Character!

Okay he'll wear a suit which consists out of a crème colored shirt, a dark green jacket and a fitting green trouser. To that he wears purple gloves, purple shoes, a purple tie with a golden ? on it, a green hat with a purple ribbon around it and he has his golden-brown colored cane with a ? on top of it. His hair will be lightly brown and he wears a mask on his face (You know the one which covers his eyes). In my Story he's 24 years old.

**_The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot :_**He'll just look like in the movie Batman Returns because I find him somehow scary there but utterly funny too…! He'll be 39 years old.

**_Poison Ivy/ Pamela Isley: _**I have to admit that I found no actor who I could put as poison Ivy… (What a shame…) So I decided to make her look the way she looks in the Game Batman Arkham Asylum/City. She'll be 21 years old.

**_Two Face/Harvey Dent_**: He will be the Two Face out of The Dark Knight because I love Aaron Eckhart as Two Face (You know his voice and everything…). He'll be 27 years old.

**_Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel:_** My Harley Quinn will look like Brittany Murphy. I saw Videos on YouTube and I find her lovely as Harley Quinn! She will be… 2 years younger than the Joker so she'll be 21, almost 22. She'll wear the outfit from Batman Arkham City (Before Joker's dead… *Cry* How could they kill The Joker…?!).

**_The Batman/Bruce Wayne:_** My Batman will be The Batman who got played from Christian Bale out of Batman Begins, The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises. He's younger than The Joker I presume so I make him 22 years old.

**_The Scarecrow/ Dr. Jonathan Crane:_** He will be the Scarecrow from Batman Begins and The Dark Knight played from Cillian Murphy. (He looks kinda psychopath doesn't he…? xD That's why I love him!) He's just as old as Joker is, so he's 23 years old.

**_Alfred Pennyworth:_** Alfred will be the one from Michael Cane. Out of the Nolan trilogy too. He'll be 47 years old.

**_Ra's Al Ghul:_** Out of the Trilogy from Nolan and played from Liam Neeson. Well if we take it seriously he's verrry old and I think I take his age (Because of this fountain of youth.) If I remember this right he's a bit older than 600years right…? If I'm wrong please correct me xD

**_Rachel Dawes:_** Yeeees she will be in here too... Even if I don't like her very much because… I mean… Bruce does EVERYTHING for her! Really everything, but what does she? She 'falls in love' with Harvey! On one side she wants Harvey but on the other side she wants Bruce as her admirer! And then she wants to marry Harvey but hasn't even the guts to tell Bruce that in the face …!

I HATE HER! AHHHH! *cough* I'm sorry back to the description…

She will be the one from The Dark Knight and is played from Maggie Gyllenhaal. She's 24 years old.

**_Jim (James) Gordon:_** Out of the Trilogy too and is played from Gary Oldman. He's 40 years old in my story. His son Jimmy is 9 years old while his cousin/sister Barbara is 5 years old. His wife Barbara is… 37 years old. In my story they're still married and happy with each other plus he never had this affair with Sarah.

**_Lucius Fox:_** (I love this character by the way…!) He will be the one from the Trilogy too and is played from Morgan Freeman. In my story he's… let's say 38 years old? Yes I think that's good.

**_The Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch: _**I don't have an actor for him too but in his case I don't care that much because I love the Mad Hatter out of the Animated Series, so he will be the one of BATS. I say he's 26 years old.

**_Mr. Freeze:_** I will take the Mr. Freeze for him out of Batman Arkham City just because he looks so amazing in this game! He's 30 years old.

**_Killer Croc/Waylon Jones:_** I think that he looks just awesome in the Game Batman Arkham Asylum so I take the Killer Croc from that game. He's 33 years old in my story.

* * *

Okaaaay I have the feeling I forgot someone very important… If you know who then please tell me xD I made them all more or less extremely young but I think that is not such a big problem… Well I think their ages are good so especially when you find out what I've planned for some of them… :D

Okay I see you in the next chapters then :)

Robin-Sukino:*


	24. Chapter 23 - Welcome in Gotham

_**Chapter 23 –Welcome to Gotham**_

- Angeline's (Selena's) POV -

'' Angel…! Angel wake up we're in Gotham. '' I register the voice as Jokers and open slowly my eyes…

'' What…? '' I ask while rubbing my eyes and clutching the blanket to my body which covers me. I lift my head and look down on me…

_No blanket… just Joker's jacket… Must have fallen asleep…_

'' We're in Gotham. '' He jumps slightly around under my head, I think of excitement. I sit up and give Joker his jacket back. He puts it on and gets out of the seat. After a few seconds of yawning and stretching I stand up too and follow him out of the small plane and inside a big black car… I sit down on one of the seats and look at Joker while he sits down next to me.

Inside the car Steve's on the driver's seat and Manson's on the passenger seat. I'm glad he didn't kill them but I think he took them with him too because he knows that I like them and the fact that they like me too keeps them from betraying him because they would betray me with that too.

Before we begin to drive one of the guys carries my bag into the car and places it on the floor next to my feet which I pull up to sit with my legs crossed.

'' Where are we driving? ''

'' Into ma ol' hideout. ''

'' Another cinema? ''

'' No. An abandoned warehouse. '' I nod and stare into the forest we drive through. The place where the plane landed must have been a big house someday… but now there were just ruins.

_Maybe it was a hotel…_

As we reach the end of the forest I jump on my knees and look out of the window to have a better sight on the city. I hear Joker chuckle next to me while he pats my head shortly.

'' Wow…'' It's still night in Gotham and the lights from the houses and the big buildings are fascinating. They're so many colors…

_It's beautiful…_

'' Yes. '' I hear Joker say next to me.

'' Huh? ''

_Did I just say that loud…? _

'' It is. Just like ya…'' He whispers the last sentence in my ear while nibbling a bit at it and I shudder slightly. The rest of the car drive I stare out of the window and look at the almost empty streets. I see a few dark looking people running around and I even see how someone gets killed but I already expect this. This is Gotham, people getting killed here all the time.

_Can't wait to see the Batman…! That'll be fun!_

We arrive at the warehouse and while Joker begins to scream at the others for something I'm too lazy to listen to, I walk straight into the warehouse and grin as I see the decoration. Inside the warehouse are really big colorful towels pinned up on the celling and they fall lose on the floor. I grab a red one with my hand and push it aside and then I see a high tower of colorful boxes and on the top of it is something like a throne… It's golden and has some pearls and diamonds on it.

_He's really showing of… Haha I expected nothing else from him!_

I feel someone walking up behind me and turn around to see Joker looking up at the throne.

'' I built up that thing in 3 years ago to show that I'm the king in this city. ''

'' You missed Gotham hm? ''

'' It's ma city… Our city…'' He says while looking at me and I smile.

'' By the way where are the others? ''

'' Getting the stuff in here. '' He nods towards the entrance.

'' I'll help them. '' I want to walk towards the entrance but he grabs my arm and holds me back.

'' No ya won't. Ya will change into something else and then we go out. Night's young. ''

'' Oh, okay. '' I look around and…

'' Where can I change? ''

'' In our room. '' We walk behind the hill of boxes and I see a few doors. We go inside one and get into a room which is a bit bigger than the one in Germany.

'' I need my bag. ''

'' Nah I've got the clothes ya always wore while we're outside. Ya left them at ma place remember? ''.

'' Oh yeah… Where are they? '' Only now I notice the suitcase he has around his shoulder. He places it on the floor and as he opens it I see already my 'outgo' clothes. He takes them out and hands them to me on what I turn around to face him with my back and pull my black top with a crow on it over my head and let it fall to the floor. Then I put on the black and blood red corsage, my black jacket with the cat ears and pats, the black trouser and at least my black high heels. Then I grab the make-up and cover my face in the usual way with it. As I turn around to face Joker again he sits on a mattress and stares at me.

'' What? ''

'' Ya should strip from time to time more often. '' My cheeks become red and I give a pout on what he just laughs. I throw my shirt into his face and stamp my foot on the ground!

'' Tz…! ''

'' Aw, come on. I'll show ya our city…'' He stretches his hand out towards me and just as I grab it he begins to run with me out of the building into a… cabriole… But it's a pretty old model, a Mercedes 300 SL 107 I think… It's dark grey, almost black and the seats are a dark cream color. Joker starts the car and we're off the ground from the warehouse. His tempo is fast and the wind let's my hair fly around. I stand up and close my eyes as the air hits my face. I sit back down on the seat and smile excited at him. My tiredness is gone and now I let him show me my new home!

- 30 minutes later –

We're half through the city now and I absolutely love every inch of it! It's so MUCH more exciting than Germany! We just pass a big building as something lands on the back of our car. Joker and I look back and-

'' Batsy! So nice to see ya! Why don't we have a TALK! '' At the word talk, Joker makes a sharp stop and Batman just manages to land on his feet before he hits the ground in front of the car.

'' Get out the car Joker! '' Batman snarls and Joker begins to laugh.

'' Ya see I'm kinda busy right now and co drivers aren't allowed on this trip! '' He stamps on the pedal and the car begin to drive in a high speed forward. Just as it was about to hit Batman, the big Bat could jump aside and rolls over the asphalt where he stops on his feet while he supports himself with one hand, he grabs something out of his belt and throws it at Joker. Joker turns the car again sharply and tries to hit Batman again and again Batman jumps aside. Joker jumps out of the seat and attacks him with a knife he pulls out of his sleeve…

'' What are you planning to do with the girl Joker?! '' Batman rasps and a smile creeps on my lips.

_His voice sounds a thousand times funnier when he stands right in front of you!_

'' Hahaha! What's the matter Batsy? Are ya jealous that I'm off the market now? Don't cha worry! I've still plenty much time to have fun with you! Our little games will be like they always were! '' I giggle silently on Batman's annoyed face. He growls and attacks Joker and I watch how they begin to beat each other up. As Bats smashes Joker's head on the front of the car I jump shocked and look how Joker begins to laugh while he stabs Batman's leg with the knife in the sole of his shoe. Batman groans and swings his hurt leg into Jokers stomach. As he spats blood I react without wanting it and jump out of the car right onto Batman's back! I scratch over his eyes and as he tries to get me off his back I begin to strangle him with my arms around his throat! I try to bite his neck but he keeps trying to shake me off so I have to concentrate that I don't fall off. Another strong push and I find myself flying in the air and smashing against a wall!

'' Ah! '' A small scream escapes my lips as my head hits the wall and I land on the ground.

_He's damn strong…! I think I lose conscious every moment... Okay come on get yourself together Angeline! I need to stay awake…!_

Without me noticing it, Joker stops abruptly in his tracks and runs to my side, ignoring his arch enemy completely who looks now slightly confused.

'' Are you alright? '' I hear him ask softly as he kneels next to me and I nod slightly. He lifts me up and helps me into the car. I look again towards Batman while he stands there like he got hit by a lightning bolt!

'' Ya know Bats, to hurt a woman isn't really nice! Especially if it's MY woman! '' He says and he sounds really angry as he turns away from the car. I look to the building and see a huge poster with Bruce Wayne on it… My eyes narrow a bit as I look at his eyes and back at Batman's…

_They have the same eyes… Could it be that- Damn my head hurts…!_

'' Shut up Joker! I won't let you destroy the city even more! '' Batman growls and suddenly I feel something warm flowing down my head and as I wipe over it and look at my hand then I see that it's blood. Joker looks at my hand and his eyes narrow in a very dangerous way…!

'' Ya see burning buildings anywhere?! I was just showing ma girl here the city! '' In his voice is no fun anymore and Batman notices that too.

'' Nothing planned? '' He asks while looking disbelieving at Joker and I see him taking something out of a backside pocket…

'' Not. Tonight! ''

'' Well… Then- '' in that moment Joker surprises Batman by tackling him to the floor and injecting him something. He hurries back into the car and drives of with me. My eyes begin to flutter close… I feel so tired. Joker looks at me and clenches his teeth together.

'' Stay awake Angel…! '' He says and speeds up even more. My eyes close completely and slowly the darkness surrounds me.

'' ANGEL! '' Joker screams and shocked my eyes flutter back open. He makes a sharp stop in front of the warehouse, lifts me up and runs inside in our room. The others look at us shocked as the doors burst open. He lets me down on the bed and grabs a first aid kit. I stare into his eyes and to keep myself awake I begin to talk.

'' Well kiddo that was some night huh? Welcome to Gotham Angel! '' He says.

'' I think… he wanted to let us pass… before you attacked him. '' He sits back down on the bed and begins to take care of the wound. A growl comes from deep his throat and I twitch slightly as he disinfects the wound.

'' He shouldn't have hurt ya. I'll – ''

'' Do nothing. You look a bit sick you know that? '' I say. I saw that he looks like he gets sick already yesterday but I haven't said anything because I knew how his reaction will be.

'' Angel I never get sick. ''

_Exactly like that…_

'' We'll see…'' I say not believing him and he puts a bandage around my head…

- Batman's/Bruce's POV -

I'm right now on my way back to my mansion but my thoughts are still on the event that happened just a few minutes ago…

_First of all he reacted angry that I slammed her against a wall and then he even carries that girl into the car. He looked like he cares for her but that's the Joker we're talking about here! That is no man but a monster and monsters can't feel emotions like caring or even love. Then again he took her with him as he left Germany so she must have something that's important for his plans but what?! If she really IS that hacker with the devils heart then she's just as dangerous as he is! Here in Gotham almost everything is secured with codes and passwords. If she hacks every system here then Gotham will go down into total chaos. Exactly that is what Joker wants! He wants that everything goes under chaos!_

I stop the Batmobil in the Batcave and abruptly Alfred comes towards me.

'' Ah Master Bruce it's good to see you back. How did it go with the Joker? ''

'' You'll never believe what happened Alfred…'' I say as I get out the big car.

'' What do you mean by that? ''

'' The rumors were true Alfred. He took a girl with him from Germany and bought her here. She was in the car with him and even attacked me as I fought the Joker. ''

'' And what happened then? ''

'' Now it's getting stranger: I slammed her into a wall as she did that to me, '' I stop and point at the scratches on my face.

'' Joker looked like he wanted to kill me and as he saw blood flowing down her head, he looked even more furious! He attacked me again and injected me something then he used this opportunity to drive away with her. ''

'' What has he injected you? '' Alfred asks after he hesitates a moment with an uncertain look in his eyes. My hand wanders up to the spot on my neck where the injection flew into my body,

'' I think it was something that numbs my body for a few minutes. ''

'' And… what about the girl sir? Is she dangerous? ''

'' Well… It looks like she never took any fighting training but she attacks with her nails and I think she even tried to bite me… I don't know how dangerous she is as person in a fight but if she's really that hacker who set lame every bank in Germany and the Pentagon then she's dangerous for the Internet. It's important that I tell Gordon about her. ''

'' Will you tell him this now or…? ''

'' I'll do this right now. I think he's still in the police department. ''

'' Very well sir, should I prepare something to eat for later? ''

'' Yes, thank you Alfred. '' I jump back into the Batmobil and drive to the Police department where I write Gordon he should come onto the rooftop. Not even 5 minutes later the door opens and Jim comes onto the roof where he looks around for me. I step out of the shadows and abruptly he turns towards me,

'' The Joker's back in Gotham. He took a girl with him. '' I say before he can open his mouth.

'' What does she look like? '' He asks,

'' She wore a corsage, a leather jacket, a trouser and high heels. Everything was black. To that she wore a cap with cat ears. Her face was covered in make-up, I couldn't see it very well. ''

'' I'll give that information my men and tell them to keep an eye open for her. Did she do that? '' He asks and points on the scratches on my face.

'' Yes. She attacks with her nails and I think she tried to bite me. '' I rasp in the voice I use while I'm Batman. Jim looks at me half amused half terrified,

'' I'll tell them that better too. Do you think she's dangerous? ''

'' She doesn't look like someone who kills out of fun but I can't say for sure if she wouldn't change that. She might be very dangerous for Gotham if she really is that hacker with the devils heart. '' I say.

'' All right, I'll tell my man to make a phantom picture from her and- '' While he begins to talk he turns around for a moment and while that I sneak away back into my Batmobil to drive back into my mansion….

_Welcome to Gotham you two… I'll get you both into Arkham and if it's the last thing I do!_

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

Wow this is probably the shortest chapter I ever wrote (and probably the shortest I will EVER write)!

I hope it's more or less good. Well the next one will be better and it'll be LONGER! AAAAANNNNDDDD IT'LL BE WITH DR. JONATHAN CRANE/SCARECROW!

Until the next chapter ;)

Robin-Sukino :*


	25. Chapter 24 - Dr Jonathan Crane

_**Chapter 24 – Dr. Jonathan Crane**_

The next 8 days were horrible for me! Like I told Joker he got terribly sick but instead of listening to my words to stay in bed and rest, he had to blow up something every day and fight the Batman as often as possible. Most of the time I went with him and watched that he doesn't faint in front of Batman, but I have to admit, he can hide it very well that he isn't feeling well... As it got much worse I forbid him to go out and stayed awake so that I can stop him if he tries to sneak out but I fell asleep and as I woke up again he was gone… I searched for him for hours and as I finally found him , the view I got was the worst I ever had! He looked beaten up and his whole body was hot and full of sweat. I called Steve abruptly and together with the others we carefully moved him into the car, back into the hideout and into our room. First I was mad at the guys and yelled at them how they could be so stupid to let him out even if I told them STRICTLY to stop him in such a case because he was sick! But as I heard Joker whimper in pain… well the anger disappeared and changed into pity and worries. Since that 2 days are over and I finally gave up! The panic grows inside me more and more. I tried everything I could: I gave him medicaments, I place cold towels on his head, I made him soup… hell I even helped him to take a bath! He isn't even able to stand on his own, let alone do something. The others are worried too but they can't help either… And I can't take him to a doctor because said one would probably call the cobs, which would lock him up in Arkham and there he could die! That risk is just too high!

I barely left our room or slept since the fever got higher… I feel exhausted but I can't sleep right now! Not while he's in this condition… I never felt so helpless and unhelpful… Joker lies dying in front of me and I can't do a damn thing to help him!

_There must be a way I can help him! Something or someone… I need help! Please!_

I look around and see Joker's phone on the small table and then I get an idea! I grab it and look through his numbers until I find the one I searched for! I call the number and wait impatient for an answer…!

'' Jack if you're not about to die you will be in a few moments! You looked at the clock man!? ''

'' If you keep yelling at me then he _will_ die! Are you Dr. Jonathan Crane? ''

'' Who's there? '' The voice on the other end of the line softens a bit.

'' I'm Joker's girlfriend and right now I need your help… He's sick and then he got hurt and now it got worse but he killed the doc and- and- Please, I need your help! '' I say as fast as I can.

'' Are you still in the abandoned warehouse? '' He asks.

'' Yes. ''

'' I'll be there in a few minutes. ''

'' Thank you. '' With that I hang up and sit back down at Joker's bed.

'' I got you help… You'll be fine again… Just hold on a bit longer. '' I whisper while stroking his hair softly. It's wet from the sweat and his chest lifts and lowers shakily and uneven. His cheeks are red and his whole body is hot from the high fever.

_Please hurry up Dr. Crane…!_

I need to wait another 10 minutes until I hear a car which stops in front of the warehouse. I jump up and run towards the front doors and just as I open them I see a man with neatly dark brown hair, stunning blue eyes and silver glasses in front of me. He wears a brown suit which looks very expensive.

'' You called me I presume? '' He ask and I let him in.

'' Yeah. Please I need your help…'' Without another word I hurry back into Joker's and my room and look waiting at Dr. Crane.

'' When did these symptoms appeared? '' He asks while taking a stethoscope out of his bag and feeling his temperature with a thermometer.

'' Uhm… 8 days ago it started and maybe 3 days ago it got worse. I told him to stay at home until he's fine again but he got away as I fell asleep to fight with Bats and as I found him… he had the fever and his condition was worse than ever before. I got him here with Steve's help but I couldn't help him. ''

'' And you call _me_ of all people? You know what I did to him? ''

'' Yes I know that. But you're the only person who can help me right now and if I would get him to a normal doc he would sooner or later end up in Arkham. Plus I watch every little move of you and if you try something, you get the worst kick you ever had from me right between your legs! '' My voice gets more dangerous at the end and my eyes narrow. He smirks slightly and nods. Then he takes out a few things and checks up on him… Like I said, I watch every move of his and wait impatiently that he tells me what it is that Joker has! Finally he puts everything aside and turns towards me,

'' That's nothing to worry about all too much. He has a really big infection but he had one already as he was still my patient. I need to give him something every 2 hours and you need to take care that he doesn't overacts himself but I think he'll be fine in a few days. But he needs to rest! It would be the best if he stays asleep for another day, can you manage that? '' I nod and prompt in that moment Joker awakes and begins to growls dangerously as he sees Crane in front of me,

'' Stay away from 'er ya bastard! ''

'' Hello Jacky, nice to see you again! Got yourself really a big infection you know? You should have listened to your beautiful lady here…'' He nods towards me and I smile slightly but that disappears as he wants to stand up,

'' You. Stay. In. Bed. '' I say but he shoves me aside and tries once more to stand up. I look around for a moment but then I remember something! I go right next to him and tweak a nerve on the back of his neck and abruptly he gets unconscious again.

'' That was pretty good! What have you done to him? ''

'' I stopped a blood supply by tweaking it and through that a human loses conscious abruptly. '' I say while placing the blanket over him again.

'' Haha! I should have learned that while I tested my toxin on him! '' He says laughing and my eyes narrow.

_**SLAP!**_

Not even a second later, there's a big red hand print over his right cheek.

'' THAT was for testing the toxin on him! '' I say and make a sharp turn to get new cold water. He walks with a hand on his cheek behind me and looks at me stunned.

'' You have a pretty nice hit for a girl…'' He says and I smile friendly at him.

'' Thank you and you're not such a big asshole as I imaged you would be. ''

'' What did he told you about me? '' He asks laughing again.

'' Not much just that you locked him up in Arkham while you two were 16, kudos by the way for that, and that you tested you toxin on him. The rest I found out as I hacked into the files of Arkham. '' I say and go pass him back next to Joker.

'' Kudos for what? ''

'' To be a highly professional doctor with 16 is not an everyday thing. ''

'' How old are you? ''

'' 16. '' I say grinning.

'' Well to be the world greatest hacker in the whole history with 16 isn't an 'everyday thing' either. It's very interesting to meet you. ''

'' I have to admit that I was quit fond of meeting you too as I read the files of you from Arkham. '' I say friendly.

'' You have quit good manners. May I ask how it comes that you ended up with Jacky and at last here in Gotham? '' He asks and I look smiling at Joker.

'' Well we met as he kidnapped my class. We were on a museum before, which was totally boring by the way because the leader chattered us to death about her boyfriend instead of the history or the museum. Uhm after that… meeting in the bus Joker visited me on what I had to hide him somewhere in my room because my mother was home too! After that he visited me more often and… I liked his life. I like what he can give me. ''

'' What can he give you? ''

'' Freedom. That's something no one else can give me in Germany. ''

'' And you think this freedom you can find here in Gotham? Are you even aware of it that he could kill you every day? '' He asks.

'' He would never hurt me. '' I say clearly.

'' How can you know that? ''

'' I threw a plate at his head, smacked him, kicked his ass and I screamed at him multiple times. Do you think that, if he wants to hurt me, he wouldn't have done it back then? ''

'' You threw a plate at his head? '' He looks amused at me and I smile guiltily.

'' Well we had a fight and the plate just was to the wrong time on the wrong place. ''

'' Tell me: how has he behaved in Germany? '' I look a moment at Joker and go then with Dr. Crane out of the room and inside the kitchen.

'' I have to clean up this place…! Uhm, what exactly do you mean with 'behaved'? '' I ask while we sit down on the table.

'' Well I want to know how my former patient behaves around _you_. ''

'' His behavior is caring and soft when it comes to me but towards other people like the guys out there is still very threatening. Even if I have to say that he became a bit friendly with them, they're still very afraid of him. It's very interesting to see how one person can have so many different positions towards so many people. I respect him too, of course, but I'm not scared of him neither would I ever think that he would harm me in any way just because one simple thing that stands between that. '' I stand up while talking and make us a cup of coffee.

'' What fact do you mean? Do you want to say that he loves you? ''

'' Yes. '' I put the cub with the coffee in front of him and sit back down.

'' I don't want to crush your options but I watched him for almost 2 years and I can assure you that this man isn't capable of love. Not anymore. ''

'' Well I don't want to crush_ your_ options but he is capable of it. Very much I can say.

'' Tell me more about that. ''

'' A man with your skills should know that I can't just babble out everything so let me ask you: How much do you know about him Dr. Crane? '' I place my chin on my hands and watch him.

'' Well HE still thinks that I just know his real name but as I gave him the toxin in combination with something else for the first time he told me about his father. I think that was the first time I actually felt sorry for one of my patience. '' He makes a break as he sees how my body tenses and how I bite my lower lip,

'' So you know too don't you? ''

'' Yes. He told me as… a new situation appeared. I left him no other choice. '' I say carefully with the words I use.

'' Would you tell me your name young lady? ''

'' My name's Selena Kyle. ''

'' May I ask you a question Miss Kyle? ''

'' Well you already asked me a question but I think that wasn't the real one so ask. ''

'' You told me that you read my file in Arkham, how was it possible for you to hack into the system? I mean where did you learn that? ''

'' I teach myself. But that's already long ago. ''

'' That's very impressing. ''

'' Thank you. Uhm… Jack was your patient right? ''

'' I think you already know that. Why do you ask? ''

'' Even if you aren't a real doctor anymore… can I ask you something? Y-you know something just between the two of us? I need to talk about that to someone who actually knows him. ''

'' Of course, how can I help you? ''I look back at the kitchen door, which I closed after we both went in and hear if someone stands behind it. As I hear nothing, I look back at Dr. Cane,

'' I want to know… Uhm… Even after he told me about his past, after I told him that he isn't a monster… I don't know I think he still thinks of himself like one. Like he thinks- ''

'' That he's no human. '' Dr. Crane finishes.

'' Yeah… I want to know why or at least what I can do against that. I mean I saw him torturing and killing so many people and I see him having pain and… It seems that this is what makes him happy. He told me… That pain is the only pleasure he has anymore. ''

'' It's something he had already before I made the tests on him. He thinks of himself as a monster since he killed his father. He gives blames himself for the death of his mother and that he hasn't done anything earlier. ''

'' But he was so young he had no choice to do something like that he- ''

'' Miss Kyle, your boyfriend is very sick and I can tell you without lying that he was sick already before I met him. The toxin just helped him not feeling pain or fear anymore. It's right that he thinks that the only pleasure he can have is pain and misery but just because he wants to believe that. Everything that Jack does or thinks, is something he got taught by Gotham and his father. ''

'' But how can I help him…? ''

'' That's something I can't tell you. I have no access anymore to his thoughts or his feelings. I had while he wasn't used to the toxin but I don't have anymore. The fact that you could come into his mind already so much is very impressive but sadly this doesn't change the fact that he thinks of himself as a monster or at least something that isn't human. ''

'' Is it possible that I can change his mind? '' Dr. Crane looks a moment at me skeptical,

'' Well it could be possible, but for that you need to find something that shows him that he is human and that, Miss Kyle, is very hard. You know the best what a thick head he is and over the years I think it even got worse. ''

'' But what can show him that he is still a human being? ''

'' I don't know that. To convince someone who persuades himself for such a long time is not easy. It takes months or even years. I never had a patient like him. '' I look down and nod.

'' You really love him don't you? '' He asks suddenly and I look back up with a smile.

'' Yes I do. ''

'' Why? ''

'' Why? I don't know. It's the way he threats me, the way he talks to me or the way he smiles at me. There are so many things on him why I love him but… I can't say that there's one reason more important than the others. ''

'' Did you knew he was pretending dead back in Germany? '' My breathe stocks and my movements stop abruptly.

'' No I didn't. '' I say and glare coldly at him.

'' Must have been hard for you wasn't it? What is your greatest fear? ''

'' Of course it was hard for me. I think I never felt so empty like I did while this months… As I found out that he's alive… I was furious, glad and horrified at the same time. I still can hear their words in my head… I can feel their insults digging into me and they hurt. ''

'' 'Their word'? What do you mean with their? ''

'' My classmates discussed why he died, after some moments they had the idea that I, the Joker's girlfriend killed him because I was after the money. I had to hear that every day while I was in school. It killed me inside but at the same time I was furious and wanted to scream at them, to scratch their eyes out, to hurt them just for thinking something stupid like that...! I don't know it was just their words and then this dream I had every night- ''

'' What dream? ''

'' I killed him in that dream. ''

'' Do you still have that dream? ''

'' Sometimes… not often but there are days in which I can't sleep. ''

'' Tell me about the dream. ''

'' No. ''

'' I still am a highly professional therapist, I can help you with that. ''

'' Thank you but I don't talk about things like that. ''

'' Why not. ''

'' Because I don't trust people. ''

'' Why? ''

'' Because I got taught so. ''

'' From Jack? ''

'' No from my father. '' I clap my hands in front of my mouth and he begins to grin,

'' See you already talked about it. I haven't told anyone about Jacks past. Why should I tell someone the things you tell me? ''

'' Fine, you win I'll- '' suddenly I have a bad feeling! My eyes widen and I jump up without a word and run to Jacks and my room! I run inside and see Jack trembling becomes worse! I just want to get Dr. Crane but see that he already walks past me towards Jack.

'' What's wrong with him?! '' I ask while he checks up on him once more.

'' He has a panic attack. Hand me my bag please. '' I run over to the small bag he has and give it to him. Dr. Crane who takes out a needle and injects him something in his arm.

'' Why had he a heart attack? '' I ask as Joker calmed down again.

'' I think it was just a nightmare he couldn't handle well. That happens from time to time if the body and the mind is as weak as his is to this moment. ''

'' Thank you. ''

'' It was my pleasure Miss Kyle. After all I finally met the world greatest hacker who is at the same time the girlfriend of my favorite patient. If you've problems again, you can find me here…'' He hands me a card with his number and his address. I stare a moment at it, reading it completely before I look into his eyes again and smile friendly,

'' I think I'll visit you soon, I want to find out more about your toxin and your work as a therapist. ''

'' Well then, I'll see you in a few days. Look that Jacky rests and knock him out again if he isn't nice. '' I giggle slightly and nod.

'' Don't worry, I'll take care of him. '' I go with him to the door and let him out before I walk back to Joker again.

'' He isn't such a asshole like I thought he is you know? Actually you could learn a lot from him if it comes to manners but I love you like you are. '' I smile and stroke his hair again.

'' Sleep well and please be fine again…'' I kiss his cheek and sit then down on the bed again, waiting for him to wake up again.

- Bruce's POV, after the last fight with Joker -

The Joker looked pretty ill after we fought so I follow him quietly and see him breaking down in an alley! I watch him trying to stand u again but he just keeps falling to the ground again. He gets unconscious but I stay on the rooftop, not knowing if he just pretends like he's hurt, I realize that he isn't playing as I hear hurry footsteps running through Gotham! I watch how a girl in a black tank top and blood red shorts runs with a flashlight pass the alley in which Joker lies but stops and runs back to the alley.

It must be the girl that was with him. I could catch them now and they wouldn't be able to-

I cut myself off as I watch how the girls kneels down next to him, her whole body is soaked because of the rain and her knees are dirty and there's a bit blood on them and on the flashlight. I guess she slipped out and fell. She begins to breath even heavier as she feels his forehead and looks around in panic.

'' Joker wake up…! Come on, wake up already! Damn I told you not to go out you fucking idiot! I swear if you die here I'll never forgive you that! '' She jumps up and runs towards the street again,

'' STEVE! I FOUND HIM! '' Moments later a guy runs towards here, a phone in his hand. They hurry to Joker and while the girl puts Jokers head in her lap, the guy hands her his jacket but instead that she puts it on herself, she throws it over Joker.

'' Where are they?! '' She asks and looks to the end of the alley.

'' I don't know Boss, but they have to be here any second. '' She looks with worry down on Joker who remains asleep.

Suddenly a car stops with full speed right in front of them and a few other guys come out. They grab Joker and get him into the car. The girl doesn't leave his side for one second. After the car hurries away, I stay a moment where I am before I go back into my mansion.

I don't really know what to think right now. Not only I saw Joker acting like a human being but I saw how someone cares for him. I mean, I always knew that he's a human, of course he is, but the way he acts, that's not a way a human acts normally. Every time I hit him or I crush him in a wall he laughs like there's nothing funnier in the world. Not to forget that he kills and tortures people out of fun. I wonder how this girl can live with someone like The Joker.

_Wait… I could have taken them both to Arkham just now but I haven't… why? Because he was hurt and the girl looked like she would begin to cry every moment? Damn, that's not so easy. I think I better don't tell Alfred about this incident._

_Next time Clown…!_

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

Aww poor Joker… Hope he gets better soon… :3

Well that's it again and… BOY my chapters getting shorter don't they…? DAMN! Sorry for that but right now I almost have no time and… sorry…:(

I try to write more again.

Robin-Sukino:*


	26. Chapter 25 - Hello, Bruce Wayne

_**Chapter 25 – Hello, Bruce Wayne **_

- Angeline's POV, 2pm-

Joker gets better with every day. He can stand again on his own, and right now he stands in front of me and looks angrily at me,

'' Why have you _called him!?_ ''

'' Because, Joker, if I wouldn't, you were dead right now. '' I say clearly but calm.

'' And _you call HIM_ of all people?! ''

'' Yes. I knew that he was or still is a doctor and to that I knew that if I would have brought you into a hospital or to a normal doctor, they would have called the cobs who would have brought you to Arkham and we both know that you would have died in there. '' I cross my arms over my chest and look at him, waiting for his reply from which I know will come.

_He knows I'm right. He just doesn't want to accept it that he was the only one who could help him to that time._

'' _Out_. '' He say suddenly very calm too.

'' Excuse me? ''

'' _OUT!_ '' Without a word I turn, grab a jacket and an umbrella and walk out of our room.

'' He kicked you out again? '' Steve asks confused.

'' Yes. '' I answer while I walk to the front door.

'' But why? ''

'' I called a doctor. ''

'' So? ''

'' That's… complicated. ''

'' Okay and why are you going out now while it's raining like that? ''

'' I'll take a walk. I think I'm going to visit someone. '' I open the door, open the umbrella and walk away from the warehouse. I wave Steve and the others who followed too after a few seconds and begin then to search for Jonathan Crane's house…

Finally, after almost one hour walking around, I find his house and knock on the door. A few moments later the door opens and Dr. Crane looks at me,

'' Oh Miss Kyle, what are you doing here? ''

'' Jack kicked me out, thought I use the opportunity to visit you. '' I say while shrugging my shoulders. He chuckles darkly and steps aside,

'' Well I think I prepare some tea then. Please, come in. '' I walk past him and take off my shoes. I put them on a towel that lies on the floor right next to his then I put the umbrella to another one in a stand. He holds his hand out waiting and I give him my jacket which he hangs on a hook and then I follow him. His floor has a lightly brown wooden floor and white walls on which hang a few paintings which look very expensive. In the floor stands a commode on what is a little bowl with flowers. We walk past 3 dark brown doors until we reach the living room.

'' Please take a seat while I prepare some tea. ''

'' I could help you…? ''

'' No it's alright. '' I nod and he leaves. My glance wanders around and it doesn't take long and I stand up to look around in the room. The walls have a cream color and the furniture is a black couch, a dark brown glass table, a black bookshelf with many books in it, a flat screen TV and a computer on a dark brown writing desk. Here are paintings on the wall too.

_All in all it's a comfortable home he has here._

I sit back down as I hear footsteps and Dr. Crane comes back with two cups of tea in his hands. He places two cups with tea on the table and sits down beside me

'' Has he kicked you out because you called me? ''

'' Jep. He overreacted and I thought I use the opportunity to visit you. ''

'' I guess he doesn't know that you're here then? '' I shake my head grinning.

'' No, I think he would try to lock me up in some room if I would tell him. But I have to thank you. The medicine helped a lot and I don't think he would still be alive without it. ''

'' It's my job. ''

'' It 'is' your job? ''I ask grinning with a lifted eyebrow.

'' Fine it was my job. '' I begin to fiddle with my hands in my lap and looks unsure at him,

'' Can I see your mask? ''

'' My mask? ''

'' The Scarecrow mask. Do you still have it? Can I see it? ''

'' Uhm, of course. '' He stands up, obviously wanting me to stay in the living room but I follow him quietly and see him opening a door which obviously leads to his bedroom. The bed has black silk blanket and a black silk pillow. It's a double bed and next to it is a night table with a book on it and a lamp. The book is Shakespeare's Othello. As he realizes that I followed him, I already saw the picture which stands next to the book. I walk over to it without asking and look at it. On the picture is a young woman, maybe a little older than me. Her hair is red and her eyes are stunning blue, she smiles friendly on the picture.

'' Is that your sister? '' I ask and he looks surprised and a bit pained at me.

'' Yes, how did you- ''

'' You have the same eyes and she's too young to be your mother but at the same time too old to be your daughter. Where's she now? ''

'' In Paris I think. ''

'' You think? ''

'' Yes. I don't have contact to her since I became a doctor in Arkham with 16. She was 11 to that time. ''

'' Why don't you try to contact her? ''

'' I tried but…'' He stops, his eyes are fixed on the picture.

'' She doesn't want to have contact to a man who got a whole city into chaos, tested toxin on his patients and killed a few people…'' I say slowly.

'' Yes. '' I go back into the living room where I sit down on the couch again and wait for him to come after me. As he stops in the doorframe I smile at him and pat on the spot next to me..

'' Tell me something about her. '' I say.

'' I don't think that would be-''

'' Come on. ''

'' But- ''

'' What do you have to risk? '' Slowly he begins to move and sits down again

'' She was a very kind girl. She loved birds and had a parrot. I remember that I got very mad at her as she shredded my 5sits paper because she had fun on the sound. ''

'' I like that sound too. '' I say grinning.

'' Yeah I can image…''

'' Thank you? What's she doing right now? You said she's in Paris, why? ''

'' She studies there. ''

'' What exactly? ''

'' Jurassic, she should be in her second semester now. ''

'' That's pretty interesting. She must be very intelligent for that. ''

'' Yes she is. I think she wants to go to the FBI later. ''

'' The FBI? That sounds pretty cool! I couldn't do that. ''

'' Why? Because your boyfriend is one of the FBI's most wanted? ''

'' No, because I'm a complete loser in math. '' He chuckles a bit,

'' How can a master hacker be bad at math? ''

'' Ask Joker, he gave up after a few hours. He tried to help me with a test but… well after a few hours I finally got 5 tasks… from 25…''

'' I could try to help you? ''

'' Ah, you don't want that trust me. ''

'' You can't be that bad. I don't think Jacky is the best teacher. ''

'' I already had many extra teacher in Germany, believe me Jack really tried. ''

'' I can't image him being a good teacher. '' I narrow my eyes slowly and he lifts his hand up, signaling me to let him finish first,

'' Don't get me wrong, I know that he is intelligent but I just can't think of him standing in front of a bunch of student and teach math. '' I begin to laugh loud on that thought.

'' Well my former classmates would sit in some corner, shitting there pants while my other teacher would get a heart attack. I and my two best friends would be the only ones that would probably make a normal lesson with him. ''

'' Your best friends? ''

'' …Yeah… They know why I left Germany. They spent plenty much time with me at Joker's hideout in Germany. ''

'' They knew? '' a nod from me,

'' And he was okay with them at his hideout? '' another nod,

'' Wow… What are your friends doing now? Do you still have contact to them? '' I let my head sink a bit and shake it,

'' No I… Well I needed a new identity and… I can't risk getting them in danger so I broke the contact with them. ''

'' I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. ''

'' No it's all right, I just miss them. ''

'' Hey you promised me that you tell me about your dream. ''

'' Why do you want to know that? ''

'' I'm curious. I never met a girl like you, I want to find out more about you. Blame it on the therapist in me. ''

'' Uhm…''

'' What happens in your dream? ''

'' Uhm… well… I uh… I kinda… kill him… and… uhm…''

'' Tell me and please tell me a bit more specific. Uhm, uh and well don't help me very well with that you know? Okay we make it a little easier. With what does is begin? Where are you and who are you? ''

'' I'm me. I wake up on a cold stone floor… I get up and see Joker torture thesecretary from the Major from Berlin. I look around and see everywhere dynamite and gunpowder. On one of the Dynamite sticks I see a timer… I walk over to it, watching to make no sound so that Joker doesn't see me… then I look at it closer and see that there're just two minutes left. I scream at him to get out but he ignores me.I run over to him and try to grab his arm so that I can pull him outside but I just grab through him. Mentally I begin to panic while I tell him to get the hell out of there but he can't hear me. Then I see the others lie on the floor. I run to them in the hope that I can shake them awake but my hands can't touch them! I try to wake them up but I they can't hear me too.

The last 50 seconds I scream at Joker again at the top of my lungs but nothing…

And then the really horrible part begins: I'm calling him and instead that he walks outside and takes the call, he stares at my name…! I beg him to ignore it… to get out…

As the dynamite explodes I scream his name but… nothing…Joker looks with wide eyes at the exploding dynamite and then the fire hits him and I can't see him anymore… Nothing from the things that are flying around hit me… I just stay where I am, not able to move, not able to close my eyes or put my hands over my ears… Everything I'm able to do is watch how Jokers body burns… how he stops moving… I can almost feel his heartbeat stop…'' By now I closed my eyes shut and tremble a bit while I bite back the tears.

_It hurts so incredible much to talk about it…_

He places a hand on my shoulder and looks sadly at me,

'' Obviously you're afraid that this could really happen. I could give you some pills. They prevent that you have dreams at all…? ''

'' No thank you, the last time I swallowed some pills it were antidepressants and I got dependent from them. ''

'' Antidepressants? ''

'' I was depressive before I met Jack. '' I say truthfully.

'' Why? ''

'' I had many reasons but now that I think about it, it was stupid from me let them get to me so much. ''

'' No reason is stupid if it was important to you once. ''

'' You really are a smartass do you know that? '' I ask grinning and he smirks,

'' I got told so. ''

'' Hey I still haven't seen your mask! '' I say suddenly loud and he begins to laugh.

'' Sorry, I'll get it. ''He says and stands up.

'' Yeah you said that already. '' I call after him and smile,

_He isn't such a bad person, I like him. Well I think he can be a real asshole and I understand that Joker hates him but I-_

I get interrupted from something that moves in front of my eyes. As I focus on it, I see the scarecrow mask in front of me. My eyes widen in excitement and I squeak a bit!

'' That's totally amazing! '' I say and grab the mask.

'' It's just a potato sack. ''

'' Doesn't matter that thing is cool! '' I say and see the tanks inside it. As I want to press the button that is on one of them he takes the mask out of my hand.

'' I don't think you should press that. I'm used to my toxin but such a strong dose would kill you…''

'' And we don't want to give Jack another reason to kill you right Dr. Crane? '' I ask laughing.

'' Please call me Jonathan. ''

'' Then you can call me Selena. Tell me more about the toxin. '' I say and once more he stands up and leaves the room. This time he returns with some papers in his hands and gives them to me,

'' That are the things that are inside my fear toxin. Everything I have about them is written down there. The formula and the effects it has. The report about Jack is on page 18 until page 24. '' He says to me and I look up at him.

'' Thank you, can I- '' I get interrupted as I feel suddenly a very angry presence at the door…

'' Oh damn… He found me…'' I murmur what makes Jonathan looking up too and he freezes a moment. I look at Joker who stands in the doorframe with a furious look in his eyes and breathing heavy, I think from his anger. I quickly put the papers behind Jonathans back as Joker walks towards me, grabs my arm and pulls me roughly to my feet! I clench my teeth together on his strong grip and look then apologizing at Jonathan.

'' What are ya doin' 'ere?! '' Joker asks in rage and I swallow hard, knowing that if I would lie it only would become worse…

'' I was visiting him because I wanted to know more about the toxin and because I wanted to talk to him a bit. '' I say calm.

'' _What_ have ya done to 'her?! '' He asks now Jonathan who stands up slowly.

'' I've done nothing to her. Selena came here a few hours ago and told me that you kicked her out. I invited her to come over if she wants to as you were unconscious. '' His grip on my wrist hardens even further and I press my eyes close on the pain. Jonathan seems to see that, Joker doesn't.

'' And ya let 'er in?! _I swear if ya hurt 'er_- ''

'' Right now you're the only one who hurts her and if your grip tightens a bit more you break your girlfriend's wrist. And to that, what should I have done in your option? It's raining out of buckets. Should I have slammed the door into her face? ''

'' Ya shouldn't _even invite 'er_! And _ya_ shouldn't 'ave _come! _'' He says now back to me and my eyes narrow while I snatch my arm back!

'' You kicked me out remember?! What do you expect me to do? Wait in front of the warehouse until you let me back in?! '' His eyes narrow even more now. He grabs my upper arm and with a glare at Jonathan he pulls me roughly out of the house. Outside he throws me into the car and get in himself before he begins to drive away in high speed. I look back at Jonathan's house and see him standing at the door, looking sadly at me.

As we arrive in the hideout he pulls me inside, again his grip tight around my wrist and this time I can't struggle free,

'' OUT! '' He screams at the others who don't understand him the first time and look at me. I nod with my head towards the door, I don't know if he wouldn't kill them right now if they don't do what he says so I want them to go.

'' Uhm b-boss how long- ''

'' _Until tomorrow!_ OUT! NOW! '' They all run outside as fast as they can and I swallow hard as he drags me into our room. He pushes me inside, throws me on the bed and locks the door behind him.

'' What are you doing? '' I ask quietly.

'' You'll _never go back to him_ understood?! ''

'' What? Joker he isn't a bad guy! ''

'' You know _what he did_! ''

'' I know that but still, he helped you too! ''

'' I would rather _die_ than accept _help from him_! You- ''

_**SLAP! **_

The sound of my hand slapping against his right cheek echoes through the room and now I'm the one that feels rage!

'' Don't say that EVER again! NEVER you got that?! NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN! '' I scream, tears of rage prickle in my eyes. His eyes flicker shortly with hurt but then back to rage! He pins me to the bed and lies on top of me!

'' Get off me! Do you think I would let you die!? If you like him or not but he was the only option I had to that time! What should I do if you die…? YOU CAN'T JUST SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! NOW GET OFF ME! GET- '' I get cut off by his lips that crash against mine!

_That's why he wanted the others to leave…_

His body presses against mine but at the same time he watches not to crash me with his bodyweight and I know, I have no chance to get away now. Not that I would want to, to be serious…

His tongue ravishes my mouth before it moves down to my neck and again, a game from biting begins. I don't really realize how but my clothes begin to disappear and a few seconds later I wear just my bra and some panties…

'' Could it… be that you're… jealous? '' I ask through deep breaths and rough kisses with a grin on my face. He growls loudly and buries his teeth once more in my neck!

'' AH! I-I take that… as a 'yes' then… MH! '' He bites the inner side of my leg and then something in me snaps, like the last thread of my shyness or my restrain disappears with that bite! I wrap my right leg behind his neck and my left under his chin so that I have his head captured between my legs. I pull him up to my own head and wrap my arms around his neck while I kiss him. I don't know how he did it but his jacket and his vest are gone just like his shoes and socks. I whimper a bit as he pulls his tongue out of my mouth. He grins at me challenging not moving over me. My eyes narrow once more but then I grin dirty too. His grin disappears as he sees the look on my face and before he can open his move, my legs shoot up again and wrap around his waist while my arms wrap around his neck. Then I pull him back down to me so that the bulge in his pants presses against the wet spot of my panties. He groans on the contact and throws his head down. I grin satisfied and grab the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head in which I let my nails scratch a bit over his back. Like I expected it, once more he groans and bites my collarbone in response. I don't know why but while I'm horny I enjoy the pain just as much as he does… And he sees that. He takes off his pants without me noticing it because he distracts me with nibbling on my collarbone. I first realize that he wears no pants anymore as I feel him taking off my panties… with his teeth… I arch my back and dug my nails into his head as he begins to lick on my sensitive spot…! He comes back after a few moments later and pushes into me without any hesitation. My breath becomes heavier and my legs wrap around his hips as he begins to move. It just takes a few thrusts until I find myself on the edge and from the sounds Joker makes, I can hear he's close too. He bites down on my neck as he gives another thrust and Joker and I come. My eyes roll back and I arch my back in ecstasy. Joker collapses on top of me, but rolls himself then next to me and pulls me in his arms where I fall asleep abruptly…

- Next day, 4:23 pm –

I wake up but snuggle in the pillow for a moment before I open my eyes. My look falls abruptly on a phone with the note what my number is and that the numbers of everyone is already in it. Next to it is a glass with water that stands next to the bed on a windowsill. In front of it is a message which tells me that there's a pain killer next to the glass if I need it. I begin to giggle slightly and get up to test if I need it.

_Nope. Not today. Oh I forgot that I wanted to visit Batman alias Bruce Wayne… Hehe that'll be fun!_

I found out that Batman is Bruce Wayne shortly before Joker got better. I researched a bit because Batman and Bruce Wayne had exactly the same eyes and after I hacked his system it got clear to me that I was right with my suspicion. I haven't told Joker yet and I think I don't will. First he never asked me and second I don't know if he even wants to know.

_If he doesn't know already…_

I get dressed in a black shirt which is slightly ripped and fitting black hot pants. Under that I wear blood red stockings and black shoes that go a bit over my ankle. To that I put a rivet belt around my hips and some blood red gloves where I cut of the fingers with black cat pads on them. I walk outside the room to search for Joker and the others and see them all sitting in the new living room. As they notice me they look up and while the boys greet me with a small smile Joker waves me and signals me to sit down next to him. As I sit down, he wraps his arm around my waist to pull me closer and keeps on talking. They discuss the buildings they want to blow up this night and because I will come with them, I stay and listen.

After a few hours I get up, go without saying something to the door and grab an umbrella but no jacket this time. It's still raining but the rain isn't cold.

I walk down the street to the Wayne Company and see Bruce Wayne standing under the rooftop, obviously waiting for the rain to stop and deep in thoughts.

'' Need an umbrella Mister Wayne? '' I ask and his eyes move to mine, he looks a moment at me up and down and then I see his eyes widen a moment but he quickly looks normal again.

'' Yes thank you very much Miss…? '' We begin to walk the street towards his manor and I grin at him,

'' My name isn't important right now but tell me, why are you standing here? Don't you have a butler Batsy? ''

'' Excuse me, how have you called me? ''

'' Oh don't try it on me. I found out short time after you slammed me into the wall. Oh now that I remember that…'' I smack the back of his head on what he groans in pain and holds his right hand on the spot I smacked.

'' Now I'm feeling better. ''

'' Nice to hear that but I'm not-''

'' Oh I should tell you that I can see it when people lie. ''

'' I don't believe you. ''

'' Try me. ''

'' Fine. My name is Bruce Wayne, I'm the leader of the Wayne company which got made from my mother- ''

'' Lie. '' I interrupt him. He looks a moment at me but sighs then,

'' How did you find out? ''

'' First from your eyes. Then I researched a bit, hacked in a few computers, yours by the way too, read a few mails and orders you made in the last years. After some time I saw the orders for your material for the Batsuit and your little toys. You ordered almost every piece of it from a different costumer. Clever but not good enough for me. I made a digital picture of everything, puzzled the pieces together and E voilà! We got a Batsuit. ''

'' Wait, you hacked into my system? ''

'' Yep. It was a little complicated but later pretty easy. Joker's present made it even easier. ''

'' What present? ''

'' Oh he got me some special monitors were the desktop is already inside the monitor. They got made maybe one year ago in Japan and are really rarely. Good I updated a few things and worked a bit on them but they're really wonderful. ''

'' So he got them. I heard that 3 of them where stolen now I know who has them. ''

'' Thank you by the way for not turning us in…'' I say a bit more silent.

'' What? ''

'' The day Joker broke down in that alley. I could feel you watching us. You could have turned us in but you didn't, thank you for that. ''

'' I couldn't, I was too shocked.

'' Because someone cares for him or because he acted like a human? ''

'' Both I guess. How could you feel my presence? ''

'' Not specific yours, I just could feel that we got watched but I was far too busy for looking who it was. The direction I got watched from was a rooftop and I think you are the only one who could have watched us from there. ''

'' Why did he broke down? ''

'' He was very ill… I told him not to go out but… I fell asleep and he got away. The fight with you robbed him his last power… But he's fine again. '' He just nods and we walk a few minutes in silence…

'' How many people do know about _that_ information…? ''

'' I don't know how many people you told but I think you know, I do and your Butler does. ''

'' You haven't told Joker yet? '' He asks surprised and released.

'' Well I'm not sure if he knows. Believe it or not but he's a pretty intelligent guy. Maybe he knows but he doesn't want to realize it. Or he really doesn't know and I'll get kicked out for a few days again when he finds out I know but haven't told him. '' He looks stunned at me while I giggle slightly,

'' Why haven't you told him? ''

'' He never asked me. '' He stops walking for a moment but as the rain hits him, he comes back under the umbrella,

'' Wait wait wait, you miss the chance to kill me… because you don't get asked? ''

'' I wouldn't tell anybody so or so. ''

'' Why? ''

'' Because I don't like most of the people here, except from Johnny maybe... ''

'' Johnny? ''

'' Jonathan Crane. Why should I want you dead? Yes you slammed me in a wall but that's no reason for me to want you dead. ''

'' Not only to mention that all the villains here in Gotham want me dead, but I'm the arch enemy of your boyfriend too... I mean, aren't you angry at me because I beat him up and he broke down because of that? ''

'' He broke down because he is a fucking thickhead and not because you two had another fight. And to that: What do I care that the other villains want your head? First of all I don't know them and second I don't like them. Plus, like you said: You're _JOKER'S_ arch enemy, not mine. And there are many people that don't like Joker. If I would want you dead then I could easily tell Joker that the big bad Batman hurt me. ''

'' But I already hurt you, sorry for that by the way. ''

'' Nah you just defended yourself and the headache is gone too. And believe me: He wanted to kill you for that but I stopped him. ''

'' But… why? ''

'' I already told you that I don't want you dead right? Plus I think Joker would regret killing you later. He loves the fights you two have and I think you love that too. ''

'' I don't- ''

'' Of course you do. Your rule is not killing someone, but I guess you would love to do so. That means you must have pretty much unsatisfied aggression inside you, there comes Joker just right to you. You can beat him up and he enjoys it. Why did you become Batman? ''

'' I don't think it would be good if I tell you- ''

'' You don't have to of course. But it would interest me to know. ''

'' No wonder you get along with Crane, he wants to know that too. ''

'' No he's a therapist, the want to know that is normal for people like him. I'm just curious. '' I smile a bit and he looks strangely at me.

'' I don't understand you to be serious. How can you live with someone like Joker? He could kill you. ''

'' You saw how he reacted as you hurt me, do you think he would actually hurt me if he reacts like that? Yes we fight really often. Just yesterday I got kicked out of the house for example. ''

'' Why? ''

'' Because I called a doctor…! I mean, what was so wrong on that?! Sorry that I wanted someone who REALLY can help. If he wouldn't have killed this fucking asshole from doctor then I wouldn't have called Johnny! '' I murmur slightly pissed at the thought while Bruce looks slightly amused. I glare at him as he grins stupidly,

'' What's so funny on that?! '' I hiss.

'' I think I begin to understand how you can get along with him…'' He chuckles a bit and I narrow my eyes.

'' Oh you shouldn't laugh at strange behavior mister funny-voice! ''

'' Excuse me? Why did you come to me after all? '' He asks now, still chuckling a bit.

'' First of all I wanted to smack you for slamming me into a wall. Then I wanted to shock you a bit with telling you that I know who you are and now that I'm already on it: Don't look at me that way my friend! I mean why that thing with your voice? You have such an amazing appearance with the cape and the costume and… all your little toys! But then… you open your mouth and poof! The entire cool first sight is ruined. '' I say while gesticulating wildly with my arms and head.

'' Hey it doesn't sound that stupid! '' He says suddenly pouting like a little child and he remembers me with that on Joker.

'' Oh yes it does. Why are you doing this? ''

'' To protect my friends. Everyone knows my voice in this town, if I would speak with it, everyone would find out in no time. ''

'' Uhm… I don't want to be insulting… yes I want- but Gotham's population isn't that smartest. I found out after I saw you face to face from the first time. ''

'' Yeah but you were cheating. '' He says with a lifted eyebrow.

'' No I wasn't. I hacked into your system after I had the thought about Bruce Wayne. ''

'' Yeah but you got sure after you hacked into my system. ''

'' That's true. But I don't think the others would even get to the idea of you being the Bat. ''

'' Yeah because I got myself an image that wouldn't allow that. ''

'' What image? Flirting with every woman, being a stupid, childlike alcoholic and a rich pansy boy? Nice image, really…''

'' That's a little hard don't you think? ''

'' Nope. ''

'' Of course you don't… Can I- '' He gets cut off my by phone vibrating and ringing in my pocket. I take it in my hand and grin as I see Joker's name.

'' Yeah? '' I wink at Bruce and he stands stock still, no emotion crossing his face but I see the emotions in his eyes. He's angry and I can think that he has to force himself not to demand loudly that he wants to know where Joker is right now.

'' Where are you? '' I hear Joker ask.

'' Not at Johnny's. '' I say grinning.

'' Where? ''

'' I'm taking a walk. ''

'' Without the Hyenas? '' He asks suspicious.

'' I wanted to look around without someone screaming because he sees them. '' I say rolling my eyes.

'' You sure you're- ''

'' Yes I am sure that I'm not with Johnny right now. Geez calm down, I'm alone or do you hear someone else? '' I signal Bruce to keep silent on what he nods with clenched teeth.

'' Fine remember to be here before we go. '' Without another word he ends the call and I look annoyed at my phone.

'' Control freak…! '' I murmur while putting my phone back into my pocket.

'' Sorry for tha- Bruce Wayne don't look at me like that! ''

'' I could turn you both in right now. '' He says quietly and I nod.

'' Yes you could but you don't. ''

'' Why do you think I wouldn't do that? ''

'' First because I know who you are and second because you like me. '' I say smiling.

'' I don't like you! You're the girlfriend of my enemy! ''

'' So? You should be professional enough to separate me from dangerous as long as I don't walk around like our first meeting. ''

'' You look dark enough, they would believe me if I tell them you're dangerous. ''

'' I'm a mix of Punk and Gothic, sorry but we all walk around like that! '' We stop in the middle of a small forest that lies between Gotham City and Bruce's manor and stare at each other.

'' You're a strange person. ''

'' Needs one to know one Brucey! '' I reply grinning and he sighs.

'' Yes I definitively can understand that you get along with Joker. ''

'' You jealous? Poor Brucey has no one to understand him. '' I begin to walk again and he follows, because of the rain, rather quickly.

'' Who says I have no one to understand me? ''

'' You look lonely. That's one of the reasons why you don't turn me in. You like my company. ''

'' Why should I like the company of someone insane? ''

'' Because you're insane. ''

'' I'm not insane! ''

'' Oh please you're clothing like a Bat and protect night for night the 'poor, little and oh so innocent' people from Gotham. Yes, you're perfectly sane. '' We arrive at his manor and I go with him to the door so that he can jump under the baldachin.

'' They're innocent. ''

'' They aren't and you know it but you want to believe that there are somewhere still people that aren't rotten so you tell yourself that they are. ''

'' Maybe you're right but you're wrong when you say that there's nowhere- ''

'' I don't say that there's nowhere someone innocent but it depends on what you think is innocent too. Don't get me wrong, I know that there are still people that are nice and friendly but it's hard to find them. To be insane is nothing bad, okay Joker kills many people and tortures them where he can but… He's not a monster, please believe me this…''

'' I don't think of him as a monster. ''

'' You don't? '' I ask surprised,

'' No. He's sick but no monster. And when I think of what you told me then this even tells me more that he isn't one. '' I smile friendly at him and hand him then my phone number.

'' If you want to talk to me, you can call me. ''

'' You know that I could give this number to the police? '' He says while showing the card to me…

- Bruce's POV -

'' You wouldn't. '' With that she turns around and begins to walk away, stops then to turn towards me again,

''. Don't worry, I'll still try to scratch your eyes out if you hurt him. No one will know that I have contact to you… Oh before I forget it, you might want to go on patrol this night'' She winks at me, walks then away again and leaves me stunned behind…

'' Good night Brucey…'' She calls and disappears in the small forest. I stay where I am for a moment and look at the card and see a little sentence:

_If you hear Joker's voice, better hang up. He likes to take my calls._

_When had she the time to write that? Did she planned this conversation?_

'' No I wouldn't…'' I say to myself and get inside. Alfred comes towards me and looks questioning at me,

'' Master Bruce, who was the girl if I may ask? '' I stop a moment in my tracks,

_I better not tell him who she is…_

'' Just a girl I met a few days ago. '' I say and he smiles friendly at me, obviously getting me wrong.

'' She's pretty and looks like a kind person. ''

Ha… If you would know…

'' She's taken Alfred. '' I go down into the Batcave and change right into my Batsuit. Then I save the number in my phone and throw then the note away so that Alfred has no chance to see it.

_I need to get a clear head… And obviously I have work to do…!_

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

BOOM! I'M FULLY BACK WITH 12 SITES! YES!

Okay that was the first meeting with Bruce Wayne. Next chapter will be… Oh you know what? It's a surprise. And I have to excuse for that poorly written lemon scene and first I wanted to skip the scene and let her wake up on the next morning right away but… I hate it if someone skips such scenes and even if I can't write them myself… I had to write it…x3

I hope you enjoyed it (the lemon part too) and I'll see you back in the next chapter :)

Robin-Sukino:*


	27. Chapter 26 - Captured

_**Chapter 27 – Captured **_

- Angeline's POV, 2 months after they arrived -

'' You're the most _annoyin' woman I've ever met_! ''

'' Why? Because I know how to hit someone when I throw a plate at his head?! '' I shoot back while crossing my arms. His eyes narrow even more while he holds the spot on his head that bleeds because I hit him with said plate a few minutes ago. Normally I would be sorry but right now I'm just angry!

'' I thought we already _had that talk_?! ''

'' I don't know what's your problem Joker! Johnny is totally all right! And when it comes to manners you could learn a lot from him! ''

'' I told ya not to go to him again! ''

'' And you actually thought I would listen to that command? You should know me better than that! ''

Let me explain why we fight _this time_: I visit Johnny now almost every 3 days, for talking and just because I like him very much. He's a good friend. Joker found out about that and now he's furious that I ignored his command and screams at me for it. To his bad we ate a few moments ago and so there were plates on the night table. The first one missed him but the second one hit his head on the left side. What he doesn't know is that I visit Johnny not only for talking friendly but because of the nightmare too. It helps a lot to get help from him with that and so I'll just keep ignoring him. The others brought themselves in a safe distance as they heard us scream the first time. I think they flew out of the warehouse. Maybe they're waiting outside somewhere until we two get friendly again.

'' Fine! If ya like him _so much_ then go back to that _lousy bastard_! ''

'' He isn't a bastard! If it interests you: I already hit him for locking you up! And don't get so jealous! ''

'' _I'm not jealous!_ ''

'' You can remember that I can see it if you lie? '' I ask with a lifted eyebrow and for the first time in the time I see him, he blushes a little bit, barely seeable, but good enough for me.

'' I give ya two choices: Ya never visit him and everything will be all right… Or ya visit him… AND CAN STAY THERE! ''

'' Do I get the phone-joker? But I want a different Joker than you…'' Without any other words, he grabs me on my collar and throws me out of the building! Shortly after that, the door opens again and towards me flies a jacket and an umbrella.

'' So you still care, even if you send me away…'' I say to myself with a satisfied grin.

'' He threw you out again. '' That was no question more a statement. I nod and look grinning at Steve,

'' If I were you, I wouldn't annoy him right now. I threw a plate at his head and I think it wouldn't be good to provoke him now even more. Maybe you should stay away from here for some time. ''

'' You go back to Dr. Crane? '' He asks while we walk together a few meters. Steve and the others know about Johnny. They found out a few things after another fight and so I told them the whole story. Well not _everything_. Just that I like Johnny and Joker doesn't. They don't know why.

'' Yepp, if Joker snaps out of some reason, call me. Otherwise I'm now officially not available. '' With that I open up the black umbrella with the red edges which protects more against sun than rain, and make my way to Johnny's house.

'' Ah Selena, please come in…'' Johnny says and goes already inside. I place my umbrella in the holder and my shoes on the towel and follow him then.

'' You want some tea or coffee? ''

'' Uhm tea, thanks. Johnny…? ''

'' What's the matter? '' He asks suddenly worried and places the cup with water for the tea away for a moment.

'' Jack kicked me out. Could I stay here for a few days…? O-only if it's all right. ''

'' Sure that's no problem. What makes the nightmare? ''

'' Hadn't had him since the last 5 days. Sorry by the way that I couldn't come 3 days ago… I got kinda… busy…'' I blush at the end and Johnny chuckles,

'' Yeah I can image it. It's still seeable. '' Shocked I grab on the deep blue mark on my neck which was a few hours ago still covered with my shirt…

'' Heh… Yeah… Uhm… Well- ''

'' We had this 'uhm, yeah and well' conversation already. ''

'' Sorry…''

'' Come on. You can tell me now precisely what you feel right now. ''

'' You can't stop this whole 'I'm-a-therapist-and-totally-interested-in-your-li fe' thing for one time can you? '' I ask mocking.

'' No I can't. So…? ''

'' I feel angry! He can't just one time stop his stupid behavior. Always telling me he trusts me but in the next second telling me that I had something with you! Argh! This guy is so- ''

'' Wait, wait, wait… He says that you and I would have… an affair? '' He sounds amused.

'' You find it funny, I had to hear something about that for 2 hours! '' I hiss with narrowed eyes and he grins wider.

'' Sorry but alone the thought is funny. I wouldn't do that out of two simple facts and you… Well you're so totally in love with him that I don't think you would survive without him. ''

'' Two facts huh? Fact one he would kill you fact two I'm not your type? ''

'' Nah fact one was right but fact two isn't the real one. I wouldn't date you because I think of you as a good friend. And friends don't date their friends' right? ''

'' THANK YOU! At least one gets that! GOD SOMETIMES I COULD KILL HIM! You know what? I think he doesn't even thinks that we had something he's just pissed that I visit you and now he searches for every possible reason to scream at me for that! God he is so… ARGH! '' I shut up for a few moments before I look at him again,

'' You've got chocolate? '' He nods, stands up and comes a few moments later back with a chocolate bar in his hand. I take it gratefully and he just grins amused on my the typical girls-eat-their-frustration-away thing.

'' Thank you…'' With that I open it and begin to eat.

_Time to eat the frustration away….!_

- 4 days later -

I calmed down again and thought on looking what the guys do and so I said good-bye to Johnny and now I'm on my way back to Joker's hideout. I'm just one corner from Johnny's apartment away, as I suddenly feel how something hits my arm and stays inside there! I pull out a little injection and just as a few men run towards me, everything in front of me gets black!

As I wake up again, I'm in a cell with glass splitters at the walls and on the floor. To sit on it, makes me bleed and it hurts so fucking much! I realize that my whole body is full of bruises shortly after that too. I had no wounds so that had to mean that I got beaten up by someone while I was unconscious. Suddenly the door opens and a man with a red eye comes into my cell… As he sees me awake he begins to grin,

'' Oh you're up! Pretty good timing Miss Kyle! I have a few questions for you…'' I try to stand up and beat the shit out of the guy but I'm tied up and can't move because of that.

'' Don't try it. You'll only hurt yourself and we wouldn't want that. '' he says with a grin.

'' What do you want from me?! And how do you know my name?! '' I asked hissing and with dangerously narrowed eyes!

'' Like I said…'' He comes towards me and grabs my chin!

'' I want to ask you a few questions! '' I bite into his hand so that blood wells up in my mouth and shortly after that I get kicked in the ribs!

''AH! D-damn…! A-and what questions w-would that be? '' I ask while swallowing another scream down.

'' You see your Boyfriend The Joker… he made… let's just say he has something from us that we need back. '' He says slowly watching to have my attention.

'' My what? I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person here. I know The Joker, of course I do, but his girlfriend is another girl. ''

'' I saw a picture from you my dear. Even if it's hard to recognize you with all the make-up and the seductive clothes but it was still makeable to find out that it's you, Miss Kyle. ''

'' So what do I have to do with the thing he did?! '' I ask after some hesitation.

'' It's very simple, you tell us where he is, we kill him, let you go and everything becomes normal again for you. So… where is his hideout? ''

'' Wait, what?! You want to kill him?! ''

'' The thing he stole from us, is nothing material. It's more personal. ''

'' I won't tell you anything! ''

'' Well, that's too bad… see we don't want to hurt you. It's nothing against you after all. Just tell us where he is and you can go. ''

'' And what happens if I don't tell you anything?! ''

'' Then, my dear, we have to hurt you so long until you speak. '' With that another kick hits my ribs and this time at least two of them break! I clench my teeth together and try to look threatening up at him!

'' Joker will kill you if you hurt me! '' I say and swallow down the fear.

'' Oh? Would he? '' Another kick!

'' Y-yes he will break every one of your bones! Suddenly the man takes out a metal-bar and smacks it onto my back!

'' If he comes here by himself or if we find him… Both options are good so let's wait for him. '' Another smack with the metal-bar this time right onto my head! I just hear him leaving the cell before my mind shuts down again from the hard hit onto my head…

- Some time later –

The door of my cell opens and that man with the red eye comes in.

I don't know how long I'm here now but it feels like an eternity… He and his men have beaten me up pretty badly. My whole body is full of bruises, brand marks and cutting wounds… but the worst is on my back, it's full of lashings! They won't let it heal, they want me to be in pain, to scream and cry! But I refuse to scream or cry in front of them, doesn't matter how much it hurts. It wouldn't help me to feel better if I scream and cry, it would just tell them that they can go to their goal. My sight is blurry and I can't breathe very even, it hurts but I can't show it. It would make them to the winners and I won't let that happen!

I keep my stare on the floor refusing to look at him,

'' Will you tell us now where he hides? '' He asks and gives me a dirty look.

_He wants to see me break! He can wait long for that!_

I lift my head up to him and look straight into the eyes, my glance is mocking.

'' I already told you…'' I begin to cough lightly and my body begins to tremble. Not because of the pain, more because my hate towards these people!

'' I won't tell you anything! '' I scream and jump up! I run as fast as I can towards him and kick him to the floor. As he wants to get up, I attack his head and let the now unconscious man slide back on the floor. I put him into my cell and run as fast as my legs allow me to!

I look into almost every room but I find nothing that could help me. Then I get into a room with many monitors and keyboards in it… It must be the control-room. For a moment I think about sending a help-call to Joker but then I change my mind and look at the cameras.

I can't only see my cell, no what's far worse, I can see some of the red eye's men come running in my direction. How it looks they're maybe 4 floors away…

_I have to get away from here as long it's still possible for me!_

I run out of the room in the opposite direction from where the men are. Some time I just run disoriented along the corridors until I get to big door which is made of some steel.

_It must be the Exit!_

I try to open the door but it's locked. I curse out loud and try to break the lock with some stones that lie around here but it doesn't work… Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me! I turn around and see the 5 henchmen from Red Eye. Slowly they walk in my direction and then one of them runs towards me! Before he can catch me I jump over his head and land on all fours. Now the other 4 try to catch me too but I kick one of them against a wall and he slides down and stays there…Then I only hear 3 shots before I slide to the floor…

_I can't move my body! _

One of them comes to me and injects me something. I feel dizzy and so tired!

_What did they give me?!_

'' Bad move Miss Kyle, really really bad move…'' More I don't understand before everything becomes black…

I wake up again in the 'conversation-room' like Red Eye calls it.

'' Miss Kyle, nice to see you awake! You caused my men some trouble you know that? '' Even if my body's still weak, I jump up and try to scratch Red Eye's eyes out but with punch into my tummy, I break down on the floor next to him.

'' Some would say your boyfriend taught you to fight a little wiser. But what do I say? This man isn't wise just crazy. Why don't you just tell us where the freak hides? ''

'' He isn't a freak! '' I demand and stand up again. My hands clenched to fists and my teeth pressed against each other!

'' Oh please, this man isn't sane and the things he does are just stupid. ''

'' And torturing a girl who has nothing to do with this is so much better? ''

'' I just want back what's mine. ''

'' But your way to get it are wrong. You really think I would tell you where he is? I would rather die than to tell anybody where he is! ''

'' How about that: You tell us where he is, and we give you two another day together before we kill him. ''

'' Are you deaf? I just told you that I would rather die than to tell you where he is! '' Now his eyes narrow,

'' To kill you wouldn't help us. We heard that you're a hacker and on the video-material I saw you running into the control-room. Tell me: Why haven't you tried to send Joker a message? ''

'' I will not give you the slightest hint where he hides. Forget it. I'm strong enough to wait until he finds me himself. And he will find me! ''

'' Should I tell you what I'll do to him when we find out? ''

'' You'll kill him. ''

'' Yes that too but I'll let him suffer just like he let me suffer. Maybe I'll re-open his scars first… Do you think that would be painful? '' My eyes widen,

- Flashback –

'' You know what I mean. He did that to you right? '' I ask while pointing at his scars.

'' Yes. I told ya he was a drinker. He beaten up me and my mother pretty often but I was never strong enough to defense me or my mother. One night he got so drunk and lost so damn much his patience that he grabbed didn't stop beating my mother up so that she was later covered in blood…'' He clenches his hands to fist while shutting his eyes close.

'' She was barely breathing… I watched everything but was too scared to stop him or even try anything! But after I saw her lying there… dying there… something inside me snapped and I jumped on his back in the attempt to stop him from killing her completely…! He pushed me off his back and I flew against a wall. I was crying and he came over to me… He told me that he hates it to see me sad and he knows a way how he can make me always smiling… He took a kitchen knife and came towards me… My mother tried with her last breathes to stop him but he ignored him and kept on coming closer. I remember that I felt a bit dizzy because my head hit the wall pretty badly and so I couldn't stand up and run. My mother begged my father to stop but didn't. ' Let's put a _smile on that face!_ ' he kept saying that while he came closer and as he stand above me hi putted the blade in my mouth and begun to smile widely. 'See like that it goes! Come on son smile! ' I tried to smile but failed. After a few tries he got furious and screamed at me for being a mistake and a worthless piece of shit!

Then he moved the blade upwards and I just felt incredible strong pain rip through my cheeks and later through my whole body. I felt that I got slowly unconscious but I knew that I had to do something. I grabbed the knife which lay next to me and stabbed my father. As I looked after my mother she was already dead. She chocked on her own blood. Then I just remember that I got unconscious. The next time I woke up, I was in a hospital. I heard a bit of the conversation the docs had… They said that the scars will remain on my face forever and that they can't bring me into an orphan like that so they just wanted to drop me somewhere. They said it's better that I die on the street than to consume too much needed space in an orphan. ''

- Flashback End –

My eyes narrow dangerously and I feel how, my blood begins to broil! My hands clench to fists so hard that my nails dug into my flesh and the blood falls to the floor…!

_If I don't calm down abruptly I'll lose my control…!_

'' You. Won't. Do. That! '' I say between hard breaths, trying to calm down but alone the thought of his words make it hard to keep control!

'' You still don't tell us? ''

'' NO! I'LL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE HE HIDES YOU DISGUSTING SON OF A BITCH! ''

'' You know what I found out as I went through every Article from the day you were first seen in Germany and now? In none of the buildings or districts that were burned down where ever something with animals. ''

_Oh no…_

'' First I ignored that fact but now I think… You may have a thing for animals…''

_Oh please no…!_

With a snap of his fingers the door opens and man comes inside with a completely scarred puppy a lash…! My eyes widen and just as I want to run towards the dog, two men suddenly come up behind me and throw me against a wall! Completely ignoring the pain and the dizzy feeling, I stand up again… only to be chained to the wall. The chains are right on the wall and so my back is pressed against the wall. While two men chain my legs to the wall, another two do the same with my wrists! I try to struggle free in that proceed but… They're too strong!

Red Eye signals his men to leave the room and as they're outside, he grabs the puppy on his collar and holds him up! The poor thing begins to howl and now I begin to tremble while I ignore the pain completely that flows through my body while I try to get rid of the chains! I just want to get to the little dog!

'' So I was right… You do care a lot about animals. That's too sweet. You sure don't want that poor little creature to get hurt would you? '' I shake furiously my head and bite my lower lip to hold the tears of fear back. Fear about what's about to come.

'' Well then another deal: Tell me where The Joker is… or I'll kill that poor thing in a very ugly way…''

_What now? What now?! WHAT NOW?! DAMN! I can't see how the dog dies but I can't tell him where Joker hides either… If I tell him and he surprises Joker, I'm the reason why Joker dies! But if I don't tell him, he will torture the puppy!_

'' I-…I can't tell you where he hides…'' Now blood flows down my lower lip.

'' Very well… Then…'' He throws the puppy to the floor who makes a pained howl. Then the small dog tries to get away but Red Eye kicks him against the wall next to me like he's some kind of football…!

'' PLEASE STOP THAT! '' I scream, my eyes never leave the puppy.

'' I'll stop if you tell me. '' He answers calm and begins to kick the small creature over and over again. Then he takes out a knife and begins to cut of his tail!

'' NO! STOP THAT! I BEG YOU! PLEASE STOP HURTING HIM! ''

'' Tell me where The Joker hides! ''

'' I CAN'T! '' He keeps on hurting the little creature and more and more of his blood flies against my body and stays there!

'' Please… Stop…'' I beg silently with wide eyes.

And then… the puppy is only a pulp of blood and something of what I can't say what it is…

On a snap of his fingers another animal gets thrown into the room. My eyes widen on the sight and the memories crash me inside! He holds up a black cat!

- Flashback –

I sit in the basement, protecting the cat with my small body. Tears are all over my face while my father looks down at me. Over his face are scratching marks and under my nails are the pieces of skin that miss on his face…!

'' You little brat! '' GE grabs me on my hair and throws me against a next wall. While I try to stand up, my father grab my cat on the collar and begins to kick her!

'' PLEASE STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE FATHER STOP IT! '' I scream, my voice is filled with tears and pain!

'' STOP HURTING HER I BEG YOU! '' But he doesn't stop. He keeps on kicking her and then… she stops moving… She's dead…

- Flashback End –

'' NO STOP IT PLEASE! '' It's like a Déjà vue! He keeps on kicking the cat against the wall next to me and like with the puppy, most of its blood hits my body…! I keep screaming, begging him to stop and leave her alone but he doesn't stop. He keeps on kicking and cutting her until she looks similar like the puppy… Just a pulp of blood…

Red Eye lets the knife fall right onto that… pulp and knocks then on the door. The door opens again and while Red Eye leaves, the 4 men who chained me to the wall, free me now and let me careless fall to the ground.

I hear nothing… I see nothing except the dead puppy and the cat… and then…

_**I SNAP! **_

- A few days later –

I don't know what I did exactly after Red Eye killed the puppy and the cat… but it must be something horrible. I woke up some time later in my cell, chained to the wall with heavy iron chains on legs, arms, upper body and even around my throat. Most of his henchmen are gone. I don't know where they are. The few, who're still there, look fearful at me whenever they see me. The torturing became harder too. I asked what happened but they keep ignoring me.

Right now I sit totally weak and beaten up in my cell and wait for Red Eye or his henchmen to appear… And like I expected it, the cell door opens and one of the red eye's followers comes in, behind him another one…

'' The boss wants to talk to you. Lucky you he gives you a break. ''

'' I still w-won't tell your boss a thing… He can wait long for that. '' My breath is unsteady and my energy goes lower with every breathe I take…

'' We'll see if you're still such a fighter when you know the truth. '' Each one of them grabs an arm of mine and they drag me to the interrogation room where already Red Eye sits and waits…

'' Ah Miss Kyle! It's nice to see that you're being well. Please take a seat. '' He points at the chair in front of him and his two henchmen put me in it.

'' What do you want?! '' I ask hissing.

'' I want to ask you one last time: Where is The Joker's hideout? ''

'' I. Won't. Tell! '' I say stubborn, my eyes are cold.

'' Very well, you leave me no other choice… Why do you want to risk your life for someone who obviously cares a shit about you? ''

'' You're wrong. He will come and save me. I'm sure of it. He won't let me die here. And when he's here, he will kill you! '' I call out loud.

'' Are you sure he will come? ''

'' Of course he will. I trust him! ''

'' So you trust him… Even if I tell you …'' he stops a moment and looks straight into my eyes,

'' That you're almost 1 and a half month's here…? '' My eyes widen…

_No…_

'' No that… that can't be… He-he would never…''

'' He would never let you down like this? Obviously this is the case. If you don't Belive me, I can show you the dates and the video material. '' He says calm.

'' B-but why…''

'' Because he doesn't care about you anymore… You cause him trouble, he has no interest in you anymore…''

'' That… That's not true…''

'' He hates you. He doesn't accept you like you are. He's happy that you're gone. '' I'm unable to speak anymore.

'' Get Miss Kyle back into her cell. '' He calls and a few moments later I'm back in my cell. I feel like numb… I can't even feel the glass splitter or the torturing in the next days…

They actually did it… They broke me…

I came to myself a little as they got a new idea to hurt me. They tie me up now with mesh and begin to hurt me with electro bars...! That is the first method that makes me scream in agony! I try to swallow it down but I can't stop screaming!

_Joker…! Please come and get me…! _

'' Joker…'' I whisper barely hearable first…

'' _**JOKER!**_ '' I scream and in that moment the door breaks open with a loud bang and Joker looks at Red Eye in front of me. In his eyes I can see that he is in rage! I never saw him this angry before… It gives me creeps! His green and brown eyes seem to stab everything that he looks at and right now, it's Red Eye…!

He looks at me for a second and goes then to Red Eye! He smacks him across a wall and as I thought he would just kill him, I was wrong! Oh I was so wrong! I've seen it often that he kills people but now I close my eyes not wanting to see it!

First he cuts of his limbs with a simple knife and then he crushes his larynx so that he isn't able to scream anymore! Next Joker begins to cut of his nose, ears and cuts out his eyes. And finally after he smacks him a last time into the stomach, he kicks him into some corner and lets him die there in the most brutal way I've ever seen!

'' Never hurt ma girl again! '' His voice is cold and creepier than everything I've ever heard before. After a last look at him, he runs towards me, cuts the mash and places me carefully on the floor.

'' You all right Angel…? '' His eyes fill with worry and with the last bit of power I still have left, I lift my arm and hit him weakly with my fist!

'' Where have you been…?! ''

'' I thought you were still at Crane's. After a week I wanted to get you back but he told me that you left already a few days ago… I used every contact I have but no one saw you. I'm so sorry I needed far too long to find out where you are and to get here…'' He says softly and for a few moments I look angry at him but the anger changes fast into tears of release and happiness that he's here finally… I clutch my hands into his shirt, pulling myself as close to him as I can.

'' It's fine Angel… Shhh… I'm here… You're safe now… I promise…'' He pulls his jacket around my body before he picks me up bridal style.

'' Get Crane! He has to take care of 'er wounds! '' He screams at someone behind him but I don't lift my head up to look who it is. I let my head against his chest, letting fall all the tears that I had to hold back these past 2 months. As I hear him walking out of the room and along the long corridor, I remember something!

'' We have to go to the control-room…'' I murmur with husky voice.

'' Why? ''

'' They filmed my time here. Please get me into the control-room. '' Without any other word he gets me into the control room and lets me carefully down on a chair. I look at the monitors but I have to blink a few times…

_Damn I can barely see anything…! Come on pull yourself together! To get this video material on a DVD and delete then a complete system is nothing for you! _

I begin to tip as fast as I can, copy the whole video material on a DVD and delete then the complete system. After that Joker puts the DVD in his pocket and lifts me up again. He gets me into the backseat of a car where I fall asleep as soon as I sit comfortable on Joker's lap. My ear right over his heartbeat and my hands clutched onto his shirt with his arms protectively around me…

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

I'm so sorry that I couldn't make a chapter last Sunday but I was gone from Saturday until Friday and I had no contact to any kind of Laptop (or electronic). Well maybe I get two chapters next week to make it up xD

Hope you liked the chapter and I see you in the next one :)

Tell me what you think about it in a Review or a PM if you want.

Robin-Sukino:*


	28. Chapter 27 - Forgotten

_**Chapter 27 – Forgotten**_

- Angeline's POV -

I wake up because I feel something shifts next to me. I force my eyes open and regret it abruptly…! Through my whole head flows a stir pain which comes like I think from the bright light. I want to clap my hand over my eyes but as I lift my right arm, strong pain flows through my whole body! I want to sit up but then the next pain attack comes! I fall back on the bed and reach carefully out to grab the water bottle that stands always next to my bed, but there is none…! I try to open my eyes again and this time I can ignore the pain. I sit carefully and slowly up and look around.

_Where am I…? That's not my room… _

'' What the…?! '' Next to me are lying two sleeping hyenas…

_Where am I?! I can't remember this room! _

I try to stand up but I let it be after 6 tries... Then suddenly the door opens and a man in a purple and green suit comes in. As he sees me he smiles and my eyes widen of the look at his lips! There are big scars which make his grin much wider than a normal one, he wears red lip stick, and white make-up. Around his eyes are black circles and his hair was obviously brown but now it is green dyed…! He walks towards me and I struggle backwards.

'' Angel! Good to see, uh, _good to see_ that you're awake! How do you _feel_?- What's the matter? '' The guy asks in English and he seems… worried?

_Why is this guy worried? _

'' Who are you? '' I ask with a dry throat.

'' What? ''

'' Don't you understand me?! Who are you? And why am I here?! '' I ask, trying to ignore the pain that flows through my throat while I speak.

_What happened to me…?! Damn every bone in my body hurts like hell!_

'' Angel, if-''

'' Don't call me Angel! My name is Angeline! '' I say and forget that I'm hurt and stand up. Of course the pain flows through me again and with a cry I fall down but before I can hit the floor, the guy catches me and lifts me back on the bed carefully.

'' Come on Angel this, uh, this _game_ isn't funny anymore! '' He says in a strange voice.

'' What are you talking about? What have you done to me? Why am I in so much pain? ''

'' You really don't remember me? ''

'' Obviously! Why should I lie!? '' I say annoyed while I try to get up again but the guy holds me down. Strangely my body doesn't react to the contact…

'' Look at ya left ring finger and try to remember. '' He turns around and walks out of the door. Outside I hear him scream:

'' CRANE! SWING YA LOOSY ASS OVER HERE YA BASTARD! '' I stand up again and walk carefully with weak legs over to the door. I open it a little bit and look outside. The man with the painted face stands in front of another young man. The other man wears a brown suit which looks really expensive. He has brown hair, deep blue eyes and he wears glasses. This must be this 'Crane'.

'' What's the matter now? '' He sounds annoyed. Obviously the two men have some problems with each other.

_Maybe he's his ex-boyfriend or something like that…_

'' She can't remember a thing! I told ya to fix 'er! '' This Crane seems not really surprised on that and as he looks to the door, he sees me and walks towards me without another word.

'' You shouldn't be outside of your bed. Your wounds will open up again. '' He says with a friendly smile on his face, my eyes narrow. Now the man with the painted face comes towards me too. Just as this Crane wants to pull the door open I slam it into his face and try to run past them but the other man catches me and holds me still. As his hands touch me I feel pain flow through my body,

'' AH! '' I scream through clenched teeth but shut up as fast as possible!

'' Told ya, ya should stay in bed. '' He says. I dug my teeth deep into his wrist so that I taste blood but instead that he lets go of me, he begins to laugh and throws me over his shoulder. I kick and smack him as hard as possible but obviously that doesn't hurt him.

'' Let me go! Let me go! I SAID LET ME GO! '' He walks with me on his shoulder back into the room with the bed and lets me down there and before I can jump up again, this Crane cuff's my hand with some handcuffs with long chains to the bed.

'' That really hurt. '' He says while wiping away some blood from his nose with a handkerchief.

'' That was intended…! '' I say while crossing my arms and legs. Now I see many bandages around my body. Through a few of them I see how blood wells up. I clench my teeth together as the pain reaches my mind.

'' And the wounds open up again…'' Crane says.

'' Who are you? ''

'' Don't worry your memory's will come back very soon. You forgot many things because you lost so extremely much blood and because of the… things that happened to you... '' He says while taking a scissor and new bandages. He sits down in front of me and lifts my arm up carefully. I look curious at the man with the painted face who just stares at this Crane. How it seems he watches what he does.

_Wait I should look at my left ring finger…!_

My eyes wander to my left hand and-

'' WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! '' I ask screeching and rip my arm out of the man's gasp to look closely at the ring on my finger. The both men begin to laugh at my outburst and my shocked features.

'' This is your engagement ring. '' The man says as he grabs my arm again.

'' My… what…? '' I ask slowly.

'' An engagement is- '' Crane wants to explain but I cut him off,

'' I know what engagement means smartass! To who AM I engaged?! '' The man with the painted face points a finger to himself,

'' Me. ''

'' Oh… Well… Uhm… Okay. Next question: Why do I have so many wounds? '' Now they both look depressed,

'' Well… You kinda got kidnapped. ''

'' Great. '' I say ironic and with an eye roll.

'' Your wounds will heal. But I fear some of them will remain as scars, especially the one on your back. '' He says while nursing the wounds on my arms. I see the deep blue, green and purple marks on them and the stitched up wounds.

'' Wow I look pretty funny! '' I begin to laugh slightly but stop rather quickly because of the sting that goes through my lungs.

'' Ya weren't laughing as I found ya. '' My… finance says.

_Okay! Strange word…! I just call him clowny…_

'' I can image that. It hurts like hell. It must have been even worse as the wounds were still fresh. ''

'' It was. '' Clowny says.

'' Okay just for the protocol… Who are you two, what are you doing and where I'm right now? ''

'' My name's Jonathan Crane, I'm doctor as you may have seen. ''

'' Really? Never thought that… And who- Where's he going? '' I ask as I see my finance leaving.

'' Probably torturing and killing someone… '' Jonathan says while he begins to remove the bandages on my legs.

'' Killing? ''

'' It must be hard for him that you can't remember him…'' He looks now to the closed door himself.

'' Tell me where I'm here and who he is…''

'' You're at my home at this moment. First we wanted to bring you to his hideout but the risk that The Bat could show up there any day was too big plus my bed is much more comfortable. ''

'' This is your bed? But… where do you sleep if I'm in here? ''

'' I have a guest room. I was a highly professional Doctor, I've plenty much money so I have a good apartment too. ''

'' And where does clowny sleep? '' I ask while nodding towards the door.

'' Mostly next to this bed. You were unconscious for 1 full week. He barely left your side. ''

'' Okay… But I can move into the guest room too. It's your bed after all. ''

'' It's okay that you stay here. This bed is a bit softer than the one in the guest room and your body needs still time to heal so this one is better for you. ''

'' But- ''

'' No but's you stay here. ''

'' Fine… Now tell me about clowny. ''

'' His name is Jack Napier but he's known as The Joker. You remember that you come from Germany? ''

'' Yes but my female intuition tells me that I'm not any longer. '' A amused smile creeps on his face,

'' You're 'female intuition' is right. You're in Gotham. Joker was in Germany for almost two years. There you two met and he took you with him here to Gotham. We two met as he got injured pretty badly. You called me because you recognized my name. Maybe 2 months after you arrived here, you got kidnapped from a few men who wanted to know where Jack's hideout is but you refused to tell them and so they began to torture you, physically and mentally… To that time you two had a fight and you lived at my place for a few days and as you were on your way back to him, they got you. I thought you arrived safely at Jokers hideout but after he came to my place 1 week after you were gone and told me you never showed up at his door we begun to search for you. We needed almost 2 months to find you but luckily he got you before they killed you completely. I got a call abruptly and I nursed you but I already thought that you could lose a few memories because of your blood loss and because of the trauma you may or surely will have. But to be serious I didn't thought you would lose every memory about Jack. '' He explains while nursing the wounds again and putting new bandages around my legs.

'' Ouch! '' I hiss as he opens the bandage on my upper body.

'' The scar on your back is the worst. They hit you with whips on the back and… well he's not as pretty as he was anymore. '' He hands me a towel to hide the front of my upper body and I take it with a small smile.

'' Good to know that you know how nice my back looked… Is here somewhere a mirror? '' I ask with a cheeky grin. He nods with a chuckle and points to his wardrobe. There's a big mirror on the door. I turn around a bit and stare at my back…

'' Wow… That are damn many lashing wounds…'' I say to myself.

'' Come on sit back down on the bed. I need to take care of that or else it's going to get worse. '' I sit back down and he begins to smear some cream on my back. I hiss a bit from the pain and bite into the towel. After an eternity my upper body is wrapped in bandages again and I lean with my side against the cold wall.

'' When does he come back…? '' I ask, not sure how I should react the next time.

_I can't say for sure that he does lie but I'm in Gotham! He could be a master of lying and now that I'm… weak… he could trick me easily. I don't trust them…_

'' I don't know. I think he needs to calm down a bit. ''

'' Do you two know each other good? ''

'' Depended on how you see that. I testes my fear toxin on him and he had no other changes then to tell me his greatest fears but he doesn't know that I know that. He still thinks that you are the only one who knows about his past. ''

_Okay not his ex-boyfriend… Wait! Toxin?_

'' You tested something on him? '' My eyes narrow and out of a not known reason, I feel angry towards Dr. Crane but he just begins to laugh lightly,

'' Can't remember her own finance but still acts protecting. ''

'' It's not my damn fault that I don't know him right now…''

_If I even know any of you…!_

'' Yes I know that. But it's good to see that you are getting better. ''

'' I feel like cheese…'' I say with a dramatic sigh.

'' Cheese? ''

'' You know the one with the many holes….''

'' Yes you're definitively getting better. '' He laughs a bit and I smile weakly.

'' You've got something to drink? My throat hurts…'' He nods, stands up and walks over to the door again. I use the time he's gone to look at the ring again….

_Why can't I remember something so extremely important…?! Damn that ring is beautiful! Somehow I hope that the story they tell me is true…_

Moments later, Dr. Crane returns with a glass of water and some pills in his hand. HE hands me the pills and the glass of water. But instead of taking the pills instantly, I eye them, out of habit, carefully.

'' What's wrong? '' Dr. Crane asks.

'' How do I know you're not trying to drug me? ''

'' Jack would kill me if I drug you. It's a simple pain-killer with some medicaments in it. ''

'' Sure I would say that too if I would want to drug someone. ''

'' I thought you could see it if someone lies? ''

'' How do you- ''

'' Jack told me. We had a lot of time together thanks to you. Good he tried to kill me a few times and I think the only reason why he hasn't until now is because he knows that I'm the only one who can help you. ''

'' How does he know that?! ''

'' He's your finance. You told him. ''

'' How do I know you're telling the truth? ''

'' Again, why don't you use your… power? ''

'' That's no power. Most of the time it's really stupid to see if someone's lying but to answer your question: My body is weak plus I'm in Gotham. You could be a master in lying and maybe, through my weakened mind and body, you two could trick me. ''

'' That's possible but I have no reason to do that. If I would have kidnapped you, I would probably try my fear-toxin on you. ''

'' What's this fear-toxin you're talking about? ''

'' It shows you your greatest fears. Almost every human I tested it on lost their minds just 3 of them kept it. ''

'' Which 3? ''

'' The Batman, myself and your finance… ''

'' You tested it on yourself? ''

'' No, The Batman gave me a very high doses. I don't know how I survived that to be honest…''

'' That sounds pretty interesting. ''

'' You said that already as we met first. ''

'' But- '' I stop myself as I hear the door open and Joker comes back in. All over his clothes are blood and dirt.

_Wow… I wonder how many people he killed…? _

'' Out! '' He barks to Dr. Crane who looks abruptly pissed but he stands up and leaves then. Dr. Crane says something to him what I can't understand but The Joker just nods. As soon as he's outside, The Joker comes over to me and sits down on my bed, ignoring the chair on which Dr. Crane sat just a few seconds ago completely.

'' Why don't you swallow the pain killer? '' He asks and I huff,

'' Telltale…'' I murmur to myself but on a look at the painted man in front of me he waits for an answer.

'' Do you really think that I would be so stupid to swallow some pills from what I don't even know if it's really a pain killer? That could be anything and I refuse to swallow nicely something that could hurt me even more. ''

'' You think that I would hurt you? ''

'' How can I know? I don't even know you! I don't know where I really am, I don't know who you two really are, I don't even know what really happened to me! ''

'' You're in Gotham City in the apartment of Jonathan Crane. My name is Jack Napier, better known as The Joker and I'm your finance. And to that: Believe me, if I want to hurt you, I wouldn't drug you for that. ''

'' You could tell me everything right know! I can't differentiate if it's a lie or not while my mind and my body is this weak! ''

'' Swallow the pain killer Angel! ''

'' No! ''

'' Either you take them by yourself or I'll force you to swallow them down! And if I have to shove them down your throat, you will swallow them! ''

'' Don't even think of touching me! '' I say and crawl a bit backwards. He takes the pills into his hand and holds them towards me. I slap his hand away so that the pills fall a few meters away from me on the bed and cross my arms over my chest! A moment he stays still, then he stands up and gets back the pills. He sits down in front of me again but instead of holding them out to me again, he takes them in his own mouth…

_What is he-_

My thoughts get interrupted as he suddenly crashes his mouth against mine and before my mind can even begin to process that, he forces his tongue and the pills into my mouth and a bit into my throat! Out of reflex I swallow them down completely but then my self-defensive mode kicks in and I push him with all my force away and-

**SLAP!**

'' DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FREAK! '' I scream at him but regret it abruptly. His hands wander suddenly around my neck and first I think, because of the look in his eyes that he wants to strangle me. I react directly and kick out to get him off of me. While he stands up from the floor, I jump up and hurry as fast as I can over to the door and just as I had it open a bit, it slams closed and Joker stops me from leaving the room. His arms are next to each sides of my head and my back is pressed against the wall.

'' Frrrreak?! '' He asks in a strange voice and my eyes widen but narrow quickly. I slam my fist against his chest and slip away under him and run to the window… just to see that it's locket… I close my eyes a moment and take a deep breath to get my thoughts together.

_Who the fuck locks his windows! Fine it was a pain killer but this guy's going to hurt me if I don't do anything to stop him. DAMN! THINK ANGELINE! _

I open my eyes again and see Joker a few meters in front of me. I take a step back but see that he doesn't move. A red mark is on his face and I see the biting mark I gave him on his wrist. Suddenly I feel very scared…! My breathe speeds up and I don't know why!

_He wants to lock me up inside here…! W-why am I suddenly scared of being locked up?! I can't breathe…! No stay away…! I don't want to be inside here…! Let me out!_

'' No… stay away…! '' Slowly he walks towards me, tears of fear well up in my eyes,

'' Stay away! '' I cry desperate. He sees the tears in my eyes and stops abruptly in his tracks but that just for a few seconds before he comes towards me again. I begin to tremble furiously and shake my head, biting my lip,

'' No! Stop! Stay away! '' Out of fear I slap him right across the face and leave scratching marks on his face which bleed a bit. I break down on the floor, sobbing and trembling out of panic.

_Why am I so scared? I never was so scared! Please, somebody help! Please-_

My body freezes as Joker wraps his arms around my body softly and pulls me slowly closer. My breathe stops as I hear his heartbeat right next to my right ear.

'' Let go of me…'' I say weak and hit him just as weak with my fist but his arms stay in their place.

'' I said let go…'' Again I begin to hit him softly but soon my body reacts without wanting it and my fingers tangle in his shirt. Somehow it feels right to stay in his embrace. It's strangely comfortable.

'' Are ya done now? Or do ya keep want to beat me? '' He asks softly while wiping my tears away with his ungloved hand.

'' Did you endured all of this for me? I used you as a living punching ball damn it! You can't just wait for me to calm down and endure- ''

'' You had a hard time, mostly because I couldn't find you. I think it's all right for you to let that out on me. I shouldn't have them get you. I know how many people are after me and yet I threw you out. I shouldn't have let you out without any security. ''

'' You make it really hard for me to hate you…'' I murmur with faked annoyance and he begins to laugh.

'' Well then don't. I'll get you back in bed, hold on…'' I hesitate a moment but wrap then my arms around Joker's neck and let him lift me from the floor. He lets me down on the bed carefully and puts the blanket over me.

'' Am I… locked up in here? ''

'' Well it's your choice of course to leave but… I don't think you remember this right now but I told you once that I don't care where you run or how long you run… I'll always find you and get you back. You're my property Angel if you want that right now or not. ''

'' I'm no one's property! '' I protest but he just laughs and kisses my forehead,

'' That's right. You're no one's property. Just mine. '' Slightly stunned I watch how he stands up and walks towards the door. Before he gets out he stops for a moment,

'' And swallow the pills Crane gives you. He's a bastard but he knows what he does. '' With that he leaves the room and me behind…

Just a few minutes later Dr. Crane comes back in to give me a few other medicaments. About the fight we had he doesn't ask…

I'm now since 3 weeks almost without my memories. Thanks to Jonny and Joker my wounds healed pretty fast but the headache doesn't disappear the mornings when I wake up. I remembered already maybe one year with Joker but I still need another year and just that year seems to be the most important one…

Right now Joker's gone to blow up some things and kill some people. After I remembered some things the first time, he left my room a bit longer than just a few minutes each day. Jonathan's gone into the kitchen to get me some water for the pills I have to take. I look around in the room once more, the Hyenas look at me for a short time but they fall asleep rather quickly again. On a small table I see a necklace and a medallion lying on top of it. I stand up carefully, hissing at the pain and walk over to the table. I take the medallion in my hand and open it… Inside there's a picture… from me and Joker…. But I was younger there… I don't remember that picture so it must have been made in the year I can't remember…

Suddenly I get something like a flashback! Memories of me and Joker on a skyscraper roof flow into my mind. I see Joker going down on one knee and asking me to come with him. Then the images of the night after that come into my mind…

I begin to blush but that disappears rather quickly as the next memory comes back!

This time I write the letter to my mother in my room which I place later on my bed together with the money and the card Joker gave me.

Slowly every other memory I missed comes back to me and as the memory's stop, my head feels like it's going to burst every moment. I fall down on my knees while clutching my head with my hands, trying to hold him together! Just in that moment the door opens and Johnny comes back inside the room. As he sees me sitting on the floor he hurries to my side, puts a glass with something to drink and some aspirin on the table and puts a hand on my shoulder,

'' What happened…? '' He asks softly.

'' My head… it hurts so much! ''

'' You remembered something? ''

'' Yeah… Everything… I remember everything…! It hurts so much! ''

'' In that case the headache is normal. It's terrible but I can't do much against it, I'm sorry. That's the first time you remember something while you're awake. Most of the time your memory's came back while you were asleep. ''

'' I remember everything… but still… the memory of the time I got kidnapped from this Red Eye's missing… Why? ''

'' The memories of that must be horrible. I think it's better for you not to remember that. ''

'' Thank you Johnny…''

'' What for? ''

'' Taking care of my wounds… And getting around with Joker while I was kinda… knocked out…''

'' No problem. You feeling better now? ''

'' Yeah I feel like someone banged my head into a brick wall but that's all right. I kinda missed my memories. It's good to have them back. ''

'' I can image that. ''

'' Where's Joker? ''

'' Probably fighting with Batman. ''

'' Ah of course how could I ask. '' I say amused.

'' Yeah that was really stupid of you. ''

'' Thanks…''

Joker came in too a few minutes later. After I told him that I can remember everything he was glad but as I mentioned Red Eye his glance became a bit colder. How it turned out he burned down everything that had even the tiniest bit to do with red eye. Normally I would say that it's a bit harsh but right now I just think… well BUN IN HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD!

But nothing all too bad of course. I asked Joker and Johnny if they could tell me about what happened there but both of them told me that… how do they say it? 'It's better for you not to know the truth. '

_God I got tortured from them not adopted…!_

Good I gave up after some time but I hadn't had another chance! Crane allowed me, under a long talk that I have to rest properly and I have to take the medicaments and I have to come to him every day so that he can check up on me… bla bla bla…

Yes mother I will come by every day…

Okay he just wants to help me but after the headache of your life, a fight with your clowny- I will stay with that name by the way- and the tiniest string of patience in your entire life, you would be pissed off too from a 2 HOURS talk!

Right now I lie in mine and Joker's bed. It's 2:46pm on a cold Monday and while Joker's still exhausted from a 'little dance' with Bats, I stare blankly onto the floor while listening to Joker's heartbeat under my right ear. I still try to remember what happened with Red Eye but after some time, I fall asleep too. And finally, everything feels all right again…

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

That ending sounds pretty much like the ending of some fairy tale… 'And finally, everything feels all right again….'. Well… The ending of this chapter of course…

I hope you enjoyed it and… well until the next time :)

Tell me what you think about it in a Review or a PM:3

Robin-Sukino:*


	29. Chapter 28 - Wayne Manor

_**Chapter 28 – Wayne Manor **_

- 2 weeks later –

Of course I rested like Johnny told me to… for a few days at least. I couldn't lie in bed anymore so I went with Joker out again. How it came out, I have a phobia now from being locked-up somewhere. Great huh…?

Well right now I'm somewhere in a dark alley, watching Joker and Batman beating up each other. Bruce hasn't called me until yet. He just keeps staring at me for some time while Joker stands back up from the ground after he fell down. I sit on a wooden box, waiting for either of them getting unconscious or running away. Suddenly Batman grabs Joker's head and smashes him with all force into the wall. I could swear that I heard some bones crack…! With terror I look at Batman and back at Joker who stays unconscious and with a bleeding head on the ground. I jump up shocked and run towards Joker but before I can reach him, Batman grabs my wrists and wants to put some cuffs around them. I turn my head to him and bite with all force into his wrist but through his shield-things on his arms, it barely hurts him. I kick into his crotch and with a small grunt he sinks a bit down but this asshole has protection there too so he stands back up. I turn my back towards him and throw him over my shoulder to the ground. I really have no intentions to hurt him badly but I refuse to give up without a fight! Before he can stand up, I jump down on his back and crash his head on the ground. I try to find the spot on his neck to let him fall unconscious but under his armor I can't find him. He uses my distraction to flip us over and presses me to the ground. He pulls my arms behind my back and cuffs them a little too hard against each other. I think it's a revenge for the scratches which healed perfectly fine in the time I was… gone.

'' Got you. '' He rasps.

'' I think I already told you something about that voice-'' I interrupt myself as he rips me up and walk with me towards Joker. He throws him over his shoulder and pushes me forwards into his car. I get shoved on the backseat and Joker gets thrown in just after that. I pull my arms from behind my back, under my legs and to my belly. Then I place his injured head carefully on my lap on what I feel Batman's gaze on me but I keep my eyes focused on Joker's body language. I begin to feel around his head to find out what's wrong with him exactly.

_His breathe is a bit unsteady and his head bleeds pretty badly but what it looks and feels like, nothing's broken… Thank god… He should wake up any minute…_

With a small smile I breathe out released and stroke a few strands of messy green and now red hair out of his face.

'' You really thought I killed him? '' he asks mocking and I shake my head, not looking up at him.

'' No. But I wanted to know how bad he really is injured. I know that the head bleeds pretty badly even if it's just a little cut but… I needed to be sure. '' I answer truthfully.

'' He was hurt worse already. ''

'' Oh thank you. You know how to calm a girl…''

'' I'm pretty sure he's fine. Well in the way _you_ call him fine a least. '' I feel Joker stir at my lap and look down while he opens his eyes and sits up laughing maniacally.

'' Aww Batsy another _love-bite huh_? ''

'' Yes he's definitively fine. '' I say to myself with a grin and then the car stops in a sharp half-turn.

'' Home sweet home! '' Joker says laughing while we get out the car and stand in front of the high walls of Arkham Asylum. I look up at the big door and as it opens I stuck my tongue out in disgust. The place looks rotten and… well not-clean at all. I don't really mind the dirt but the smell is just disgusting. It smells like a hospital just ten or twenty times worse, I can already feel the drugs flow into my mind so strong is it.

'' Charming…'' I say ironic while Batman pushes us towards a few guys. One of them I recognize as Jim Gordon. I saw him a few times in TV. He's the only one who really works together with Batman without trying to capture him every time he sees him…

The doors close behind us and my heartbeat races. I feel how I begin to tremble slightly and I know that it will only become worse when I'm in a cell. I take a deep breath and keep walking forward…

- Batman's/Bruce's POV -

I feel the girl tremble under my grip as the doors close behind us and see how Joker glances towards her for a moment but I don't react to it and push them towards Jim who already waits for us with a handful of guards.

'' Now we've got you two freaks! '' He says but the girl snorts ironic with an eye-roll.

'' If we take it seriously, the big Bat with the funny voice here caught us and not you but keep telling that yourself if it helps you. '' Joker breaks out in laughter while Jim just looks perplex at her.

'' We prepared two cells for them. Follow us. '' One guard says and nods towards the long floor which leads to the elevator. We go into the elevator and get down into the lowest and most secured floor where we walk towards the last cell. A few meters after the elevator, two guards grab the girl and get her into an interrogation room. Joker wants to get after them but I keep him in place and just as we arrive in front of his cell, we hear gun shots!

'' Angel…! '' Joker murmurs before he breaks free with a hard kick against my leg and runs towards the direction where the shot came from. After I got up again, Jim and I run after him to the small room but freeze in our tracks in front of the door on what we see inside. One guy lies bleeding and badly hurt on the floor while the other one stands with a gun pointed at the girl's head, which stands behind Joker. The guard with the gun is hurt too but not as bad. They both have some scratching marks on them and the guy who lies on the floor has a deep biting mark on the left side of his throat. On the girl's mouth is blood and for a moment I shudder. If I wouldn't know who she is, I would never guess that she would be capable of that. She looks pretty innocent. The girl clutches a bit in Joker's jacket while he stands protectively in front of her and… he seems furious but at the same time it looks like he refuses to move away from her just the tiniest bit.

'' What happened in here?! '' Jim asks but doesn't move one bit.

'' Look what that bitch did to him! ''

'' It's not my fault that your friend tried to rape me! I haven't sat there and asked for it! '' She says but hides quickly behind Joker again as the guard looks at her.

'' That's not true! Don't believe her! She's lying! '' He says towards us, not taking his gun down one second.

'' Excuse me?! Of course it's my injection with a raping drug over there right?! '' Now Joker goes crazy. Before one of us can even react let alone notice him rushing over to the guard, he already grabbed onto the gun, rips it out of his hand and shoots him first through his crotch, then the other at the same spot. While I hurry over to him, he kneels down to the guard he shot first and shoves the gun into his mouth and down his throat.

'' Take them away, I'll take care of these two. '' I say to two other guards which arrive a few minutes after us. They nod and carry the dead corpses out of the room. Without looking at me or Jim, Joker walks straight towards the girl who stays with her back to me. He looks… worried…

'' Are you all right? '' She nods slightly and looks then straight at me. I hide my frown at that and grab Joker's and the girl's arms.

'' We better get them into their cells before anything else happens. '' I rasp and 'hand' Jim the girls arm but she just hurries out of the room and almost leaves Jim behind. Joker follows the girl and keeps as close to her as possible, under my grip I feel him tremble slightly from anger.

_He called her Angel... Is that just a nickname or her real one…?_

We move towards the last cell again and this time I can shove him inside without any other complications. I turn around and want to go back to Jim and the girl as I hear Joker's voice behind me,

'' Hey Bats. '' I turn towards him annoyed,

'' What do you want Joker!? '' I bark and his next words terrify me just as they somehow move me…

'' Take care of ma girl. Don't let 'er rot in 'ere…'' He says too silent for anyone else except for me to hear. Shocked I stand still, not moving.

'' Promise me Batman! '' He demands.

'' I promise…'' I say after another moment on what he seems slightly released. Confused and somehow disturbed I look over to the girl. She looks like she's lost in her own mind. Her eyes are a bit glassy as she stares blankly at Joker.

_I would love to know what she thinks right now…_

I shake my head a bit and walk back to Jim and the girl. Jim takes a step towards me, he seems tired.

'' What should we do with her? ''

'' I'll take her with me. I need to run some test and ask her a few questions without someone trying to rape her. '' I say while grabbing the girls arm. After a nod from Jim and a last look towards Joker who's eyes are fixated on his girlfriend, we walk in silence to the Batmobil. I open the passenger seat-door and she goes inside without any hesitation.

'' He asked you to take care of me didn't he? Joker I mean. '' She says while I begin to drive. She stares with glassy eyes out of the window, I can't say what's going through her mind right now.

'' Yes but I don't understand why…'' She bites her lower lip a bit and pulls then the black glove off of her left hand with her teeth. First I ignore that movement but as she stretches her hand out towards me and I take a look at her hand… I make a sharp stop with the car in the middle of the high way and look wide-eyed at the ring on her finger. From the form of the ring, I can say it's from Joker.

_This… This isn't… this isn't possible…! _

'' You are… engaged?! '' I almost screech on what she giggles and smiles innocently at me.

'' Wow it's really easy to make you lose control…''

'' Normally it isn't! I mean… you are…- how old are you?! ''

'' I'm sweet 16. '' She grins and pulls the glove back over her hand.

'' You look at least like something between 19 and 22. You know with the make-up and the clothes. I never guessed you would be that young. What are you even doing in Gotham in that age? Don't you have a family or- '' I interrupt myself as I see her biting her lower lip but forcing a smile on her face.

'' I had a family but… I don't know if any of them still wants to deal with me after what I've done to them…''

'' Why? What have you- ''

'' None of your business Wayne! '' She barks at me and for a moment I want to response but I think better of it and just keep silent until we arrive at the Batcave. Right as I open the car, Alfred comes with a warm smile over to me,

'' Master Bruce, it's good to see you back- '' He stops in his tracks as he sees Joker's girlfriend next to me. Mentally I begin to play any possible lie in my head.

_Should I tell him that she's Joker's girlfriend or should I better lie…?_

'' Really? He calls you 'Master'? That's rich Brucey…'' She grins cheeky at me but as her eyes meet Alfred's, her glance becomes friendly.

'' Hello, you must be Alfred. I read a lot about you in Brucey's personal files. '' Completely ignoring Alfred's slightly shocked and confused face, I look at her,

'' Really now? My personal files too? Do you know what personal means? ''

'' For me is the word 'personal files' just another rule and I don't really like rules. ''

'' Yeah I can image. ''

'' Excuse my interruption Master Bruce, but who is that girl? ''

'' Alfred, that's the Joker's girlfriend. '' Both the girl and I can watch how Alfred's features change from shocked to angry and to a strange mixture of outrage and disgust.

'' Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?! '' His voice hardens on the word 'alone' and without waiting for an answer he begins to walk to the elevator.

'' Uhhh now you're in trouble~ Now you're in trouble~ '' She sings annoyingly.

'' Wait here for a second, I'll be right back. '' I say to the girl before I run after him. Even if I'm Batman, I respect my mentor very much. He can scare the hell out of me some times…

'' Would you care to explain this to me? ''

'' I kinda promised Joker to take care of her while he's in Arkham…'' Under Alfred's hard glare I feel like I'm shrinking.

'' What?! Why would The Joker ask you that?! ''

'' I guess he really loves her but I'm not all too sure right now. Please Alfred, she's just 16! Two guards already tried to rape her! I can't send her back! '' In his eyes I see something like pity but that's just for a second. He snorts and looks at the girl disgusted who looks around in the cave.

'' She knows your identity! It's too dangerous to keep her- ''

'' She told nobody. Not even Joker. Look I don't want to defend her but I don't think that she's a real danger. ''

'' Of course you're defending her! Why do you trust that she won't tell anybody?! Master Bruce you can't- ''

'' It's my mansion Alfred and I say that she'll stay. Prepare the room next to mine for her, so that I can keep an eye on her. To that I want at least one security camera in each room, just in case. '' Without waiting for an answer, I turn back to the girl who looks a bit uncertain at me.

_She's not as sure with the situation as she pretends to be…_

'' Alfred will prepare a room for you. I will just change into something else and then I show you around a bit so that you don't get lost- ''

'' You shouldn't have defended me. Now he's angry at _you_. ''

'' What? Could you hear us? ''

'' Yeah, I've got a very good hearing. ''

'' He'll get better again. It's not the first time I did something that he doesn't like. ''

'' Yes I can image that very well. ''

'' Follow me, I'll show you your room. '' We go up to the rooms and just as we arrive on her new bedroom, Alfred comes out. He glances reproachfully at me and glares at the girl before he moves down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

'' Aww he loves me. ''

'' Of course he does… Wait in here a moment ok? I'll just go and change. Don't – ''

'' Do anything stupid, piss off Alfred even more, burn down and don't kill anybody. I get it, don't be like Joker. '' She grins at me but my face keeps serious. With a nod I turn around and leaver her behind. I hurry in my room, change into a black jeans and a white shirt and hurry back to her room. But as I see her sitting at the window I stop a moment, just looking at her… She sits on the windowsill and looks at the stars. Except from the light that comes from the floor and the moonlight from outside, the room is dark. Her skin is pale and her dark hair makes her look almost white. Her face is blank and she hugs her knees tightly to her chest. As she notices me, her head turns slowly in my direction and she jumps to the floor.

'' Come on I show you around…'' She nods and we walk out of her room…

- 20 minutes later, 3am –

I lead her down into the kitchen and breathe out slightly released to see that Alfred's already in bed. I don't think it would be good to if they would collide again…

'' Are you hungry? ''

'' A little bit…'' She murmurs with slightly red cheeks. I look into the fridge and sigh.

'' The problem is: I can't cook…''

'' Of course you can't. Do you want me to make us something? I can cook pretty well. At least do Joker and the others say that…''

'' Oh a bunch of criminals. Perfect, they know it best. ''

'' Hey! I'm part of this 'bunch', so watch it! ''

'' Oh yeah I'm scared… ''

'' Until now I never poisoned someone but I could start with it…''

'' So what do you want to make? ''

'' I could make…'' Without an invitation she opens the fridge and every little cabin she sees to look what's inside there.

'' I could make Japanese Breakfast. ''

'' Excuse me? ''

'' Oh sorry. In Germany we call some fried eggs mixed with rice and Soy sauce Japanese Breakfast. It's my favorite food and easy to make. I could make it and to that some tee? ''

'' Sure go ahead. '' I watch how she puts 1 cup rice and 2 cups water into a pot and waits then 10 minutes until the rice is almost done. The she puts 3 eggs into a pan, waits until they're done and puts them then on a plate. With two other eggs she does the same. She puts the rice into two little bowls and prepares some tea. The eggs she puts on extra plates and puts a bowl with rice and the plate with the 3 eggs in front of me while she puts her own bowl and plate on her own place. Then she places the soy sauce and cutlery on the table.

'' Do you even have something proper to eat at Joker's hideout? '' I ask after a while of silence eating.

'' Well back in Germany I used to buy some food for the guys but I still need to look how I get some in Gotham. I don't have money to buy it here. I think I'll just steal someone's briefcase or something like that. But I was gone for a few weeks anyway so I hadn't had to deal with that. ''

'' Yeah I saw Joker maybe for two months very rarely on the streets 3 weeks ago. What happened? ''

'' One of Jokers… old friends got me. He wasn't on the streets very often because he searched for me. '' She says and tries to look calm but her hands begin to tremble and the grip on the cutlery tightens. I look at her a moment in silence…

'' Can I ask you a personal question? ''

'' Depends on what question you mean exactly. ''

'' Why are you two engaged? I never saw that Joker cares for anybody but himself. Why for you? ''

'' That were two questions. '' She grins.

'' Then just answer the second one. ''

'' I don't know how to answer that without making you choke to death. ''

'' Try it. '' She looks a moment into my eyes. I can't make out what emotion she feels or what she tries to find out by looking at me. Her eyes are just hollow for me. I feel myself losing patience slowly. Suddenly her eyes narrow dangerously

'' No I don't answer you. '' She stands up abruptly and puts the bowl and the plate together with the cutlery into the sink and leaves the room. I hear how she climbs the stairs and moments later I hear how her door closes. For a moment I think of getting after her but then I decide against that and go into my own bedroom to lie down a bit. I don't know why but I don't think she would try to kill me while I'm asleep…

- Angel's POV -

I really wanted to answer the question, just to see the stupid look on his face but as I saw him losing his patience so fast I decided to let him wait a bit longer. I sit in my new room and look around once more. It looks all so expensive. I'm not used to such luxury. Silk sheets, just the most expensive garniture and don't make me start on the carpet.

'' No wonder that man has no patience… He gets probably everything he wants abruptly. Think I have to change that. '' I grin to myself and throw myself on the bed before I close my eyes.

'' I wonder how long Joker needs to break out…''

- Next Day, 6:47 pm –

I wake up and stand abruptly up. I walk down into the big kitchen but stop a moment as Alfred looks up to me.

_I think it's better not to piss him off all too much while I'm here…_

'' Good Morning Alfy! '' I greet with a friendly smile but he just glares at me.

'' Is there something you need?! ''

'' Uhm… not directly but… Maybe I could help you with a few things while I'm here… You know to make… myself… useful…'' I shrink with each word a little more because he walks up to me and his glare is almost as creepy as the one from my mother. And that means creepy as hell!

'' I don't think it would be all to wise to let you touch anything here! ''

'' Why? Scared I could make a grenade out of the hoover? Well I guess it would be makeable but- Gee don't look at me like that! I was joking! Laugh…! No…? Fine…'' His stare hardens even more.

_I begin to think that he really doesn't like me at all…_

'' If you just want to babble something then I suggest you leave this room. ''

'' Uhm where's Brucey? ''

'' Master Bruce is in his company. ''

'' Isn't he tired as hell? He was up with me yesterday until 3:30 at least. When did he leave? ''

'' At 8. ''

'' AM?! ''

'' No grade Celsius. '' He replies dryly but instead of backing off I begin to laugh loudly.

'' Haha! You have humor after all! Nice! ''

'' Oh come on! Isn't there something I can do? I mean, I'm a hacker genius! Can't I… upgrade your system a bit? You know, make it safe from hacker and stuff. ''

'' The system is already safe! ''

'' I bet I get in in no time. '' I say with a lifted eyebrow.

'' That's impossible. This system got installed from a true genius in the area systematic and furthermore- ''

'' I'm in. '' While Alfred begun to talk, I took out my phone and started to hack into Brucey's system. Alfred's eyes widen as he looks on the small monitor on my phone which I hold towards him.

'' So? Can I upgrade it now or do I have to shut it down completely before? ''

'' Get back into your room! '' He orders.

'' Seriously, why do you hate me like this? I mean, I told nobody about Brucey's Bat-fetish, I play nice and don't break anything, I never killed anyone and I haven't even stolen anything except food until now! What is your problem with me?! ''

'' You are a criminal! Your boyfriend is a psychotic mass-murder and freaking monster! Just because Master Bruce's heart is too soft to let you rot in Arkham, you deserve it. ''

'' Hey I haven't- '' I walk towards him a few steps but stop as he suddenly holds an injection towards me. My body freezes and in my memories something begins to flicker…

_They__ drugged me there too!_

'' Go into your room or you force me to numb you until Master Bruce returns. '' I turn around and walk through the door without any other word. Before I climb the stairs I turn towards Alfy once more,

'' You call me a criminal and Joker a monster… but Joker has much better manners than you because he and neither I judge after someone's look or his actions without knowing what led him to do the things he did...'' I walk calmly into my room, closing the door behind me and opening the windows after that. By now my whole body trembles and when I think back at the injection I feel even more frightened.

'' Damn this Red-eyed-asshole! '' I murmur while grabbing my right arm and drugging my nails a bit into it, trying to calm down again. I sit down on the windowsill and take out my phone to listen to some music, maybe singing a bit. Alfred wouldn't come by so I can sing without watching that he could hear me…

- Bruce's POV -

I walk into the mansion and hear abruptly the voice coming from up the stairs. I walk up and see Alfred standing in front of the girl's door. As he notices me he looks up to me and wants to say something but I hold my finger to my lips, signaling him to keep quiet. Just in that moment another song starts…

'' Dear Mr. President,

Come take a walk with me.

Let's pretend we're just two people and

You're not better than me…

I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly…?

What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?

Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?

What do you feel when you look in the mirror?

Are you proud?

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?

How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?

How do you walk with your head held high?

Can you even look me in the eye,

And tell me why?

Dear Mr. President,

Were you a lonely boy?

Are you a lonely boy?

Are you a lonely boy?

How can you say,

No child is left behind?

We're not dumb and we're not blind.

They're all sitting in your cells

While you pave the road to hell.

What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away?

And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay?

I can only imagine what the first lady has to say…

You've come a long way from whiskey and cocaine!

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?

How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?

How do you walk with your head held high?

Can you even look me in the eye?

Let me tell you 'bout hard work!

Minimum wage with a baby on the way…

Let me tell you 'bout hard work!

Rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away…

Let me tell you 'bout hard work!

Building a bed out of a cardboard box…

Let me tell you 'bout hard work!

Hard work!

Hard work!

You don't know nothing 'bout hard work!

Hard work!

Hard work!

Oh…!

How do you sleep?

How do you walk with your head held high?

Dear Mr. President,

You'd never take a walk with me…

Would you? '' Her voice and the guitar stops and I look stunned at the closed door.

'' She found the guitar in the closet I presume. '' He says quietly.

'' She's breathtaking… When did she start singing? ''

'' Not long before you arrived Sir. I noticed after there was a loud noise and I went up. She started singing before I went in. '' We wait a moment but no song follows. I just want to open the door as the guitar begins to play once more…

'' Another head hangs lowly

Child is slowly taken

And the violence cause of silence

Who are we mistaken?

But you see, it's not me, it's not my family

In your head, in your head they are fighting

With their tanks and their bombs

And their bombs and their guns

In your head, in your head, they are crying

In your head, in your head…

Zombie, zombie, zombie…

Hey, hey, hey…

What's in your head, in your head?

Zombie, zombie, zombie?

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Oh, do, do, dou, do, do, dou, do, do

Dou, do, do, dou, dou, do, do, dou '' I open the door, slowly and quietly not to disturb her and Alfred and I see her sitting on the windowsill. Her left leg hangs loose down while her right is crossed slightly over the left to old up the guitar a bit. Her eyes are closed and she looks strangely peaceful.

'' Another mother's breakin'

Heart is taking over

When the violence 'causes silence

We must be mistaken

It's the same old theme since 1916

In your head, in your head they're still fighting

With their tanks and their bombs

And their bombs and their guns

In your head, in your head they are dying

In your head, in your head.

Zombie, zombie, zombie.

Hey, hey, hey.

What's in your head, in your head?

Zombie, zombie, zombie?

Hey, hey, hey, hey…

Oh, oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, yaa, yaa. '' She takes a deep breath and just wants to play once more as her eyes snap open and her head turns so fast to the left that one could say she would break her neck.

'' How long do you stand there? ''

'' That was amazing! '' I say stunned and her cheeks redden but her eyes narrow.

'' Y-you were listening?! How long?! ''

'' Just two songs but really, that was stunning! ''

'' Uhm… thank you…? ''

- Angel's POV -

'' Could you sing another song? '' Bruce asks and there is that sparkle of a 5 year old again in his eyes which reminds me so much of Joker. They could be brothers if it comes to that, it looks cute at both of their faces!

_Wait singing another song?! In front of…_

'' What…? ''

'' Another song, could you sing one? ''

'' I don't sing in front of other people. Not even in front of Joker. ''

_Except the one time on the Christmas Market…_

'' But we just stood in the room while you sang! '' He pouts on what I smile a bit,

'' Yeah but I wasn't aware of you two standing there! ''

'' Come on! Sing another song and I take you with me to the gala on Saturday. ''

_Gala? It will be in TV I presume and as far as I know there will be TV's in Arkham too. If Joker somehow watches that then he can see where to find me once he broke out… But I don't want to sing in front of others… But on the other hand Joker knows where I am… GAH!_

'' Fine! What song do you want? Any wish? ''

'' No. '' He makes himself comfortable on the bed and I look for a moment at Alfred,

'' Do you have a wish? ''

'' I hardly think you can play any of the music I like to hear. '' He says cold.

'' Alfred…'' Bruce says warning. I smirk and begin to play Beethoven's Moonshine Sonata. While Bruce looks impressed Alfred just pouts and leaves the room with hurry steps.

'' You know, for a guy, he can be such a bitch…'' I say smirking satisfied at Bruce.

'' Give him time to get used to you. '' He nods towards the guitar and I roll my eyes but begin to play once more,

'' No attorneys,

To plead my case.

No opiates,

To send me into outta space.

And my fingers,

Are bejeweled.

With diamonds and gold,

But that ain't gonna help me now!

I'm trouble!

Yeah trouble now!

I'm trouble ya'll!

I disturb my town!

I'm trouble!

Yeah trouble now!

I'm trouble ya'll!

I got trouble in my town!

You think your right?

But you were wrong.

You tried to take me.

But I knew all along.

You can take me,

For a ride.

I'm not a fool out,

So you better run and hide!

I'm trouble!

Yeah trouble now!

I'm trouble ya'll!

I got trouble in my town!

I'm trouble!

Yeah trouble now!

I'm trouble ya'll!

I got trouble in my town!

If you see me coming,

Down the street then.

You know it's time to,

Go (and you know it's time to go

Cause here comes trouble).

No attorneys,

To plead my case.

No opiates,

To send me into outta space.

And my fingers,

Are bejeweled.

With diamonds and gold.

But that ain't gonna help me now.

You think your right…

But you were wrong!

You tried to take me.

But I knew all along.

You can take me,

For a ride.

Cause I'm not a fool out,

So you better run and hide!

I'm trouble!

Yeah trouble now!

I'm trouble ya'll!

I disturb my town!

I'm trouble!

Yeah trouble now!

I'm trouble ya'll!

I got trouble in my town!

So if you see me coming…

Down the street then…

You know it's time to…

Go (go-oh-oh..I got)!

Trouble!

Yeah trouble now!

I'm trouble ya'll!

I got trouble in my town!

I'm trouble!

Yeah trouble now!

I'm trouble ya'll!

I got trouble in my town!

Trouble!

Yeah trouble now!

I'm trouble ya'll!

I got trouble in my town!

I'm trouble!

Yeah trouble now!

I'm trouble ya'll!

I got trouble in my town!

I got trouble in my town!

I got trouble in my town! ''

'' Why do you refuse to play in front of others? That was amazing! ''

'' I just don't like it to get too much attention. ''

'' Really? And then you get yourself the most public-horniest villain on earth? '' I break out in fits of laughter wha makes Bruce smirk a bit.

'' Yeah well that wasn't smart I admit that. '' I snicker.

'' You still haven't answered my question. ''

'' I know. ''

'' Of course you do… Do you answer me? ''

'' Maybe later. Really Brucey, learn to have a little more patience. Does Saturday still stand? ''

'' Let me guess: You want to come with me because there will be many camera and you know that they have some TV's in Arkham right? ''

'' Uhhh you're smarter than your reputation says. ''

'' What do _you_ know about my reputation? ''

'' I talked to Cassy Olsen. ''

'' Oh yeah Cassy, how's she doing? ''

'' She's fine, moved to the other end of Gotham. ''

'' Good for her. '' I cross my arms, smirking with victory

'' I was lying there's no Cassy Olsen. And with that you went right into my trap. So much to 'you're smart'. ''

'' That wasn't fair…''

'' So is life, get over it. But therefor it was easy. Saturday? ''

'' Yes it still stands. But we need to get you a dress. ''

'' Ugh… I barely wear dresses. Just in front of Joker and on special occasions. ''

'' It's a special occasion. ''

'' I don't have money. ''

'' You're my company for that, I'll buy it. ''

'' But you can't –

'' It's not like I don't have the money right? ''

'' But- ''

'' No 'but's'. ''

'' Grrrrr… Fine…''

'' Good. I still don't know your name. I can't call you 'girl' or 'Joker's girlfriend' in a room full of important people. ''

'' You could but then you would be in biiiiig trouble. ''

'' And your name is…? ''

'' Selena. Selena Kyle. ''

'' Doesn't sound German to me…'' He says suspicious.

'' It isn't. ''

'' Of course it isn't… Selena is it then. We'll buy you that dress tomorrow. Do you wear a normal cocktail dress or…''

'' Is here somewhere a Punk or Gothic shop? ''

'' Yeah somewhere... I saw a few while patrolling but I can't remember where… Ah we get there somehow. Alfred will know where to find it. '' I smile at him and nod with my head…

- Saturday, 8:30pm, Joker's POV –

I sit next to Ivy on the couch in front of the television and see how she watches some boring Gala-thingy. I just want to get up and annoy someone as I there're screams from woman on TV,

'' How it seems Bruce Wayne just arrives. '' A woman in a boring red dress says to a man with an also boring grey suit.

'' I wonder how many girls he has today with him! '' He 'jokes' and I snort. I watch how the Chauffeur opens the back door and Bruce Wayne comes out in a black suit. He signals the Butler with a smile to move away and holds his hand then into the black Limo. A hand grabs his softly and two feet move out of the car…

_Wait a second… Wait just a freakin' second…! I know these legs-_

The rest of the body comes out and I recognize Angel abruptly! She wears a really expensive looking royal blue dress which goes a bit over her ankles but under it is another black more or less fluffy skirt. On the dresses collar are black ruffles and a black loop. To that she wears black gloves which reach a bit over her elbows and a black necklace which is tight around her throat. Over the wide black textile necklace is another royal blue cloth. He offers her his arm and she twirls her own through his with a small smile.

My mouth falls open next to Ivy who looks confused at me.

'' Is that your girlfriend? '' She whispers in my ear. I'm just able to nod, not able to say a word leave alone move my eyes from my Angel's movements.

'' Wow she's beautiful…'' Ivy breathes.

_She really is…_

'' That must be the most gorgeous woman Bruce Wayne ever brought with him. '' The woman says obviously a bit loss for words.

'' You're right, a real nature-beauty. I never saw a girl with Bruce Wayne without tones of Make-up. But she looks a bit shy in front of the cameras. '' The man says. Angel looks a bit shy at the people around her and I see her grip on Wayne's arm tighten.

'' What's she doing with Bruce Wayne? '' Ivy asks.

'' I've not the slightest idea Pam…''

'' Mister Wayne! Is that you're new girlfriend? '' I hear a reporter shouting and the camera is right on the both of them.

'' What's your name young lady?! ''

'' How old are you?! ''

'' What is the relationship between you and Bruce Wayne?! ''

'' Are you dating already a long time?! ''

'' How did you met? '' Angel smirks a bit and begins to speak before Wayne has even the chance to:

'' Leave a girl her little secrets. '' She says with a surprising seductive voice while holding her finger in front of her lightly red lips, showing the ring which is over the gloves right into the camera.

_Ahh now I get it. What a clever lil' minx ya are… Ya show me where to find ya… That's ma girl! _

'' Is that a ring?! ''

'' Are you two engaged? '' The reporters go completely crazy but Angel seems to find her courage again.

'' Not to Brucey. '' She says and they both walk inside. I lean back, grinning a bit to myself. One of the cameras follows them without a stop. I see Ivy's shocked glance on me but I don't react to it.

We watch how Angel and Wayne walk around, greet a few people until a man comes a bit out of breathe to them. The camera man gets alerted and holds the camera right onto them:

'' Mister Wayne, I'm utterly sorry but the singer got sick and can't come. We try to find a replacement as fast as possible but- ''

'' Selena can sing, right? '' He asks her and my eyes narrow suspiciously.

'' You can sing? '' The man asks.

'' Yes she- MH! '' Angel smiles innocently while she stamps Wayne on the foot, digging her heel into his foot.

'' No I can't sing. '' She says sweetly.

'' Yes she can…'' Brucey says with rushed breathes and a pained look on his face.

'' I can't…! ''

'' You can…! '' Angel opens her mouth to say something but in that moment he grabs her hand and pulls her on the stage.

'' No- Bruce- stop! Stop! '' My mouth twitches a bit as he shoves her onto the stage and leaves her then right in front of the micro. She looks a little wide-eyed into the crowd of people who look now at her. A man with a guitar walks up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder. He begins to talk to her and while she nods with her head, she shoves the hand away from her on what some of the people in the crowd begin to giggle. She says something to him too, he nods and she prepares herself in front of the micro. With a glare at Bruce the music begins to play and she starts singing:

'' He is a hustler, he's no good at all!

He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum…

He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable.

He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun…

I know you told me I should stay away…

I know you said he's just a dog astray.

He is a bad boy with a tainted heart.

And even I know this ain't smart…

But mama I'm in love with a criminal.

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical.

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright,

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy.

He is a villain by the devil's law.

He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun…

That man's a snitch and unpredictable.

He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none…

Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no,

'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart,

And even I know this ain't smart…

But mama I'm in love with a criminal.

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical…

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright,

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy…'' The few who ignored her completely, stop now with their conversations too and stare at her. A few strange looks because of the text I think hit her but her eyes are closed like the last time I saw her singing in her room. Again she thought she was alone. Even if she feels it when someone looks at her, when she sings, she doesn't.

'' And he's got my name,

Tattooed on his arm

His lucky charm.

So I guess it's OK,

He's with me,

And I hear people talk,

Try to make remarks,

Keep us apart.

But I don't even hear…

I don't care…

'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal,

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical…

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright,

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy…

Mama I'm in love with a criminal…

And this type of love isn't rational,

It's physical.

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright…

All reason aside:

I just can't deny, love the guy…'' Without waiting for anything she walks down the stairs back to Bruce Wayne who grins stupidly at her. The camera films them from the side as a man comes towards them with a smile on his face,

'' That was really stunning. You have a great voice Miss...? ''

'' Kyle. And thank you. '' She looks up to Bruce Wayne who grins now a bit wider and snickers a little. Her hand wanders to his back where she presses her finger into his back and abruptly his eyes widen a bit and he gasps and his face gets a pained expression. Angel's eyes are closed with a innocent smile towards a few other people who come to her and talk to her, her finger never leaves the spot.

- Jonathan's POV -

My eyes widen as I see Selena step out of that Limo and standing next to Bruce Wayne. Then my eyes narrow suspicious but as she holds up her finger in front of her mouth and shows the ring a little too much, I begin to grin.

_She shows Jacky where to find her. Clever, I've to admit that. But why is she even at Bruce Wayne's? I hope she's got her phone with her…_

I decide to watch the Gala a bit and see how suddenly a man hurries over to them and tells them that the singer got sick and they can't find a replacement.

'' Selena can sing, right? '' He asks her and my eyes narrow a little in confusion.

_Sing? Selena can sing? How does he know that? She seems completely uncomfortable. If Jacky sees that he'll not like that…_

'' You can sing? '' The man asks.

'' Yes she- MH! '' Selena smiles innocently while she stamps Wayne on the foot, digging her heel into his foot.

'' No I can't sing. '' She says sweetly and I begin to smirk.

'' Yes she can…'' Wayne says with rushed breathes and a pained look on his face.

'' I can't…! ''

'' You can…! '' Angel opens her mouth to say something but in that moment he grabs her hand and shoves her on the stage.

'' No- Bruce- stop! Stop! '' He shoves her onto the stage and leaves her then right in front of the micro. She looks a little wide-eyed into the crowd of people who look now at her.

_Yes she's definitively uncomfortable with the situation…_

A man with a guitar walks up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder. He starts talking to her and while she nods with her head, she shoves the hand away from her on what some of the people in the crowd begin to giggle. I myself begin to snicker too. The look on her face and then the movement is too funny… She says something to him too, he nods and she prepares herself in front of the micro. With a glare at Wayne the music begins to play and she starts singing:

'' He is a hustler, he's no good at all!

He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum…

He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable.

He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun…

I know you told me I should stay away…

I know you said he's just a dog astray.

He is a bad boy with a tainted heart.

And even I know this ain't smart…'' My mouth falls open slightly and I stare wide-eyed at the TV screen…

_I never thought she could sing…_

'' But mama I'm in love with a criminal.

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical.

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright,

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy.

He is a villain by the devil's law.

He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun…

That man's a snitch and unpredictable.

He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none…

Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no,

'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart,

And even I know this ain't smart…'' Her eyes wander a few times to the camera and I can see hope in her eyes. She's not only singing for Jack but about him too…

_I wonder if her parents see that…? As far as I know such Galas are shown worldwide…_

'' But mama I'm in love with a criminal.

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical…

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright,

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy…'' The few who ignored her completely, stop now with their conversations too and stare at her. A few strange looks, because of the text I presume, hit her but her eyes are closed, she looks like she's concentrating very hard but at the same time her features are soft and even.

'' And he's got my name,

Tattooed on his arm

His lucky charm.

So I guess it's OK,

He's with me,

And I hear people talk,

Try to make remarks,

Keep us apart.

But I don't even hear…

I don't care…

'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal,

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical…

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright,

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy…

Mama I'm in love with a criminal…

And this type of love isn't rational,

It's physical.

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright…

All reason aside:

I just can't deny, love the guy…'' Without waiting for anything she walks down the stairs back to Bruce Wayne who grins stupidly at her. The camera films them from the side as a man comes towards them with a smile on his face,

'' That was really stunning. You have a great voice Miss...? ''

'' Kyle. And thank you. '' She looks up to Bruce Wayne who grins now a bit wider and snickers a little. Her hand wanders to his back where she presses her finger into his back and abruptly his eyes widen a bit and he gasps and his face gets a pained expression. Angel's eyes are closed with an innocent smile towards a few other people who come to her and talk to her, her finger never leaves the spot.

_So she can't only get someone unconscious but she can hit spots to hurt someone too. Interesting... I wonder where she learned that…? Another thing I've got to ask her. _

- Kathrin Kerning's POV, Germany -

I sit on the bigger couch next to my father. He comes to my apartment very often since Angeline left. Like she asked me to I informed her teacher of her… death and organized her funeral. A few of her classmates came and her teacher too. Of course Bonny and Lily, me and my father were there too. Bonny and Lily looked like she really was dead and I faked a few tears too.

_Practically, my daughter is dead… She run away with a murderer… A… a crazy psychopath! And I let it happen! If I-_

My thoughts get interrupted from my phone…

'' Hello? ''

'' Hey here's Lily… I think you should look at the 4th channel…'' I grab the remote as fast as possible and switch on the 4th program…

'' That's…-''

'' That must be the most gorgeous woman Bruce Wayne ever brought with him. '' The woman says obviously a bit loss for words and my eyes widen.

'' You're right, a real nature-beauty. I never saw a girl with Bruce Wayne without tones of Make-up. But she looks a bit shy in front of the cameras. '' The man says. Angeline looks a bit shy at the people around her and I see her grip on Bruce Wayne's arm tighten.

'' What's she doing with Bruce Wayne? '' I ask Lily.

'' I don't know…''

'' Isn't the close body contact a problem for her…? '' I hear Bonny ask in the background.

'' Mister Wayne! Is that you're new girlfriend? '' I hear a reporter shouting and the camera is right on the both of them.

'' What's your name young lady?! ''

'' How old are you?! ''

'' What is the relationship between you and Bruce Wayne?! ''

'' Are you dating already a long time?! ''

'' How did you met? '' Angel smirks a bit and begins to speak before Wayne has even the chance to:

'' Leave a girl her little secrets. '' She says with a surprising seductive voice while holding her finger in front of her lightly red lips, showing the ring which is over the gloves right into the camera. My eyes widen on the sight of the ring on her left ring-finger. My father gasps next to me and holds a hand on his mouth from shock.

_It looks like… a heart?! A real heart?! Is she insane to wear something like that?!_

'' Is that a ring?! '' A reporter shouts.

'' Are you two engaged? '' The reporters go completely crazy but Angeline seems to find her courage again.

'' Not to Brucey. '' She says with a wink and they both walk inside. We watch how Angeline and Bruce Wayne walk around, greet a few people until a man comes a bit out of breathe to them. The camera man gets alerted and holds the camera right onto them:

'' Mister Wayne, I'm utterly sorry but the singer got sick and can't come. We try to find a replacement as fast as possible but- ''

'' Selena can sing, right? '' He asks her and my eyes narrow suspiciously.

'' Selena? '' Bonny, Lilly, my father and I ask in union.

'' She's got a new name, of course…'' I say.

'' You can sing? '' The waiter asks.

'' Yes she- MH! '' Angel smiles innocently while she stamps Bruce Wayne on the foot, digging her heel into his foot. I hear Bonny and Lily laugh on the other line.

'' No I can't sing. '' She says sweetly.

'' Yes she can…'' Bruce Wayne says with rushed breathes and a pained look on his face.

'' I can't…! ''

'' You can…! '' Angeline opens her mouth to say something but in that moment he grabs her hand and shoves her on the stage.

'' No- Bruce- stop! Stop! '' He shoves her onto the stage and leaves her then right in front of the micro. She looks a little wide-eyed into the crowd of people who look now at her. A man with a guitar walks up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder. He begins to talk to her and while she nods with her head, she shoves the hand away from her on what some of the people in the crowd begin to giggle. She says something to him too, he nods and she prepares herself in front of the micro. With a glare at Bruce Wayne the music begins to play and she starts singing:

'' He is a hustler, he's no good at all!

He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum…

He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable.

He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun…

I know you told me I should stay away…

I know you said he's just a dog astray.

He is a bad boy with a tainted heart.

And even I know this ain't smart…

But mama I'm in love with a criminal.

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical.

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright,

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy.

He is a villain by the devil's law.

He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun…

That man's a snitch and unpredictable.

He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none…

Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no,

'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart,

And even I know this ain't smart…'' I hold my hand in front of my mouth, holding back a shocked gasp and tears…

'' But mama I'm in love with a criminal.

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical…

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright,

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy…'' The few who ignored her completely, stop now with their conversations too and stare at her. A few strange looks, because of the text I think, hit her but her eyes are closed in a soft way.

'' And he's got my name,

Tattooed on his arm

His lucky charm.

So I guess it's OK,

He's with me,

And I hear people talk,

Try to make remarks,

Keep us apart.

But I don't even hear…

I don't care…

'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal,

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical…

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright,

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy…

Mama I'm in love with a criminal…

And this type of love isn't rational,

It's physical.

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright…

All reason aside:

I just can't deny, love the guy…'' Without waiting for anything she walks down the stairs back to Bruce Wayne who grins slightly stupidly at her. The camera films them both from the side as a man comes towards them with a smile on his face,

'' That was really stunning. You have a great voice Miss...? ''

'' Kyle. And thank you. '' She looks up to Bruce Wayne who grins now a bit wider and snickers a little. Her hand wanders to his back where she presses her finger into it and abruptly his eyes widen a bit and he gasps and his face gets a pained expression but he seems to hold it back. Angeline's eyes are closed with an innocent smile towards a few other people who come to her and talk to her. Her finger never leaves the spot on Bruce Wayne's back.

'' I never knew she could sing…'' I say in a whisper.

'' There's a lot we don't know about her. I think Joker knows much more things about her we'll never know. '' I hear Bonny say and Lily agrees with a hum.

'' And how do you know that? ''

'' We promised that we'll never tell anyone about that. Sorry but we keep that promise. '' Lily says.

'' Fine. '' We keep on watching the Gala until it's over… All the time I ask myself what's going on in her head… I really can't understand her…

- Angeline's POV, 11:39 pm -

As soon as we're back in the limo, I kick my shoes off my feet and onto the floor. With a satisfied sigh I lean back into the seat.

'' You're not used to high heels? ''

'' Not to some with a 12cm heel…''

'' Therefore that you were on a Gala your first time, you did that pretty good. Well except from the time you wanted to crash Johnson's head into the bowl with the wine…''

'' It's not my fault that he's a pervert. ''

'' Yeah I guess I should have warned you that he's a Pervert. ''

'' I mean he's at least four times as old as me! What does he want from me? ''

'' Well you're young, beautiful and you seem innocent. Guys like him like that. ''

'' Brucey I may be everything but I'm not innocent. ''

'' I said you 'seem' innocent. Not you are. ''

'' Mhh…''

'' Something wrong? ''

'' Worried? '' I ask grinning cheekily.

'' Of course not. But Joker would have my head if something happens to you. ''

'' You remember that I told you that I can see it if someone lies to me right? ''

'' Now your bluffing. Your eyes are closed. ''

'' I've got a very good hearing sweetie. ''

'' Of course I'm worried. I mean: Even if you're a potential enemy, you still are a girl. ''

'' Gentleman? Do you know that you have more with Joker in common than you might think? ''

'' Hah! I hardly doubt that. ''

'' It's true. ''

'' Give me just one example. ''

'' The look. ''

'' What look? I can't image that he dresses like me. ''

'' No I mean the look on your face. That look of a five year old if he gets a new toy. It looks very much alike you and Joker. ''

'' Another reason. ''

'' You both have absolutely no patience. '' I stay matter-of-factly.

'' That's not true! ''

'' And you both deny it with the same pout. '' I grin.

'' Fine but I'm sure these are the only things we have in common…'' He swallows hard on my laugh,

'' You're both like little children. You both like it to fight against each other. Not to forget that you both are very possessive, stubborn and completely convinced from yourself. Face it baby: You have many things in common. '' While he keeps quiet for the rest of the drive, I'm busy with ignoring Alfred's glares he shots at me from the driver's seat. I swear: If looks could kill, I would be dead right now.

_If looks could kill I would be dead already since a few years…_

We arrive at the mansion where I say both of them good night and hurry up into my room, not wanting to collide with Alfy even more. I've really no patience to deal with him right now. I feel stupid but I miss Joker… I mean, yeah Bruce is nice and Alfred is… Alfred… but that's not the same. I feel completely unwanted and I don't want to feel like that again! I strip out of the dress and into a grey shirt I got from Brucey.

_I've to ask him if it's all right if I go and get some of my clothes over here… But I hope Joker gets out of there fast…! I don't want to stay here any longer…_

I sit down on the windowsill and breathe in the cool air, closing my eyes and focusing on the noises around me. I hear a few birds, the rustle of the trees and… I hear something vibrating…?

_My phone! _

I jump up and hurry over to my bed where I throw the pillow away to get the phone which is underneath it.

_Oh please let it be Joker…!_

'' Yeah? ''

'' Hello Selena… Care to explain why you're with Bruce Wayne? ''

'' Oh it's you…'' I can't hide the slight disappointment in my voice.

'' I presume you were expecting Joker? ''

'' To be serious yes… I'm with Brucey because Batman brought me to him. ''

'' Why to Bruce Wayne? ''

'' I guess because he has the best security here… I'm pretty sure that he has my whole room full of bugs and cameras. ''

'' And why did he took you with him to the Gala? ''

'' Because I asked him to. Nice and friendly…''

'' Of course. To show Joker where to find you I presume? ''

'' Yeah. ''

'' The singing was great. ''

'' Thanks…'' I shift a bit, uncomfortable. Yes I enjoy it to sing… but not in front of others. In front of so many.

'' Don't try to hide it. I saw how uncomfortable you felt on the stage. ''

'' Therapist-smart-ass…''

'' I heard that. ''

'' Good! ''

'' How are you doing? How's your back? ''

'' I'm fine, my back is fine too. ''

'' And now the truth please…''

'' And once more: Therapist-smart-ass! ''

'' Selena…! ''

'' I feel… unwanted…. And my back? Well it stings but it's ok…''

'' Unwanted? Why don't you come to me then? ''

'' I won't give Alfred the pleasure. ''

'' Alfred? ''

'' Bruce's Butler. He… Well he hates me and he wants me outside or in Arkham- ''

'' To go to Arkham in your state is suicide Selena. ''

'' Yes I know that. That's why Joker asked Batman to take care of me. ''

'' But if you know that this Alfred doesn't want you there… Why don't you just leave while they're asleep? ''

'' Because I refuse to give up! If he wants me out then he has to tell me this. I will not leave before he did that. ''

_And because I don't want to give Bruce a hint where you live…_

'' Sometimes you're too much of a fighter Selena…'' I lean against the wall, closing my eyes.

'' I'm stubborn, I admit that. ''

'' Yes Like Joker. By the way: Where did you learn to hit these special spots? ''

'' Special spots..? Oh you mean the grip I used on Joker to make him sleep and I presume you mean the spot I hit to hurt Brucey too right? ''

'' Exactly. ''

'' Well I read a few times about that online and I used to teach myself after some time. ''

'' Interesting. ''

'' You know what? ''

'' What? ''

'' It's good to hear your voice after all…'' I smile a bit to myself and lie down on my bed. We talk a few more hours about my dreams, the medicaments I have to take, Joker, Bonny and Lily, the Fear-Toxin and his sister. I don't know exactly what time it was as he told me that he has an appointment in a few hours and needs some sleep but shortly after that, I went to sleep too…

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

Okay I'm really sorry for uploading at Sunday (Again…) but school is killing me right now… BUT I have now 6 sweet weeks holidays and in that time I'll continue with Robin-Sukino and of course with Insane Love too but… DAMN FULL 6 WEEKS! YES! xD

Well I hope you enjoyed this 25 site long chapter :)

Used Songs:

Dear Mr. President – Pink

Zombie – The Cranberries

Trouble – Pink

Criminal – Britney Spears, Cover from Juliet Lloyd

Leave a Review or a PM and tell me what you think about it (that really would made my day :3)

Robin-Sukino:*


	30. Chapter 29 - First friendly behavior

_**Chapter 29 – First friendly behavior**_

- 5 days later, 9 days since Joker got locked up –

I wake up in the morning because there's too much light inside my room. I force my eyes open and groan annoyed. If I wouldn't know it better I would think the light wants to punch me in the face…!

_Baaaaaaad light!_

I sit up groggily and stretch a bit before I stand up and go right downstairs.

_Thirsty…_

I walk into the kitchen to see Alfred glaring at me,

'' What do you want now?! ''

'' Good Morning to you too. How did you sleep? '' I ask smiling falsely. He huffs and looks then back down on the newspaper.

'' Thank you I slept well too. Could I get a glass of water? Or at least a glass? ''

'' No. ''

'' Okay…'' I walk towards the faucet hold my head into the sink and turn on the water. After I drunk enough I turn it off again and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. I grin at Alfred who looks disgusted at me but I see a bit amusement too.

'' When comes Brucey back? ''

'' Master Wayne will call me when I have to pick him up. ''

'' Why do you call him Master? I mean sure you're his Butler but he's scared of you when you're angry and he seems to think of you as a father. I don't get it. ''

'' It's a point of good manners. Of course you don't understand that. ''

'' Stop acting like I've got no manners because, believe it or not, I have some! And further more…''I walk towards him, looking as threatening as I can. And I can look threatening a lot. After all is The Joker my boyfriend and I'm able to not only keep up on him but scare him too from time to time. So I stop right in front of him and lean down so that I face him very closely,

'' Plus we wouldn't want that Joker finds out how you treat me here right? I think he wouldn't like that and he can be very ugly if it comes to me…! '' He tries to hide it but I see panic flicker in his eyes and he swallows hard. Satisfied I lean back up grinning and wave my hand up and down,

'' Just kidding Alfy. '' I turn around and leave the kitchen again to walk back up to my room but I change my mind and sneak into Bruce's room. There I search for his Laptop which I find rather quickly in his desk and open it.

_Password? I guess it's the same like in his personal files… RachelandBruce… Poor boy seems to be in love with that Rachel. That must be the woman Joker threw out of the window… Wonder what she's like?_

And of course it's the same password. I don't pay attention to any of his files, there's nothing I haven't read already. First I make sure that it looks like I was never on this Laptop and then I make sure that I leave no hints wither of Brucey's Laptop neither of the sites where I'm about to go… Then I open the Browser and go right onto Lily's and later on Bonny's Facebook pages to look if they're doing okay so far. As I read through their posts I clap my hand in front of my mouth… staring for an eternity on one and the same sentence…

_Ange… We miss you and we hope you're doing ok where ever you are right now…_

I don't know how long I stare at it but I suddenly hear how the door to Brucey's room opens and an angry Bruce Wayne stands in front of me.

'' What are you doing here?! You have no right to- what's wrong…? '' Slowly he comes around the desk and kneels down in front of me, Alfred comes in moments later. My eyes are filled with tears but I refuse to let them fall.

'' Who are these girls? ''

'' My two best friends… Well they were… I had to break off the contact with them…'' I say slowly.

'' Why? ''

'' Because I'm here… I couldn't risk getting them in danger… Why do you believe I always kept my relationship to Joker as a secret? I had to protect my family…Sorry for using your Laptop. I won't do it again…'' I close the tabs, shut it close and walk slowly back into my room. Right now I feel really strong how much I miss them. And because Joker isn't there it's even worse…

_I miss them… Joker… please get out of there quickly… _

I still feel scared without him. Even if I don't remember the time with Red Eye… It still scares the hell out of me to be without him for too long. Because he's the only one I trust with my life here.. Of course I kinda trust Johnny too but… he isn't here either. It was good to hear his voice. We talk almost every day but… it's still not the same as to sit in his living room. And my back and the other scars I got are killing me. My ribs which got a bit broken but healed thanks to Johnny rather quickly aren't amusing too. It hurts every time I breathe in but I refuse to ask Brucey for any medicaments. He only would ask questions and I can't let him closer to me.

I hear a soft knock on my door and moments later Bruce stands in front of me. He looks a bit unsure. I guess he doesn't know what to say to me. I can't blame him, I wouldn't know it either in his position.

'' What do you want? ''

'' You want to talk? ''

Okay I didn't expect that…

'' About what? '' I ask confused.

'' About your family. ''

'' No thanks…'' A moment there's silence. I wait for him to leave the room but he never stands up.

'' I can't blame you though. I never talked to anyone about my family too. Especially not so early after I lost them. I barely even talked to Alfred let alone somebody else. ''

'' If you think I begin to tell you my life story just because you tell me something from yourself then- ''

'' No I don't expect you to talk. What I told you was the truth. I just wanted to make sure that you know that you can come to me if you need someone to talk to. ''

'' Why? ''

'' What why? ''

'' Why do you want to listen to that crap? What do you care about the girlfriend of your arch enemy?! I don't get! I I mean, sure you promised Joker to keep an eye on me but you already did that so what do you want more? I would say you got a crush on me but fact is that you know that I'm taken and furthermore you already seem to have the hots for this Rachel girl and I don't think you would fuck two girls at the same time. '' I say harshly and he flinches back a second.

'' What do you know about Rachel? ''

'' Nothing but if a guy's password to his personal files is RachelandBruce then it's to 90% sure that he likes her. ''

'' She's just a friend. ''

'' Sure and Joker's just… some Angel on parole. Seriously Brucey: You like her. ''

'' Of course I like her, she's my best friend since I'm little. ''

'' Awwww! How cute! '' I squeak a bit on what Bruce looks shocked at me.

'' What? I'm a girl too you know?! ''

'' Yes it's hard to oversee but I never thought of you as a squeaker…''

'' Depends on what it is, I squeak too from time to time. ''

'' See that was something about yourself. ''

'' But nothing important. ''

'' It doesn't have to be something important. Just tell me… a few stories. Do these two girls know where you are? '' I hesitate for a very long time and just as I see that Bruce loses his hope that I talk to him, I open my mouth and begin to speak:

'' Yes they know where I am. They both know about me and Joker almost since the beginning. ''

'' Really? And they took it so easy? ''

'' Well I scared Bonny to death after all Joker and I met by him kidnapping my class. Bonny is someone who's easy to scare. As I dragged her into the parking garage where Joker wanted to pick me up after he blew up the minors hospital, she almost got a heart attack as she saw the guys and as Joker stepped out of the car in his usual clothes she was really damn close that heart attack. But they got along pretty good. I told Lily after we had a fight… again… But both of them are used that I like challenges and dangerous things. If I remember that right then Lily's first words towards this relationship was 'The Joker is your Boyfriend? I always knew you had a thing for dangerous things but don't you think that's going a bit too far?'. '' Bruce begins to laugh loud and even on my lips creeps a smile as I remember that day.

'' And there were never any complications? I mean I can't think of Joker as a friendly person…''

'' Uhm… Well there was that day where we flooded his hideout with a… washing machine…''

'' You did what?! ''

'' We wanted to wash the guy's clothes and in the basement was a washing room and… well I wanted to know what happens when you pour 16 packs with washing powder… Now I know what happens…'' I chuckle a bit while Bruce stares at me in a mix of shock, amazement and some kind of completely amusement.

'' Tell me. '' And so I begin to tell him…

- Flashback –

'' We could wash your clothes. I saw downstairs in the basement a washing machine. ''

'' We've a basement? '' Joker asks confused while Bonny, Lily and I just grin amused.

'' Yes we've got one. ''

'' Well… If ya want to. '' After Bonny, Lily and I grabbed the guy's clothes, we go down the stairs into the cold basement and put first all the black clothes into the washing machine. I pour a bit washing powder over them and just as I was about to turn it on, I see good 15 other washing powder, packages standing in the corner. With a grin I turn towards my two best friends…

'' What do you think would happen if I… put in all of that? '' I ask while pointing towards the packages.

'' I would say it's a stupid Idea. He would kill us if we- ''

'' I find it great. Let's try that. '' Lily interrupts her careless with a grin herself.

'' Do you even listen to me? '' Bonny tries again. We both turn towards her,

'' No. '' And with that we begin to fill all the powder into the machine. We needed almost ten minutes for that but as we're finally done, I turn it with a grin on and…- Regret it abruptly! The washing machine begins to flow over and in not even 10 second is the whole floor full of soap… We look at each other with wide eyes and I think right now we all have the same thought:

FUCK!

We hurry upwards the stairs just as the soap reaches until our knees and close the door which lead to the basement behind us with a loud bang.

'' What's wrong? '' Joker asks suspicious and behind us we hear the rumble from the soap which is shortly before flowing into the hideout…

'' Hey Joker… Uhm nothing… we're done. The machine works… See ya! '' With a last forced smile, we hurry away but as Joker opens the door, the whole soap with the water comes out of the basement and floods the hideout completely. We three hurry out and just as we're out of the front door-

'' ANGELINE KERNING! ''

'' He never screams my full name…''

'' Okay now we're going to die…''

'' I told you it was a bad idea. ''

'' Okay ladies we've got two choices- ''

'' What choices!? He'll kill us! ''

'' I barely agree with Bonny after we did some bullshit but now she's right! He'll kill us! ''

'' No he won't… We can either run for our life the rest of our life's or…- ''

'' Ya friends are right Angel, ya ARE going to die! '' A voice says suddenly behind us. We freeze in our movements and turn around shakily… But on what I see, I begin to tremble from suppressed laughing...! Joker is from up to down completely full of pink soap! Bonny and Lily react quickly before I can begin to laugh loud and clap each one a hand in front of my mouth.

'' Funny eh? '' Up my spin comes a cold shower on the sound of his voice. It's barely a whisper but probably the creepiest thing I've ever heard…

'' Any last words? '' He asks and Bonny and Lily look at each other.

'' IT WAS HER IDEA! '' They push me towards Joker and take a few steps back, ready to run in case he tears me apart.

'' Thank you I love you two too… Traitor…! '' I murmur while straightening but I stop as I realize what they just did…

_They pushed me towards Joker. Pushed. Me. Towards. Joker. THEY FUCKING PUSHED ME TOWARDS JOKER!_

With a slightly scared smile I look up at him and meet a really angry glare…

_Oh fuck he looks pissed…_

'' Pink doesn't suit you…- '' As I realize that I just said that out loud I clap my hand in front of my mouth! With wide eyes I look at him but stop in my tracks as I see that he makes no move.

'' Earth to Joker? ''

'' Shut up you idiot! '' Bonny hisses behind me and slaps the back of my head.

'' OW! What was that for?! You haven't done anything to stop Lily and me. And do I have to remind you that you putted 2 or 3 package of powder inside that thing yourself?! '' I say.

'' It's not like you would have stopped. I could have done anything I want but you would keep going. But shut up right now! ''

'' Point for you, that's true…- Ugh! Have I just made a rhyme?! '' I say but after a little cough behind me I turn back to Joker.

'' Okay that's it. Good by my loved world. It was nice to live on you. '' I say and salute. Joker comes closer and… well I'm me…

'' Don't rip my head off! You know me I get an idea and then I have to do that! I like my head where he is! '' I say grinning like crazy.

- Flashback end –

'' And what happened then? '' Bruce asks.

'' Well after Joker looked a little while longer threatening like hell and almost gave all 3 of us a heart attack, we had to clean up everything on our own. ''

'' He didn't even try to hurt you? Not even your two friends? ''

'' Of course not. He never tried to hurt me or the girls, doesn't matter what we've done. ''

'' Can't quit believe that we're talking about the same Joker. ''

'' He isn't such an asshole. He's just… different. – Don't look at me like that! I never said he isn't an asshole at all! I just said he isn't SUCH an asshole! '' I say after a lifted eyebrow from Bruce.

'' Anyway… It's a little strange to hear that he can be…- ''

'' Human? Nice? Soft? ''

'' That too but I meant funny. ''

'' That wasn't funny at all…! '' I protest.

'' But it sounds funny! ''

'' But it wasn't! Not to mention that my two BEST friends pushed me towards my executioner, but they left me to die there too! Who needs foes if one has such good friends? '' I ask grinning and he chuckles.

'' Do your parents know? ''

'' Well he met them but not as The Joker. I wrote my mother a letter. Couldn't look her in the eyes while telling her that he is Joker…''

'' So you don't know what they think? ''

'' Well let me explain it like that: Joker was scared of my mother after some… incident… Anyway out of that you can conclude that my mother is very scary. If she would want to find me she would. ''

'' What incident? '' I bite my lower lip and force a smile on my face,

'' You heard that Joker faked his death? '' He stares a moment at me and then suddenly his eyes widen.

'' Don't tell me you didn't know…''

'' No I didn't…'' I can see pity in his eyes.

'' He… he didn't answer his phone calls and I began to worry… Later while I was in school, we had a free period while that, one of my classmates read the article which told that Joker died… Then they started to discuss that the Joker's girlfriend killed him because of money and they started to gossip pretty badly… I stumbled out of class… I just wanted to get away there. It was like… like someone pulled to floor away beneath my feet. I couldn't breathe, couldn't talk… It was…''

'' Horrible... '' Bruce finishes.

'' Yeah…''

_It's hard to talk about that… It hurts… Even if I know that he's safe… To remember that time is… _

'' How did you find out that he's still alive? ''

'' 3 months later Bonny and Lily brought me to a hill in Recklinghausen. He just stood there. And I felt angry…! I mean, he let me believe that he was dead for 3 months! I was depressive before that but it never was so worse that I actually felt so damn empty…! ''

'' You are… depressive? ''

'' Not anymore. I had some issues in my past and got depressive but Joker changed that. I need him… can you understand that? It's horrible for me that he isn't here. I mean, Alfred hates me, I can't go to Johnny and you don't want me here too, about what I can't blame you. Joker's the only one I can trust here. ''

'' What makes you believe that I don't want you here? ''

'' Oh please! Don't come me with this pitying bullshit! I know when I'm not wanted. ''

'' Good no pity but do you think I would sit here and talk with you if I would want you out of here? ''

'' Yes. You can get information by talking with me that you might need. ''

'' Uhm no. I don't like talking to girls. ''

'' Yeah I can image. You just fuck them. ''

'' You really are hurting you know that. ''

'' I wasn't the one who forced you to get yourself that reputation. By the way what do you tell your bimbos because of your scars? ''

'' Polo. ''

'' Polo`…? You tell them you play… Polo…? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' Haha! That's good! That's really good! Haha! ''

'' What's so funny about that? Polo is a very dangerous game. ''

'' Possible but I don't think you get knife scars from Polo. ''

'' It's always dark. They don't see what kind of scars those are. ''

'' What happened to the two fuckers from Arkham? Are they still alive? ''

'' No. You saw what Joker did to them. No one survives that. ''

'' I wasn't watching…''

'' We shouldn't have let you go with them. ''

'' I was pretty much capable of protecting myself. ''

'' Yes I saw that but he would have shot you if Joker wouldn't have come. ''

'' I don't need anyone to protect me! I survived 3 months with Red Eye, then I would survive everything else too! ''

'' Red Eye? '' Bruce asks and suddenly I feel my phone vibrating…!

'' Just some guy. Leave my room. ''

'' What? ''

'' Leave. Out. I want to be alone. Shoo! Out! '' I shoo him out and because he's confused, he doesn't fight back. I close the door behind him, go back onto my bed and pick up my phone to answer…

'' Selena? ''

'' Hey Johnny. ''

'' Did you get some medicaments by now? ''

'' No. ''

'' You know you need them? ''

'' I don't need them. ''

'' Really? How do you feel? ''

'' Good. ''

'' And now the truth. ''

'' Really! I'm fine! ''

'' Stretch your back please. ''

'' No. ''

'' Yes. ''

'' No! ''

'' Yes! ''

'' I don't want to. ''

'' I'm your doctor and you will do what I say. ''

'' I don't even do what Joker says every time. Why should I make it different with you? ''

'' Good. Stretch your back one time and if nothing happens I'll leave you alone with that. ''

'' Fine…'' Slowly I stand up from the bed and look at the phone with a nervous glance. I know that Johnny's right. My back hurts already since I had to defend myself from these guards. I know that I need the medicaments but I don't want to need them. If I stretch now… my bones will crack a bit and my back will hurt again like hell. And what Jonathan doesn't know is, that I haven't taken my medicine for a while now. He thinks I still have some.

I sigh and stretch my back. Like I expected it, my bones crack and with a small scream I fall to my knees and clutch the phone into my fist, forcing it back up to my ear,

'' Selena? Selena what's wrong?! ''

'' My… my back… can't see… pain's too… strong. ''

'' When was the last time you took your medicine?! ''

'' The day before Joker got locked up…''

'' What?! That's 10 days ago! You told me you still have a few! Of course it hurts! Try to get out of there somehow I'll come by and pick you up…! ''

'' No! It's all right… It's getting better. I can take it…! ''

'' Selena? '' I hear a knock on the door and moments later Bruce's on my side.

'' What's wrong? ''

'' Nothing! Go away! ''

'' Who's there on the phone?! ''

'' None of your business! Go out! '' He rips the phone from my hand and holds it to his ear. I want to grab it but he hold me to the floor by pressing his hand against my back. A small scream of pain rips through my body but I quickly swallow it down. He stops in his movements and I feel Bruce's body freeze next to me as he lifts his hand from my back…

'' Y-you're bleeding… ALFRED! '' Moments later I hear the rushed steps from Alfred coming in the room. Too weak to lift my head I watch how his feet come closer.

'' Sir… what have you done…? '' He asks calm.

'' I didn't do anything. She suddenly started bleeding! '' With a last bit of body control, I grab the phone which lies now next to me and end the call. I programmed the phone so, that nobody can see with whom I talked. I did that for Joker in case Bruce calls shortly after I gave him my number.

'' What's wrong with you? Why are you bleeding? ''

'' Go away… Don't touch me..! '' My heart beats painfully in my chest and I feel the panic rise in me! I lose the control over my body.

_N-No…! Not again…! Joker… help me… Don't touch me…!_

'' Don't touch me…''

'' Sir I think you shouldn't touch her right now…''

'' Don't touch me…'' I try to get away from Bruce's touch but I can't move my body.

'' Alfred I know you don't like her but she needs- ''

'' Don't touch me…''

'' No Sir, that's a completely different story. She's obviously scared of being touched. '' Bruce looks down at me and realizes only now that I try desperately to get away.

'' Don't… touch… me…''

'' It would be the best if we give her something to sleep Sir. ''

_Sleep?! No! No! No! I don't want to! Joker! Help me! _

'' No! Get away from me! Leave me alone! Please just leave me alone! ''

'' I'll go and get her something… Could you stay here so long? '' I feel Bruce getting away from me and hear him leaving the room. My breath begins to speed up rapidly.

'' Calm down. Breathe slowly in and out. '' I hear Alfred say soothing. It's the first time that he talks friendly with me and without really wanting it, let alone notice it, I wrap my arm around Alfred's lower torso, clinging to him like my life depends on it…! A moment he freezes but slowly he puts a hand on my head, stroking my hair softly like I'm a little child.

- Bruce's POV -

After I get the chloroform out of the Batcave, I run back to Selena's room… but I stop abruptly as I see Selena lying with her head on Alfred's lap while he strokes her hair slightly.

_So now tell me again you don't like her old friend… _

I smile to myself a bit but walk then up next to him and kneel down to give her the injection. But before I can reach her with the injection, she looks with wide eyes at the needle and screams suddenly like she just saw something really horrible.

'' I heard that many people are afraid of injections but I never thought it would be so worse! ''

'' Not again! No! Get away with that! Please! Stop it! I can't take that! '' She begins to tremble uncontrollable, in her eyes are tears but not of sadness, she looks purely terrified!

'' Alfred you give her the injection and I will hold her still. ''

'' NO! NO LET ME BE! ''

'' You know Sir, before you arrived she was perfectly calm. She even almost fell asleep. ''

'' Thank you Alfred... That's soothing…'' I hold her still… well at least I try it as good as I can. I never knew someone so maneuverable! She tries like crazy to get out of my grip. She even bites me, she scratches, she even rips some of my hair out! After 5 minutes Alfred takes a seat on her bed and waits that I get ready. With a glare I begin to think until I get an idea. I wrap my legs around her waist and clutch her arms behind her back. Alfred reacts quickly and gives her the injection right into her neck. But instead that she just falls asleep, she tries once more to attack me!

'' Where did she get that strength?! '' I ask while holding her down once more.

'' She's terrified from injections. Maybe she got many of them in some time and now she's immune. ''

'' She mentioned that she got kidnapped for 2 months... Maybe there? ''

'' That's possible. Please lay her down on the bed so that I can take care of her wounds. '' I nod and lie her down on her belly. I place her head softly to the side on the pillow and take then a step back to let Alfred see what's wrong with her. He takes a scissor and slices with that, carefully her shirt on her back. Abruptly as he lifts the piece of cloth, he hasps and takes a few steps back with wide eyes.

'' What's wrong- Oh my god…'' I clap one hand in front of my mouth as my eyes fall on her back. That's not just a little scratch which is bleeding like hell, all over her back is a big, aggressive red scar! I have many scars myself but mine never looked so painful let alone they were never that big.

'' These are lashing wounds… Where ever she was Sir, she got tortured really badly. '' Alfred rushes in the bathroom and comes out again with piece of cloth and a bucket with water. He tucks the cloth into the buckets and begins then to clean the wound as careful as possible but as soon as the cloth touches her back, Selena wraps her arms desperately around the pillow while her hands clutch into it. Even while she's unconscious, she screams silently while Alfred takes care of her back. After he puts a bandage around her body, he lies her on her back carefully and signals me to come outside.

'' She needs to rest. ''

'' She's 16… Just 16… Someone in her age shouldn't have such scars. ''

'' Nobody should have such scars. '' Alfred says quietly before we hand back down into the kitchen.

'' Please cancel all my appointments tomorrow. I'll stay here. ''

'' Yes Sir. What do you want to do now? ''

'' Well I think I'll just wait until she wakes up. '' Alfred just nods and prepares then some coffee. After all we don't know how long it'll take until Selena wakes up…

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

So here's chapter 29. What will happen in the next chapter? I've NO idea. But I think it'll come in my sleep. Happens from time to time xD

Okay leave a Review or a PM and tell me what you think about it:)

Next time

Robin-Sukino:*


	31. Author's Note!

_**Insane Love – Author's Note!**_

Hello everyone! :)

Before I come to actual reason for this Note I want to thank everyone who gave me Reviews and PM's! It's really amazing! I'm now writing chapter 30 and I already have so many readers and Review's and PM's! THANK YOU! Really every Review or PM is like a push for me to go on uploading this and I can't really write down how happy I feel every time I see that someone wrote a new Review! :3

_**Again: THANK YOU! 333333**_

SO now to the question I have at everyone who keeps reading this: I translated the German sentences abruptly into English ones, but there'll be more sentences in other languages. In the next chapter I give a Preview with a few German and Russia sentences together with the English.

I would like to translate the sentences like the conversations with Bonny and Lily or with Angel's mother back into German. I would write the translation for these sentences at the end of the chapter or you just can translate it with the Google translator. But I'm not all too sure if I should do that so I thought I ask you what you think about that idea? I would like to hear a few of your options on that because I'm kinda fighting with myself because I really want to do that but on the other side are there, especially in the first few chapters, very many German sentences and I think it could be kinda annoying for you…? (Hope not xD)

Well tell me what you think of that. Or you can just wait until the next chapter where I'll write the sentences with German and Russia (Russia just a little bit) between it and think then about that idea.

I see forward to your options :)

Robin-Sukino:*


	32. Chapter 30 - Released

_**Chapter 30 – **__**Released**_

- Angel's POV -

I wake up to a stirring pain through my back which eases just a few minutes later. Slowly and very carefully I open my eyes and sit up by what I notice that my clothes aren't the same anymore.

_What- Oh yeah I remember. Alfred and Bruce did something. They… gave me an injection. Damn..! I acted pretty weak… ARGH! THAT STUPID ASSHOLE RED EYE! I SWEAR TO GOD IF JOKER WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED HIM ALREADY I WOULD DO IT MYSELF! _

While I go on cursing Red Eye a while longer I don't realize that Bruce is fully awaken and right next to me. He sits in a chair and watches me how I ruffle my hair with a few screams of rage.

'' ASSHOLE! ARHG I'LL KILL HIM A SECOND TIME! DUMMES ARSCHLOCH! ICH HASSE IHN! Это во всем виноват! Без него ничего из этого не случилось бы! '' I don't know why I begin to curse in Russian but it's a language I leaned in school and somehow it just comes through now. And German... Well I cursed in German very often!

'' Are you done now? '' I look with a hateful glare at Bruce and ignore completely the fact that I haven't noticed him yet,

'' Not completely… Ich hasse ihn! ! I hate him! Я ненавижу его его! ARGH! Okay now I'm done. ''

'' You speak Russia? ''

'' Yeah I leaned it in school. ''

'' And Joker never put you in a Russian mafia club to get information? ''

'' I never told him that I speak it... I don't know if he knows. I screamed at him in English all the time. '' He grins a moment but nods then,

'' How are you feeling? Except from furious I mean...''

'' At the moment I feel fine. What happened yesterday after you gave me the inject- Was that me…? '' I ask after I notice the scratching marks over Bruce's face and on his arms are biting marks.

'' You kinda lost control yesterday. ''

'' I'm sorry… I panicked. '' Alfred comes in and looks a bit uncertain at me. I think he doesn't know how to react towards me. After a moment he takes a few steps closer but holds a little distance.

'' What's that bout the scar on your back? '' I tense on that question a bit and lower then my head.

'' None of your business. ''

'' It became our business yesterday night! ''

'' No it's not. I don't see why that should be any of your business what's on _my_ back! '' Alfred's features darken a bit and he wants to take a step more towards me but Bruce holds out a hand.

'' We just want to know what happened. Someone in your age shouldn't have scars like that. ''

'' Someone in your age shouldn't have such scars either. '' I say to Bruce and cross my arms.

'' What's so bad about telling us? ''

'' Ich wurde gefoltert weil ein Mann namens Red Eye wissen wollte wo Joker ist aber ich habe mich geweigert es ihm zu erzählen. Ich war 2 volle Monate dort…''

'' Oh come on. Speaking German isn't fair! My German is terrible. ''

'' That's not my problem. ''

'' Come on! You get a present if you tell me…''

'' What do you think I am? 4? ''

'' It's a really nice present. ''

No! Bad excitement! Stop! Argh!

'' What's that for a present…? ''

'' You can choose it yourself. I'll go with you wherever you want and buy you whatever you want. ''

'' Whatever I want? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' For how long? ''

'' This whole day. ''

'' Do I get that in writing? '' I see him swallow hard but then he sends Alfred to get a paper and a pencil. Bruce just want to write something on it as I rip it out of his hand and scribble something on it myself. When I'm done, I hand it back to him and he stars to read out loud:

'' I, Bruce Wayne, promise to do with Selena Kyle for the whole day (the 12th of November) and buy her everything she wants and do everything she wants with her. '' He looks at me uncertain but signs it then and hands it back to me.

'' Thank you very much. You do know that I could easily tell you to get Joker out of Arkham right now right? You just allowed me to command you around and I'm not only a master Hacker but The Joker's girlfriend too. I can do very much damage in one single day. '' Bruce's eyes widen,

'' Wh- But.- That- ''

'' Calm down sweetie... I was kidding! I won't force you to do anything bad with me. Just some fun because I missed Halloween. This is, by the way, my most favorite day. ''

'' Ok good. But now tell us what happened. ''

'' I never wrote down there that you'll spend the day with me after I told you… right? ''

'' That's not fair! '' Bruce protest and…

_Is that an amused smile on Alfred's mouth?!_

'' Life isn't fair. Get over it. ''

'' Come on Selena! ''

'' Awww there's this pout again! '' I squeak and now the amused smile on Alfred face widens a little.

'' Ha! I made him smile! Success for me! For who?! That's right! For me! Ooooop! '' Bruce glares a moment at Alfred but then his glance becomes more serious again.

'' Come on Selena. You promised. ''

'' I got tortured because a man named Red Eye wanted to know where Joker is but I refused to tell him. I was there 2 full months. '' I repeat my sentence on English.

'' Now I want breakfast. Come on. '' I jump up from the bed but fall down again because some pain. Before I can hit the ground thug, Bruce catches me.

'' Alfred, please go and get some pain killers for her... Do you have special medicaments you need? You said you've contact to Jonathan Crane. Is he the one who threatened your wounds? I saw some of them and it seemed that they got stitched professional. I surely know that Joker is able to stitch himself up properly but I'm sure that he can't do it like that. ''

'' Yeah Jonathan is the one who took care of my wounds. He gave me some medicaments too but I don't know their names. I guess it was a strong pain killer and some antibiotics…''

'' I'll allow you to call him and ask him what kind of medicaments you need. But make it fast and I'll be in the room. And you'll take the call on loudspeaker. '' I nod and grab my phone…

'' Selena! '' We hear Johnny say and I smile as I hear the release in his voice. He actually cares a lot for me…

'' Hey Johnny. ''

'' Thank god you're alive! I wanted to drive to you tonight to see if you're fine after yesterday. How do you feel? What happened? '' I see Bruce's stunned face on Johnny's happy voice.

'' No it's not necessary that you come, I'm fine. Alfred and Brucey took care of my wounds. ''

'' Alfred? The Butler that hates you? '' I get a bit red on that and thank everything I believe in that Alfred isn't here right now…

'' Yeah that one. Bruce came in yesterday because of my little scream and he pressed a hand against my back and then the wound begun to bleed. He called Alfred and they took care of my wound. I'm fine. ''

'' What else happened …? ''

'' Nothing. ''

'' Selena I'm a therapist- ''

'' Yes and a smart-ass you don't have to remind me on that. Look I don't have much time. I need to know what the medicament are called that I need. ''

'' That are 3 different. One because of your panic, one is a antibiotic with a really strong pain killer and the last one is- ''

'' Johnny I need to know what they're called. ''

'' Why? ''

'' Brucey gets them for me. ''

'' He does? Why? ''

'' Johnny, please. I need the names…'' With a sigh he gives me the names of the 3 medicaments, then he says how much I need and after that I give him a kiss over the phone and hang up. Alfred comes back too now and hands me a glass with water and two pills. I thank him, swallow them and drink then the water. Bruce gives him the names on what Alfred leaves once more to get them.

'' So... You wanted breakfast right? Go change and then we go out. ''

'' Okay. '' I grab a black shirt I and some pants with one leg blood red and one leg black. To that I put on some black ballerinas and run after that downstairs where Bruce waits already.

'' Okay so for this day you're the boss. What do you want to do? ''

'' First point on the 'to do list': Breakfast. '' He nods and together we leave for a small café where I order a lathe Macchiato, some fried eggs with a bread roll on what is salad, tomatoes and cheese. Bruce orders a black coffee, some scrambled eggs with bacon and a bread with cheese.

'' You're a vegetarian right? ''

'' Yeah. ''

'' How long? ''

'' Uhm… that would be 7 or 8 years now. ''

'' Wow. Isn't that hard? ''

'' Not really. The animals get tortured in Germany. I don't know how it's here like but still… It's horrible. I don't want to be a part of that...'' He nods and in that moment our food comes. The waitress smiles at Bruce with a shy smile on what I giggle a bit. She looks shy, young and totally unsure with herself. On my giggle her eyes widen a bit and with a light bow and a small 'enjoy your meal' before she leaves with hurry steps.

'' You should give her a nice tip… If she comes back to get the money that means…'' I say grinning on what Bruce chuckles lightly.

'' Well I'll do that then. '' With a nod we begin to eat. We talk about simple things like Bonny and Lily or Rachel and to be honest… from what Bruce told me I don't like Rachel already… After we're done, Bruce has the idea to buy me some clothes so we go into a Punk and Gothic shop. I'm really stunned how big the shop is… We stay there for maybe 2 hours but after Alfred picked up the clothes to get them in my room, I drag Brucey to an adventure park in the neighbor town.

'' Wait wait wait! You want to go to an… adventure park? Why? ''

'' Because it's fun! I just where on such things 2 times because my family never had the money or the time to go on such more often! ''

'' Ok it's your choice. '' I give him a bright smile and drag him on the first rollercoaster. We go onto every attraction that is there and eat some of the junk food there. At 10pm Alfred gives a call and picks us up on the entrance of the adventure park, I could make Bruce laugh a lot. I think he needed such a day off. He looked very overworked and stressed. To that I want to keep him away from the streets tonight. I have a very bad feeling that something will happen to him if he goes out… I just hope that I can keep him busy enough…

_What am I thinking? I'm the boss today! I even got that in writing! I simply forbid him to go out._

I smile a bit creepy on Bruce as we arrive at his mansion.

'' What…? ''

'' You will not go out today to patrol, we'll watch movies. ''

'' What? No I'll go- '' Before he can say more I pull out the 'agreement' and hold it in front of his face with one hand at my hip and titled head,

'' I'm the boss today remember? You'll stay here. Hey Alfy! Care to join us?! '' I call over to the older man with a friendly smile but he just glares at me and leaves then.

'' Bitch…! '' I murmur and drag Brucey up the stairs to the bedrooms.

'' So, get into sleeping clothes and we meet in the living room- ''

'' I've got a home cinema here…''

'' YOU GOT WHAT?! FUCKING AMAZING! Good we'll meet here and then we go to the home cinema! '' I throw my fist up in the air and walk into my room to change into a black boxer and a blood red top before I go back into the hallway where Bruce waits in a white shirt and some grey sweatpants for me.

'' Hey where's Alfy's room? ''

'' At the end of the lower floor why- '' before he can end his sentence I run down the stair to the last room and knock. Only a second later the door opens and Alfred stands in front of me.

'' Last chance to join us! '' I say friendly once more but he just glares at me.

'' No. '' With that he slams the door shut in my face. I rub my nose for a moment and just want to storm into the room to do something I would definitively not regret later, as Bruce grabs me from behind.

'' Come on we go and watch these movies…''

'' Let me go! I'll- ''

'' Do nothing. Come on be nice. '' He drags me to one of the rooms and as he steps inside with me I stop my struggling abruptly and look around amazed! The room has this cinema-typical red carpet-like walls and the gigantic screen. But instead this typical cinema seats, there are a few much bigger and much softer seats which you can clap back and forth. Bruce presses a button on the right wall and the carpet-wall disappears and there are… millions of DVD's!

'' Can you play games in here too? ''

'' Yes it's a gaming room too. '' He walks to the other wall and presses another button and this time games for every gaming-consoles appear!

'' Okay I'll so definitively stay in this room forever! ''

'' What about Joker? ''

'' He can visit me. '' I say careless and walk over to the gaming collection…

'' Do you have any idea how fucking amazing this is for me?! That's my heaven! I could easily die in here! ''

'' Please don't. The carpet would be ruined. ''

'' Thank you darling I love you too…'' I say ironic and throw myself on one of the seats….

- Bruce's POV -

The excitement in her eyes and the child-like look is adorable. She looks really happy for the first time she's here.

_A total gaming freak…_

'' Okay what do we do now? Playing some game or watching some movie? ''

'' Could we play games…? '' She waves a bit forwards and backwards while sitting on that seat with her arms firmly placed in the hole between her crossed legs and a look from a little kitten on her face.

'' Sure. What do you want to play? '' She jumps up and walks over to the gaming collection. She stands a moment in front of the wall, her eyes roaming over the different games… Then she picks up at least… 20 games and comes over to me. There are classic games like bomber man and Tetris or real old RPG's like the first Resident Evil or Rayman but pretty new ones too. I think through that night we play almost everything from old to new. We play games like Mario, Resident Evil, Rayman, Bomber man, Tetris, Buzz, Racing games, Mafia, HALO, Call of Duty etc…. She even got me to play Just Dance. Where I lost on the complete line by the way… But I got better with the 4th round…!

But we played single-player games too like The Calling or Silent hill etc. Many horror games. And I have to admit that she's really good at that. I don't know when exactly but we moved after some time out of the seats onto the floor right next to each other just to make better comments and to help where we could to get out of there.. While I was playing The Calling, Selena hid behind me very often just because of puppets…!

_How can someone be so damn afraid of puppet?!_

She gave comments which where most of the time funnier than the actual game and with that we managed to ruin the horror atmosphere but it came back rather quickly. I don't know when we fell asleep exactly I just know that Alfred woke us up at 6pm to tell us that he'll prepare dinner. Well he woke me. I have to wake up Selena who lies with her head on my belly. I shake her a few times until she twitches a little. I don't know how but she managed to pull one of the blankets over her whom we putted on the floor together with the many big pillows to have it more comfortable.

'' Selena wake up…''

'' Halt die Klappe Oder ich zerreiße dich mit meinen bloßen Händen…'' She murmurs aggressively

'' Selena, no German. ''

'' Молчи, или я разорву тебя голыми руками! '' She repeats in Russia.

'' Selena…! English please! ''

'' Shut up or I'll rip you apart with my bare hands…'' She repeats just as aggressively.

'' Come on… we've got to get up…''

'' Okay…'' I want to sit up but she doesn't move…

'' You're not moving. ''

'' Yes I am… Just showed you the middle finger under the blanket…'' I lift the blanket and see her left hand showing actually the middle finger.

'' Oh and another thing…'' She slowly sits up and rubs her eyes.

'' What? ''

'' More chocolate and less training… You're very uncomfortable. '' I chuckle a bit, stand up and reach her my hand to help her up.

'' I allow you to carry me into the kitchen…'' She murmurs.

'' Thank you very much for that great honor but I let you walk. ''

'' Rude Brucey…'' She shuffles slowly out of the room right to the kitchen where she closes the door behind her and just as I'm a few feet away from the door, it opens once more and Selena flies out after what the door closes again.

'' STUPID MAN-BITCH! '' She screams towards the door and sits cross-legged down right in front of it.

'' You were just 5 seconds in there… What did you do? ''

'' I said good morning Alfy…'' She grumbles and after a sigh I leave into the kitchen.

'' Alfred do you have to be that rude? ''

'' I'm not rude Sir, I'm just being honest. ''

'' Of course _he's_ allowed inside there! '' We hear her scream from outside.

'' I'll go and change and Alfred… be nice to her! '' Without waiting for an answer and ignoring the glare I feel on my back, I get up to change and brush my teeth…

- Alfred's POV -

After Master Bruce left, I begin to cut the carrots into slices again, angrily I may add…!

'' You're bleeding…'' I hear the Joker's girlfriend saying from the door. I ignore her and look down at my thump where I see a little cut in it.

_I haven't noticed it…_

'' You should put a pavement around it. It's a rather deep cut…'' She keeps on and stands now right next to me.

'' I need to prepare the dinner. '' I say shortly not looking up at her.

'' I could do that. ''

'' No. ''

'' I won't do poison in it- ''

'' I said no. Leave now the kitchen. '' She turns around and takes slowly a few steps away from me but stops then and throws her arms a little up in unbelief.

'' What am I doing here? '' I hear her murmur and runs up the stairs. Moments later she comes back down with a first aid kit in her hand. Before I can say something or react to it, she grabs the knife in my hand, puts it on the counter and shoves me then onto a chair.

'' Stop- ''

'' You shut up right now! I was all the time kind and I never lost control but now I've got enough! You don't like me! I got that! But stop acting like a 5 year old and keep still right now! I don't get what's so wrong with me that you hate me that much! I'm being nice the whole time, I protected Brucey just yesterday from doing a big mistake and- ''

'' What do you mean 'mistake'? ''

'' Two Face broke yesterday out of Arkham and set the whole city full with traps and men to kill Batman. If I wouldn't have kept him here at the mansion you could prepare his funeral right now! So shut up and let me take care of that stupid cut and the fucking dinner! '' She says harshly.

'' Why would _you_ try to protect him? ''

'' Because I like him. He's a nice guy and in my option he doesn't deserve all of this scars but he obviously has something that keeps pushing him to be Batman. I was nice to you because I think that you're a nice guy too. Because no one and I repeat this for you: No. One. Would keep up with him and help him with everything that's possible instead of sending him to a Loony bin. But you, however, stay with him during this shit and for that you get my respect old man. And believe me not many people have my respect. But to be honest I've enough of getting treated like trash from you. I was locked up for 2 fucking months and got tortured, I was depressive for almost 5 years and my father was probably the worst in Germany but now I've the chance to make my life better and now I'm strong enough to defend myself so stop being so mean to me or I swear to god I _will_ hurt you! '' My eyes stay wide a moment, her eyes are filled with anger and honesty and I don't know why exactly but it let me shudder of fear. This girl can be dangerous if she wants to be.

_Wait… Depressed? Worst father in Germany…? What happened to that girl?_

I sit there quietly and watch how she takes care of the cut before she lifts herself from the floor and begins to take care of the dinner. She cuts the rest of the carrots, puts them into a pot and begins then to cut the potatoes which she throws in the pot too. I stay on the chair and watch her. She seems to know how to cook. She gives some spices into the pot and before I can say anything, let alone get out of my trance-like stare, the dinner is cooking on the plate and she sits down on the cooking cell while crossing her legs.

'' I'm sorry…'' I say slowly. She looks up to me and lifts an eyebrow.

'' I shouldn't have decided over you that quickly. ''

'' I'll forgive you… if I get a hug…'' She says and stretches her arms out and grins. With really much hesitation I lift from my seat and walk towards her. With a friendly smile she jumps from the cooking cell and titles her head to the side. Slowly and very carefully I wrap my arms around her small from and hug her lightly. Not a second later her arms wrap around my neck and she returns the hug. I release her slowly and look at her but she just turns around and begins to stir in the pot. Master Bruce comes back in a moment later and on the smile on his face I can guess that he listened to a part of our conversation.

'' To spy on someone is rude Brucey. '' Selena says without turning around and now Bruce begins to laugh.

'' Sorry. '' She smiles amused and pulls then out 3 plates and 3 pair of dishes and 3 cups. She balances the cups in one hand, the dishes in the other and the plates on her head. Selena places everything on the table and serves then the dinner….

- Selena's POV -

It's 3 days ago that Alfred apologized and even if we get along pretty well… I want to go to Joker! Why does he need that long to get out of that stupid Asylum?! Anyway.. Alfred even smiles at me and he talks to me friendly instead of disgust. Bruce and I played most of the time because he took this 3 days off so that we could make a gaming marathon: One day RSG, the 2nd day came Classical Games and for the finish came on the 3rd day Horror Games! It was fun and even if Alfred and I are getting along, I couldn't get him to join us. All in all it was fun and Bruce is a really nice guy! I had to persuade Johnny to not give Bruce a big portion of his poison for hurting me like that though. The same with Alfred…

Well Right now I lie still in my bed. I just woke up and now I jump up and run down to the kitchen to say Bruce bye before he leaves. As I arrive in the kitchen, Alfred and Bruce stop talking abruptly and both look at me with a glance that I can't really understand. I would say a mix of sadness, slight fear and anger but there's a little happiness too…

'' Something wrong…? '' I ask carefully and Bruce nods towards Alfred who hands me the newspaper. I take it in my hand and begin to read the big headline…

'' You can be happy. Joker broke out yesterday night. '' Bruce says and…

_Do I hear disappointment there? He got out… Finally! Yes! _

_JOKER OUT OF ARKHAM! _

Even if I'll miss Bruce and Alfred but a really big grin spreads over my face and I jump at Brucey, hugging him tightly! Then I jump back down and do the same with Alfred.

'' Go up and pack your things together. ''

'' But you bought them. ''

'' Yeah but I can't wear them and you're leaving. ''

'' Oh you can bet that I come back here some time. Joker and I fight every week and so I've got another place where I can stay except from Jonathan's. '' I say.

'' Just pack what you want to take with you. '' I nod and run upwards…

- Bruce's POV -

I don't know but it kinda makes me sad that she leaves. The mansion is far too big for just one person and she just got life in this house. Just as Selena disappears up the stairs, the doorbell rings.

'' Probably Jim. '' I say and Alfred and I go to the door. But as we open it e don't see Jim Gordon but The Joker. A knife in his hand a grin on his face.

'' Like to take ma girlfriend with me. Thanks for takin' care of 'er Bats. '' He says with his normal insane voice.

Wait… Bats…? Oh no not another one!

'' Bats…? Wh-what do you mean…? ''

'' Oh please Batsy! I'm insane not stupid. Just a rich pansy boy like ya can afford all these lil' toys of ya. '' He says grinning and flickers his knife in his hands. I growl and just want to pull him inside before anyone who might get here sees him, as something rushes past me and in not even a second Joker flies to the floor and lands a few meter away from where he just stood. Selena lies on top of him and cuddles into him and…

Is she purring…?

Both Alfred and I title our heads in confusion and somehow embarrassment while watching that scene in front of us.

'' Joker! Why did you need so long? ''

'' Sorry Angel… Higher security than before and more drugs too. Batsy's work I think. '' She sits up and glares at me.

'' Thank you! ''

'' Gladly. '' I reply with a slight grin.

To see Joker acting as a human is quit pleasurable. If he wasn't such and asshole and a psychotic mass murder, I guess I would like him. From what Selena told me, he can be a nice guy. But he still is The Joker.

'' Come on, we leave. '' He says while lifting himself together with her from the ground.

'' Just give me a second…'' She says and on his nod, she turns towards us once more.

'' Thank you for letting me stay. '' She bows in front of me and I smile.

'' You're welcome to come back here. You know… for another round. '' Her smile widens and-

'' You fucked my girlfriend Batsy? '' Joker asks suddenly and Selena breaks out in laughing.

'' Just a few times. '' I reply and can't keep back a grin myself. He breaks out in fits of laughter and out of the corner of my eyes I see Alfred and Selena looking strangely at us but I don't really register it.

'' Well then it's all right. Care to tell ma what she meant? ''

'' She found out that I have a gaming room and- ''

'' Yeah she's a freak I know. ''

''Absolutely. I never saw someone this good at playing games let alone know everything by their names. Even the classic ones. '' We both begin to laugh loudly. What I don't notice is that Alfred wants to interrupt our conversation but Selena holds him back with a wink and a wide grin.

'' Yeah she got that good. How the hell did ya get 'er to sing in front of you. ''

'' I'm a master of persuasion. ''

'' Yeah sure ya are. ''

'' He has the same pout. '' Selena interrupts.

'' What pout? '' Joker asks kinda confused.

'' The one you have if you don't get what you want. '' She stretches her tongue out at him slightly.

'' I never do this! ''

'' Yes you do. ''

'' I'll leave ya here...''

'' Sweetie, I've got a gaming room in there. For a moment I thought of moving in there and visiting you. Whenever I could get away from there at least… So your chances of me visiting are very low. '' She says grinning while pointing to the mansion. I begin to laugh lightly on what Joker grins a little wider.

'' Okay we go. '' He wraps an arm around Selena's waist and pulls her towards a car. While that he throws an arm up and waves us.

'' Bye! '' Selena calls and then they drive off. I turn towards Alfred smiling, shaking my head but stop as I see him looking kinda punishing at me…

'' What…? ''

'' Selena is one thing… but The Joker too, Bruce? Don't you think that's a little too much? ''

'' I haven't invited him to visit, I just talked with him. ''

'' Like you're old friends. '' He says.

'' Out of his point of view we're something like 'BFF's'…'' I say while turning slightly to look at the street where they drove off.

'' Out of his point of view the world is a stage for him. ''

'' Come on Alfred! Don't be that hard to me! I'm not doing anything stupid. ''

'' Too late…'' He turns around and walks back inside. With a pout I walk after him and give a last look at the street before I close the door…

- Angel's POV -

We arrive at the hideout and the first thing I do is hugging Steve and the others. I realized, since I'm with Joker I don't have such a problem with body contact. I still hate it if a stranger touches me but it's fine with me to touch friends.

'' It's so good to see you again! '' I say while hugging Steve another time.

'' Yeah it's good to see you too. What where you doing that time? ''

'' Oh I where at some guy's house. '' I say while shrugging. I let him go and excuse then myself and run into Joker's and my room. Abruptly as I get in, the door shuts closed behind me and Joker grabs me before kissing me fierce and pushing me towards the bed…

Yeah it's soo good to have him back…!

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

And the next chapter! I would have uploaded this day much earlier (in Germany it's 11:30 pm right now) but it's my birthday and so I was kinda distracted.

Well it's later than I wanted it to be so or so…

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter was with a little German and Russia so tell me if you like that.

Translation: Ich hasse ihn! – I hate him

Dummes Arschloch! – Stupid asshole!

Я ненавижу его его – I hate him!

Это во всем виноват! Без него ничего из этого не случилось бы! – It's his entire fault! Without him it wouldn't have happened!

Молчи, или я разорву тебя голыми руками! – Shut up or I'll tear you apart with my bare hands!

Leave a comment and tell me what you think about it! (As birthday present…? :3)

Robin-Sukino:*


	33. Chapter 31 - Jessica Crane

_**Chapter 31 – Jessica Crane**_

- Jonathan's POV, 9:47 pm -

I sit in my living room, reading a book and drinking some tea as I hear my doorbell ring. I look on the clock next to me and grab some of my fear toxin before I walk over to the door and open it in a rush, ready to send my 'visitor' into a land of fear and agony! But before I can even try to look who it is, I get knocked over and find myself on the floor with someone sprawled out over me. I look down and see Selena cuddling to me, her Hyenas walking already inside my apartment.

'' Hey Johnny, missed me? '' I begin to smile slightly.

'' _Me_? Missing _you_? You have got to be kidding me! '' I hug her back a moment before I hush her down from me and stand up to close the door.

'' So, now I wanna know what happened over there. ''

'' I'll tell you everything… But before that I've got a surprise for you…'' She pushes me into the living room and onto the couch before she grabs into her small purse and pulls out a few pieces of paper which she hands me,

'' I took contact with your sister and I found out everything what I could find out and that's a lot. I'll visit her in a few weeks because she has holidays and you will come with me. I'll ask her a few more questions, play a bit with her mind so that she won't try to kill you when you come and then poof! You've contact again! '' I look with wide eyes at the papers and read every bit of the information. She really found out everything… Where my sister studies, what exactly, how she is at that, where she lives, with whom and how long… There's everything! There about 30 pages from what the last 10 pages is a chat conversation between them… In the cat room she called herself Alice while my sister kept her normal name, simply Jessica:

' Alice: Hey, how are you?

Jessica: Hello, I'm fine and you?

Alice: I'm too. In what country do you live? ' It's obviously a worldwide chat room.

' Jessica: France and you?

Alice: America. France? That's amazing! How is it there? What are you doing there?

Jessica: America? Where exactly? I'm studying here. It's pretty amazing. My University is in Paris. It's beautiful here and you meet so many people!

Alice: Gotham. What are you studying? Paris must be amazing.

Jessica: Gotham…? What do you want there? There's everything full of murderers and its dangerous there…

Alice: I'm staying out of trouble and otherwise it's pretty funny here. I was born here but I moved after the death of my mother away to Italy but now I'm back and living with a friend. You seem rather disturbed that I live in Gotham… Is something wrong?

Jessica: I just haven't made such good experiences over there…

Alice: What happened?

Jessica: That's my private business.

Alice: Sorry I didn't want to offend you or ask you out. I'm a curious person and… well that's it! xD

Jessica: It's quit all right I just don't like talking about it.

Alice: But we're not talking. We're chatting.

Jessica: Point for you but still…

Alice: It's all right. Can't force you from here anyway!

Jessica: What happened to your mother…?

Alice: Not telling ;)

Jessica: Hey we make a deal: I tell you about my secret and you tell me about yours?

Alice: Deal! Who starts?

Jessica: You…?

Alice: Okay. Well I was 6 as my father killed my mother and begun to… well I was his guinea pig you know what I mean? Anyway… after some years I found the strength to stand up to him as I defended my puppy which he wanted to use as a test object too. I called the police, they took him away to Arkham and I got send to my uncle. After a few weeks I got informed that he died while trying to escape. Well from that day I lived in Italy but I made something like a holiday trip to Gotham and there I met the friend I live with right now. Your turn…

Jessica: Well my… brother he… Have you heard from the Toxin attack to Gotham?

Alice: Of course I did. Barely escaped that shit. It was made from Scarecrow right?

Jessica: Yes. The real name of Scarecrow is Jonathan Crane… he was my brother…

Alice: Was? Why was? Is he dead?

Jessica: No but I don't want him as my brother anymore.

Alice: You can't choose out your family, you have to accept them like they are. You ever tried to contact him?

Jessica: Of course not! I never want to talk to him again! He's a monster and nothing more.

Alice: You should never call one a monster without knowing his reason sweetie. Why don't you contact hm or visit him, beat the living shit out of him and then forgive him. Or was he such a bad brother that you have no reason to forgive him.

Jessica: No… actually he was a really good brother. He always used to protect me you know…

Alice: Don't you miss him?

Jessica: Of course I kinda miss him but I'm angry! He threw Gotham into Chaos!

Alice: Well if we both are honest Gotham already was in Chaos pretty much. Your brother just gave a little push more. I think there are much worse villains than him.

Jessica: Yeah… like this Joker guy… He creeps me out…

Alice: Haha! Sorry I can't take a guy serious who wears more make-up than myself! I always thought of him pretty crazy but utterly funny!

Jessica: You kinda have a really dark humor could that be?

Alice: What do you expect with my past? You don't seem pretty normal either!

Jessica: Hey! I'm perfectly sane!

Alice: Sure you are…

Jessica: Tz…

Alice: I want to make a trip for one week. Maybe I could come to Paris… Wanna show me around?

Jessica: I would love to. When do you exactly want to come?

Alice: In two weeks.

Jessica: That's just perfect! I've holidays then too!

Alice: Seriously?! Awesome! All right, I'll contact you when I arrive and we meet… where do we meet…? Some café?

Jessica: There's a pretty cool one a few meters away from my University. I can give you the address and you simply text me when you arrive.

Alice: That's a deal hon. ' In the next messages they simply talk about some girl stuff like movies and music. I put the pages aside and look back at Selena.

'' Beat the living shit out of me, Selena? ''

'' Yes. I thinks she's got the right to that and hey! I made her a little easier with you so thank me! ''

'' Excuse me. Of course I adore it to be beaten up. ''

'' Seems so. '' She punches me playfully in the arm on what I throw a couch pillow into her face.

'' Please explain your plan a second time. ''

'' Easy, we fly to Paris, I meet her, make her forgive you, I invite her into my hotel room, which you pay by the way, and then you show up and we let the bomb explode. Before that I'll make the room sound proof. Believe me, I learned from Joker and from own experience how to play with someone's mind. ''

'' I can image that pretty well. But talking about Joker, what do you want to tell him? ''

'' Yeah that's where we have to be careful. Joker wanted to leave to Paris for a week so or so. Mostly because I asked him to and after he gave in he made sure to get some stuff over there. We'll have to take a second hotel room and I think it's the best if we take that one on another floor. Just in case Joker should come back earlier than planned. You'll have to take another plane than we do, of course, but after that we meet at the hotel in your room, which will be my second room too in what we invite your sister. Savvy? ''

'' Okay that should work out. So I presume you know when Joker leaves? ''

'' No... He doesn't have any plans. I just have to keep him from destroying something before we met your sister and cleared everything. ''

'' All right... Then I'll buy a ticket but Selena… you sure that this will work? ''

'' Hey I'm a master at that. I know it'll work! ''

'' Fine. Anything else I should know about? ''

'' Nop, everything's good. ''

'' All right. ''

'' Oh and… You do know that you'll spend Christmas with us right? ''

'' I will what? ''

'' You spend Christmas with Joker, me and the boys. ''

'' Joker would kill me. ''

'' No he wouldn't. Not anymore. He still owes you one for saving my life. Again. ''

'' You told him about the incident at Bruce Wayne's mansion? ''

'' I left out that Bruce made my wound bleed and hurt even more to pretend him from dying and neither I told him that I followed your order and stretched my back on what I had a pain-attack. ''

'' Ah so you're lying to him now? ''

'' I'm not lying. He simply didn't ask for the truth. ''

'' Ah of course it's never your fault. BY the way, where does he think you are right now? ''

'' Taking a walk with the- '' She gets interrupted from a harsh knock on the door and we both begin to grin,

'' Fine, he _thought _I was taking a walk with the Hyenas. '' We stand both up from the couch and go to the door. I open while Jonny stand behind me a bit, just in case Joker forgets that he owes him something.

'' You can't just one time listen to me can you? '' He says while getting inside.

_Sure, come on inside…_

She hugs him with a smile, I guess to play him nice…

'' Aww you know I listen more to you than anybody else but I told you that I'll refuse to follow any command which is about Johnny. '' He glares a moment at me but Selena begins to cough falsely,

'' *cough* you owe him *cough* '' She winks at him on what she earns a glare from him too and after a short stare-fight, she makes a kitten-look and he sighs defeated.

'' Coffee? '' I ask to break the silence and just as he wants to glare again at me, Selena coughs once more and he stops.

'' Fine. '' She smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek on what I really have to suppress a grin.

_She got him tied tightly around her pinky…_

I turn around and go into the kitchen to prepare some coffee. After it's done I walk with 3 cups of coffee in my hands back into the living room where Joker already sits on the left side while Selena sits in the middle. With a little hesitation, I sit down on the right side. Before Joker can make any comment, Selena begins to talk,

'' Okay guys this is childish…'' She turns to Joker,

'' Even for you. ''

'' Hey! '' He protest on what I snicker a bit but stop abruptly as she turns to glare at me.

'' I wouldn't do that in your position mister therapy-smart-ass! ''

'' I haven't done anything! '' I protest and now Joker snickers.

'' Okay we make that easy. I leave the room for 10 minutes. You'll talk about your stupid fight alone or I'll force you to do it! Try to kill each other and I'll knock you both out. '' She gives me a peek on the cheek and Joker one on the mouth and leaves then the room. I presume she goes into the kitchen…

- Angel's POV -

After I left the room, I go into the kitchen and take out my phone to call Brucey.

'' Wayne. '' Bruce answers after 4 rings,

'' Hey Brucey. How are you doing? Already got bored without me? ''

'' Hello Selena. Of course, how often do you have a girl in your house- ''

'' You don't want to nail? ''

'' I meant to say which gives you and your Butler hell but you're doing just fine. Where are you? ''

'' At Johnny's. I left Johnny and Joker in the living room and told them to get over that stupid fight. ''

'' Yeah I remember you told me they don't like each other… or at least Joker hates him but you never told me why? ''

'' Secret sweetie but I have to admit he has quit a reason. But to act like that for years is a bit rough. I told them if they try to kill each other, I'll knock them out. ''

'' Why do you want to interrupt their fighting? ''

'' Because none of them has written a testament yet! '' I hear him laughing and I smile widely too.

'' Yeah because you can get so much from Joker…''

'' More than you think… but Johnny has some cool stuff here. Oh and don't even try to localize me, you know you can't. Oh and you should be interested in it too that they don't kill each other. '' I hear him chuckle lightly.

'' Why should I? ''

'' First because you don't have anyone to beat up anymore without him, second because I would move into your gaming room and with that you wouldn't get rid of me anymore and third because you- '' I hear a loud noise coming out of the living room and sigh,

'' And third because you like him. Have to keep them apart, call you later... And give Alfy a kiss! Bye! '' I hurry into the living room and see both of them fighting,

_Thank god it's 'just' a fist fight… _

I walk up to them, grab their heads while they want to hit each other again, and smash them together! They fall to the floor where they remain for a moment but I haven't hit them hard enough against each other to truly hurt them so they both groan groggily and sit up.

'' Okay obviously you want me to clear the bases. You two sit on that sofa abruptly! '' I command and with a small glare from both of them, they go and sit on the couch. I sit down between them again and cross my right leg over my left.

We sat there for almost 4 hours and discussed about their differences but I think they got over it. They gave each other the hand and I saw that Johnny wasn't lying as he said that he's truly sorry for using Joker as a test object. And I saw that Joker was truthfully as he said that he forgives him. After they both were done I clap into my hands and tell Joker about our plan for Johnny's sister. With gritted teeth, not used to be kind to Johnny, he allowed him to fly with us together to Paris. I smile satisfied and give both of them a clap onto their knees while standing up,

'' So and to… 'celebrate' this whole party here, we watch a movie, eat some popcorn and be nice to each other. '' At the word 'nice' I eye them both extremely and turn after that around to start a movie. I pick up Star Trek (2009) and Star Trek Into Darkness after that. I guess they like it. At least they give all 5 seconds any commends and because I can't stand to be silent after almost 10 minutes, I join then and we almost talk over the whole movie…

_Yeah I guess they'll get along…!_

- Two weeks later, arrival at Paris -

Except from Steve and Manson none of the guys came with us. Mostly because Joker told them to go to hell, which is his way to tell them that they won't be needed and can do whatever they want, but because some of them actually have families! I never thought of that but now that I think about it… some of them have actually rings around their fin-

_Oh… But they were for 2 years in Germany! Must have been hard…_

I shake my head slightly and get out of the plane Joker stole from the airport. It's a small one but it was comfortable. Johnny and Joker get out behind me and together we drive with a jeep to the motel. While I 'distract' the Porte with making him lovely eyes and smiling seductively, Joker and the others slip in and up to the highest floor which is the 7th. One floor underneath it, Johnny has his room which is my second one. Of course I sleep with Joker while Manson and Steve share a room. I almost begin to believe that they like each other…

_God that would be so fucking cute! I always wanted a gay friend! _

It's 4pm over here and because that's a good time, I write Jessica a short mail, telling her that I arrived and make myself on my way to the café. After a few moments I get her answer that she'll be there shortly too and go then to Johnny and Joker who are arguing… again…

_At least they don't try to kill each other… yet…_

'' Enough! Johnny, get ready we're leaving. '' I say after I smack both of their heads a bit. Joker begins to laugh and Johnny just rubs his head in pain. After Johnny's nod, we leave for the café where I stay in front of, while he gets inside and takes a seat which is a little more hidden. Promptly as I turn around again I see Jessica walking towards me. With a smile I begin to move too and stop in front of her,

'' You must be Alice? '' She asks.

'' Yep, that's me! Hey Jessica it's nice to meet you. ''

'' Nice to meet you too. So… how about we go inside? ''

'' Sure. '' We sit down on the opposite of Johnny's seat and order each a Latte Macchiato. ''

'' So, where do you live at the moment? ''

'' At this small Motel on the end of the street…''

'' Cool, that's just 5 minutes away to feet! And how was your flight? ''

'' Pretty good, I slept for the most of the time. ''

'' Really? Aren't you excited to fly? I never could even think of sleeping. ''

'' I fly more often in the last time because of business I have to take care of. ''

'' Oh well then it's not so exciting anymore. Tell me what happens in Gotham to this time? What do I miss over there? You let it sound so exciting when you talk about it. '' I smile slightly and begin to tell her a few stories about what happens in Gotham to this time and after about an hour she tells me that she's got a little crush on Bruce Wayne. I swear I can almost feel Johnny face palming! I giggle slightly on that and invite her then over to my motel room to watch a movie we both like very much: V for Vendetta.

If we get to watch it is another story because I want to call Johnny in first… While she takes a seat I text Johnny and inform him to be ready because I get him in every moment…

'' Uhm… Jessica listen. There's actually a reason why I contacted you in this chat room and because I think that you're a nice person I tell you this in the careful way…'' I start slowly and she looks confused at me but I see the sudden hint of fear in her eyes,

'' What…? Are you one of the Men in Black? '' She tries to joke and I begin to laugh,

'' Oh no! Now you figured it out! I think I have to pencil-light-erase your memories now! '' I say with a faked look of shock and pull out a pencil. Then I click it and:

'' Poof now you don't remember me! '' She begins to laugh but stops as I sit down next to her.

'' No seriously… I contacted you because of a really good friend of mine. Please trust me now when I tell you that you will not be harmed. I swear to god if you get the slightest scratcher you're allowed to scream and kill us. ''

'' What… I-I don't understand… who are you…? What do you want from me? ''

'' My name is Alice and I'm a friend of your brother. '' She tries to jump up but I grab her wrists and hold her down,

'' Listen to me… He's sorry for what happened and he was so sad as we talked about you and then I wanted to cheer him you and contact you. He had no idea I would do that and he is scared like hell outside there and hopes that you can forgive him. What I said was true by the way, you can beat the shit out of him, I told him that he has to endure that. But please… give him the chance to explain himself… Please…'' I ask her with begging eyes and after like… 10 minutes of staring into my eyes, she nods slowly.

'' Thank you…'' I stand up and open the door to let Johnny inside. I grab his hand and give it a short squeeze while he walks past me inside the room… I turn around and see his sister tensed like hell and scared but at the same time I see tears of joy in her eyes.

'' Jessica… Look I- '' With a few hurried steps she walks over to him and punches him right in the jaw! My eyes widen in amazement and I begin to chuckle lightly…

_I never thought she would really attack him! I like her!_

'' Okay I deserved that one…''

'' Yes you deserved this! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to stand up to all the bullies I had because of you?! ''

'' You had what…? ''

'' Why do you think I moved to Paris?! Every day they came to me and told me what a monster you are and that I'll become just like you and they asked me how… how I could keep on living with someone like you in my family…! '' I watch how tears fall down her cheeks while Johnny clenches his hands to fists until his knuckles become white. He looks like he wants to send every one of them into a land of fear who dared to hurt his sister. Jessica buries her face in her hands and now there are thick sobs hearable. I walk up behind Johnny and motion him to hug her. Slowly he walks up to her and wraps carefully his arms around her. I see her tense for a moment but she relaxes rather quickly and clutches into his shirt.

'' I'm so sorry Jess… I never wanted that this happens to you…'' With a small smile I leave the room, giving them the privacy they obviously need. I decide to up to Joker's and my room to see if he's still there or at least back…

'' Hey Joker, what are you doing? '' I ask as I see him sitting on the bed.

'' Nothin' just lying around, waitin' for Dan to call so that I can get the stuff. What's up between Johnny and his sis? ''

'' They're talking. She smacked him in the face. I told her she can do that but I didn't expect her to do it actually! '' Joker starts laughing on that and I slap his arm with a playful glare.

'' And what do ya wanna do now? Waitin' till he gets ya back down? ''

'' I guess so… I don't to interrupt them. If they get along we watch V for Vendetta. ''

'' Yeah ya told me about that movie. And ya think they'll get along? '' I shrug my shoulders,

'' I hope so. She seemed to miss him pretty badly. '' In that moment my phone vibrates and I see a new text message from Johnny:

_You can come back in. _

_Thank you for doing this…_

_Johnny._

I give a smile and show Joker the message and kiss him before standing up and getting out, back to Johnny's room. I open the door quietly and see Johnny and Jessica sitting on the couch and looking up at me,

'' Heya! So, everything's fine again? ''

'' Yes… Thank you. '' Jessica says.

'' We watch that movie now? '' I ask and they both nod. I sit down next to Johnny who sits in the middle of us and turn on the DVD…

- 47 minutes later –

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and excuse myself to get out because I think it's Joker but with a look on my display, I see Bruce's number…

'' Hey Brucey, what's up? ''

'' Where are you? ''

'' On a holiday trip...''

'' To do what? ''

'' Getting a family back together. Don't worry, he won't do anything here, just get some stuff to play. You know him. ''

'' Getting family back together? What happened? You see your- ''

'' Not my family. Johnny's little sister. '' There's an awkward silence from his side,

'' Yeah I… read about her. She seems to hate him, how do you want to make her forgive him? ''

'' I already did. I'm quite well with messing with other people's heads. ''

'' Yeah I can image that. You have to keep up to Joker after all. ''

'' I can keep up with him with or without this ability. How's Alfy? ''

'' Fine. And I'm too by the way thank you for asking! '' I give a small laugh while walking back into Joker's and my room.

'' Sorry. You gave him the kiss from me? '' I ask while kicking the door closed. Joker looks asking at me and I show him the display for a moment on what he snickers.

'' Yes I did and he was not amused about that. ''

'' Awww you just didn't do that right. Hey wanna talk to Joker? ''

'' Uhm… Sure…? '' With a second laugh I turn the call on loudspeaker.

'' He can hear you. '' I inform him.

'' Heya Brucey-boy. '' Joker says.

'' You really have nothing planned? Are you sick? ''

'' Not more than every other day. You heard about the family union? ''

'' Yes I did. '' I hear him being quit uncomfortable so I join the conversation,

'' Would anybody please say 'good Job Selena' ? I mean I just fucking bought a family back together! That's worth some praise! '' I say.

'' Good Job for doing a villain a favor? '' Bruce asks while Joker asks:

'' Good job for doing an asshole a favor? ''

'' Guys please…? ''

'' Good Job Selena. '' They say in union.

'' Thank you! Brucey I should be back in a week and I except from you to get the weekend off to play games with me. '' I say on what Joker laughs.

'' Okay I'll try to think of that. You want to join Joker? '' Bruce stops abruptly after that sentence and Joker stars half shocked half stunned at the phone and I too am quit… amazed at how well they actually get along if they don't fight each other. I guess if they met in a different way, they would be really good friends. Kinda sad that they're enemies but maybe if they put a line between that like… they fight each other as business and personal they are friends… IT would be makeable I'm sure of that but that would mean for Joker to tell Brucey his real name and wipe away the make-up… I don't know if he would actually do that…

_I don't know if I want to ask him to do that… _

'' Ya want me at ya big expensive house Brucey? What did ma girl say to ya to get ya to ask somethin' like that? '' He asks laughing.

'' Nothing special. Just about her two friends and how they behaved at your hideout in Germany. ''

'' Hey! We behaved nice! Mostly…'' I protest but get quieter at the end.

'' Yes behaved in my manner but not in a nice manner. '' Joker sneers and I glare at him.

'' From what I heard I have to say that Joker's right on this point. ''

'' Hey! At whose side are you?! '' I ask.

'' On mine. You want to join us now or not Joker? I won't ask another time. ''

'' Sure thing. ''

'' I'll go back down, by Brucey, hug Alfy from me and tame the bitch in him before he tries to kill you for inviting Joker. '' Without waiting for an answer I go back down and leave the guys alone. As I walk into the apartment, I see both Jonny and Jessica sleeping on the couch. With a smile I put a blanket over them and turn out the TV before I go back to Joker who is arguing with Bruce about something. I guess about Alfred being mean to me and then something about a past fight of them… While Bruce talks I kiss Joker and tell both of them goodnight before I go to sleep…

* * *

- - - - The End - - - -

Okay here we go. I like the thought of Brucey getting friends with Joker. I mean, you ever read the Comic 'The Killing Joke' ?! You can see abruptly that they don't hate each other and I just… well as a shipper of Bruce x Joker I like the thought of them being friends in my story xD

Tell me what you think about it like always in a Review or a PM, it would make my day (Even if it's kinda night in Germany, 2am and everything).

Robin-Sukino:*


End file.
